Saotome's Choice
by JP Buckner
Summary: Ranma comes to a hard decision, one that will affect not only him but everyone around him. But he feels he needs to do this, to get something that he feels has been missing from his life. **An incomplete draft of Chapter Seven is now up**
1. Chapter One - A Fateful Decision

There was a boy...   
a very strange enchanted boy.  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
over land and sea.  
A little shy and sad of eye  
but very wise was he.  
  
And then one day  
one magic day he passed my way.  
And we spoke of many things  
fools and kings.  
This he said to me,  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return."  
  
Saotome's Choice  
by JP Buckner  
ajaff@poky.srv.net  
http://onewest.net/~ajaff/manff.htm  
  
Chapter One - A Fateful Decision  
  
Insert typical Ranma 1/2 disclaimer here. You know the drill.  
"Nature Boy" lyrics by Eden Ahbez  
"Take it Easy" lyrics by Jackson Browne and Glenn Frey  
  
Thanks to Chris Stassen, who has provided valuable assistance in  
fixing some grammar errors and typos in this chapter.  
  
Also, thanks to the many fanfic writers out there whose work  
helped inspire this idea. Works like "Ranma's Secret",  
"Rejected", "The Bitter End", "Iris", "Genma's Daughter", many  
of the works of Richard Lawson and Gary Kleppe, not to mention  
Jim Lazar. Bits and pieces of these works all gave me ideas or  
concepts which ended up working themselves into this story.  
  
  
Tendo Kasumi smiled.  
  
This was nothing new to anyone who knew Kasumi. Many people had  
experienced Kasumi's smile, and been captivated by it on  
countless occasions. It was known that when Tendo Kasumi smiled  
it was time that all arguments, all jealousies, all petty feuds,  
take a back seat. At this time, everyone was to stop and be  
civil with each other, if for only one moment. There were many  
special attacks, martial arts techniques, ki blasts, not to  
mention mallets, that seemed to appear out of thin air. None of  
these stood up to the challenge of Kasumi's smile.  
  
But this smile was different. This smile was not meant to  
diffuse tempers, to end hostilities, to make her family home  
peaceful. There was no glomping master to appease, no emotional  
father to console, no fuming sister to calm down.  
  
No, for today, for this moment, none of that mattered. Today her  
sisters were gone, out on a shopping spree. Her father and  
'uncle' were gone, out to drink and in all likelihood plot to  
bring their children closer to matrimony. 'The Master' was gone,  
off to who knows where. Kasumi didn't know, didn't want to know,  
didn't in the slightest care. She was just glad he was gone. And  
Ranma, well, Ranma did not leave with the rest, but Kasumi knew  
Ranma. He would not stay cooped up in the house too long. He  
would find something to do outside of the house. Maybe he would  
practice in the dojo, perhaps go and find a friend to talk to,  
to pal around with. No, she knew Ranma was already off  
somewhere, maybe Ucchan's or off to find Ryoga or maybe visiting  
over at the Nekohanten. No, Kasumi thought to herself, Ranma was  
too wild, too much like his name implied, to stay in the house  
on such a fine day like today.  
  
So Kasumi had the whole house to herself. Nobody around to  
supervise. Nobody around to put on her 'mother' face for. For  
once, for the first time in a long time, Tendo Kasumi wasn't the  
happy homemaker, the steady and calm influence on everybody  
around her. For once, Kasumi could relax and be herself,  
although she quite wasn't sure of who that was anymore. She had  
played her role too well. She was afraid it was a role she would  
forever be stuck playing.  
  
She once again smiled, not for anyone else, but for herself. She  
wasn't sure of what she was going to do on this day, her day,  
but that was the point wasn't it? She could do anything (well,  
within reason of course), anything that she wanted to do, not  
what her family needed her to do. Kasumi knew that the  
difference was small, but important. It wasn't that she hated  
her role, she loved her family too much, far too much, not to do  
what was necessary to keep them together, keep them a family.  
  
Kasumi headed out of her room, walking with an unsure step.  
Downstairs she knew she could figure out what to do next. There  
she was comfortable. There she could find whatever it was she  
was looking for, yearning for. She took a cautious step down the  
hall and towards the stairs that separated the two levels of her  
house, her home. Tentatively, she walked down the steps, each  
step bringing her closer to her destination, her day, her  
freedom.  
  
As she reached the bottom, she stopped in surprise. She saw him  
sitting there. He was looking out into the yard, towards the  
pond, a place he knew well, far too well. She couldn't see his  
face, but from way he sat, she knew something was wrong. He did  
not sit with the cocky bravado he normally held himself with. He  
did not sit with the macho, at times arrogant, pose that he has,  
even while sitting. Instead he sat with an almost serious, dare  
she think reflective gait about him. Something was most  
definitely wrong, something was bothering him; that she could  
tell without even seeing his eyes and it was something serious.  
She wondered what to do now. Should she go to him, should she  
try to help him? No, she thought, he probably would refuse her  
help. He never was good at sharing his thoughts, his feelings;  
not to his father, not to her, not to Akane. After a moment of  
standing there, she turned around and decided to leave him to  
himself. She began to climb up the stairs as quietly as she  
could. She stopped when she heard him speak up, in what sounded  
like a low whisper.  
  
"Kasumi? Please...stay. Ya think ya could stay, for a moment?"  
  
She turned around and saw him, saw his face watching her. She  
saw his expression, one she wasn't used to seeing on that face.  
His face was usually stuck in one of two ways, brash arrogance  
or pained frustration. This was different, this was new. And the  
eyes, the eyes, those wonderful expression-filled eyes. They  
told the story, even if nothing else about him did. She saw, and  
she knew, for she knew that emotion all too well. She had seen  
it on far too many faces in her life, and now she saw it on  
possibly the last face she ever expected to see it on. She saw  
one word, one thought that told much. Way too much.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
She knew in an instant he wanted, no, he needed to talk. To her.  
To somebody. He was hurting, and was hurting bad. Right now he  
needed to open up, to share, something that wasn't easy for him.  
It wasn't easy for him at all considering his upbringing.  
  
And he wanted to tell her. To share with her.  
  
Kasumi smiled, this time for him, this time to ease his hurting,  
his pain. She smiled and she said, "Of course, Ranma, I'll stay,  
if you want me to."  
  
He smiled back, and nodded in appreciation, in warmth.  
  
In hope.  
  
She sat down next to him, waiting, knowing he had to start this.  
She knew she couldn't force this out of him. She had gained a  
knowledge, an understanding of how to deal with people. She knew  
how to help them, how to guide them to do what they wanted to  
do, what they needed to do. Years of being a substitute mother  
to her family had taught her all this and more. She waited,  
because she knew that trying to force this out of him would  
never work. He was too stubborn to be forced into something,  
even if it was something he wanted to do. Her father never  
understood that, neither did his. And Akane? Akane was the same  
way as Ranma, couldn't they see that? Couldn't her family  
understand that? So she waited, and watched, as the emotions on  
his face betrayed him. He was unsure that he wanted to speak,  
even though he knew he had to, had to say something to somebody.  
  
"It is okay Ranma. Whenever you're ready to talk, I will not  
rush you. I understand this must be difficult for you. It is  
all right, I will not think any less of you for what you have to  
say."  
  
He looked at her as she said this, exhaling a held breath as he  
did. Those words, those words seemed to help. He was always  
concerned about how other people viewed him. Overly concerned,  
Kasumi thought. The curse, that horrible curse that his father  
was responsible for saddling him with, did not help. She smiled  
again and added, "You are a fine young man, Ranma. Nothing you  
could tell me would make me feel any different."  
  
This helped. A lot. Ranma began to talk. He told her things,  
things she knew he never told anyone else. He spoke for what  
seemed like hours, stopping only occasionally when he got to a  
part that seemed especially difficult. At times Kasumi gave him  
assurance, gave him understanding. She let him know she was  
listening, truly listening, and understanding what he was telling  
her.  
  
And it saddened her. It was hard, really hard to keep her true  
emotions hidden off her face as he told her. But she had to, for  
his sake. She couldn't let him know how she really felt about  
this, how much it saddened her, how much it hurt her to hear  
these things. So she concentrated on two emotions that were very  
strong while hearing this.  
  
Concern  
  
And sympathy.  
  
He neared the end of his talk, and looked at her and smiled,  
"I'm sorry Kasumi, sorry I burdened ya with such stuff. I know  
ya must think I'm a bit of a fool for feelin' this way, but..."  
  
"No, Ranma, you are not a fool, you are not weak or anything  
like that." Kasumi hated to interrupt people, but felt she had  
to in this instance. "You are a human being, with the normal  
feelings and needs that any human being has. There is nothing  
wrong with feeling this way. But Ranma, I think you are wrong  
about this. Everybody else doesn't see you this way. You have  
friends, you have people who care for you..."  
  
This time it was Ranma who interrupted. "No, Kasumi, I don't.  
Outside of you, Doc Tofu and..." Ranma paused for a second, then  
continued, "her, everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY sees me as  
something other than a person, other than a human being. I'm a  
thing to them, Kasumi, nothing more than a thing! I'm an Airen,  
a son-in-law, a vile sorcerer, a pervert, a freeloader, an heir,  
a walking talking cash machine. I'm a fiancee, a rival, a  
'Ranma-sama,' a 'Ranchan,' an enslaver of women, a baka. I'm a  
laughing stock, Kasumi. I'm Saotome Ranma, instant punchline,  
just add water!"  
  
Ranma paused for a moment before continuing. "Ya know, Kasumi, I  
heard a song the other day. It was a song that I thought was very  
appropriate for my circumstance. Just the first few lines, the  
first few lines...I heard those words and I thought, that's me  
it's about. That's me 'n Shampoo 'n Ucchan 'n Akane. It was a  
song by some American band, The Eagles I think their name was,  
and ya know how the song started?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head, she knew some American music, even some  
from this band, but which song could he be talking about?  
  
"Kasumi, the song goes..."  
  
And Ranma began to sing, actually sing the words and Kasumi  
almost thought she could hear the music behind the words.  
  
"Well I'm running down the road  
trying to loosen my load  
I've got seven women on my mind.  
Four that want to own me  
Two that want to stone me  
One says she's a friend of mine."  
  
Ranma stopped singing and continued his talk. "Don't ya see,  
Kasumi? Shampoo, she wants to own me. Akane, she wants to stone  
me. And she has, on more than one occasion." Ranma stopped and  
held his hand to his head, as if checking for fresh bumps. "And  
Ucchan? Kasumi, ya see? None of them, Kodachi included, Kodachi  
especially, are interested in Saotome Ranma, human being. To  
Shampoo, I'm the warrior who bested her in combat, and who she  
must marry because of that stupid law. To Ucchan, I'm the little  
boy she was once engaged to, the boy who ran away from her and  
made her life hell, the boy who called her cute. And Akane? I'm  
the freak, the pervert, the cockroach she's stuck with because  
of family honor. I'm the nightmare she's engaged to against her  
will. She'd love nothing more than to see me vanish off the face  
of the earth, so she can have her nice normal pervert-free life  
again."  
  
A sad sigh escaped from Kasumi's mouth. "No, Ranma, Akane  
doesn't feel that way about you. She cares for you, really she  
does. She just doesn't show it very well. It's the pressure you  
know, of my father and yours, trying to push you two together at  
every instance. She really does care, really, Ranma."  
  
Ranma shook his head in sadness, "No, Kasumi, she doesn't. She's  
constantly insulting me, hurting me. She never listens to a word  
I say. And if she does, she turns my words around, makes them  
into something sick, perverted. She never believes me. She's  
told she hates me to my face. I've heard her say it on several  
occasions when she didn't know I was listening. So don't tell me  
she doesn't hate me."  
  
Yet one more sigh escaped Kasumi's lips. "Face it Ranma, you are  
not exactly the kindest person to her at all times, either. You  
say she insults you. Well, you insult her right back. You're  
constantly deriding her, to her face, and even when you think  
she's not around, but sometimes she is, Ranma, sometimes she is.  
Now be honest with me Ranma, really be honest. How do you feel  
about her? How do you really feel? None of the lies,  
sidestepping, or any other foolishness. You have been completely  
honest with me these last few minutes. Now tell me."  
  
Ranma looked down at his hands, watching his fingers as they  
engaged in some meaningless exercise. He sat there for a moment  
before answering. "I...care for her, Kasumi, I do care. She  
can be so nice, and so kind, and I love her spirit, and her  
strength, yet at the same time how vulnerable she can be. I  
love her smile. Man, she has the most amazing smile I've ever  
seen.  
  
"The first day, Kasumi, the first day, when she thought I was  
a girl and asked if I wanted to be friends and she smiled at  
me...I think...I think I fell in love with her that very moment.  
I had been on the road for so long, never staying in any place  
long enough to make friends. Most people shied away from me,  
probably 'cause I could fight so well and I think they were a  
little afraid of me. And that first day, and I was a girl, and  
all of you were disappointed because the boy who one of you was  
gonna to be engaged to was a girl. Well, she didn't care. She  
came to me and looked at me straight in the eyes and she wanted  
to be my friend. My friend.  
  
"I had just recently been cursed. I spent two weeks on the road  
running from a crazed Amazon who wanted to kill me. My  
self-esteem was shot to hell. My manhood was in serious  
question. I was thinking so little of myself at the time, and  
she wanted to be my friend. I love her, Kasumi, I really do love  
her."  
  
Kasumi watched as Ranma looked down in obvious pain, the hurt he  
was feeling and the emotions he was sharing, something he wasn't  
used to doing. She knew it was something he was taught to  
suppress. Kasumi also knew Ranma loved Akane. She knew it from  
the very beginning. She saw the pain in his eyes that night,  
after Akane walked in on Ranma in the bath and screamed her head  
off. She knew he felt he betrayed her, even though it wasn't his  
fault. She knew, just by the way he watched Akane as they sat  
down and listened to Uncle Saotome tell the story of Jusenkyo,  
she knew. That was why she was so quick to insist that Akane was  
the obvious choice as Ranma's fiancee. It wasn't the curse, it  
wasn't the fact that Kasumi was older than Ranma, it wasn't any  
of that. It was never any of that.  
  
Kasumi reached out and took Ranma's hand in hers. With her free  
hand guided his face to look up at her, so that they were  
looking eye to eye.  
  
"Ranma, have you ever tried being nice to Akane? Stopping all  
the name-calling, the wisecracks. Have you ever tried actually  
talking to her about this, and how you really feel?"  
  
Ranma looked down, as though he was ashamed to look Kasumi in  
the eyes, "I've...tried. I know I've tried. Kasumi, that first  
day, that very first day, when you and Nabiki made Akane my  
fiancee, you remember that day?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma, I remember. In fact, I was just thinking about that  
day."  
  
"Well, when you did that, remember how Akane reacted. She lost  
it. She said there was no way she would ever marry  
that...that...pervert."  
  
Ranma paused for a second, a tear starting to form around his  
eye. "Do you realize how that made me feel, when she said that?  
For the previous two weeks, I had felt like a joke, a freak. I  
wasn't a man anymore, I wasn't much of anything anymore. Then  
she befriended me, and it all went away. It just went away. This  
great, kind, cute girl saw me not as a freak, but as a friend. I  
felt the weight of the world, even the weight of the curse off  
my shoulders. But it couldn't last, it just couldn't last.  
  
"When she called me a pervert, it all came crashing back, ten  
times harder than ever before, 'Cause it just wasn't anyone  
saying it, it was someone who just a few moments ago saw me as  
a friend. I was hurt, and angry, and then I did something really  
stupid. I wish I could take it back, but I know I never can.  
Never. I fought back, not with fists, not with The Art, but with  
words, and sometimes words hurt harder than punches.  
  
"Kami, if I could go back and change one thing, just one thing,  
it would be that. It wouldn't be falling into the spring, not  
the Amazons, not Ryoga, not any of that. I would change that one  
moment. I wouldn't lash out at her. But I did. And ever since,  
it's been like a vicious cycle we can't break. She insults me,  
and I hurt. I insult her, and I hurt some more.  
  
"Whenever I try not to insult her, to be nice to her, do you  
know what happens? Does she understand what I'm trying to do?  
No, either she thinks I'm sick, or that I'm up to something. And  
when I try to explain it, she doesn't listen, or if she listens  
she doesn't believe me. She thinks it was some sick ploy that I  
was up to. Trust me, Kasumi, I've been down this road before, it  
doesn't work. Nothing works. Nothing ever will."  
  
Ranma sat back, a dejected look on his face, a face of total  
defeat. He continued, "I can't live this way anymore, Kasumi, I  
just can't. I know what I need to do, but that scares me, that  
scares me even more than not doing it. I'm trapped, Kasumi, and  
I don't know the way out. Or rather, I do know the way out, but  
I'm afraid of what lies out there. There's a part of me that  
wants to go out to her, to be with her, but I'm afraid, Kasumi,  
I'm so afraid."  
  
Kasumi squeezed Ranma's hand slightly, ever so slightly, and  
smiled once again. This time it was a smile of understanding and  
of hope. "I do understand, Ranma, I really do. I don't blame you  
for wanting to do this, but please, think about it some more,  
please. Give this place, this family, my sister, one more  
chance, one more try. Try to be nicer to her, please, not just  
for a minute, or an hour, or a day, but as standard Ranma  
procedure. Ranma, not everyone thinks of you as a thing, you  
just have to give them the benefit of the doubt. You have  
friends and family who care for you. I would hate to see you  
lose all of that because you think differently. Promise me,  
Ranma, I know you are a man of your word, promise me you'll give  
us all one more chance."  
  
Ranma sat there motionless, as if coming to a great decision, an  
important decision. Then he relaxed and answered, "I will  
promise, Kasumi, if you promise one thing in return."  
  
Kasumi's eyes shot up in curiosity, "Wha...what, Ranma, do you  
want me to promise?"  
  
"Promise me you won't speak of this to anyone. And I mean  
anyone. Not your father, not your sisters, not anyone."  
  
Ranma sat there patiently awaiting Kasumi's answer, one that  
came after a moment.  
  
"I promise, Ranma, not to tell anyone about this, until you give  
me permission to do so."  
  
Ranma smiled at this, and nodded his head, "And I promise,  
Kasumi, I promise that I will try to work it out here, to work  
it out with Akane. But Kasumi, if things don't get better, if I  
feel this isn't working, if I can't take another moment of it,  
then I'm gone. I'm gone, and I'm not looking back. And if I do  
this, please don't think me weak for doing so."  
  
"No Ranma, I won't think you are weak. If you feel you have to  
do this, I will understand. I will think no less of you than I  
ever have and I have never thought of you as any but a fine  
young man. But I will be sad, sad to think of what you are  
doing, not only to yourself, but to the rest of us. I like you,  
and I respect you. I think you will be a fine brother-in-law,  
and a good husband to Akane, if you just give it the chance."  
  
Ranma began to respond, but was interrupted by the sounds of  
people outside. Not just any people, but two people especially.  
They were discussing this purchase and that, not to mention the  
various items not purchased.  
  
Nabiki and Akane were home, and Ranma quickly jumped up and  
headed towards his room before either saw him. His door closed  
just as the front door opened up.  
  
"Hi, Kasumi, we're back! What a day, I'm almost all worn out."  
Kasumi noticed the huge smile on Akane's face as she said this.  
Yes, she seemed to have had a good day. Nabiki looked to be in  
pretty good spirits as well.  
  
"Yep, I feel so good about haggling down the price on that  
sweater I really wanted. Not to mention those American jeans. I  
just can't believe how much they wanted for them. They didn't  
want to bargain, but when Tendo Nabiki has her mind set on  
something, well, you should think all those salesgirls would  
have learned by now?"  
  
Akane began to giggle, "Oh, and thanks, sis, for helping get the  
best price on that sundress. I don't know what I would have done  
without you."  
  
"You never do, Akane, you never do," Nabiki smiled. "So, where  
is everyone else? Pop and Mr. Saotome are probably up to  
something stupid, like usual."  
  
'They went out right after the two of you left, Nabiki," Kasumi  
replied, "and Ranma, I think he's in his room."  
  
"Well," Akane mused, "I guess I'll go put my stuff away. Kasumi,  
would you like me to help with dinner tonight?"  
  
Kasumi noticed that Nabiki was close to hyperventilating at the  
very thought. "No, Akane, that's sweet of you, but I'll be able  
to manage just fine."  
  
Nabiki gave a low mutter, "That was close."  
  
The mutter wasn't low enough, as Akane turned to her sister and  
demanded, "Now what was THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, sis. It's just that after our little shopping spree, I  
don't think we can afford to have Ranma's stomach pumped anytime  
in the near future."  
  
Kasumi could begin to see an aura surround Akane, and decided it  
was time to stop this before it went too far. "Now, Nabiki, that  
was not very nice. Akane tries so hard in her cooking. Akane,  
maybe later this week you can help me with a meal. Just promise  
to follow my instructions, okay?"  
  
Akane began to calm down, "All right, Kasumi. I'm heading  
upstairs." And with that, Akane stayed true to her word, and  
went to her room.  
  
Kasumi sat deep in thought. She had promised Ranma not to talk  
about this, but she felt something needed to be done. After  
awhile, a serious look graced her face, and she headed upstairs,  
towards Akane's room.  
  
Outside Akane's door, she stopped. Just as her hand stopped  
short of knocking on the door, she closed her eyes and thought  
one last time about this. A promise is a promise, but she could  
not sit by and watch this happen without doing something.  
Eventually she knocked.  
  
She heard Akane respond from inside, "Yes?"  
  
"Akane, it's me. Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you about  
something."  
  
"Of course, Kasumi. Come on in."  
  
Kasumi opened the door and went inside. She saw Akane sitting on  
the bed, holding a new yellow blouse, one Kasumi thought would  
look good on her little sister.  
  
"Kasumi, you seem worried about something, what's going on?"  
  
Kasumi sat in a chair by Akane's desk. "Akane, we need to talk  
about Ranma."  
  
Akane gave her sister a quizzical look, "Why? Did he do  
something I should know about while I was gone?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head, "Nothing like that, Akane."  
  
Akane's right eyebrow went up, "Then what, sis?"  
  
Kasumi paused, thinking on how to approach this without breaking  
her promise.  
  
"Akane, I think it would be a good idea if you started being  
nicer to Ranma. I think it would be a very good idea."  
  
"Nicer to that baka? He's the one that always starts something  
between us. Why should I play all nicey-nice to him?"  
  
Kasumi looked at her youngest sister and knew this wasn't going  
to be easy. But somehow she had to get this across.   
  
"It is very important, Akane. Ranma's going through a very tough  
time right now, and he could use all the help he can get."  
  
"A tough time, Kasumi? Now what, has he gotten himself another  
fiancee?" Kasumi could begin to see Akane's blood boil.  
  
"No, Akane, nothing like that. He just needs a little friendship  
and understanding right now, that's all."  
  
"And why's that, Kasumi? What kind of mess has he gotten himself  
into this time? You know something, Kasumi, so tell me." Akane  
looked her sister straight in the eye, with a steel gaze that  
told Kasumi she meant business.  
  
"No, Akane, I will not tell you why. I made a promise, and  
unlike some people I know..." Kasumi paused for effect, "I keep  
my promises. And you cannot ask Ranma about this, either. It  
will just make things worse."  
  
"You promised? But Kasumi, if it's important, surely you can  
tell me..."  
  
"No, Akane, I cannot. Listen to me, Akane, it is important that  
you start treating Ranma better. You need to give him a chance.  
It is important that you are patient with him, and that you do  
not jump to conclusions." Kasumi gave Akane a stern look back.  
Two can play at that game.  
  
Akane flinched. "Okay, Kasumi, if you think it's important. I'll  
try. But if that baka does something really stupid, I won't sit  
back and do nothing about it. But I'll try."  
  
Kasumi gave her younger sister a grin. "All anyone can ask is  
that you try, Akane. Now you think about what I said, and maybe  
we will talk again later, okay?"  
  
Akane nodded and gave a small smile. Kasumi got up and left the  
room...  
  
To find Nabiki in the hall outside of it. Nabiki gave her  
'what's going on' look and asked her older sister, "Okay Kasumi,  
what gives?"  
  
"Nabiki, that was not very nice of you to eavesdrop."  
  
"Can it, Kasumi, you should know me by now. If there's a secret  
with Ranma, you might as well tell me. You know I'll find out  
sooner or later."  
  
Kasumi paused, then answered her sister. "Let us talk about this  
in my room. We don't need anyone else listening in. Fortunately,  
not everyone is as curious as you are."  
  
"Sure they are, Kasumi. Everyone is. They just aren't as  
up-front about it as I am. But we'll play it your way, lead on."  
  
Kasumi nodded and entered her room, with Nabiki following right  
behind. The two found a place to sit, before Nabiki could keep  
in it any longer. "All right, out with it."  
  
"Nabiki, if you heard everything I told Akane, then you know I  
made a promise. And I will NOT break that promise to you any  
more than I would break it to Akane. You are just going to deal  
with having this secret kept from you."  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed and the look on her face became even more  
serious than before. "Kasumi, you are my older sister and all.  
But I INSIST that you tell me what is going on here. Or..."  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "Or what, Nabiki? What are you going to  
do, blackmail me? With what?"  
  
Nabiki froze for a second before responding. "Look, I have every  
right to know what's going on in this household. I am  
responsible for the financial well-being of the family; you know  
that as well as I. I HAVE to know what is going on here to best  
deal with that."  
  
Kasumi once more shook her head. "This is not a financial  
matter, and I will not let it become one. I made a promise, and  
I keep my promises. My word means something to me.  
  
"Furthermore, I asked Akane to try to be nicer to Ranma. I am  
going to ask the same of you. It is time to stop these foolish  
games you play with him. You have no idea of the seriousness of  
the situation."  
  
"I have no idea because you won't tell me!" Nabiki's voice was  
firm. "As far as being nicer to that freeloader...Look, Kasumi,  
I like the guy, but our family was already in financial straits  
before he and his lunkhead father came to live off of us. What I  
do to Ranma you may see as a cruel little game, but the money  
that comes to us because of it is necessary to keep us together.  
You know darned well that Father hasn't made much from the dojo  
ever since..." Nabiki paused, unable to finish the thought.  
  
Kasumi gave her sister a harsh look. "Nabiki, raising money to  
keep this house going is one thing. But the way you are doing  
it..."  
  
Nabiki interrupted, "Now listen to me, Kasumi. I do not tell you  
how to take care of our home, and you most certainly do not tell  
me how to keep it our home. I do what I do because I have to. If  
someone's feelings gets hurt, if someone gets a little  
embarrassed by it, too bad. Our family comes first."  
  
Nabiki stood up, and headed towards the door. "Okay, sis, you  
want to keep this a secret from me, fine. I am very good at  
finding out secrets. I will know what is going on here, sooner  
or later. Now THAT is a promise. And like you, I keep my  
promises."  
  
As her sister left the room, Kasumi looked down towards the  
floor and whispered to no one in particular, "Please, let this  
work out. Please.."  
  
****************************************************  
  
A couple of weeks passed and, for awhile, things were different.  
Ranma and Akane both tried to get along with the other. Not much  
was said between the two, but both kept the insults and  
wisecracks down to a minimum.  
  
But all good things can't last, especially with the assorted  
cast of characters that graced their lives. It didn't take long  
before the two were at it once again, as though nothing had  
changed. One Amazon visit here, one P-Chan incident there, and  
the two were back to square one. Kasumi was disappointed at this  
turn of events, but she still hoped that things wouldn't come to  
such a head that there would be no turning back.  
  
Then one day...  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Good afternoon, Ranma."  
  
Kasumi put on her typical cheery smile for Ranma. The youngsters  
had just started summer break, and everyone was home for lunch.  
  
"Afternoon, Kasumi. So, what's for lunch? I'm starvin'!"  
  
A voice from the kitchen replied, "I'm so glad to hear that,  
Ranma. I made a special lunch just for you. I'll have it in  
there for you in just a second."  
  
Ranma slumped and quietly said, "Me and my big mouth." He knew  
whose voice that was, and what it meant.  
  
And sure enough, in walked Akane. She was carrying a plate  
of...something. Ranma couldn't be quite sure what it was. She  
placed it before him, stood back and crossed her arms waiting.  
"Well, are you going to try it?"  
  
Ranma looked down at the...food. If you could call it that.  
Ranma had never seen food quite that color before. And just what  
were those small black things that seemed to pepper the food?  
Ranma knew that, considering the cook, pepper would be the last  
thing it would be. He gulped.  
  
"Well??????" Akane stared down at him with impatience.  
  
Ranma raised his chopsticks and slowly raised some of  
the...stuff to his mouth. Closing his eyes, Ranma also tried to  
close his nose. As it got closer to his nose it seemed to have  
an odor that reminded Ranma of an experience he had in a village  
that was without indoor plumbing.  
  
The food reached his mouth. It entered. He swallowed. His eyes  
opened wide, bulging so wide he almost felt like he was in one  
of those anime programs he had seen. His throat caught fire. His  
stomach, he didn't want to think about what his stomach was  
doing.  
  
"Well? Do you like it?" Akane asked, obviously ignorant of the  
signs of distress that crept along Ranma's face.  
  
"Uhh, uhh, I've never tasted anything like this before," Ranma  
tried not to tell Akane he thought it tasted like something one  
would find in a refinement plant.  
  
"Really? I'm so glad you like it. Go ahead and eat up, Ranma,  
there's plenty more in the kitchen. I know what a big eater you  
are."  
  
Kasumi shook her head. Looking at her younger sister, she just  
couldn't understand how she could be such a bad cook. It wasn't  
for lack of trying on her part. If anything, she tried too hard.  
Kasumi looked back towards Ranma and could see that he was quite  
ill.  
  
"Excuse me just a sec." Ranma got up and started running towards  
the bathroom. He didn't make it, and before you could say Jackie  
Robinson-san, a smattering of food plus assorted gastric juices  
graced the floorway of the Tendo hall.  
  
Nabiki walked by at this moment, and looked down at the mess.  
Shaking her head, she brought her head up to look at Ranma and  
mused, "It's colorful, Ranma, I'll give you that. But is it  
art?"  
  
"Ranma!!! If you didn't like it, why didn't you just say so in  
the first place?" Akane had followed him down the hall, and was  
now staring poison-tipped daggers at him.  
  
"Cause ya would have flown off the handle like you always do,  
you stupid tomboy! I was just tryin' not to get clobbered!"  
Ranma had his back to the wall, trying to keep his equilibrium  
better than he had kept his lunch. "Come on, Akane, I try to be  
nice to ya, and you act like this?"  
  
"THIS is your idea of being nice? You wanted to avoid a  
clobbering? Too bad, because that is what you're going to get!"  
And with that, Akane picked up a nearby lamp and proceeded to  
pound Ranma's lights out. After a couple of hits, Akane picked  
Ranma up by the shirt and threw him out the door. The resulting  
splash heard from outside told everyone where Ranma had landed.  
  
A moment later, a very wet, and very irate redhead stormed into  
the house. Her blue eyes were flaring, partly with anger. Partly  
with a touch of sadness. Eventually, she spoke up.  
  
"Enough! I have just had enough! I can't take this anymore!"  
  
"You've had enough?" Akane wasn't going to let Ranma get out of  
this easily. "Ever since you showed up at my door, I've had more  
than enough. You're an egotistical, cold-hearted jerk, and I  
wish I had never met you! I wish I was never engaged to you!"  
  
"That can be arranged, if that's what you really want, Akane."  
Ranma looked square into Akane's eyes, the blue eyes focused  
with resolve.  
  
Kasumi saw the look, and began to worry. "Ranma, calm down, we  
can work this all out. There is no need..."  
  
"Yes, there is a need!" Interrupting her sister, Akane returned  
Ranma's glare, steel eyes to steel eyes. "Read my lips, Ranma. I  
don't want to be engaged to you. I never wanted to be engaged to  
you. As far as I am concerned, our engagement is over!"  
  
Ranma paused for a second, and Kasumi could tell Ranma was  
seriously thinking about this. How this was dealt with would  
make the difference. She only hoped that Ranma would make the  
right decision. Everyone knew that Akane had said these words  
before, but in time they would always be forgotten. But this  
time...  
  
Ranma exhaled a deep breath. "Fine by me. I wholeheartedly  
agree. We are no longer engaged."  
  
At that everyone in the room did a double-take, Akane included.  
Ranma had never reacted to Akane's words like that before.  
Akane's eyes glazed over, wondering what Ranma was up to.  
  
"From this moment,' Ranma continued, "we are no longer tied to  
each other. We are no longer engaged. We have no say or  
involvement with the other. We are just two total strangers.  
  
"You are free, Akane. You are free of this pervert, this  
nightmare. Congratulations, you have your life back."  
  
Ranma paused for a second, collecting her breath. "And now, if  
everyone will excuse me, I am going up to my room to pack."  
  
"Ranma?" Akane was stunned, and she couldn't get any words out  
other than that one name.  
  
But others had words to say.  
  
"Boy, just where do you think you are going?" Genma's eyes  
narrowed, as he stood up to confront his son.  
  
"Son, we can work this out together. We've been through far  
worse than this, just take a moment and calm down." Soun tried  
to keep calm, seeing that his friend was more than riled up  
enough for the both of them. "There is no reason for you to  
leave this house."  
  
"Yes, there is," Ranma spat back. "Now that I am no longer  
engaged to your daughter, there is no reason for me to stay  
here."  
  
Genma's face was scrunching up, his eyes turning red in anger.  
"The engagement is not over, boy! You are bound by family  
honor..."  
  
Ranma's aura began to flare. "Honor? What do YOU know about  
honor, old man? Was it honorable to run out on Mom all those  
years ago? Was it honorable to sell me for some fish?"  
  
"Don't forget the rice and two pickles," Nabiki added.  
  
Ranma glared over at Nabiki, shutting her up. Then she turned  
back to her father. "Was it honorable to do what you did to  
Ucchan? Is it honorable to lie, cheat, and steal from people  
just to feed your stomach? Is it honorable to lie and hide from  
Mom? It is honorable to convince ME to hide and lie to my own  
mother?  
  
"You wouldn't know honor if it bit you in your furry butt! You  
talk about honor all the time, but when it gets in the way of  
something you want, you forget all about honor."  
  
"Listen, boy, I am your father and you will treat me with the  
respect I'm due."  
  
"Respect you're due? Pop, Kuno deserves more respect than you.  
He may be a pompous perverted jerk, but at least he has some  
idea of honor.  
  
"Now, as far as the engagement, it's over Pop. Ya heard Akane.  
Not just today, but all those other times. She's repulsed by me,  
Pop. What are you going to do, force a girl to marry some guy  
she can't even be in the same room with without being sick?"  
  
Akane couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that Ranma  
thought that she found him repulsive. She couldn't fathom that  
he believed all those things she had said. She wanted to tell  
him so much, to tell him that she didn't find him repulsive. But  
in her state of shock, the words would not come.  
  
Instead, all that came out of her mouth was, "No, Ranma, I..."  
  
"Now, let's not be hasty, son." Soun was beginning to see his  
dream of having an heir fall apart, and had to try to do  
something. "You are required to marry one of my daughters. If  
not Akane, then you can still be engaged to Kasumi or Nabiki.  
There is no reason for you to leave."  
  
"Won't work, Mr. Tendo. One, both Kasumi and Nabiki rejected me  
once, the day I first came here. Two, Kasumi has her eyes  
set..." Ranma paused for a second, considering her words  
carefully for once, "on someone else. Three, I was engaged to  
Nabiki once, let's not forget. I have no desire to go through  
THAT again."  
  
A lone tear found Nabiki's eyes, "Gee, Ranma, am I that really  
that bad?"  
  
Ranma glanced over towards Nabiki. "Nice try, Nabiki, but I  
ain't gonna be fooled by your actin' again."  
  
Turning her attention back to Tendo Soun, Ranma continued,  
"Let's face it, Mr. Tendo, it's over. You'll have to find  
someone else to take over your dojo. You should break down and  
just let Akane run it herself, she sure hits hard enough."  
  
Akane began feeling anger rise from that, but her shock kept her  
from saying or doing anything. She just continued to stand in  
the middle of the room, frozen like a statue.  
  
Ranma began to head towards the stairs, when Genma jumped into  
the way. "Ranma," the elder Saotome sternly stated, "you are not  
leaving here. If you try to leave, you will have to go through  
me."  
  
Ranma gave her father a hard look. All of a sudden, a wry smile  
crossed her lips. "Fine, old man. If that's the way you want it,  
that's the way you'll get it."  
  
Ranma took a stance, eyeing her father with determined eyes.  
"Anytime you're ready, old man."  
  
Genma huffed and leaped towards his child. Before he reached  
her, Ranma yelled something and began to attack. What Ranma  
yelled stunned those in the house. They knew how powerful this  
was, and the fact that she was about to use this against her  
father meant that she was serious.  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!!!"  
  
The speed of Ranma's attack was unparalleled. Her hands moved at  
a speed none of the Tendos had seen, even during her fights with  
Cologne or Ryoga.  
  
Genma never stood a chance.  
  
Before anyone could respond, Genma was in a heap in one corner.  
He was still conscious, though just barely. Genma tried to  
stand, but could not. He began to groan, trying to count his  
blessings. One, he was conscious. Two, he was human.  
Three...well, Genma couldn't think past two right now.  
  
"Now, does anyone else want to try to stop me?" Ranma gave the  
Tendo family a look that shook them to their bones. Soun cowered  
and began to cry. Nabiki was speechless. Akane moved for the  
first time in moments, dropping to her knees. She was still in  
shock, and could not respond to anything going on around her.  
  
Kasumi lowered her head. "Ranma, no one here will stop you. But  
are you sure you want to do this? It is not too late. I am sure  
we can all come to some kind of understanding. Please, don't do  
this."  
  
Ranma looked at the eldest Tendo sister and sadly replied, "I'm  
sorry, Kasumi, but I don't see any other way. I just can't deal  
with all of this anymore. I have to leave. I need...what I need  
I know I can't get here. I have to go to where I have a chance  
to get it."  
  
Ranma turned and headed up the stairs. After the sound of her  
entering her room, Nabiki finally spoke up. "Kasumi, just what  
is going on here? I mean worse things have happened to Ranma  
before, and he's never acted like this. Hell, what happened here  
today was just normal by any standards set after he came. If  
anything, it was calm by comparison."  
  
Kasumi sighed before answering. "That is just the point, Nabiki.  
What happened today was not important, per se, but all those  
straws... This has been brewing for some time. I really hoped it  
would not come to this."  
  
Nabiki walked over and grabbed Kasumi by her shoulders. Looking  
her straight in the eye, Nabiki demanded. "It's time to tell us  
everything, Kasumi. This has to do with what happened a couple  
of weeks back, doesn't it? With that promise you made? Just what  
is going on, Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi could feel the eyes of everyone in the room turn towards  
her. All but Akane, who was still staring at where Ranma once  
was. Kasumi bit her lip and looked inside herself for some  
courage. "No, Nabiki, I still promised him. No matter what, I  
still made a promise."  
  
"And I thank you for keeping your promise all this time,  
Kasumi."  
  
Everyone, Akane included, turned to the voice. Ranma was  
standing there, wearing her backpack and holding a small  
suitcase. She was not carrying much, but then she never really  
owned that much to begin with. She was still female, not even  
taking the time for a quick hot bath or kettle of water.  
  
"I'm sorry, everyone, for making such a mess of your lives. That  
won't be a problem anymore. I'm going to leave now."  
  
And with that, Ranma headed towards the door. Before she got  
there, she turned around, and addressed Kasumi.  
  
"Give me about five minutes. After that, you have my permission  
to tell them. Thank you, Kasumi, for everything."  
  
Ranma look one last look around the house, turned towards the  
exit and left. No one said anything for a couple of moments.  
  
Finally Akane was able to put some words together. "Ranma? Why?  
Why did you leave me? I never thought you would ever leave me."  
She started to cry, and Kasumi leaned down and held her.  
  
"Let it out, Akane, it is okay to let it out. I am here for  
you."  
  
Akane looked up at her sister. "The one thing I was always so  
sure of. The one thing. No matter what, he would never leave me,  
never hurt me. I knew the other girls were never really a  
problem, it just made me so mad sometimes. I knew he would  
always be there for me."  
  
A few tears escaped from Akane's eyes. "I know we never really  
acted like it, but I cared for him, and I knew he cared for me.  
Why did he leave, Kasumi, why? I deserve to know. I am his  
fiancee, after all."  
  
"Not any more, Akane." Kasumi looked to be close to tears  
herself. "I am afraid that Ranma's breaking of the engagement  
was not a temporary thing. This is permanent, Akane. It is over.  
It is truly over."  
  
Kasumi looked at her younger sister. It was obvious that she was  
in pain. The worse thing, Kasumi thought, was how she would feel  
once she found out...  
  
"Don't you think it's time you talked to us, sister?" Kasumi  
glanced up and saw her other sister giving her a quizzical look.  
"It's been about five minutes. You can tell us now."  
  
Kasumi nodded. A part of her was scared, this was not going to  
be fun. But they had a right to know. Kasumi took a deep breath,  
and stood up, carefully bringing Akane up with her.  
  
"Everyone, please sit down. This could take a while. It is not  
going to be easy for you to hear. Please be patient with me."  
  
She glanced over at her captive audience. Genma had recovered  
enough to get into a sitting position. Nabiki had taken Akane  
and led her by the hand to where she could sit and listen to  
what Kasumi had to say. Soun looked towards his eldest daughter  
with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Before I tell you everything, it is important that you  
understand Ranma's point of view. So much of what I am going to  
say deals with how Ranma sees things, and most importantly, how  
Ranma feels everyone else sees things.  
  
"It is easy to forget that Ranma is like any other human being.  
Sure, he may come off as strong, arrogant and so full of  
himself, but he has the same insecurities and needs as any other  
person."  
  
"Ranma, insecure?" Nabiki crossed her arms in front of her and  
stood towards Kasumi in an almost accusatory stance. "He is the  
most egotistical, arrogant guy I've ever met. He is constantly  
telling all of us just how great he is."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Precisely, Nabiki. That is the crux of the  
matter."  
  
"Huh, just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kasumi paused for a second. Seeing she had everyone's full  
attention, she continued. "All of you know I have been borrowing  
medical books from Tofu-sensei from time to time." After seeing  
her audience nod in assent, she went on. "Some of those books  
were psychological in nature. One passage in one of those books  
made me think of Ranma right away.  
  
"Let me explain it this way. Most of you have known a bully or  
two, right? Are most bullies really the strongest or the most  
secure people you know? No, many bullies are by their nature,  
well...for want of a better word, cowards. They pick on and  
terrorize people for one reason, and one reason alone. To make  
themselves feel strong and powerful. Most bullies pick on the  
weakest people out there, people they know they can get away  
with bullying. It is all an ego boost for them, and they always  
have 'friends' around when they bully, in order to show just how  
strong they are to others, as well as themselves.  
  
"But mostly they bully to reinforce their own worth to  
themselves. Each time they pick on someone, they feel a little  
more secure about themselves. But when a real fight, or a real  
threat comes along, these bullies are nowhere to be found."  
  
Looks of understanding filled the room. Most everyone had known  
of people like that. Including some in this very room.  
  
Kasumi resumed her lecture. "It just doesn't apply to bullies,  
but to many insecure people out there. Some insecure people  
become very introverted, retreating into themselves, too  
insecure to deal with anyone else. Others become extroverted,  
exclaiming to the world just how great and wonderful they are.  
But they really are not trying to convince the world of their  
worth. No, they are trying to convince themselves. It is a  
defense mechanism of sorts, whenever they feel their self worth  
slipping away from them, they are just one verbal confirmation  
away from keeping ahold of it."  
  
Nabiki brought her hand up to her chin and looked like she was  
thinking intently. "Hmm, I wonder. It makes sense, but if you go  
to the extreme of that with Ranma, I wonder..."  
  
Kasumi raised her eyebrow, "Nabiki, what do you wonder?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes met Kasumi's. "Nothing I want to talk about just  
yet. It is something to think about, however."  
  
Kasumi shrugged, and returned to where she left off. "Ranma is  
insecure. Very much so. A lot of factors go into this. One, he  
never really has had much of a chance to deal with people very  
well, and has problems relating to them. Spending most of his  
time on the road, never knowing people for very long growing up,  
or even being taught how to deal with people from the person who  
should have taught him." Kasumi gave Genma a harsh glare.  
  
"Two, the curse sure did not help in the very least. It doesn't  
help his self esteem much when he sees himself as a freak or a  
pervert. And when some people around him call him that, he feels  
even more like a freak. Especially if it is someone whose  
opinion means a lot to him." This time Kasumi gave Akane a look,  
but one of sadness. Akane looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"Three, and this may be the most important factor, is the way  
everyone treats him. Again, it is important to see through  
Ranma's eyes here. In his opinion, everyone, save for three  
people, see and treat him as some sort of thing, and not a human  
being. From his standpoint, everyone wants something out of him.  
No one treats him like a friend, but as a prize to be won, or an  
obstacle to be overcome. Or both.  
  
"Look at how everyone treats him. For Shampoo, Ukyo and the  
Kunos, depending on his form, he is a prize to be won, something  
to covet and possess. To Ryoga, Mousse and the Kunos again,  
depending on form, he is a vile thing to fight, to try to defeat  
in combat. To Cologne, he is breeding stock for her  
great-granddaughter and her tribe. To Happosai, he is both an  
heir to the school, and something to glomp.  
  
"Father, to you he is the way to keep the school alive. Mr.  
Saotome, to you he is a monument to the Art, not really your son  
but a legacy. Akane, in his eyes, you see him as a pervert, a  
freak, a nightmare that you are stuck with that you would like  
to see vanish off the face of the earth. And, Nabiki, to you he  
is just a money machine, not to mention a joke. He is just a way  
to get a some quick cash, someone to get a good laugh out of."  
  
"That's not fair, Kasumi!" Nabiki was livid. "I told you once,  
the money I get thanks to him is necessary to this household. So  
he's a little thin-skinned. Too bad, he and his father haven't  
done much to help the finances in this house. With as much as  
they eat, not to mention the damage that constantly has to be  
repaired here, it's amazing we even break even, let alone have  
any extra to deal with."  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "Nabiki, have you ever told Ranma any of  
this?"  
  
Nabiki stopped dead in her tracks. "Errr, what do you mean by  
that?"  
  
"Did you ever tell him about how bad our finances were? Did you  
ever ask him to help out? Did you ever ask if he could get a  
part time job after school?  
  
"Did you ever think of ways that weren't so embarrassing to make  
money off of Ranma? Why did every money making ploy involve some  
form of embarrassment for Ranma? Did you really enjoy making him  
look bad?"  
  
Nabiki's face turned white. Her eyes began to fog over, her  
mouth began to open as sounds tried to escape, but could not.   
  
Eventually she found some words. "I didn't...I didn't think  
about that. I just...I was just trying to help our family."  
  
Kasumi smiled and nodded. "I know, sis, I know. Ranma never  
understood any of that. He just saw you as a money-grubbing  
extortionist. It never crossed his mind that you had any other  
reason for what you were doing."  
  
Returning her attention to the room at large, Kasumi continued,  
"In Ranma's eyes, he had no friends, no one to give him the  
thing everyone needs in life. Friendship and love. No one gave  
him anything but grief. All he ever wanted, and all he wants, is  
someone who will treat him kindly, and affectionately."  
  
"No friends?" Akane couldn't believe where this conversation was  
going. "But he had all kinds of friends at school..."  
  
"No, Akane, he did not." Kasumi hated bringing this up, but had  
to in order to get her point across. "Outside of possibly  
Hiroshi and Daisuke, Ranma had no real friends at Furinkan.  
Anything but."  
  
Akane was puzzled. "What do you mean by that, Kasumi?"  
  
"What I mean is...well, let us start with the boys at school,  
shall we? Do you know how they treated him? When he first  
arrived at Furinkan, and learned he was engaged to you, they  
spent all their free time asking him about you two. Asking  
rather improper questions about you two."  
  
"Improper questions?" Akane did not understand just what Kasumi  
was trying to say.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Yes, improper. Like had you two...done it yet?  
What you were really like, in that way? No matter how much Ranma  
would try to tell them nothing like that was going on between  
you two, they would just keep pushing."  
  
"They WHAT?????? Those...those...those...PERVERTS!!!!" The  
shock that filled Akane was gone now, replaced by her righteous  
anger. "That can't be true! They wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Oh, yes they would." Akane turned her head, as the confirmation  
came not from Kasumi but from Nabiki. "Akane, you know there is  
nothing that happens in Furinkan that happens without my knowing  
it. Trust me, Akane, what Kasumi told you right now is true.  
Every word. And it gets worse."  
  
"Worse? How could it possible get any worse than that?"  
  
Kasumi took over. "Once they found out about the curse, it got  
much worse. They would ask if you and Ranma had done it as  
girls. They would ask Ranma if he had done it with Shampoo or  
Ukyo. Or you with them at once.  
  
"Once somebody asked him if he had done it as a girl with a guy!  
Then he asked if he wanted to, so he could much better  
understand how to please a girl as a guy.  
  
"Once they found out about the curse, they loved to try to take  
advantage of it. Ranma was always on guard in the boy's locker  
room for an attack. Cold water would come from any direction,  
especially if he was in the middle of undressing or in the  
shower. No, Ranma hated school, for reasons other than the fact  
that he wasn't very good at paying attention or listening to the  
teachers."  
  
"I never knew." Akane was near tears now, understanding her  
fiancee, no, her ex-fiancee, just a little better. "Why didn't  
he ever tell me any of this?"  
  
"Because he was embarrassed by it, Akane, and because he thought  
you saw him as a pervert, remember? He believed if he told you  
any of this, it would give you more ammunition to tease him  
with."  
  
"I... oh, Ranma, I'm so sorry." Akane dropped her face into her  
hands, she felt so close to sobbing.  
  
Nabiki piped up, giving her older sister a rest. "And the girls,  
Akane, the girls weren't much better than the guys. Half the  
time, the girls would moon over him, the other half they would  
treat him like a pervert trying to use his curse to spy on  
them."  
  
"But he never...he never really tried to use his curse to do  
anything like that."  
  
"No, but there were times when it appeared that way. And don't  
you remember who the first person to always accuse him of  
something like that was, Akane? Any time he was found in a  
compromising position at school, who was the first to accuse him  
of doing something perverted? How were the other girls supposed  
to think, when the one girl who knew him the best was always so  
quick to believe that about him, always so quick to insult and  
degrade him?"  
  
"I...I...I see it now, I drove him away. All those other people,  
they really didn't matter, did they? If only I had treated him  
better, if only I had been nicer to him."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "The only reason he stayed around as along as he  
did, Akane, was because of you. Because he hoped that maybe the  
two of you could work it out. Otherwise, he would have left long  
ago."  
  
Soun had remained quiet too long. "There is one question I have  
to ask, Kasumi. You said earlier that three people did not treat  
Ranma poorly. Who are they?"  
  
Kasumi frowned. She was now getting to the hardest part of this.  
"One was me. In Ranma's eyes, I treated him like a little  
brother. The second was Tofu-sensei."  
  
Kasumi bit her lip, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to  
finish this.  
  
Nabiki asked the questions on everyone's lips. "Who is the  
third? And just where did Ranma go?"  
  
"Ranma went to be with that third person. As to who this third  
person is...  
  
"Ask yourself, of all the people you know of in Ranma's life,  
who is the one person whose mere presence excites Ranma more  
than anyone else? Who is the one person Ranma wants to get to  
know more than any other person in his life? Who is the one  
person Ranma wants to make happy?"  
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone thought about this.  
Nabiki was the first to get an answer to the question.  
  
"No, he couldn't have. He can't go to her. It's too dangerous,  
he just couldn't..."  
  
Kasumi smiled in understanding. "You are right Nabiki. 'He'  
can't. But do you remember just how Ranma left here a few  
minutes ago?"  
  
Understanding dawned on Akane's face. "Noooooo...you don't  
mean..."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
****************************************************  
  
She sat alone in her house. Always alone. She could feel the  
loneliness that enveloped her home like it was an old friend. It  
had been part of her life for some time now, and no matter how  
hard she tried, she could not escape it.  
  
Once, she thought to herself, this house was full of life. There  
was a time, oh so long ago, when the house itself seemed gleeful  
of the love and energy that existed within it. But that was long  
ago, in what seemed like another life to the woman who sat  
there, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Another trip to Nerima, perhaps? Her melancholy seemed to  
disappear whenever she was there. Now there was a house filled  
with life.  
  
Especially that one girl.  
  
Oh, how that girl brought out parts of the woman that she had  
thought lost years ago. The girl had spirit, the girl had  
energy.  
  
The girl also suffered from loneliness, of that she was sure.  
It was a feeling she knew all too well. She wasn't sure if that  
was why she felt so close to this one girl. There was something  
there, something the woman could not quite understand, but it  
was there just the same. An attachment to this beautiful,  
tomboyish, energetic, lonely girl.  
  
She shook her head in sadness. She wanted so badly, so badly, to  
reach out to this girl, to become a mother to this girl. And she  
knew the girl felt the bond too. But at the same time, she  
seemed somewhat scared of the older woman. She couldn't  
understand why this young child would be afraid of her.  
  
The sound of the front bell broke the woman out of her  
reflection. A visitor has come, probably just a salesman, but  
who ever it is, it will be different at least than just sitting  
here. She got up and opened the door, to see the girl standing  
there.  
  
The girl was damp. She always seems to be wet when I see her,  
the woman thought to herself. Her red hair was sprawled across  
her face, not the most flattering hair-style for such a beauty.  
She was wearing her tomboyish shirt and pants. She also wore a  
nervous frown.  
  
"Ranko? What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl looked up, seemingly unsure of what to say next.  
Eventually some words came out.  
  
"Ummmm...the Tendos and I got into a fight. I was wonderin' if  
I could..." She paused, afraid to continue the thought.  
  
"You were wondering what, dear?"  
  
Ranko's eyes caught the woman's with a pleading look. "I was  
wondering if I could, well you know, maybe stay here for  
awhile?"  
  
It took every bit of composure for the woman not to jump up and  
down in glee. The girl, the girl who she had wanted to spend  
more of her time with, wanted to stay with her.  
  
For Saotome Nodoka, the choice was an easy one. And when she  
gave her answer, the joy and gratitude on the child's face told  
her that she had made the right choice.  
  
"Of course, dear, you can stay here... for as long as you like."  
  
  
End Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two - Ranko and Consequences

  
Why she had to go  
I don't know, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday  
  
Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
  
Saotome's Choice  
by JP Buckner  
ajaff@poky.srv.net  
http://onewest.net/~ajaff/manff.htm  
  
Chapter Two - Ranko and Consequences  
  
I had nothing to do with the creation of Ranma 1/2 Wasn't me,  
nope.  
"Yesterday" lyrics by John Lennon and Paul McCartney (you may  
of heard of them)  
  
Thanks to Chris Stassen, who has provided valuable assistance in  
fixing some grammar errors and typos in this chapter.  
  
Also, thanks to the many fanfic writers out there whose work  
helped inspire this idea. Works like "Ranma's Secret",  
"Rejected", "The Bitter End", "Iris", "Genma's Daughter", many  
of the works of Richard Lawson and Gary Kleppe, not to mention  
Jim Lazar. Bits and pieces of these works all gave me ideas or  
concepts which ended up working themselves into this story.  
  
  
Saotome Nodoka looked down at the young girl standing in her  
doorway. For so long, Nodoka had wanted... no, needed, a person  
in her life. She needed someone to share her home, her life,  
with. Ever since her husband and son left all those years ago,  
Nodoka's life had been one big waiting game. Waiting for her  
family to return to her.  
  
Now, for at least a short period of time, she would not be  
alone. She would have a child to look after, someone to guide  
and help. Someone to be a mother to, the way she had wanted so  
desperately to be towards her son.  
  
"Come on in, dear. I have a spare bedroom that you can use."  
  
Ranko nodded and smiled at Nodoka. Nodoka smiled back. This girl  
was such a beauty, the warmth in her smile could melt any heart.  
If only she didn't act so tomboyish. Maybe, just maybe, Nodoka  
thought to herself, I can do something about that.   
  
'Ranko' stepped into the house. She was still a little unsure  
about this, but she knew she needed the love she always felt  
from her mother whenever she was around. She only wished she  
could come to her as her son instead of a 'niece,' but  
circumstances as they are. The katana wouldn't hurt as much,  
Ranko figured, as the rejection she would get from her mother.  
She didn't want her own mother to hate her the way so many other  
people did.  
  
The young girl looked around the room. "This is Ranma's home?  
It's really nice. I'm sure he must have hated leaving here."  
Even though she didn't remember many of the details from her  
childhood, Ranko felt safe and warm just being inside her family  
home. Once again, for the umpteenth time in his/her life, Ranko  
silently cursed her father for taking her away from her mother.  
  
"Thank you, dear. I've tried to keep it a home, even though it's  
been only me all these years. I wanted it to be just right for  
when Genma and Ranma returned."  
  
Ranko could see a touch of melancholy in her mother's face as  
she said this. She reached up and gently put her hand on  
Nodoka's shoulder. "I'm sure that Po...Uncle and Ranma miss  
you very much. I've heard Ranma say so. He wants nothing more  
than to be with you."  
  
Nodoka looked down and could see the concern and sadness in  
Ranko's eyes. This is a bond here, Nodoka told herself. There is  
something about this girl that I can't help but feel connected  
to. I can feel it, and I'm sure she can feel it as well.  
  
Gathering herself together, the Saotome matriarch responded.  
"Thank you dear, you don't know how much it means to me to hear  
that. Now come on, and I'll show you your room. You don't seem  
to have much to unpack, but I'll help."  
  
"Uhh... that's not necessary. I can handle it myself."  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "Nonsense, dear. I want to help."  
  
Ranko shrugged. She couldn't bear to say no to her mother. "All  
right, I guess."  
  
"Good, dear. Now come this way." Nodoka proceeded to lead Ranko  
down the hallway, and into her new life.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"He's what?????? This is...inconceivable! There is NO WAY my  
son would live as a girl!" The news from Kasumi had managed to  
give Genma a second wind, and he was now on his feet, yelling  
right into Kasumi's face.  
  
Kasumi's face took a look no one in the room could remember  
seeing on her in some time. She began to look uncontrollably  
angry, and returned Genma's tirade tit for tat.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't such a lousy father, and treated Ranma the  
way he deserved to be treated, he wouldn't feel the need to do  
this!" Kasumi was now quite livid.  
  
Nabiki eyed her elder sister in shock. "Kasumi...I...I  
haven't seen you like this since... " Nabiki just couldn't  
finish the sentence.  
  
Kasumi turned to Nabiki. "Get used to it. I'm tired of holding  
back, of not expressing myself the way everyone else around here  
does at the drop of a hat! No, I've had to keep everything in,  
because this family needed someone to stay calm and keep  
everything together. Well, I'm tired of it! I've been at this  
for ten years now, and I can't hold it in anymore!"  
  
Kasumi turned back to Genma. "That is especially true ever since  
you and Ranma came into our lives. There have been so many times  
I've wanted to skin you alive for some of the stunts you've  
pulled. It's amazing Ranma has turned out as fine as he has,  
considering the fact that you've been raising him alone all  
these years. The way your foolishness has affected Akane, not to  
mention Ukyo and the others... in some ways you are worse than  
Happosai!"  
  
"Kasumi, that is a bit harsh, don't you think?" Soun couldn't  
quite believe his oldest daughter was acting like this. "Genma  
is a guest in our home, and he's my closest friend."  
  
"Quiet, Father!" The genie was out of the bottle, and Kasumi  
wasn't hesitant to lay into her father as well as her 'Uncle.'  
"Considering some of the things you've done since this so-called  
father arrived, you don't have much right to defend him."  
  
"Waaaahhh, my sweet Kasumi is yelling at me!" As if on cue,  
tears began to escape Soun's eyes.  
  
"Father, please!!" Kasumi had enough of her father's emotional  
outbursts. Once more she addressed Saotome Genma. "Your son is  
gone. He has gone to his mother, in order to find the compassion  
and love he never got from you.  
  
"Yes, he went to her as Ranko. It was far too dangerous for him  
to go as Ranma. You know what a water magnet he is. He wouldn't  
last five minutes with his mother before cold water came from  
somewhere, and poof, say hello to Mr. Katana. Ranma figures it  
will be easier to try to avoid hot water, although he knows that  
will be a chore in itself. You remember how hot water seemed to  
find him before, when he was hiding from his mother here as  
Ranko."  
  
With a sheepish nod, Genma agreed. As a cursed individual  
himself, he knew all about the problems of water seeming to come  
from anywhere, always at the worst possible time.  
  
"But, Kasumi," Akane had collected herself just a bit. "Ranma was  
always so adamant about his manhood. It doesn't make sense to  
me. How could he willingly be a girl?"  
  
Nabiki muttered to herself, "Methinks he doth..." Noticing that  
her muttering was loud enough for the others to hear, she  
stopped. "Don't mind me, I'm just babbling."  
  
Akane once again asked Kasumi, "How could he do this, how could  
he try to live as Ranko, just like that?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "It wasn't just like that. As I said  
before, this has been on Ranma's mind for some time, and frankly  
the thought terrified him. He desperately wanted to make things  
work out here, with you. But he was afraid to tell you straight  
out how he felt, he was so afraid you would reject him."  
  
Akane's eyes shot up in surprise. "He was afraid *I* would reject  
*him*? All this time, I was afraid he would reject me." Tears  
began to form around Akane's eyes. "I was just waiting for him  
to say something..."  
  
In a split second, Akane's face went from despair to hope. "It's  
not too late. All I have to is go to Auntie's house, and talk to  
Ranma. We can work this out, I know we can."  
  
Kasumi lowered her head. "Akane, do you really think it will be  
that easy? By leaving here, Ranma thinks the rift between you  
two is irreversible. He would have stayed if he could see a  
chance.  
  
"And do you think it will be easy to talk him away from his  
mother? You know what she means to him, and how much he misses  
her. Now that he has her back in his life, do you think you can  
ask him to leave her again?"  
  
Akane's eyes flared. "It's not that I would be asking him to  
leave her for good! She can always be a part of his life, you  
know that! I need to tell him how sorry I am, and how much he  
means to me. I'll get my point across even if I..."  
  
"Even if you what, Akane?" Kasumi interrupted. "Even if you beat  
it into him? Akane, if you go to Ranma now, you will lose your  
temper like you always do. And things will get worse, trust me,  
sis."  
  
"I will not lose my temper!!" Akane shot back, screaming at the  
top of her lungs. A second later a scared look came over her  
face. "Oh, kami! I'm losing it, aren't I?"  
  
"Now, now, Akane, don't worry. Everything will work out just  
fine, I promise you." Soun stopped his crying and went over to  
his youngest daughter. Taking her into his arms, he tried to  
soothe her. "Don't worry, I would never let anything bad happen  
to you. You know that."  
  
"Right, Father." Kasumi couldn't take it anymore. "You wouldn't  
let anyone or anything hurt Akane or Nabiki or me, right?"  
  
Soun nodded. "Of course, you're my daughters, and you mean the  
world to me."  
  
Kasumi retorted, "Riggggghhhht. That explains why you allow  
'The Master' to live here among us, never putting your foot down  
when he's about to do something to one of us. And that explains  
why you have not stopped Ryoga from what he was doing. And why  
you had made Nabiki and I promise not to tell Akane about it."  
  
Soun's eyes went wide as saucers. "Kasumi, now is not really a  
good time to talk about..."  
  
Akane looked up at her father. "Talk about what, daddy? What is  
this about Ryoga? What is it you haven't told me? What did you  
make Kasumi and Nabiki promise?"  
  
Soun went back into full tear express mode. "Waaaahh, I can't  
tell you, you'll hate me!"  
  
Akane's aura rose leaps and bounds. "Dadddddyyyyyy!!!! I'm  
starting to hate you right about now! Tell me, now!!!!!"  
  
But Soun was sobbing too much to talk. He looked up at his  
daughters, then his face turned towards the floor and he started  
to cry even more.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Akane had  
long since passed the end of her rope. Genma started to cower,  
staying far away from Soun. Genma was worried because Soun's  
tears were coming so fast and hard, a change from those tears was  
very feasible.  
  
Nabiki decided to speak up. "Okay, Akane, I'll tell you. I'm not  
quite as stubborn as Kasumi when it comes to keeping promises.  
Sit down, please. Akane, trust me on this."  
  
Akane nodded, and slowly sat down. She looked up at Nabiki with  
expectant eyes, wondering just what this secret could be.  
  
"Well, you see, Akane, Ryoga is, well, how can I put this?"  
  
Nabiki scratched her chin for a moment. Then she resumed. "Ryoga  
is cursed, Akane. Just like Ranma and the others. Ryoga was  
cursed at Jusenkyo."  
  
"That's it? That's the big secret? I don't see what the big deal  
is. So Ryoga's cursed? Why is everyone making such a big deal  
out of this?"  
  
There was a long pause. Akane was starting to worry. Eventually  
she asked one more question.  
  
"What does Ryoga turn into?"  
  
Nabiki started biting her lip. Once more, she was just a little  
hesitant to spit this out.  
  
"Well?" Akane was getting impatient.  
  
"He turns into...he turns into a pig, Akane."  
  
Akane's eyebrows raised. "A pig? So, what's the big deal with  
that?"  
  
Nabiki sighed. Akane could be so dense sometimes, and it's  
Kasumi who unjustly gets that rap. "He turns into the cutest  
little pig. The cutest little black pig.  
  
"Complete with bandanna."  
  
Nabiki watched Akane's face with concern. It took a moment, but  
soon she saw the gears begin to work inside Akane's brain.  
Slowly Nabiki noticed another change in Akane's face. It was  
changing into pure fury. Even worse than she ever saw it  
whenever Ranma was involved.  
  
"Ryoga...that...that...that..."  
  
Everyone took a number of steps back, except for Soun who was  
already crouched in a corner. The aura around Akane began to  
glow and it glowed hot. Kasumi could swear she felt the  
temperature rise ten degrees.  
  
"that...that...BASTARD!!!"  
  
A blinding light surrounded Akane, and before you know it...  
  
Well, it's known that Ranma has a ki blast based on confidence.  
And Ryoga, he has one based on depression.  
  
It that one moment, Akane found a powerful blast all her own.  
The blast charred a major portion of the Tendo living room. It  
was a blast based on pure righteous anger. Akane was in no mood  
at the moment to come up with a fancy name for her new attack.  
Maybe later. Right now, all Akane could think about...   
  
"He used me! He used his curse to get close to me and to..."  
  
Akane began to take long, deep breaths. "And you knew, all of  
you knew! And you all let him..."  
  
Akane turned to her father. "Daddy, how could you? You let a boy  
sleep in my bed! You let him see me get undressed!"  
  
Akane gasped as if realizing something. "Ranma, he knew too,  
didn't he?"  
  
Soun simply nodded. Right now he was incapable of a more  
detailed answer.  
  
"He knew and...he tried to keep Ryoga away from me. That's why  
he never got along with P-Chan! That's why he was always calling  
Ryoga 'P-Chan.'  
  
"That's why..." Akane gasped. "That first night that I took  
P-Chan into my bed with me. That's why Ranma came into my room.  
He wasn't trying to do anything perverted, he was trying to  
protect me from that pervert!"  
  
Her anger flushed out of her, and Akane found herself filled  
with sorrow. Dropping to her knees, she began to sob. Slowly  
some words came to her.  
  
"All the time, I gave Ranma grief for picking on P-Chan. I  
always yelled at him for 'picking on poor Ryoga.' I treated  
Ranma like a pervert and Ryoga like a perfect gentleman, and  
all along..."  
  
"Oh, Ranma, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't understand. I  
just didn't understand."   
  
Akane got off her knees, and approached her father. "Why, Daddy,  
why did you keep it a secret from me? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Soun looked up at Akane and stopped crying for a moment. "I  
could see how Ranma was acting. I could tell he cared for you by  
the way he was protecting you from him. I figured that by  
letting Ranma handle this, it would help bring the two of you  
together."  
  
"Daddy..." Akane shook her head in disbelief. "It didn't help  
bring us together. If anything, it hurt. A lot. I could  
understand the way he acted with the other girls. I knew he  
really didn't care for them, except as friends. He just didn't  
want to hurt them, and he wasn't comfortable enough to break  
things off gently. Like one could break up with Shampoo or  
Kodachi gently.  
  
"But I could never understand the way he acted with P-Chan or  
with Ryoga. The way he was always picking on P-Chan made me  
think a lot of bad things about him. And I could never  
understand why he was always so hostile towards Ryoga.  
  
"And Ryoga, he sure didn't help. As P-Chan, he heard all my  
secrets. And as Ryoga, he used them against me, to try to poison  
my relationship with Ranma. And it worked, Daddy, it worked. I  
trusted Ryoga so much, I believed all the horrible things he  
would tell me about Ranma.  
  
"When I see that perverted little pig again. I'll...I'll..."  
  
Akane paused for a second before finishing her thought. "All of  
a sudden, I've got a hankering for the great taste of bacon."  
  
Kasumi worried for Ryoga. She hated what the boy had been doing,  
but she wasn't sure she wanted to see him suffer from whatever  
Akane ends up cooking up for him. Especially if it's cooking  
him. If the Eternal Lost Boy was smart, he'll stay lost. For  
good.  
  
"Akane, I'm so sorry. I'm a bad father, I'm so sorry." Soun's  
tear ducts once again worked overtime.  
  
"You can say that again." Nabiki, like Kasumi, was close to her  
breaking point. "Not just with Ryoga, but with that little freak  
too! How could you let him stay here, knowing him like you do?"  
  
Soun looked up. "The Master? He's just too powerful. I wanted to  
get rid of him, but there's no way I could..."  
  
"Daddy!" Nabiki couldn't take another word. "It just wasn't that!  
You always kowtowed to him, always apologized to him for things  
that no right-thinking person should ever apologize for!  
  
"You gave him the go-ahead to do anything he wanted to the four  
of us, Ranma included! You and that sick panda just turned your  
backs whenever he threatened us!"  
  
Genma came to Soun's side, and his defense. "Now, Nabiki, The  
Master is just too strong for us. If we could deal with him, we  
would. It's best to try to appease him, so he doesn't get too  
upset. Ranma never understood that... "  
  
*THWAP* In one second, maybe even quicker, Nabiki's hand  
exploded upon Genma's face.  
  
"What was that for?" Genma asked.  
  
"Do you have any idea the kinds of hell that perverted little  
freak put us through? Do you?"  
  
"A little glomping here and there, a little discomforting I  
admit, but nothing to get worked up over..."  
  
*THWAP*  
  
Genma was stunned. Twice, Nabiki had managed to hit him. Twice,  
this girl had gotten her attack through to him, and twice he  
could no nothing to stop it.  
  
"A little glomping? That's all you think went on?"  
  
Soun came over, ashen-faced from Nabiki's words. "Nabiki, we  
hated what was going on as much as the rest of you, but there  
was really nothing we could have done to stop..."  
  
*THWAP* Same hand, different target. Soun stood there, stunned  
from too much happening in too short of a time.  
  
"That pervert terrorized us, Daddy! He glomped us, yes, but he  
didn't stop at that. Some of things he did to us when you  
weren't paying attention..."  
  
Soun's mouth opened in abject horror. "Nabiki, no. Please tell  
me he didn't..."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "It never went THAT far, fortunately. But  
he did plenty of things I'd rather not talk about.  
  
"And the ONLY reason he never went that far was because of Ranma.  
Because Ranma did what you two should have been doing. He  
protected us, Daddy. He fought tooth and nail to keep that  
pervert away from us."  
  
Soun's mouth opened, and began to move. Nothing but silence.  
  
Genma, however, was vocal. "What did you want from us, Nabiki?  
How could we possibly go against The Master? The true martial  
artist knows when he's overmatched. It is best to avoid such a  
battle, in order to fight again some other..."  
  
Nabiki's right hand flew out, aimed at Genma's face. This time,  
he caught it before it reached its destination. Unfortunately  
for him, he didn't notice Nabiki's left hand.  
  
*THWAP*  
  
"Will you stop doing that?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes burned with contempt. "Only when you stop giving  
me reasons to do it."  
  
Genma huffed. "What are you talking about, girl?"  
  
Nabiki clenched her teeth, and asked one simple question. "What  
is the sworn duty of a true martial artist?"  
  
Genma stared at Nabiki before answering. "To protect the weak."  
  
Nabiki nodded her head in assent. "Then wasn't it your SWORN  
DUTY to protect us, and the other girls and women of this  
neighborhood?"  
  
"Bah, of course, but we could protect everyone better by keeping  
The Master content. Riling him up would only make matters worse.  
Ranma fought him, as you said. And how many times did all of us  
suffer because Ranma irritated him?"  
  
"And he is just too powerful!" Soun added his own words to the  
discussion. "A true martial artist knows when he's outmatched."  
  
Nabiki took a deep breath. "It is the sworn duty of a true  
martial artist to protect the weak. Period, end of story.  
Nowhere does it say it is the sworn duty to protect the weak  
against an easy enemy.  
  
"A true martial artist doesn't fight a foe just because they can  
beat them. No, a true martial artist does not pick his battles  
based on the strength of the opponent. A true martial artist  
fights a battle because the battle is important to win. Because  
there is a purpose, a need for the battle to be fought."  
  
Nabiki paused for a second, catching her breath. "That is the  
very basis of honor, you two. Honor means you fight for  
something that deserves to be fought for. If means you fight,  
even if you're outmatched and outgunned.  
  
"How many fights has Ranma fought where it seemed he was  
outmatched? Against Happosai, against Cologne, against Ryoga,  
against Taro, and so many others. But did he stop and not do  
battle? Did he give up, and admit he couldn't handle it? No, the  
battles were important, and rather than give up, he focused on  
what needed to be done. He won battles no one thought he could  
possibly win."  
  
Nabiki looked over at the two practitioners of Anything Goes  
Martial Arts. "The point is, dealing with Happosai and keeping  
away from us was and is an important battle. Before, Ranma dealt  
with him. Now Ranma is gone. What do you think is going to  
happen once Happosai comes here and sees that the one obstacle  
to him having his own way around here is gone?  
  
"The Master is your responsibility. He always was. It was  
cowardly for the two of you to drop him in Ranma's lap like you  
did. Now if you have any honor at all, if the two of you really  
believe that you follow the path of the warrior, then figure out  
a way to get rid of the freak once and for all. Or I guarantee  
you this, Ranma will not be the last to leave this house."  
  
Soun and Genma looked out and saw Akane and Kasumi standing  
behind Nabiki as she finished her rant. The looks in both of  
their eyes told them that Nabiki wasn't making a idle threat.  
  
"The three of you wouldn't leave me, would you?" Soun was too  
stunned to even start crying. "Where would you go, what would  
you do?"  
  
Kasumi answered for all three. "I don't know where we'd go,  
Father. Just away from here. Away from him." Both Akane and  
Nabiki nodded, backing up Kasumi's statement.  
  
Kasumi turned, and headed for the stairs. "It has been a long  
day. We all need a bit of a rest. I'm heading upstairs. If  
anyone else has anymore to say, say it now."  
  
No one said a word. The events of the afternoon had simply worn  
everyone out. Without a word, the Tendo sisters all headed  
upstairs. Soun and Genma went over to the shoji board, and sat  
in contemplation. They had a lot to think about.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nodoka looked sternly at her charge. She knew the young girl had  
some problems, and could be stubborn about them, but there were  
certain things that had to be cleared up. Now.  
  
"Dear, we need to sit down and have a little talk."  
  
Ranko looked sheepishly at her mother. She thought she had a  
good idea of what was about to come. One of the things that  
bothered her most about coming to live with her mother was that  
she was sure that her mother would force her to act more like a  
'girl.' Ranko had hoped to put this off as long as possible, but  
she knew where her mother stood on how young girls should act.  
  
"Yes, Auntie?"  
  
Nodoka took a seat on the guest bed, and motioned Ranko to  
follow suit. Trying not to show her fear, Ranko found a chair in  
the room, and proceeded to make use of it. Pulling it closer to  
her mother, Ranko nervously sat, preparing herself for the  
worst.  
  
"Ranko, dear, I know young girls of today are different from  
when I was growing up. But it is high time for you to outgrow  
your tomboy phase, and start acting like a proper young lady."  
  
"But, Auntie..."  
  
Nodoka held out her hand, quickly silencing the redheaded girl.  
"I don't expect you to change overnight, dear." Ranko inwardly  
flinched at her mother's choice of words. "But there are some  
things that must change, and change now. Do you understand?"  
  
Ranko looked at her mother curiously. "What things do you mean,  
Auntie?"  
  
Nodoka reached over to one of the items she unpacked from  
Ranko's bag. Picking it up gingerly, she held it between herself  
and Ranko and simply asked, "Boxers, dear?"  
  
Ranko gulped. She should not have let her mother help her  
unpack. Once again, her folly was coming back to haunt her.  
  
"Err, I just find them more comfortable, Auntie. I just don't  
feel so constricted wearing them."  
  
Nodoka gave Ranko a glare that made the young girl shudder. "Not  
only did I not see a single panty, dear, but no bras as well.  
And don't tell me about comfort. Someone as 'healthy' as you  
needs the proper support the bra gives you."  
  
Nodoka noticed a blush creep across Ranko's face at this  
comment. She also noticed a quick look of something else in the  
young girl's eyes. It seemed to Nodoka like pride. Good, she  
thought to herself, she's proud of way she looks. Perhaps there  
is hope after all.  
  
"Dear," Nodoka continued, "girls wear bras and panties out of  
necessity. Boxers are fine for boys, they don't have the same  
problems we women have."  
  
Ranko's eyes shot up. "What do you mean, Auntie?"  
  
Nodoka sighed. "I'm talking about the support the panties give  
you for hygiene purposes."  
  
"Hygiene????" Ranko was now completely lost.  
  
Nodoka replied, "Of course, dear. Come to think of it, I didn't  
notice any hygiene items among your things. Perhaps you left  
them with your cousins?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you're talkin' about."  
  
Nodoka shook her head in confusion. "You know, for when you..."  
  
****************************************************  
  
That's odd, Akane thought to herself as she sat in her bedroom.  
I thought I could hear someone screaming for a second. She  
shrugged her shoulders and returned to her thoughts.  
  
Yes, Akane told herself, she and Ranma could work it out. Akane  
didn't care what Kasumi thought, she knew she could keep  
control. She mused that now that she knew everything, now that  
she understood why Ranma was acting the way he was most of the  
time, they could work it out.  
  
Akane lay down on her bed. She wasn't really tired, but it  
helped relax her, helped her think. When Ranma first came here,  
Akane had felt something special about the red-haired girl who  
seemed so shy at first. She felt a closeness she never felt,  
even with her friends at Furinkan. And then...  
  
Akane shook her head to herself. Then she walked in on him in  
the bath. It wasn't really Ranma's fault, he did leave the  
occupied sign out. Akane had long realized that she was as much  
to blame for what happened that day as Ranma was.   
  
No, Akane told herself, it's time to stop the childish spats.  
It's time the two of us grew up. Both of us. Akane looked around  
for something to hold, and found a stuffed pig that Ryoga had  
once given her. It was to remind her of P-Chan when he was gone.  
Part of her wanted to tear that stuffed animal into little  
pieces. Another part of her wanted to hold it, to find comfort  
from it.  
  
It was the latter part of her that won this day. Taking the  
animal into her arms, she squeezed it as hard as she could  
without doing any damage. It's just a stuffed toy, Akane  
realized. The real pervert is out there. That's who would get  
the stuffing knocked out of him. Not this innocent little toy.  
  
Grasping the animal almost as if she were grasping for her life,  
Akane started to rock back and forth on her bed, the tears  
falling hard. Only one word would escape her lips for the rest  
of the night, no matter if she was awake or in a restless sleep.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko began to hyperventilate. Her eyes got wide, and her face  
was as white as a lazy child's drawing of a cow eating grass in  
a pasture.  
  
"Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhh... you mean girls... ahhhh, ahhh, ahhh." The  
words just would not come out.  
  
Nodoka was in shock. Ranko was acting like she had never... but  
that couldn't be right. The child is certainly well past the  
normal age, and surely someone must have told her about this  
before.  
  
Collecting her own thoughts before trying to calm the young girl  
down, Nodoka took one of the deepest breaths she had ever taken  
(not counting her son's birth, of course).  
  
"Dear, calm down. Everything is going to be all right."  
  
"All right?" Ranko slowly tried to catch her breath. "How can  
you say that everything is going to be all right? You're sayin'  
that I'm going to... down there... every month... that's  
disgustin'!"  
  
Nodoka had to calm Ranko down. Taking her by the hands, Nodoka  
looked her straight in the eyes, and gave her a look of warmth,  
of love. "Dear, I won't lie to you. Yes, it's disgusting. It's  
messy. It's a pain in the neck."  
  
Ranko shook her head at that. "Neck? A pain in the neck I could  
take. But this..."  
  
Nodoka brought her right hand up to Ranko's face, softly  
caressing it. "Dear, this is a normal part of being a woman.  
It's just a normal function of your body. There are other things  
your body does that could be seen as just as gross as this, but  
you deal with it because it's normal."  
  
"But... but..." Ranko was still beyond rational thought. "A  
normal part of being a woman? But why?"  
  
Saotome Nodoka looked at her guest in wonder. She just couldn't  
believe that a girl this old could be so clueless about her own  
body. Well, the girl needed to know, and it was best to get it  
all out now. Hopefully, she'll be able to stay calm through  
this.  
  
"Well, dear, it all has to do with the differences between men  
and women."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma were sitting at the shoji board,  
but no game was being played. Each was in deep thought, thinking  
hard about what had happened, and more importantly, what to do  
now.  
  
Soun looked over to his old friend and asked, "So, Saotome, any  
ideas on what we should do?"  
  
Genma nodded with a thoughtful purpose. "Yes, Tendo. I've  
thought it over, and I don't see any other way."  
  
Curious at what his friend had decided, Soun asked, "So, are you  
going to your wife's home to retrieve Ranma?"  
  
Genma shook his head. "No, that won't work for a number of  
reasons."  
  
Soun was ready to ask what that meant, when Genma continued. "If  
Nodoka were to see me, it would be all over for both Ranma and  
me. I can't go as a panda; this neighborhood has gotten used to  
seeing my panda form around, but I would draw too much  
attention over there."  
  
Genma paused, and crossed his arms before him. "Worst of all,  
there's Ranma. He's stubborn, and he's not going to change his  
mind about this easily. Even if I could get him away from her,  
he's become too strong for me to keep him from going back. He's  
my son, I just can't keep him locked up for who knows how long."  
  
Soun nodded in understanding. "Yes, plus he's gotten too strong.  
It's unlikely he could be locked up for very long. So, what are  
you doing to do?"  
  
Genma's eyes narrowed. "It's this damn curse that's the cause of  
all of our problems. If it wasn't for this curse, he could be  
with his mother as a man, not as a girl."  
  
You mean it's the fault of that stupid promise you made your  
wife all those years ago, Soun thought to himself, knowing  
better that to say such words aloud. Soun knew Genma was totally  
blind to his own faults and follies.  
  
"Yes, the best chance I have, the only chance to get my son back  
is to find a cure." Genma stood up, and spoke with purpose, as  
if he were a king making a grand proclamation. And of course, in  
his own eyes, he was. "In the morning I will leave for China. I  
swear I will not rest until I can find a cure for Ranma, and  
reunite him with his mother as a man!"  
  
Soun rose up and slapped his old friend of the back. "Wise plan,  
Saotome. I will look forward to your return. And when young  
Ranma is cured, then there will be no reason why he and Akane  
can't be married, and take over the dojo."  
  
Plus, Soun told himself, it will be good to get Genma out of  
here for awhile. He is my closest friend, but ever since he  
arrived, life here has been too chaotic. It will be nice to have  
things return to normal for a little while.  
  
"Come, Saotome, let's us drink to your success in finding a cure  
for you and your son."  
  
Genma began to chuckle. "Yes, Tendo, let us celebrate. Soon all  
will be well."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nodoka smiled to herself. Ranko seemed to take this news better  
that the other.  
  
Ranko was once again cursing her father. Stupid old man, she  
thought, spending all of that time trying to tell me what it  
means to be a man among men, and never even telling me the  
slightest thing about this.  
  
It wasn't that Ranko was completely clueless about... certain  
things. She had picked up a little here and a little there about  
sex and the relationships between men and women. Of course, she  
picked up such things from living off the road, and certainly  
not from her father. And the nature of her curse helped put  
certain concepts together. In a manner of speaking.  
  
Ranko knew, as an abstract concept, a little. She even knew her  
curse could make her a mother. The dream, that nightmare that  
she had on Watermelon Island told her that. But she was  
completely in the dark about the details. Until now.  
  
"A moth...a moth...I could become, I could carry..." Though  
she wasn't as frazzled as she was earlier, Ranko still had  
problems getting her thoughts out.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Yes, dear. You can be a mother one day. You can  
have your own children."  
  
Ranko looked down and brought her right hand up to her stomach.  
"I could carry a life in here."  
  
Nodoka gleamed at this. Yes, she thought, there is hope for her.  
If I handle this right, there is hope.  
  
All of a sudden, a voice in Ranko's head spoke up. "Hey,  
Saotome, whatcha doin'? You're a guy, remember, and guys don't  
have babies. Guys don't want to have babies."  
  
Nodoka frowned as Ranko shuddered, lowered her hand and began to  
look nervous again. Well, Nodoka told herself, this won't be  
easy. The life of a mother is often fraught with peril.  
  
"Now, dear, you can understand now why it is necessary for you  
to wear the appropriate female undergarments."  
  
"Yes, Auntie, I guess you have a point." Ranko didn't like this  
turn of events, but with what her mother just told her, she  
couldn't argue the point too hard without revealing her secret,  
and she wasn't going to do that.  
  
"Honestly, though, I can't believe that no one talked to you  
about this before. I find it hard to believe that you've never  
experienced a period before."  
  
Nodoka thought for a second, then she asked, "You are a martial  
artist. Right, dear?"  
  
Ranko nodded. "Ummm, yeah?"  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Perhaps that's it. I remember reading a story  
in the paper about a study of female athletes. It said something  
about all the training that these women do mess up their body  
chemistry, and affect their cycles. That could be why you  
haven't menstruated yet."  
  
Or the fact, Ranko thought to herself, that I was a boy most of  
my life, and I haven't spent enough time as a girl to finish a  
cycle. The voice in the back of her head added, "But if you stay  
a girl for your mother, you will, 'Ranko,' you will."  
  
"Still, surely your mother talked to you about this before."  
Nodoka was still amazed at Ranko's lack of knowledge about this  
subject.  
  
"Well, I never really knew my mother." Just as the words escaped  
Ranko's lips, she chided herself mentally. Idiot! There goes the  
Saotome foot in mouth disease again, opening my mouth before  
thinking.  
  
Nodoka gave Ranko a look of concern. "I'm sorry, dear, I didn't  
know. Is it something you want to talk about."  
  
Not really, Mom. Still, after opening my big mouth, I can't  
really leave this hanging, can I? But what do I tell her?  
  
Then Ranko remembered something she overhead Nabiki say once.  
That it is best to hide a lie within the truth. At the time, she  
didn't quite understand that, but now she had an idea.  
  
"Well, you see, I...lost my mother when I was very young. I  
don't even remember much about the time I did have with her."  
And that much is true, Ranko assured herself.  
  
"My father raised me by himself, trying the best he could."  
Which wasn't much at all, Ranko added to herself.  
  
"Oh my." Upon hearing her mother say this, Ranko thought that  
she was back in the Tendo home for a second. But just a second.  
"That must of been very hard on both of you. I'm sure it was  
hard on him to raise a daughter by himself."  
  
"Well," Ranko picked up her story, "he didn't have the slightest  
idea of how to raise a daughter. And he had always wanted a son,  
an heir. So he raised me as if I were his son, as though I were  
a boy. Once, he even enrolled me in an all-boys school."  
  
"You're serious?" Nodoka was beginning to think she understood  
her 'niece' just a little better. At first, she had thought it  
was some kind of tomboy phase, but she realized it ran much  
deeper. "I can't believe he would do such a thing to his own  
daughter. Why, I need to have a few words..."  
  
You and me both, Mom.  
  
"That's not possible," Ranko murmured. For one, Ranko thought,  
you'll never catch him. Ranko then paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"What happened, dear?" Nodoka was saddened by the events that  
had occurred in this young child's life. Yes, she would do  
everything in her power to assure this girl a normal life. She  
would do everything to make up for any damage that was done.  
  
"We went on a trip and..." A tear began to form at Ranko's eye.  
Damn, I have been hanging around Nabiki too much. I'm getting  
too good at this kind of thing. "And he fell into a pool... and  
he didn't come..." Ranko stopped, leaving the thought  
unfinished. And technically, the story was true. Her father did  
fall into a pool. He didn't come out of the pool, but a panda  
did.  
  
Nodoka was close to tears herself now. Getting off the bed, she  
went over and hugged Ranko, giving her comfort. Ranko felt nice  
and warm inside. This is what it's like, she thought to herself.  
This is what it's like to have someone give you love. Why didn't  
I do this sooner?  
  
After a moment, Ranko continued. "After that, I went to live  
with Akane and her family. They were really uncomfortable with  
having me live there, but Uncle Tendo once made an arrangement  
with my father in case... so I stayed with them as a matter of  
family honor."  
  
Stroking the hair on the young girl resting in her arms, Nodoka  
wondered, "Are you sure about that? They seemed to like you well  
enough, Ranko. Akane especially. The two of you seemed so close  
to me."  
  
Ranko shook her head. "You never saw the way Akane acted towards  
me when you weren't around. We constantly argued, and Akane took  
out all of her frustrations on me, being the stranger in the  
house."  
  
Ranko sighed, and looked to the floor in sadness. "I so wanted  
to be her friend. For awhile we got along okay, but then Ranma  
and his father showed up, and the strain between us went deeper.  
I think she was kind of jealous because Ranma and I got along so  
well, sorta like brother and sister."  
  
Okay, Ranko stopped herself, that's stretching it. But looking  
up at her mother's face, it seemed to work.  
  
Nodoka was saddened by this news. Now she understood why Ranko  
seemed so lonely when she was with a nice family. Well, she  
would not make that same mistake. Nodoka would treat Ranko with  
the love and caring she deserves. Other ideas began to come to  
her. If Ranko and the Tendos really didn't get along that well,  
then perhaps...  
  
"Dear, I'll be right back. I want to make a phone call. I'll be  
back in case you want to talk to me about this some more, okay?"  
  
Ranko nodded and gave her mother a small smile. This brought joy  
to Nodoka. This child has such a sweet personality, she told  
herself, and that smile...How could anyone not get along with  
this girl?  
  
Before leaving the bedroom, Nodoka turned around and looked at  
Ranko once more. She wanted to be sure the child would be all  
right. The girl had just shared some very personal pains, and  
she didn't want to leave her alone too long. But she had to make  
this call.  
  
A neat and organized woman, Nodoka had all the phone numbers of  
her friends catalogued by the phone. Finding the one she wanted,  
she dialed the number.  
  
"Yamamoto residence."  
  
"Naoko, this is Saotome Nodoka."  
  
"Nodoka? How nice to hear from you. How are you doing?"  
  
"I am doing well, Naoko. I called because I have a favor to ask  
of you."  
  
"What do you need, my friend?"  
  
"Remember the young girl I told you about? The one that was  
staying with the old friends of my husband?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. Ranko, her name is, right?"  
  
"That's right. Well, she's here with me now. She left the Tendos  
and she wants to stay with me."  
  
"I see. Well, what can I do to help you?"  
  
Nodoka paused for a second. "Well, I would like to have her get  
a complete physical as soon as possible. Is there any way I can  
get her to come see you soon. I know you must be booked solid,  
but I'd like to get this taken care of as soon as I can."  
  
Naoko, who was not only Nodoka's friend, but her doctor,  
replied, "Normally, Nodoka, it would be awhile until I could  
schedule her in, barring an emergency of course. But you're in  
luck. I had a cancellation for tomorrow and I could fit her in  
at, say 9:30 in the morning?"  
  
"That would be perfect, Naoko!" Nodoka was pleased, this was  
working out splendidly.  
  
There was another pause. "Is there a reason in particular you  
want to do this so quickly? What's wrong with her?"  
  
Nodoka frowned. "It's nothing I want to talk about on the phone.  
It may not be anything, but I want to be sure. I'll talk to you  
tomorrow, before you see her, okay?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Thank you, my friend. Now I must go. I don't want to leave her  
alone longer than I need to."  
  
"All right. I will see you tomorrow, then."  
  
"Until then."  
  
Finishing her call, Nodoka hung up the phone and went back to  
Ranko. Tomorrow, she would have her examined. Then she would  
take her shopping, so she could have some proper clothes. And  
then...well, we'll take this one step at a time. Nodoka knew  
she still had the Tendos to deal with, and she wasn't sure on  
how that was going to go.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The young woman sat alone in her room, close to tears. She  
looked over at a mirror, and was shocked at how ragged she  
looked. This was new to her. Normally, she was the one who kept  
control, the one who didn't let the world see how she was  
feeling. Right now, she wasn't sure if she gave a damn if the  
world saw her or not. Certain people, however...  
  
A knock came at the door. Not sure if she wanted this person to  
see her this way, she tried to compose herself before answering.  
She wasn't entirely successful.  
  
"Yes? Who's there?"  
  
The voice came from the other side of the door. "It's me. Can I  
come in? I would like to talk to you about Ranma."  
  
Well, the girl thought to herself, it could be worse. Just how,  
she wasn't sure. She checked her face and straightened out her  
clothes before she gave permission for her sister to enter her  
room.  
  
Kasumi walked in and looked at her younger sister. It was  
obvious to Kasumi just how hard she took this. Her face was  
tear-stained. Her clothes, usually her clothes would not dare  
get a wrinkle in the wrong place, but now everything looked  
disheveled.  
  
"Nabiki, are you okay?" Kasumi had not seen her sister this bad  
in quite some time. Seeing this was almost as much of a shock as  
what had happened earlier that day.  
  
"Frankly, no, I'm not." Nabiki spat her words out, as if they  
were shot from a cannon. "Or maybe I'm better than I've been for  
some time. I'm not sure which."  
  
Kasumi went over to the bed, and put her arms around Nabiki. She  
looked at her carefully. She could see something in her eyes  
that had been missing for awhile. This surprised her. She  
expected Akane to react badly to this, but Nabiki? Kasumi kept  
quiet, waiting for Nabiki to open up to her.  
  
"You were right, Kasumi, you were right." Nabiki finally spoke,  
in a low tone. The words came slowly, but they came. "I did take  
pleasure in making him suffer. I just couldn't help myself. I  
thought I got over that, I thought I was okay with it, but..."  
  
"What do you mean, Nabiki? I don't quite understand."  
  
Nabiki smiled at this. She knew her older sister knew more about  
the goings-on than she had let on, but obviously she didn't know  
everything.  
  
"Ever since Mom died I..." Nabiki couldn't finish her thought,  
as tears formed in her eyes from thinking about her mother.  
  
"Damn, even after all this time, even after the sessions, I  
still have trouble taking about her, I still can't..."  
  
"Sessions?" Kasumi was now totally confused, completely unaware  
of what Nabiki was talking about.  
  
Nabiki looked over to her sister's face, and smiled. Kasumi was  
stunned. This was not the normal smug look of her sister, it was  
not the normal 'cat playing with a mouse' smile that she  
sometimes saw on that face. No, this smile was almost a  
reflection of the one she knew was on her own face. One of  
warmth, and of love.  
  
"When Mom died, I changed. Hell, we all changed, didn't we?  
Before, I was such a emotional child. I know it was a long time  
ago, but you remember, right, sis?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. She was just nine at the time, but she still  
remembered how her family was then, and how they all changed.  
  
"After she died, I couldn't deal with my emotions anymore, so I  
just tried to lock them away, deep inside. I became Tendo  
Nabiki, Ice Queen. I never let anyone or anything touch me."  
  
A sob escaped from Nabiki. "At first, it was fine. My emotions  
were buried deep, and I felt like nothing could ever hurt me.  
But as I got older...  
  
"Soon, I became trapped. Eventually I wanted more from life, and  
I was trapped. When you mentioned how Ranma had no friends, I  
could understand where he was coming from, because that's me as  
well. Oh, I have 'lackeys,' I have customers, I have victims.  
But me, Tendo Nabiki, I have no friends. If I was in trouble,  
would anyone, outside of my family, come to my aid? Or would  
everyone sit back and laugh, saying it serves the bitch right."  
  
A quiet sob escaped Nabiki's lips. "In time, I knew I was  
trapped. I knew I needed friends, I needed someone to...love  
me. But my role was already set. I couldn't change myself, and  
everybody had their opinions of me set in stone. But then, out  
of the blue, I saw a way out.  
  
"Remember when Father first told us about Ranma? Remember that I  
was the only one that was excited about the prospect of having a  
fiancee? You know why? Because here was someone who didn't know  
me, someone who didn't know about Tendo Nabiki, Ice Queen. I  
thought, this is my chance. I could start fresh with Ranma, and  
maybe I could have someone who didn't see me as a super-bitch."  
  
Nabiki sniffled, and continued. "And then I blew it. When Ranma  
came to us in his girl form, I treated her like dirt. It was  
Akane who befriended her. Akane, who hated boys, but had nearly  
every boy at Furinkan lusting after her, was the one who  
befriended Ranma.  
  
"I had my chance, and I blew it. So I took it out on Ranma. I  
looked down on him, seeing him as an arrogant, macho jerk, and I  
took pleasure in taking him down a step or two. And then..."  
  
Kasumi's arm came around and embraced her sister. She glanced  
down at her sister's face and finished her sister's thought.  
"You fell in love with him, didn't you?"  
  
Nabiki nodded and sobbed. She wasn't too surprised that her  
sister could tell. As she thought before, Kasumi was far more  
observant that anyone gave her credit for.  
  
"Yes, he is arrogant and macho, but he is also kind and  
selfless. I've seen him put himself in one embarrassing position  
after another just to help someone. He's even helped me. And  
Ryoga. Hell, even Happosai.  
  
"I saw the way he always protected Akane. And I wanted, oh kami,  
I wanted him to always protect me the same way he protected  
her."  
  
A small smile graced Nabiki's lips. "Then Akane gave him to me.  
She GAVE him to me, and for a moment I was so happy! It didn't  
last long, but I was happy. Because I could see she loved him,  
and more importantly I could see he loved her. I knew I never  
had a chance, so for their sake I...I did everything I could to  
get them back together. It worked, but still they refused to let  
each other know how they felt.  
  
"That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed  
help to deal with everything I was feeling, but I was afraid to  
bring it out into open so I..."  
  
Kasumi gently squeezed her sister. "What? What did you do,  
Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki took a deep breath, and finished her thought. "Ever since  
then, I've been seeing a therapist. Twice a week. Yet another  
expense for the Tendo clan that Ranma has helped pay for. I  
haven't told anyone about this, and you can't either Kasumi. The  
funny thing is, today I think I had what my therapist would call  
a breakthrough."  
  
Kasumi was stunned. "A therapist? YOU are seeing a therapist?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "A pretty good one, as a matter of fact. At first  
he didn't believe me about the Jusenkyo curses, I could tell.  
But after a week of sessions, I started noticing a few books  
dealing with Jusenkyo in his library. I liked that, he didn't  
totally blow off my story, and looked into it. You know, he  
could probably do you some good too. Father and Akane as well."  
  
"Me? And Akane and Father? Nabiki, you can't be serious?"  
  
Nabiki smiled, this time with a hint of mischief. "Like I said  
before, when Mom died I changed. And so did you. Father and  
Akane changed as well. It's been ten years, and all of us are  
different than what we were. Different than what we should be.  
  
"It's funny, you know, Kasumi. When Mom died, I buried my  
emotions, while Father embraced his. You used to be a forceful  
person, much like Akane, and then you became docile. You denied  
your strength, while Akane relished in hers. What a crazy,  
mixed-up, dysfunctional family we've got here, Kasumi. And all this  
time we've gone on as though nothing was wrong."  
  
Kasumi sat there for a moment, holding her sister tightly.  
"Perhaps that would not be a bad idea, Nabiki. I know would like  
to try. It might take some time to convince Father, and we will  
definitely have to tread lightly around Akane about this, but I  
think you are right."  
  
A gleam came into Nabiki's eyes. "And maybe we can get a family  
discount rate." Both sisters shared a laugh at that.  
  
Nabiki got serious quickly. "Maybe what Ranma did can help us.  
Maybe there's hope for us." The two sisters sat there quietly.  
For a few minutes, they did not share a word. They did not need  
to.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Are you sure I can't help you, Auntie?"  
  
"No, dear. You are a guest in this house. You sit back and  
relax. I'll take care of this."  
  
Ranko sat back and waited. Food was something Ranko took a great  
pleasure in. If it was remotely edible, of course. Ranko was  
thrilled at the thought of a meal cooked by her mother. She knew  
what a good cook her mother was. Not that Kasumi was bad, but  
Ranko had her preference. Whether that opinion was touched by  
bias, who could say?  
  
"I do feel kinda like I'm imposing, Auntie. I like to cook.  
Isn't there something I can do?"  
  
Nodoka turned her attention from her chore, and glanced towards  
Ranko. "You can be patient, and just sit back and relax. It will  
be ready in a moment. If you enjoy my cooking, that's more than  
enough for me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Of course. Part of the joy of cooking, is having  
someone you care about enjoy what you prepare for them. It is  
one of the greatest experiences in the world."  
  
This was a new concept to Ranko. She remembered the time she  
cooked for her mother over at the Tendos. When her mother  
complimented her on her cooking, she had felt something inside  
of her. For a moment, until her mother had stated that Ranko  
would make a good wife.  
  
Nodoka came over to the table, and placed a plate of food in  
front of Ranko. "There, dear. I hope you like it."  
  
Ranko sat back and lost herself in the aroma coming off of her  
plate. It seemed heavenly to her. Raising her chopsticks, she  
was about to dive into her meal, when she stopped herself.  
  
I have to be careful, she thought. I don't want Mom to see me  
eat as quickly as I usually do. I know she wouldn't think it  
ladylike. This will be hard, I must try to concentrate and eat  
at a pace that I've seen Kasumi eat at. Yes, that should be  
okay.  
  
Ranko began to eat her meal. Slowly. After a couple of bites,  
she gave her mother a look of utter bliss.  
  
"Auntie, this is wonderful. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, dear. Now eat up. I don't want to see any of  
that food go to waste."  
  
Ranko grinned. "That ain't no problem."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nabiki broke the cone of silence. "Kasumi, you came in here to  
talk about Ranma, not me. What's on your mind?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "What are we going to do about Ranma, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki thought for a second. "If this is what Ranma really  
wants...then we should support him. Her. She needs to know that  
she does have friends. Akane was right about one thing, she  
deserves an apology. I have to tell her that."  
  
Kasumi nodded in agreement. "That would be a good idea. It would  
help Ranma, I mean Ranko, a lot to know she has our support.  
Perhaps you and I can go over there in the morning and visit  
with her."  
  
"What about Akane?"  
  
Kasumi frowned at this. "She's not ready to see Ranko yet. You  
saw the way she was downstairs. If she were to go to Ranko  
now..."  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Yeah. But Akane's stubborn, how are we going to  
keep her away from Ranma, err Ranko?"  
  
"Let me deal with that. I'll have her promise me that she won't  
see Ranko without my permission. That should buy us some time."  
  
Nabiki looked unconvinced. "She's broken a promise to you  
dealing with Ranma once, and quickly at that. What makes you  
think this will be any different?"  
  
Kasumi sighed. "I don't know. But it's the only way of keeping  
her away, at least for now."  
  
"You know, Akane is the least of our problems concerning Ranko."  
  
"You mean Father and Uncle Saotome? I'm sure we can deal with  
them."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "No, not those two idiots. You're right,  
any stupid thing they come up with, we can deal with. We just  
have to keep a close eye on them. No, the real danger is  
elsewhere."  
  
Kasumi wondered for a moment before understanding. "Oh, you mean  
THEM!"  
  
Nabiki brought up her hand to support her chin, losing herself  
in deep thought. "Yeah, them. The way I see it, there is danger  
from four fronts. The Kunos. Ukyo. Pig-boy. And the Amazons.  
Once word of this gets out, things are going to get messy."  
  
Kasumi wondered, "Is there a way we could keep this from getting  
out?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head in response. "Trust me on this, Kasumi. A  
secret this big won't stay hidden very long. When Ranma stops  
showing up at Furinkan, stories will spread like wildfire. No,  
we can't keep this hidden. The best we can hope for is damage  
control."  
  
Kasumi's eyes shot up in curiosity. Part of her was amazed at  
watching her sister's thought processes at work. "Damage  
control?"  
  
"Yep. Now the Kunos, they won't be too hard to deal with. They  
are totally clueless about Ranma's curse, so the truth has as  
much chance of sticking to them as it does to Teflon. I'm sure a  
halfway decent cover story will work for them. It's the others  
that worry me."  
  
Nabiki continued to think. Kasumi just sat back and watched her  
sister try to work her way through this. Eventually Nabiki spoke  
again.  
  
"There is no getting around it, they are going to have to know  
the truth. And it should be from us. If any of them hear this  
secondhand, it will only make things less manageable. Maybe if  
I tell each of them directly, I can keep things from getting out  
of control." Fat chance of that, Nabiki added to herself.  
  
"You are going to tell them?"  
  
"Yep. It's the best way. Now as to who gets told when...  
  
"Ukyo's out of town right now, on restaurant business, so she  
will have to wait. Ryoga, who knows when we'll see him again,  
not even Ryoga has a clue on that. Of course, if he's lucky,  
we'll never see him again, but I don't think luck and that boy  
ever went hand in hand."  
  
Kasumi agreed, on all counts. Hopefully they could get to Ryoga  
before Akane did. Otherwise... "That leaves you with the  
Amazons, Nabiki. You sure you want to do this? They can be awful  
hard to deal with. They are unlikely to listen to reason."  
  
"I agree, they are quite stubborn. Of all of them, they are the  
most dangerous, in my opinion. Well, not Shampoo or Mousse. Like  
Ukyo and Ryoga they have their weaknesses that can be dealt  
with. No, Cologne worries me the most. She's shrewd, and clever,  
and used to getting her own way. I can't see her giving up on  
Ranma easily."  
  
Nabiki stood up and began to pace. "Yes, the Amazons should be  
first. I should talk to Cologne, directly. Tomorrow, before or  
after we go see Ranko. I am going to need tonight to figure out  
how to do this."  
  
Nabiki gave her sister a big grin. "Don't worry, I have a trick  
or two up my sleeve, enough at least to keep them off-guard.  
This will work out, you have my word."  
  
Kasumi got up and went over to hug Nabiki. "Sometimes, I am so  
proud to have you as a little sister."  
  
Giving her best Cheshire Cat impression, Nabiki gave Kasumi the  
biggest smile she could muster. "Thanks. Now if you don't mind,  
I'd like to be alone to think all this through. We've got a long  
day ahead of us tomorrow, and we both need our rest."  
  
Kasumi headed out the door, and left Nabiki alone. Once alone,  
Nabiki fell like a sack of rags into her bed. I really hope,  
Nabiki thought to herself, I really hope this works out. For  
all of our sakes.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The girl frowned at herself in the mirror. The sight was  
beginning to make her squirm inside.  
  
I'm wearing a bra and panties, she told herself. I'm wearing  
girls' pajamas. I can't believe Mom went over to a neighbor's  
house to borrow these until we went shopping tomorrow. And she  
took all of my boxers and put them away.  
  
The girl was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Why did I do this?  
Am I so eager to turn my back on my manhood?  
  
Then she remembered the feeling she got while being comforted by  
her mother. That's why, Ranko told herself, that's why I did  
this. It has nothing to do with being a girl, or being a guy.  
It's about being with my mother, about sharing her love.  
  
She went over and laid down in her bed. It was so unlike her  
futon. She could get used to this part. There was still a part  
of her that was unsure about this. But she felt that she had no  
choice.  
  
Suddenly the voice in the back of her head spoke up again.  
"There's always a choice, Saotome. No matter what, you always  
have a choice."  
  
"Yeah, right." Ranko spoke, not aloud, but inwardly, towards the  
voice. "Like I've had a choice in any of what has gone on in my  
life."  
  
"You've always had choices, even if you never wanted to admit  
it. You could have told the Tendos the truth right away, instead  
of waiting for Akane to surprise you in the bath. You could have  
apologized to her right then and there. You could have broken  
things off with Shampoo and Ukyo any number of times, and you  
didn't. The reversal jewel was perfect for you, all you had to  
do was nothing, and Shampoo was out of your life for good.  
  
"You could have chosen to tell Akane the truth about Ryoga. You  
could have broken off with Akane any number of times. Heck, you  
could have said something before Kasumi and Nabiki dumped Akane  
on you. Even the act of not making a choice, Saotome, is a choice.  
You've had many choices in your life, Saotome. Who's to say what  
might have happened had you made different choices? But you've  
made and lived with your choices, for good and for bad."  
  
"I've made some good choices, too?"  
  
"Sure, plenty of times. And you've made plenty of bad ones. The  
point is, Saotome, is even when you thought you had no choice in  
the matter, you always had choices. Like now for instance."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The way I see it, you have four options in front of you. You  
can choice one of these four.  
  
"First, you tell your mom the truth."  
  
"No way." Ranko wasn't ready for that. "Maybe if I had told her  
the truth from the beginning, but now after all the lies...it  
would hurt her too much."  
  
"Second, you can run back to the Tendos, or maybe to China, or  
someplace else. You can leave here."  
  
"No I can't!" Even though she was just talking internally, her  
voice was strong, forceful. "I can feel the loneliness that  
lives here. Pop left Mom all alone all those years ago, and I  
won't do the same thing to her. She's lonely. She needs me, as  
much as I need her. Maybe even more. I can tell, I can feel it.  
I won't leave her all alone ever again."  
  
"Okay." The voice seemed sympthathic to Ranko. "I understand.  
Third, you can take the occasional hot bath. You'll still live  
as a girl, but at least you won't have to worry about those  
things your mother was telling you about earlier."  
  
"No." This time the response was less forceful, but had equal  
meaning behind it. "When she learned I hadn't... bled yet, she  
was worried. I could see the concern in her face. If I don't  
soon, it's going to worry her too much. She already thinks  
there's something wrong with me, I can tell. If I don't start  
physically acting like a real girl, she'll start getting  
suspicious. No, I have to keep away from hot water."  
  
"You could try to trick her, maybe cut yourself and put a little  
blood on a pad. There's no reason to go through that."  
  
"I wouldn't know how much to put. I lied well to her earlier,  
but I'm no good at that kind of deception. She'd see through  
that in no time."  
  
"Okay, that leaves us with the fourth choice, Saotome. And  
that's to stay here and live as a girl, to live as Ranko, and  
everything that comes with it. Are you prepared to do that? And  
don't say you have no choice, because as I just told you, you  
do. If you do this, it is by choice. You had better understand  
that now."  
  
Ranko paused a second before answering. "Then I choose to stay.  
It won't be easy, but I need this, and so does Mom."  
  
There was no response to that. Eventually Ranko asked. "Just who  
are you?"  
  
There was a low chuckle from the back of her head. "Who do you  
think I am, Saotome?"  
  
"Are you her? The girl that died in the spring all those years  
ago?"  
  
The voice started to laugh vigorously. "Is that what you think?  
Is that what you really think?"  
  
"If you aren't her, then who are you?" Ranko was getting worried  
now.  
  
"Saotome, have you ever heard that one of the first signs of  
losing your mind is talking to yourself?"  
  
"Uhhh, you mean, you're..." Ranko didn't want to finish the  
thought.  
  
"I don't believe that wives' tale, by the way."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"Nope. I think the first sign of losing your mind isn't talking  
to yourself.  
  
"It's having a meaningful conversation with yourself."  
  
Ranko began to shudder. She brought her blanket up closer to her  
face, as if it would comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry, Saotome, you're not going crazy. At least not yet.  
And we'll talk again. Until then, pleasant dreams."  
  
And then there was silence in Ranko's head, as all she heard was  
the sounds of the night around her. She tried to fall asleep,  
but it wasn't coming too easily.  
  
Eventually, she fell asleep, and headed towards another day.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three - Ancient Chinese Secret

  
You don't have to  
live a life of sin  
You don't have to  
break the law  
And break the law again  
You can make just  
one mistake  
And it can take you  
to your grave, honey  
One bad move  
can turn your world upside down  
It's such a shame  
'cause you've been so good up to now  
  
Saotome's Choice  
by JP Buckner  
ajaff@poky.srv.net  
http://onewest.net/~ajaff/manff.htm  
  
Chapter Three - Ancient Chinese Secret  
  
Rights to Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and assorted  
corporate entities, of which I have no involvement, except as a  
customer.  
"You've Been So Good Up to Now" lyrics by Lyle Lovett  
  
Thanks to Chris Stassen, Andrew Norris and T.H. Tiger, my  
prereaders, whose help has been immeasurable.  
  
Also, thanks to the many fanfic writers out there whose work  
helped inspire this idea. Works like "Ranma's Secret",  
"Rejected", "The Bitter End", "Iris", "Genma's Daughter", many  
of the works of Richard Lawson and Gary Kleppe, not to mention  
Jim Lazar. Bits and pieces of these works all gave me ideas or  
concepts which ended up working themselves into this story.  
  
  
  
She looked around. It was quiet here, and she heard nothing.  
There was also little to see, for there was a light fog about.  
  
She glanced down at herself, and was surprised at what she saw.  
She was wearing a dress. It was off-white, and it felt...  
wonderful, as though it were a part of her. This is wrong, she  
tried to tell herself. But she couldn't. It didn't feel wrong.  
  
Something did feel wrong though. She was lonely. She was all  
alone, and she couldn't stand it. She needed someone, if only to  
talk to. She felt a need for something she couldn't describe.  
  
Then she felt... someone. There WAS someone here, and she could  
feel her heart start to race. It was just the feeling of a  
presence, nothing more, but that was enough. She was beginning  
to feel alive, alive in a way she had not felt in a long time.  
  
Looking around for a sign of whomever is here, she saw him. He  
was standing off to one side, waiting. She couldn't take it  
anymore, and she ran. She ran to him as fast as she possibly  
could. It wasn't fast enough for her, and it was an eternity  
before she reached him. He looked down at her and gave her a  
reassuring smile. She reached out and grabbed him, and he  
returned the embrace. She did not want to leave his grasp. It  
felt so right to be here with him right now, in his arms. She  
felt... complete.  
  
She looked at him, and at the face she knew very well. She  
smiled as his pigtail rocked in the breeze...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranko woke up, finding herself in a cold sweat. She rarely  
remembered her dreams, but when she did, they were... unique.  
She still cringed whenever she thought of the dream she had  
had after Kuno first expressed love for her. And now this.  
  
Ranko felt that she was losing it. She could not see any other  
explanation. She was dreaming about being with... herself, her  
male form. Maybe, she pondered, Akane was right, maybe she was  
a pervert. Shaking her head in disgust, she got out of bed and  
looked at the clock.  
  
Damn, it's early, but it's too late for me to try to go back to  
sleep. As if she could go back to sleep after that dream. She  
walked over to her mirror, which her mother had set up in her  
room the night before. 'Every young woman needs to have a mirror  
to remind her of how special she is,' her mother had told her at  
the time. She took a look at herself and frowned. Something  
seemed wrong, but what was it?  
  
Slowly she reached back and unbound her hair. Once again, she  
looked at herself. This time her hair was flowing around her  
shoulders. It looked...  
  
Ranko began to shake. She couldn't believe what she had done.  
She started to move her hand back up to her hair, ready to redo  
her pigtail... and stopped.  
  
I need a change, she told herself. If I am ever going to get  
comfortable being Ranko, I can't pretend to still be Ranma.  
And with that, she tied her hair off in a ponytail rather than a  
pigtail.  
  
There, that's better. She thought, it's different, without being  
totally feminine. Hell, I used to wear my hair in a ponytail as  
Ranma, so it's not THAT different. Just different enough. She  
went to find some clothes to get her through the day. Or at  
least until her mother had some other ideas on what she was to  
wear. Finding an acceptable pair of pants and a shirt, she began  
to take off her pajamas...and stopped yet again.  
  
Sitting down on her bed, she felt like sobbing. She stopped  
herself when she realized it wouldn't be manly. She glanced at  
herself one more time. She was still wearing the bra and panties  
she had put on last night. She had forgotten all about them  
waking up. She didn't even notice them pinching her until she  
actually took off her pajamas and saw them.  
  
What's happening to me? I've only been here a day, not even that  
really, and already I'm... I'm wearing a bra and a pair of  
panties and they don't feel alien to me. I'm wearing my hair  
differently. Kami, what's happening to me?  
  
Ranko remembered when she first fell into the Nyanniichuan. At  
first she was worried that she would be female forever. Then she  
worried that she would actually start acting like a girl, and  
start liking to wear dresses, and wearing makeup and, she  
shuddered, liking boys.  
  
I've only been here a day, and already... what am I going to be  
like in a week? A month? She didn't want to think about that.  
  
I can still run. It's what *I* told myself last night. I still  
have a choice. I can still stop this. I can go back and try to  
pick things up again with Akane. I can...  
  
She got up and marched herself back to the mirror. Fighting her  
fears, she looked at herself, underwear and all. No, I came here  
for a reason, and I'm not going to give up now. I still need Mom  
and she still needs me. I just have to deal with all the rest.  
  
She began to smile. The bra and the panties, she reminded  
herself, are for the body, not the soul. I can do this. I can  
wear these without losing myself. I have to take this one step  
at a time.  
  
Ranko completed dressing herself, and one last time checked  
herself in the mirror. Do all girls, she wondered, spend so much  
time in front of a mirror? The shirt and pants didn't look too  
bad. They were a little loose, but the sizes were Ranma's and  
Ranko was smaller, or at least shorter.  
  
Once again, she glanced at the clock. Pop's not here to practice  
with, and it is early. What should I do? An idea came to her,  
and she smiled.  
  
Saotome Nodoka woke up with a start. There were some noises  
coming from inside the house. Oh great, I've got burglars. And  
just when I have...  
  
She stopped for a second, remembering the previous day, and the  
fact that she was not living alone. Nodoka figured that Ranko  
must be doing something. Listening for a moment, she could tell  
the sounds weren't too loud. Whatever it was Ranko was doing,  
she was trying to keep the noise down to let Nodoka sleep.  
The woman smiled at this, once again thinking of what a nice  
young girl Ranko was. Nodoka got up and entered the hall. She  
had to see what her young charge was up to.  
  
Once out in the hall, Nodoka could tell the sounds were coming  
from the kitchen. In addition to that, she was picking up the  
aroma of food. Ranko must be making breakfast.  
  
Walking as quietly as she could, Nodoka reached the kitchen.  
Ranko hadn't noticed her, and Nodoka was right, the girl was  
preparing breakfast. It was not all she was doing.  
  
"Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Ranko stopped what she was doing, and turned to the voice. "Oh,  
hi, Mo... Auntie. I slept fine, I just woke up early is all. And  
since I was up, I thought I'd make ya breakfast, to thank ya for  
letting me stay here."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "That's not really necessary, dear, but I  
appreciate it. It smells good. You must have done some  
practicing since I last worked with you."  
  
Ranko beamed at the compliment. "Yeah, I've worked with Kasumi  
some. It has been kinda fun, and it helps keep Akane out of the  
kitchen."  
  
Nodoka frowned. "Now, Ranko, I know Akane's not a good cook, but  
she tries so hard."  
  
She did try hard, Ranko realized. I wonder why she was always  
so adamant about cooking for me? It couldn't be about what Mom  
told me last night. No, Akane hates me, that can't be it.  
  
"I like what you did with your hair."  
  
Ranko grinned. "Thanks. I felt like I needed a change."  
  
Nodoka smiled back. "It wouldn't have been my first choice for  
you, dear, but it's very nice. I never thought that pigtail did  
you justice. Just one question, though. Where did you hear that  
song you were humming?"  
  
Ranko's eyes shot up in surprise. "I was humming?"  
  
Nodoka chuckled. "Yes, dear. The tune sounded a lot like a song  
I used to hum when I would cook meals for my family. You really  
didn't realize you were humming?"  
  
Ranko shook her head. "Nope. That's just too weird."  
  
"Nonsense, dear. It just shows you feel comfortable in the  
kitchen. You really enjoy making a meal for someone you care  
about. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Now maybe you  
should set your attention back to the food, before you ruin  
something."  
  
Ranko's face got red, and she turned back to her food. She  
couldn't believe she was humming while she was cooking, and  
didn't even notice it. She didn't have time to think about this,  
though, as her meal took most of her concentration. Cooking,  
Ranko believed, is like an intricate kata. You need to lose  
yourself in the rhythm of it, and before you know it, it's like  
a part of you.  
  
Nodoka watched her house guest continue to cook. After a couple  
of minutes, she began to hum that song again. Nodoka smiled to  
herself. This time she didn't call Ranko's attention to what she  
was doing. A while later, Ranko stopped her tune.  
  
I *was* humming. I was humming, and it just came out of nowhere.  
Ranko was starting to get a little nervous about this, when she  
decided 'to hell with it,' and put it out of her mind. The tune  
came again after some time. This time Ranko noticed it right  
off. She shrugged, she just didn't care.  
  
Stopping for one second, Ranko told her mother, "It should be  
ready soon, Auntie. I hope you like it."  
  
Trying hard to stifle a grin, Nodoka replied, "I'm sure I will,  
Ranko. You seem to be doing a very fine job." Nodoka was very  
proud. Despite everything that had happened in her life, Ranko  
looked to have the makings of being a fine cook, at the very  
least.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Morning, Father."  
  
Kasumi was in the middle of preparing her family's breakfast  
when her father came down into the dining area.   
  
"Morning, Kasumi. Ah, good, breakfast is almost ready. Nothing  
starts the day quite like a good breakfast. Right, Saotome?"  
  
Kasumi looked past her father, and saw Genma standing there. His  
face was serious, and he quickly grunted in approval. Something  
was going on here, Kasumi could see, and she just hoped it  
didn't involve some harebrained scheme to bring Ranma back.  
  
"Take a seat, you two, it should not be long now. As soon as  
Nabiki and Akane join us, it should be ready."  
  
"I don't know about Nabiki, sis, but I'm here."  
  
Kasumi looked at Akane and frowned. It was obvious that Akane  
did not sleep well last night. Kasumi was not too surprised,  
considering what had happened. But wasn't school out right now?  
Why was Akane wearing...  
  
"Akane, why are you wearing your uniform?"  
  
Akane looked up in surprise at this. "Huh? Oh, I see. Some of us  
from the drama club are doing some rehearsals over summer break.  
We're having them at Furinkan, and Principal Kuno, the dolt,  
insists that if we use the school facilities for a school  
project, we need to dress accordingly. Even though it's summer  
break."  
  
"That is really nice, Akane. I know how much you enjoy your  
drama. What are you rehearsing?"  
  
"Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, by Tennessee Williams. I get to play  
Maggie the Cat." A tear began to fall down Akane's cheek.  
  
"Akane, what is the matter?" Kasumi knew Akane was in a fragile  
state right now, and she was very worried about her youngest  
sister.  
  
"Cat... thinking about cats made me think about... I'm sorry,  
I'm not very hungry right now." With that, Akane ran from the  
table, and headed upstairs. She passed Nabiki on her way up.  
  
"What was that about?" As Nabiki asked this question, Kasumi  
noticed that her middle sister looked almost as ragged as her  
younger one.  
  
"Akane was reminded of Ranma, Nabiki. Do you think you can watch  
the pots for a moment? I need to go to Akane right now."  
  
Nabiki was stunned. "Me? Keep an eye on your cooking? Kasumi,  
you know I don't know my way around a kitchen."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "You are my sister. You will do fine."  
  
Nabiki shot back, "So's Akane, and would you let her near your  
cooking?"  
  
Kasumi gave her sister a stern look. "It is only for a minute.  
I am sure it will be fine. Akane needs me more now."  
  
Nabiki sighed, she knew she wouldn't win this argument. "Okay, I  
guess it won't hurt for a minute. But don't take too long,  
okay?"  
  
Kasumi agreed, and headed upstairs.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nodoka finished her breakfast with satisfaction. The food was  
quite good, though not as good as it could be with a little more  
instruction. Ranko definitely had talent in this area.  
  
"Dear, that was a very delicious breakfast. Thank you."  
  
What Ranko felt, she could not describe. This is what she had  
felt before, when her mother had complemented her cooking, only  
better. She began to understand fully what her mother had said  
the night before. She knew her mother was right.  
  
"No, Auntie, thank you. Hearing ya say that is more than thanks  
enough."  
  
Nodoka was pleased, at least with Ranko's cooking. Other things  
did concern her, however.  
  
"Ranko, dear, we need to have a word about your eating habits."  
  
Ranko gulped. She was so occupied with whether or not her mother  
would like her cooking, that she had forgotten to temper her own  
eating. And she didn't even notice it, until now.  
  
"Sorry, Auntie. It's just that Pop had a hearty appetite, and I  
had to learn to eat that way, or I'd go hungry."  
  
Nodoka frowned. "I see. Well, that will have to change, dear. It  
is very improper behavior for a young woman. It would also be  
very improper for a young man. It would break my heart to see  
Ranma eat like that."  
  
Ranko bit her lip, and replied, "Okay, Auntie. I'll try. It's  
just that I've been eatin' this way for so long, I don't even  
realize I'm doin' it half the time."  
  
"That will change in time, dear. We will work on this, together.  
Plus, your language... oh, child, we have so much work ahead of  
us."  
  
Ranko blanched. She understood what THAT meant. She knew her  
mother had very old-fashioned ideas about how young girls should  
act. It was the one thing that scared Ranko the most about  
coming here. That her mother would turn her into... she didn't  
want to think about it.  
  
Still, Ranko reminded herself, she is my mother. I did come here  
to be with her. She is the only one who really wants to be with  
me. I just can't refuse her. I can't hurt her. She's been hurt  
by me and Pop too much already.  
  
"All right, Auntie, if that's what you think is best."  
  
"Yes, dear, it is."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Akane?" Kasumi stood outside Akane's door, hoping her sister  
would allow her to help.  
  
"Come on in, Kasumi." Kasumi steeled herself, and entered the  
room.  
  
Akane was over at her desk, staring at a picture. It was the  
picture Ranma gave her for Christmas. After a moment, Akane  
turned at looked at her sister with sorrow clearly written on  
her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kasumi. I know I'm not handling this well. But I'll  
be fine." She paused for a second, as a dreamy look graced her  
face. "Once I talk to Ranma, everything will be fine."  
  
Kasumi was worried, but tried as best as she could to keep that  
worry off her face. "Akane, I do not think that would be a good  
idea just yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kasumi walked over and placed her hand on Akane's shoulder.  
"Akane, look at yourself. You are in no shape for this. If you  
want to seriously talk to Ranma about your feelings, you have to  
be focused.  
  
"Akane, you have been through a terrible shock. If you try to rush  
this before you have dealt with it, you are not going to be able to  
talk to Ranma the way you want to. The two of you have never  
been good at talking things out in the past, and saying the  
wrong things right now may make it difficult to heal any wounds  
the two of you have."  
  
Akane looked into her sister's eyes, and after a moment brought  
her eyes down to her desk. "I guess you have a point there,  
Kasumi. I've never really been good at that kind of thing, and  
neither has Ranma. But how will I know when I'm ready?"  
  
Kasumi took her free hand and used it to guide Akane's face back  
up. "I will know when you're ready, Akane. When I know you are  
ready, I will let you know, all right?"  
  
Akane nodded in understanding.  
  
Kasumi continued with a stern voice. "Until then, I want you to  
promise me that you will not jump the gun. Promise me you will  
wait until then. I know you, Akane. Right now you agree with me,  
but you could see things differently later. Please, promise me you  
will wait."  
  
Smiling to her sister, Akane gave Kasumi the answer she was  
hoping for. "I promise. I promise, Kasumi. I'll wait until you  
think I'm ready."  
  
Kasumi guided Akane to her feet. "Good. Now let us go downstairs  
and eat breakfast. I do not want to leave Nabiki all alone in the  
kitchen too long."  
  
Akane giggled at this. Part of her wanted Nabiki to ruin  
breakfast. Akane would have a field day, after all the cracks  
Nabiki had made about HER cooking.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The last of the breakfast crowd was leaving the Nekohanten, and  
Khu Lon was relieved. Running her own business here in Nerima  
had its advantages. It helped in her attempts to bring Ranma  
back with her to China, but it was hard work, and she wasn't the  
young girl she once was. Still, it was one way to keep Xian Pu  
and Mu Tsu focused on something other than Ranma.  
  
Walking over to the counter, Khu Lon was putting away a kettle  
when a clay pot from a high shelf fell and landed on the floor.  
The pot didn't break.  
  
That's odd, she thought to herself. The pot should have  
shattered from that fall, and yet it is still intact. Kho Lon  
frowned. This is a omen, she thought, but what does it mean?  
  
****************************************************  
  
Akane was disappointed. The food was fine. She should have known  
she wouldn't be able to tease Nabiki so easily. Still, a good  
meal always brought joy to her before, why didn't it now?  
  
The crowd at the table was quiet after breakfast. Finally Nabiki  
spoke up.  
  
"So, Mr. Saotome, I notice you have your bags out in the hall.  
Taking a trip somewhere?" Please tell me, Nabiki thought, please  
tell me you're not going to your home. Not now.  
  
"Yes, Nabiki. I'm off to China."  
  
"China?" Akane's eyes went wide at this. "Why are you going to  
China, Uncle?"  
  
"I'm going to find a cure for Ranma, or else. I'll try the  
Nanniichuan first, and if that doesn't hold the answer, I'll  
keep looking until I find something. I will not let my boy  
down."  
  
Nabiki smirked. "You mean you can't handle the thought of Ranma  
living as a girl, and it's time to use the Saotome Secret  
Technique."  
  
"Nabiki!" Soun shook his head at his daughter's statement. "That  
was rude. Saotome is going to do everything he can to help  
Ranma. He's not running away."  
  
"Whatever." Nabiki wasn't going to give up so easily, yet...  
"Still, it's not a bad idea. I wish you well on your journey,  
Uncle."  
  
At least, Nabiki thought, at least it will get the old fool out  
of here for awhile. That will be one less problem to worry  
about.  
  
"So, daughters, what are your plans for today? I know Akane has  
her rehearsals, how about the two of you?"  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other, understanding being  
shared between them. They realized it would be a bad idea if  
Akane knew what the two of them had planned.  
  
"We have some... friends to visit today, Father." Kasumi hated  
not telling the whole truth to her family, but sometimes one  
does what one must, for their sake.  
  
"Speaking of which, I need to call one of them, to arrange a  
time for us to meet. If you'll excuse me, Father."  
  
"Of course, Kasumi." Soun watched as Kasumi got up from the  
table, and headed out to the phone. After a second, he turned  
his attention to Akane. Tendo Soun told himself, don't worry,  
Akane, everything will be fine. Saotome will bring back the  
cure, and all will be well.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko was drying dishes. When her mother asked her to help with  
the dishes, she quickly agreed... to dry rather than wash.  
Sticking her hands in a sink filled with hot water was not a  
good idea right now. Hot water. I have to worry about baths, and  
showers, and... Ranko shook her head. I really didn't think this  
through, did I? I just acted without really thinking about all  
the consequences. How am I going to deal with all of this?  
  
Ranko was interrupted from her thoughts when the phone rang.  
Nodoka excused herself from washing duty, and went over to  
answer the phone.  
  
"Good morning, Saotome residence."  
  
"Good morning, Auntie."  
  
Nodoka smiled to herself. She was going to call the Tendo home  
later, after visiting the doctor, but now...  
  
"Hello, Kasumi. I hope you are well."  
  
"As well as can be, Auntie."  
  
There was a pause. Nodoka noticed that Kasumi wasn't quite  
finished, so she kept silent.  
  
"Auntie, we need to talk. Nabiki and I would like to come over  
and talk to you."  
  
"I would very much like to talk to you as well, Kasumi. I assume  
you want to talk about Ranko?"  
  
"Yes, Auntie. How is she, by the way? She left here rather  
distressed."  
  
And whose doing is that, Nodoka asked herself. "She is doing  
fine, Kasumi.  
  
"You say you and Nabiki want to come over? Not your father or  
Akane?"  
  
"No, Auntie, just Nabiki and I. Akane's... Akane's not in the  
best of moods right now, and I think it would be best if we all  
talked without Father around."  
  
"I see. When would you like to come over?"  
  
"Whenever is good for you, Auntie. Nabiki and I are flexible  
about the time."  
  
Nodoka thought for a second, then responded. "Well, I'm taking  
Ranko to my doctor shortly, and after that I thought we'd do  
some shopping. Perhaps sometime in the early afternoon? I don't  
expect us to take too much time shopping. How about right after  
the lunch hour? I want to treat Ranko to some lunch after we  
shop."  
  
"You're taking her to your doctor? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kami, I hope not. "I just thought it would be a good idea for  
her to get looked at, nothing to concern yourself with. So I'll see  
the two of you later this afternoon?"  
  
"That would be fine, Auntie. That would give us some time to  
deal with some other matters. We'll see you then."  
  
"Yes, dear. I will look forward to it."  
  
Ending the conversation, Nodoka put the phone back down, and  
headed back to the kitchen. It's probably about time, she thought,  
to get Ranko ready to go see Naoko.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Akane was headed towards Furinkan, with much on her mind. Maybe,  
she thought, going to this rehearsal is not a good idea. I  
should be thinking about Ranma, and how I'm going to get him  
back. I should be thinking about that perverted little pig, and  
how I'm going to get even with him. This play seems so trivial  
now.  
  
Lowering her head as she walked, she realized that she was  
fooling herself. Sitting around and moping isn't going to help.  
Maybe this will get my mind off of my problems, if only for a  
little while. She smiled as she thought about Maggie, her role.  
It was so unlike her, she thought, but at the same time, she  
felt something special when she read her lines.  
  
"Good morning, Akane!"  
  
Glancing over to the side, Akane noticed Sayuri and Yuka waving  
to her. Neither was wearing a uniform, as neither was in her  
drama club.  
  
"So, Akane, what's up with the uniform? Did Principal Kuno call  
school back in session and forget to tell us?" Sayuri grinned as  
she said this. She knew about Akane's rehearsals, but couldn't  
resist teasing her friend.  
  
"Akane, is there something wrong?" Yuka had noticed that Akane  
was not looking like her normal self. She seemed a little  
distant.  
  
"I'm fine. Really."  
  
Sayuri wasn't convinced. She hadn't noticed how Akane looked  
at first, but once Yuka had spoken up, she could tell something  
was wrong.  
  
"Don't lie to us, Akane, we're your friends, remember?" Sayuri  
kept an eye on her friend, hoping to catch a hint somewhere.  
  
"Did Ranma do something, Akane?"  
  
Akane's head shot up, and she turned to Sayuri. The look on  
Akane's face made Sayuri want to crawl into a hole somewhere.  
  
"No! Why would you say that?"  
  
"Oh, then he didn't do something you wanted him to do, is that  
it?" From Akane's initial reaction, Sayuri could tell Ranma was  
at the heart of this. Ranma wasn't really a bad guy, Sayuri  
believed. She just hated the way he treated her friend.  
  
"Ranma... didn't... do... anything... wrong... okay????" Akane  
couldn't believe this. Kasumi and Nabiki told her that the other  
students at Furinkan treated Ranma poorly, and here was one of  
her best friends, falsely accusing Ranma of something without  
any reason...  
  
...like I used to do, Akane reminded herself.  
  
"Akane, it's okay. I was only joking." Sayuri was hoping to calm  
her friend down. "What's the point of having friends if you  
can't tease them about their boyfriends?"  
  
Akane calmed down at this, which made Sayuri wonder even more.  
Usually when someone brings up the fact that Ranma and Akane are  
an item, she freaks out. Not this time, though.  
  
Yuka was seeing much of the same thing, and wanted to help her  
friend any way she could. "Akane, Sayuri and I didn't have  
anything planned today. Would it be all right if we tagged along,  
and watched your rehearsal?"  
  
A smile spread across Akane's face. "You really want to? That  
would be great!"  
  
Sayuri noticed the change, and followed Yuka's lead. "Sure  
thing, Akane, that would be lots of fun. Certainly better than  
just hanging around here boy watching."  
  
Akane's face dropped at this. Damn, Sayuri chided herself, I  
went and opened my big mouth. I have been hanging around Ranma  
too long. "No more moping, Akane. You're going into that school  
a nobody, and you're coming out a star!"  
  
That seemed to help. Akane laughed a little at this, and the  
three friends headed down the street together, towards Furinkan.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Xian Pu was busy cleaning up after the morning rush. Stupid   
restaurant, she fumed. I shouldn't be here cleaning tables. I  
should be out there, with Airen. Stupid great-grandmother,  
forcing me to spend so much time in here, when I could be with  
him. Isn't THAT why we came to this stupid country in the first  
place?  
  
And everyone in this country, stupid, stupid, stupid. Everybody  
thinking of me like some kind of a tramp. I am an Amazon warrior,  
I am a strong fighter, descended from many great warriors, and  
everyone treats me like some kind of a bimbo.  
  
And that stupid curse. That stupid, stupid curse. Why did I have  
to be stuck with a curse that makes Airen so uncomfortable?  
Sure, there were times it was fun to play with him, and make him  
squirm. Especially when he hung around with that girl, rather  
than with me.  
  
Xian Pu was interrupted by her musings when she heard the door  
open. She turned around, ready to lay into whoever it was, when  
she stopped. Oh, this is just what I need right now, her! Xian Pu  
could tell immediately who it was, even though the visitor's face  
was shadowed. Xian Pu was not in a good mood, and did not  
wish to deal with HER today.  
  
"Money girl go! Nekohanten closed! Lunch later, return when  
open!"  
  
Nabiki took a step out of the shadows, her face in full view, and  
responded, "Xian Pu, I'm not here for ramen. I'm here to talk about  
something important."  
  
Xian Pu wasn't shocked easily. She had seen and experienced much  
in her short life. But she was seriously shocked now. There were  
certainly a number of reasons for her to be shocked.  
  
First, there was Nabiki's face. While the middle Tendo sister  
was trying to mask her feelings from the Amazon, Xian Pu was  
able to look past that. The look in Nabiki's eyes told Xian Pu  
everything. The look Xian Pu saw in those eyes scared her,  
so unaccustomed she was to seeing a look like that on this  
girl.  
  
Second, there was the fact that Nabiki had just called her by  
her real name, not that stupid mispronunciation of it that  
everyone here used. Like she was some kind of hair product!  
  
But the thing that shocked Xian Pu the most was that Nabiki had  
just spoken in perfect Chinese! It must be a trick, Xian Pu told  
herself. This one is always up to tricks. She probably memorized  
the phrase to rattle me. Hmmph, I'm not so easily fooled. If  
that's the way she wants to play it, fine.  
  
"Why are you here? What stupid game are you trying to play now?  
No more tricks, or I will get very upset. And you don't want to  
see me upset!" Okay, you want to pretend to know my language,  
now who's the stupid one? Xian Pu was pleased with herself.  
Yelling at Nabiki in Chinese, and forcing her hand, should make  
the girl feel very foolish.  
  
"No games, no tricks. I'm not up to anything this time. I'm here  
because... because..." Nabiki stopped, she just couldn't finish  
the sentence, not because she didn't know how to say it, she  
just couldn't.  
  
Xian Pu continued to be stunned. Not only did she understand  
what I just said, but her response was fluent. "How do you know  
my language?"  
  
Nabiki grinned at this. She had hoped this would catch the  
Amazons off-guard. She continued to talk in Chinese to the young  
Amazon. "When you first came here to Nerima, trying to  
communicate with you was very difficult. Between your lack of  
knowledge of Japanese and our lack of knowledge of Chinese, it  
created problems, right?"  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "It was frustrating not to be able to talk to  
Airen like I wanted to."  
  
Nabiki understood. "After Ranma tricked you, and told you he was  
really a girl, you left. The rest of my family thought you were  
gone for good. But I knew better."  
  
"Why did you know better?"  
  
"I hadn't known Ranma very long, but I did know that his  
problems didn't go away that easily. I figured we'd be seeing  
you again, so I prepared. I started studying how to speak  
Chinese. As quickly as I could."  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But after I returned,  
why did you keep it a secret? Shouldn't you have used it to,  
like you said, better communicate with me? My Japanese was a  
little better, but still I was far from fluent in the language."  
  
Nabiki chuckled. "I kept it secret, because it gave me a great  
advantage."  
  
Xian Pu's eyes shot up. "Huh? I don't understand."  
  
Nabiki explained. "Had you returned alone, I would have told  
you, and become an interpreter of sorts. But you didn't come  
alone. You came with your great-grandmother. And the two of you  
would sometimes speak privately to each other in Chinese."  
  
"I begin to understand. We speak Chinese freely, because we  
think no one can understand us. You are able to hear things we  
don't want you to hear. Your knowing of Chinese is a big  
advantage, and advantages are for using."  
  
"Exactly! You caught on to that awfully quickly. Maybe you're  
smarter than we all gave you credit for..."  
  
"I am smart! I am a smart Amazon warrior! Japanese people are  
the stupid ones! You think I'm stupid because I can't speak your  
stupid language very well? Well, I can speak your language  
better than most of you can speak mine! If I had thought I would  
be stuck here in Japan this long, I would have tried to learn  
your language better. I thought I would just come here and grab  
Airen and leave. I never thought it would take this long!"  
Nabiki had never seen Xian Pu THIS riled up before, and she had  
seen the Amazon riled up many times. She obviously touched a  
sore spot.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry."  
  
Xian Pu sighed. "It's okay. I'm just tired of everybody thinking  
all those things about me. I know I shouldn't let it get to me.  
I am a strong Amazon warrior, and Amazon's shouldn't care what  
outsiders think."  
  
Xian Pu frowned, and confronted Nabiki once more. "Enough  
talking about me. You came here for a reason, right? So what is  
it? Why do you look like... why do you look like you fall in  
spring of drowned willow?"  
  
Nabiki was taken aback by this. "Spring of drowned willow? Is  
there such a thing? How could a tree..."  
  
Xian Pu chuckled. "I was making a joke."  
  
Nabiki stopped for a second, then began to chuckle herself.  
"That's not half bad. I never knew you had a sense of humor  
before."  
  
Xian Pu smiled. "I don't know Japanese very well, and humor  
often gets lost in the translation.  
  
"Now, why are you here?"  
  
Nabiki stopped. She had gotten a little closer to Xian Pu, but  
she still didn't think it would be a good idea to talk to her  
directly about this. Where Ranma was concerned, Xian Pu was a  
little single-minded.  
  
"I came to talk to Khu Lon. Is she around?"  
  
"I'm right here, child."  
  
Nabiki turned around to where the voice was coming from, and  
sure enough there was the Amazon Matriarch, behind her. The old  
woman was sitting there, eyeing Nabiki very carefully. Nabiki  
suddenly felt very nervous.  
  
"Where... where did you come from?" Nabiki hadn't heard the old  
woman sneak up. Damn, I keep forgetting just how good she is.  
  
A low chuckle escaped from Khu Lon. "Why, China, of course."  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes in frustration. "What is this, open mike  
night at Evening at the Amazon?  
  
"I didn't hear you sneak up on me. How do you do that?"  
  
"You live as long as I have, child, and you pick up a thing or  
two. Frankly, if I can sneak up on Son-in-Law, sneaking up on  
you is a piece of cake. No offense meant."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Kho Lon nodded. "So you wanted to talk to me. What about?"  
  
"I would like to talk to you," Nabiki shot her eyes in Xian Pu's  
direction, "in private."  
  
Kho Lon nodded in understanding. "Great-granddaughter. Take  
Mr. Part-Time and leave Miss Tendo and I alone for awhile."  
  
"I don't want to leave! This must have something to do with  
Airen, I want to know!"  
  
Kho Lon sighed to herself, young people today. "Xian Pu, I am  
not only your great-grandmother, but I am Matriarch of our  
tribe. You will do as I say, and now."  
  
Xian Pu fumed. Every time the old bat wanted me to do something,  
she'd always bring THAT up. I am an Amazon, and I must do as my  
Elder says. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.  
  
"I listen, and I will do as you ask."  
  
Xian Pu went to a nearby table a picked up a heavy centerpiece.  
Smiling to herself, she turned towards the back of the  
restaurant and yelled out in Japanese, "Mousse!"  
  
The master of hidden weapons martial arts came running out.  
"Yes, my darling Shampoo?"  
  
"Duck!"  
  
Mu Tsu looked down at himself, and as he did so he did not see  
the centerpiece being thrown in his direction. Like he would  
have, anyway.  
  
"What do you mean, Shampoo? I'm still a man right now, not  
a duck."  
  
*BAM*  
  
Xian Pu's aim was true, and Mu Tsu dropped to the floor,  
unconscious. Xian Pu went over to him, and shook her head.  
  
"Stupid Mousse."  
  
She leaned down, and slowly picked the young man up over her  
shoulders. Turning to her great-grandmother, she said, "We  
will leave you alone for awhile. Now we go." And with that,  
Xian Pu took Mu Tsu, and left the Nekohanten.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko was nervously sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's  
office. All the times Tofu had given her a physical in her  
female form, she had hated it. She understood the need, but it  
just felt so intrusive. The whole experience embarrassed her no  
end. Even though Doc Tofu would be patient and understanding  
about Ranma's anxiety, it still bothered her.  
  
As Ranko patiently waited for her checkup, her mother and Dr.  
Naoko Yamamoto were talking privately in an examining room.  
  
"She hasn't menstruated yet?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "And when I talked to her about it, she  
was totally clueless. No one, not her father, or her cousins, or  
any one, talked to her about this."  
  
Naoko went into the hall, and took a glance at the young girl  
sitting in her waiting room. "She certainly is old enough. Some  
girls start later than others, but still..."  
  
Naoko gave her friend a reassuring look, "I'll check her out,  
Nodoka. From what you told me about her life, I think I have a  
very good idea of why she hasn't yet. I would still like to  
check her out, if only for your piece of mind."  
  
Nodoka smiled in appreciation. "Thank you. I knew I could count  
on your help."  
  
Naoko guided her friend out to the waiting room. "Wait here,  
Nodoka. This shouldn't take too long. Don't worry too much  
about her."  
  
Watching her friend sit down in a chair next to where Ranko was  
sitting, Dr. Yamamoto turned her attention to the young girl.  
"Ranko, come on back. I'm ready to see you now."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Kho Lon carefully eyed the Tendo girl. The two had been sitting  
for a couple minutes, without a word being said.  
  
"So, child, what news is important enough for you to reveal your  
knowledge of Chinese?"  
  
Nabiki gulped. The old Amazon was sharp, and she knew she had  
to be very careful around her.  
  
"Something has happened with Son-in-Law, I take it."  
  
Nabiki nodded, still too frightened to speak.  
  
"He and your sister didn't actually pledge themselves to each  
other? No, if that had happened, you would be in here gloating,  
not looking like death warmed over."  
  
Keep steady, Nabiki, the young girl told herself. You can get  
through this. You've prided yourself on dealing with situations  
like this, it's time to put that to the test.  
  
"Son-in-Law is not ill, is he?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "No, not ill."  
  
Cologne's eyes narrowed as they seemed to enter Nabiki's soul.  
"Your sister, something did not happen to her, did it?"  
  
Oh boy! "Akane is... not injured."  
  
Kho Lon leaned over and placed her face inches away from  
Nabiki's. "I don't have time for these games. You came here to  
tell me something. Stop wasting my time. Either tell me or  
leave."  
  
Nabiki tried to steady herself as best she could. "Ranma... he  
broke off the engagement to Akane."  
  
The Amazon leaned back, giving Nabiki a brief sense of relief.  
"Did he, now? I like this news so far. So, who pushed him? Did  
Ryoga finally do something to split the two up? Was it Ukyo? I  
know Xian Pu wasn't involved, I've been keeping her busy around  
here the last couple of days."  
  
Nabiki thought for a second before replying, "No one person  
split them up. Maybe, in a way, everyone did. It's kind of  
complicated."  
  
"Indulge me." Kho Lon was now quite curious. Perhaps this news  
will be able to help her get Ranma for her tribe.  
  
"Well, yesterday, Ranma and Akane were having a typical argument  
when..."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Dr. Yamamoto took a look at her patient. She could tell that  
Ranko was quite nervous. Something is definitely bothering her,  
but what?  
  
"Ranko, you seem a little tense."  
  
Ranko leaned back on the examining table. The taking of her  
blood and urine did not bother her, but this part, this part of  
the actual physical exam did. "I have never liked getting  
checked up like this. It just gives me the willies."  
  
Naoko looked up from her vantage point, and smiled at Ranko.  
"That's natural, Ranko. I'm a doctor, but I'm also a woman and a  
mother. I even have a son about your age. Even so, I still feel  
funny about being on the receiving end of one of these exams."  
  
Ranko brought her head up and looked at her doctor in surprise.  
"You do?"  
  
The doctor nodded reassuringly. "Yes, most women do. Even though  
we know it's important, it feels a little awkward. How did you  
feel about your last doctor?"  
  
Ranko relaxed just a bit. "He was kind enough and he was very  
patient with me. It still freaked me out more often than not.  
But he tried to understand."  
  
"He seems like a nice doctor, but there are some things men can  
never understand about us women. Even with all of his medical  
training, and experience, he could only guess at how we must  
feel about something like this."  
  
Ranko smiled. "I guess. I know if I were a guy right now, I  
wouldn't feel quite like this."  
  
Naoko laughed. "Ranko, if you were a guy, you wouldn't be having  
this exam."  
  
Ranko began to laugh as well. "You got a point there, doc."  
  
Naoko brought her head down, and continued her exam. "You might  
find it easier if you talk to me during this, Ranko. Why don't  
you tell me about your life? I understand you practice martial  
arts?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And do you enjoy it?"  
  
Ranko thought about all of her adventures, and the way that she  
felt when practicing The Art.  
  
"Yes, I do. It's very important to me."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. It's important to have something you  
enjoy. It doesn't matter if you're good at it or not, as long as  
you enjoy it."  
  
Ranko smiled. "But I am good at it, doc. I'm very good."  
  
Ranko heard a chuckle from down below. "I see modesty is not a  
problem for you."  
  
"I don't know. I was once told that I had no sense of modesty."  
Feminine modesty, Ranko reminded herself.  
  
"Just remember, Ranko, there is a difference between  
self-confidence and bragging. People don't generally like  
braggarts."  
  
Ranko pondered that for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind, doc."  
  
"Good. Now tell me about how you feel about your Aunt."  
  
"Mo... Auntie? She's really nice to me. I care for her, a lot."  
  
Interesting, Dr. Yamatoto thought. "Go on, Ranko. Tell me all  
about you and her."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I am so stupid!"  
  
Nabiki was expecting any of a number of reactions from Khu Lon  
to this news. This was not one of them.  
  
"I should have seen this coming! Of all the people in Ranma's  
life, *I* should have seen this coming!"  
  
Nabiki wasn't sure if she had heard the Amazon right. But she  
had to know.  
  
"You called him Ranma? I've always heard you call him  
Son-in-Law."  
  
Khu Lon gazed at Nabiki, and a small chuckle escaped her lips.  
  
"You've always been quite astute, Nabiki. I've admired that  
about you for some time now."  
  
Nabiki was taken aback. The Matriarch of Joketsuzoku had just  
complimented her. Had just said that she admired her.  
  
"Tell me, child, how is everybody taking this news?"  
  
Nabiki took a short breath. "Daddy is in full denial mode. I  
think he believes this is just a minor setback, and it will be  
resolved like every other problem Ranma and Akane have met  
before.  
  
"Kasumi, she's taken it better than I could ever expect. She's  
found her fire again, after so many years."  
  
Khu Lon nodded at this. "Good. I always thought there was more  
to her than met the eye. And Akane?"  
  
Nabiki lowered her head. "She's taking it bad. Very bad. I'm  
afraid for her, I really am."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I always liked her. It was sad that  
this whole mess put a wedge between us.  
  
"And you?"  
  
Nabiki looked up at Khu Lon, unsure of what to say.  
  
Khu Lon stared at Nabiki for a moment, then sat back and  
relaxed. "I see. I'm sorry for you, Nabiki. This whole mess must  
have been very hard on you."  
  
Nabiki shot back in surprise. "You... you know?"  
  
Khu Lon grinned. "I haven't lived as long as I have without  
becoming somewhat familiar with knowing how people really feel.  
Not that I can blame you. If I were only 150 years younger, I  
would have given all of you girls a run for your money."  
  
Nabiki chuckled at that. "I bet you would have."  
  
"I hope you would have given me decent odds."  
  
Nabiki began to laugh loudly. "Ranma would never have stood a  
chance."  
  
"True. I wager Genma is not taking this well at all."  
  
Nabiki tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a smirk. "The moron  
ran away. He said he's going to China to find a cure for Ranma,  
but if we ever see him again, I'd be surprised."  
  
Khu Lon's face turned ashen. "He what? Tell me he's not headed  
to Jusenkyo?"  
  
Nabiki couldn't understand the Amazon's reaction to this. "Yes.  
He said he would go for the Nanniichuan first. What's wrong?"  
  
Khu Lon began to pace. "That idiot! That colossal fool! I have  
to get in touch with The Council at Joketsuzoku. He must be  
stopped before he reaches Jusenkyo."  
  
"But why? What's the danger of Genma going to Jusenkyo? What's  
wrong with him trying to find a cure?" Nabiki was startled at  
Khu Lon's reaction.  
  
Khu Lon stopped pacing long enough to look Nabiki straight in  
the eye and answered, "Because there is no cure."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Well, how is she?"  
  
Nodoka sat with her old friend. She hoped beyond hope that Ranko  
wasn't horribly sick, or sterile, or any of a number of  
frightening thoughts that ran through her mind.  
  
Naoko looked at Nodoka, and gave a reassuring smile. "I won't  
know for sure until I get all the tests back, but frankly, she  
seems quite healthy."  
  
"Really? She's healthy?"  
  
"More than that." Naoko got up, and went over to place a hand  
on her friend's shoulder. "She appears to be one of the  
healthiest people I've ever had the pleasure of examining. I  
wish I was half as healthy as she is when I was her age."  
  
"Thank the kami." Nodoka felt the release of great pressure off  
of her. "Then why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think..." Naoko paused before continuing.  
"Nodoka, what are your plans for her?"  
  
"Well, she has been through so much. And after the way she was  
raised, I need to teach her how to be a proper young woman. I  
know it won't be easy, but..."  
  
"Nodoka, no. Listen to me."  
  
"Naoko, what?"  
  
Naoko was worried about this. She knew her friend all too well.  
"Nodoka, you must not push her. I know you, you will push her  
and push her until she becomes your standard-bearer young  
Japanese woman."  
  
"I don't understand. She needs this, she has been raised as a  
boy for so long. And besides..."  
  
"Nodoka, remember who you're talking to. I've known you for  
years, I know your pains. I was at your wedding, remember? I  
understand why you think you need to do this. But you must not  
push her."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Nodoka, look at all the things that have happened in her life.  
First, her mother dies, before she gets a chance to really know  
her."  
  
Nodoka nodded. She was with her so far.  
  
"Then that idiot father of hers tried to raise her as a boy. And  
then he goes and gets himself killed, leaving Ranko all alone."  
  
"Okay, but I still don't understand."  
  
Naoko continued on. "Then she lived with a family, in a home  
where she felt unwelcome.  
  
"Nodoka, for her entire life, that girl has lived under a stress  
that would have killed a lesser person. I think it speaks  
greatly for her that she has survived as well as she has. But  
she has lived with a stress that none of us can understand."  
  
Nodoka was beside herself. "Stress? Stress can do that?"  
  
Naoko sighed. "Nodoka, stress can do much worse things than  
that, believe me. And if she continues to feel stress, her  
health, physical as well as mental, will be in danger."  
  
"I don't want to harm her, what do I do?"  
  
Naoko smiled. "Just don't push her. Don't try to make her do  
something she's not comfortable with. Be patient with her,  
Nodoka. The one thing she needs most right now is love and  
understanding. Give her that, and everything else should work  
out fine."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "I guess, I guess I can do that. But I'm  
afraid that she'll..."  
  
Naoko smiled. "I know, but have some faith in her, and in  
yourself. Once again, I ask you, what are your plans for her?  
Long term?"  
  
Nodoka thought for a second. "I want to adopt her. I want to  
raise her as my daughter, not my niece. But I need to talk to  
her cousins about this. And I have to know how Ranko would  
feel about it."  
  
Naoko gave her friend a giant smile. "I can't speak for the  
Tendos, but as far as Ranko is concerned, I think she already  
thinks of you as a mother. She slipped up while I was talking  
to her, and she came close to calling you mom."  
  
"Really?" Hearing this gave Nodoka great joy. She thinks of  
me as a mother? Nodoka lost her composure, and tears began  
to trickle down her face.  
  
Naoko got up, and opened her door. "Are you still here? Why  
don't go you out there, and be with your... daughter."  
  
Dr. Naoko Yamamoto watched as her friend left her office. She  
noticed Ranko as her Aunt came towards her, and could see the  
hope and love in the young girl's eyes. Despite all of her  
problems, she is such a fine young girl. The mother in Naoko  
smiled to herself. Maybe, just maybe, when she's settled in,  
I'll come and visit. And I'll bring Masura with me. Perhaps the  
two of them will hit it off.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"What do you mean, there's no cure? Surely the Nanniichuan  
would..."  
  
Khu Lon shook her head. "No, child, it would not. In fact, it  
would only make matters worse. Under no circumstances should  
Ranma ever get anywhere near that stuff."  
  
"But why, I don't understand."  
  
Khu Lon sighed. "Nabiki, you're intelligent. You should be able  
to figure this out. After all, not that long ago you had a  
perfect example of this situation in your life."  
  
"What example?"  
  
Nabiki waited patiently for Khu Lon to answer. All this time, we  
hoped against hope that the Nanniichuan would solve so many  
problems. Now the one person who knew more about the  
Springs than anyone told her otherwise.  
  
"I'm talking about Taro, child."  
  
"Pantyhose? But I don't see what he would have to do with this."  
  
Khu Lon was losing patience. "Think, Nabiki! The first time you  
dealt with him, what was the nature of his curse?"  
  
"The yeti riding ox carrying crane and eel. But I still don't  
understand..."  
  
"Yes, that *was* his curse." Khu Lon couldn't believe that this  
one could not see the truth. "Then he was unable to get Happi to  
change his name, and he left. But he returned."  
  
"Right, but I still don't get... ohhhhhh"  
  
Khu Lon nodded. "Yes, he returned, AFTER going back to Jusenkyo.  
And what did he do there?"  
  
"He used another spring, and got another curse."  
  
"Correct. And how did that affect him?"  
  
Nabiki was mentally kicking herself on this one. The Elder was  
right. The truth was there all along, right under their noses.  
And they all missed it.  
  
"It combined with his first curse."  
  
Khu Lon smiled. "Again, correct. One curse does NOT cancel out  
another. The curses are permanent. Jumping into more than one  
spring does not end a curse, it just changes it."  
  
Nabiki continued on this thread. "So, if Ranma were to use the  
Nanniichuan, it wouldn't get rid of the Nyanniichuan curse,  
instead...  
  
"Instead Ranma would become a..." Nabiki couldn't finish her  
sentence. The mere thought of what that would do sent a shiver  
down her spine.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Now you see why Genma can't be allowed anywhere  
near Jusenkyo."  
  
Nabiki smirked. "If it was just Genma, I'd say let the old fool  
go for it. Serve him right, for everything he's done. But  
Genma's bound to take Ranma down with him and..."  
  
Khu Lon noticed a strange look on Nabiki's face. Unsure of what  
it could be, she asked. "What's wrong, child?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking. I  
was thinking on how lucky we were that the Japanese Nanniichuan  
was out of service. Had that been operational when Ranma tried  
to use it..."  
  
Khu Lon began to laugh. The laughter came hard and vigorous. She  
couldn't stop herself from rolling on the floor.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Khu Lon looked up at Nabiki, and laughed some more.  
  
"You're starting to scare me. What is so funny?"  
  
Khu Lon collected herself. "Child, not only am I familiar with  
the Springs at Jusenkyo, but I am quite familiar with the  
various other Springs around the world."  
  
Nabiki's eyes shot up in surprise. "There are more?"  
  
Khu Lon nodded. "Not many, a few here and there. For instance  
there is another Nyanniichuan Spring in South America, in the  
Amazon Rain Forest. Quite fitting, don't you think."  
  
Nabiki nodded in appreciation.  
  
"I knew all about the Japanese Nanniichuan Spring, including its  
location, long before Ranma showed up with the first urn. By the  
way, Nabiki, the Spring is NOT out of service."  
  
"Whaaa... but Ranma didn't change. And the note in the spring  
said it was..."  
  
"Remember, child. The Japanese Nannichuan will come up when the  
three urns are put in the proper place at the proper time."  
  
Nabiki looked at the Amazon Elder in confusion. Then she smiled,  
and repeated back to her, "At the proper time."  
  
"Yes, child. I knew my opinion of you was justified.  
  
"When Ranma brought the first urn to me, I immediately  
recognized the danger. Still, there was one thing working for  
me. The Spring would only come up when the moon was in a certain  
position. It happens two days each month. And the next one was  
a week away."  
  
"So, what did you do?" Nabiki was now quite curious.  
  
"When Ranma and the others went in search of the second urn, I  
began to prepare. I wrote that message that Ranma found in the  
Spring. Then as fast as I could, I ran up to where the spring  
would be. I arranged it so the sign would appear when someone  
tried to summon the Spring. When the moon is in the improper  
position, the urns just release normal, uncursed water."  
  
Nabiki wondered, "You went to a lot of trouble. Wouldn't the  
spring not working that night have been enough?"  
  
Khu Lon shook her head. "No, child. Ranma and the others are  
stubborn. They would have kept trying the spring, hoping it  
would work. And eventually it would have, just not in the way  
that they wanted."  
  
"Wow." Nabiki was barely managing to comprehend all the little  
secrets that were coming her way. "You really looked out for  
him. You must think an awful lot of him."  
  
"I do. That child is one of the finest warriors I have ever  
witnessed. When I first came here with Xian Pu, I thought she  
would be just another stupid outsider. But Ranma has a strong  
spirit, and she is also devoted to those around her. Such  
qualities would make her a fine Amazon."  
  
"Her? Don't you mean him?"  
  
Khu Lon grinned. "Ranma is in girl form right now, right? And  
plans on living that way?"  
  
Nabiki answered, "Yes, but he is still a guy inside."  
  
Khu Lon's eyes shot up. "Is she, now?"  
  
Nabiki looked at the Amazon in wonder. "What are you hinting  
at?"  
  
"You want to know? You want to know one more truth about  
Jusenkyo? Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
Nabiki told herself she wasn't sure. But she had to know. Nabiki  
HAD to know things. She nodded in assent.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered just how easy it was for Mu Tsu to  
fly? Well, you see..."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko was very nervous. She and her mother had just entered a  
store. A women's apparel store. This is it, she told herself.  
There is no turning back now. Mom will start making me wear  
dresses, and makeup, and... She was getting scared.  
  
Nodoka looked down at Ranko, and noticed the scared look on her  
face. I must remember, she thought to herself, I must remember  
what Naoko told me. For Ranko's sake.  
  
Ranko and Nodoka began walking through the store. Ranko was  
getting very nervous as they approached the dress section.  
  
Then, to Ranko's surprise, they passed it.  
  
Eventually, they stopped. Ranko looked around at where she was.  
This section of the store was women's clothing, all right. But  
it wasn't dresses.  
  
"Dear, why don't you look around and find some slacks you like?  
And after that we'll look at blouses. And afterwards we will  
need to pick you up some underwear, and maybe some pajamas."  
  
"Slacks? Blouses?"  
  
Nodoka nodded.  
  
"No dresses? No skirts?"  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Only if you want some, dear."  
  
Nodoka was unprepared for the force of what happened next. Ranko  
leapt into her, grasping her tightly in her arms.  
  
"Not... so... hard... dear."  
  
"Sorry." And with that, Ranko loosened her grip on her mother.  
Instead the hug was at a bearable level, and radiated love.  
Nodoka returned in kind.  
  
"Auntie, thank you. This means so much to me." Ranko tried hard  
to keep from crying.  
  
"It's all right, dear." Nodoka felt close to tears herself. "Now,  
Ranko, normally such a display of affection in a public place is  
not proper. But in this case, I think we'll let it slide."  
  
Nodoka looked down at her... soon to be daughter? "Now why  
don't you start shopping? I'll be right here in case you want  
some help."  
  
Ranko smiled and left her mother's embrace. She began to sort  
through the vast selection in front of her.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Akane, Yuka, and Sayuri were in the courtyard. The drama club was  
taking a short break from the rehearsals.  
  
"Damn, I'm still forgetting some of my lines." Akane looked down  
in sadness.   
  
Sayuri shook her head. You're distracted by something, Akane. I  
could tell all during your rehearsal. Everyone could tell. I  
wish you would tell us what's eating you up.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys. I guess I'm not the best company right  
now."  
  
Yuka moved over, and sat closer to Akane. Putting her arm around  
her friend, Yuka quietly spoke. "It's okay, Akane. We can tell  
there's something wrong. We're your friends, right? When you're  
ready to talk to us about it, we'll listen. Until then, we'll  
still be here for you, to give you support."  
  
Akane looked up, and saw the concern on Yuka's face. Turning to  
Sayuri, she could see the same on her face. "Thanks. I don't  
think I want to talk about it, but it's nice to know I have  
someone to talk to if I do."  
  
Sayuri was about to respond when the threesome was interrupted.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the fair Tendo Akane, here to share her  
radiance with her one true love!"  
  
Oh, just great. Him! This is the last thing I need right now.  
  
Getting up off the ground, Akane turned and faced the young man.  
"Kuno, get lost! I'm not in the mood to deal with you right  
now."  
  
The kendoist was not about to leave that easily. "Oh, such  
words from such a lively spirit as yourself. Surely, the vile  
sorcerer has enchanted you to say such things."  
  
Akane could feel her fury start to rise. "Get this straight,  
jerk! I don't like you. I never did. I didn't like you before  
Ranma came to Nerima, and I never will. So leave me alone!"  
  
Sayuri and Yuka jumped back. They had seen Akane mad before,  
but this was starting to scare them. They could feel something  
happening to her, and it frightened them.  
  
"Such lies. How could one as noble as yourself say such things  
unless you were utterly ensnared? This is truly the work of that  
miscreant. Tell me, fair Akane, where is the foul wretch so I  
may smite him with all my might, and release you and the  
pigtailed one from his evil spell?"  
  
"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say such things about Ranma!  
He's a good man! He's a kind man! You have no right to say  
such things!"  
  
Akane felt her fury rise. She felt it just like she felt it  
yesterday, when she learned the truth about that pig. She could  
feel the power engulf her, and it felt good. I've got myself a  
ki-attack now, Akane thought, well it's high time I used it.  
It's time to take out the trash.  
  
"Feh, the sorcerer a man? He is no man. Such a vile personage as  
he has no right to call himself a man."  
  
As Kuno's ramblings continued, so did the power in Akane. It rose  
to a level that needed release. Akane began to think about a  
name for her new attack. She knew yelling a name when releasing  
the attack seemed to help focus it. Both Ranma's and Ryoga's  
attack names are animal based, right? So what about an animal  
for me? Akane smiled, remembering one of Ranma's favorite  
insults for her. Yes, she thought, this should do nicely.  
  
"So, fair Akane, where is the sorcerer Saotome? Truly, he must  
be afraid to face me. He must truly understand that I have  
always been his better. He is not good enough for my twisted  
sister, even if she cares for him so. That his villainy has  
enwrapped a member of the proud Kuno clan is truth enough of his  
miserable nature. Come to me, fair Akane, so I may free you!"  
  
That's it! Akane began to focus her anger. She lifted her arms,  
and pointed them in Kuno's direction. She could feel the power  
take control of her thoughts, and she began to push it away from  
her, towards her target. As it left her, she screamed.  
  
"Gorilla strength fury!"  
  
Sayuri and Yuka looked on in horror as a pillar of light leapt  
from Akane's hands, and engulfed Kuno. He screamed as the light  
surrounded him. Eventually, the light dissipated, and Kuno fell  
to the ground. Sayuri ran over to check on Kuno, while Yuka went  
over to Akane.  
  
"Akane, what did you do?"  
  
Akane started to chuckle. "Akane get mad. Jerk go boom!"  
  
Yuka's worries were interrupted by a shout from Sayuri.  
"Somebody, somebody call an ambulance!"  
  
Akane head suddenly cleared. "An ambulance? Come on, Sayuri.  
Kuno's stupid but he's tough. He's always been able to bounce  
back from whatever Ranma or I have done to him before."  
  
Akane looked towards her friend, and turned pale when she saw  
the look on Sayuri's face. "No, Akane, he's not bouncing back  
from this fast. He's hurt. Bad. Really bad."  
  
A scared expression ran across Akane's face. "What did I do? I  
just wanted to... I didn't mean to..." Akane fell down to her  
knees and began to cry. "I lost control. I'm losing control.  
I'm... oh kami, what's happening to me?"  
  
Yuka reached down to comfort her friend, to try to stop her  
tears. But the tears would not stop. Eventually the sound of an  
ambulance was heard, but Yuka could barely hear that over the  
sound of Akane's sobs.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four - I Know You're Crazy, but ...

I've wept for those who suffer long  
but how I weep for those who've gone  
into rooms of grief and questioned wrong  
but keep on killing  
It's in the soul to feel such things  
but weak to watch without speaking  
Oh what mercy sadness brings  
If God be willing  
  
Saotome's Choice  
by JP Buckner  
ajaff@poky.srv.net  
http://onewest.net/~ajaff/manff.htm  
  
Chapter Four - I Know You're Crazy, but What am I?  
  
Rumiko Takahashi is a goddess, and that is my final answer.  
"Redemption Day", lyrics by Sheryl Crow  
  
  
  
Nabiki sat deep in thought. What Khu Lon had just told her  
certainly changed things. Thinking over the repercussions,  
Nabiki was wondering what would lay in store for Ranma, no,  
Ranko, down the road. She hoped that Ranko would be able to  
survive this.  
  
Khu Lon studied Nabiki carefully. "Child, you don't seem all  
that surprised by this."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yesterday, Kasumi was telling all of us that  
Ranma was insecure. And she used his constant bragging to show  
how insecure he was. How those statements reinforced his  
self-image."  
  
Khu Lon nodded. "Yes, I can see that. What does that have to do  
with this?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Don't you see? His self-worth wasn't the  
only thing Ranma kept harping on about. When Kasumi told me  
that, I thought about the other thing Ranma kept repeating over  
and over again. If his bragging was reinforcement, could this be  
as well?"  
  
"Yes, you are right. It would be, on a subconscious level, a  
defense mechanism of sorts."  
  
"And now, that he's living as a girl, with his mother..."  
  
Khu Lon finished Nabiki's thought. "She will lose that defense  
mechanism."  
  
Nabiki brought her head down into her hands. "My head is starting  
to hurt. I've been learning so much, in such a short period of  
time, that I don't know if I can think straight anymore."  
  
Nabiki brought her eyes up. "Khu Lon, there is one thing you  
haven't explained to me yet."  
  
The Amazon's eyebrow raised. "And what is that?"  
  
"You never explained why you stopped calling Ranma 'Son-in-Law.'"  
  
Khu Lon paused for a second. "Well, because of what I just told  
you."  
  
Nabiki shot back. "Can it, Elder. There's more. There's  
something else you're keeping from me. I can smell a secret a  
thousand miles away, and the odor of this one is quite strong."  
  
Khu Lon sighed. There would be no tricking this one. She had to  
put her cards on the table.  
  
"When Xian Pu returned to Joketsuzoku and told us about Ranma,  
it made for quite a stir in our village."  
  
Nabiki grinned. "I'll bet."  
  
"Xian Pu was given her cat curse as punishment for failing to  
fulfill the Kiss of Death. But according to Amazon Law, she  
could have been punished far more severely than she was. We let  
her off easy, considering the circumstances."  
  
"Punished worse? How?"  
  
Khu Lon took a breath. "That's not important. What is important,  
is that when Xian Pu told her story, something happened."  
  
"What?" Nabiki was beside herself. She was about to learn  
something about the Amazons that wasn't public knowledge. And  
knowledge was Nabiki's religion.  
  
"Xian Pu told us her story, and it was decided that I should  
accompany her back here. We were to bring back Ranma, to have  
him marry Xian Pu. Just as we decided this, a rare Chinese hawk,  
one who is sacred to our tribe, flew down and perched itself on my  
shoulder"  
  
"So?"  
  
Khu Lon gave Nabiki a harsh look. "So? That, child, was an omen.  
Those birds are extremely shy around humans. When one of those  
hawks presents itself to an Amazon, as this one did to me, it means  
only one thing."  
  
"What does it mean?" Nabiki was on the edge of her seat.  
  
"It is meant to herald the arrival of one of the great Amazons.  
It means that whoever it presents itself to is about to procure,  
usually by birth but not necessarily, an Amazon whose name will  
be remembered for generations."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Ranma. You thought it meant Ranma was meant for  
greatness for your tribe."  
  
"Exactly. When I first came here with Xian Pu, I was thinking  
that Ranma would father a truly great Amazon. But as I got to  
know Ranma...  
  
"As I said earlier, that child is one of the finest warriors I  
have ever seen. Once I understood that, I figured he wasn't  
meant to father a great Amazon, but to become one. As a woman."  
  
"Huh? But you've been trying to get Xian Pu to marry him? If you  
wanted him as a woman..."  
  
"At first I wanted him to marry my great-granddaughter. After a  
while I realized that would be a bad idea. The tribe needed  
Ranma as a warrior, not an Airen. But Xian Pu loves him so much,  
I thought if it could help get Ranma to come back with me to  
China, I would go along with it. Once there, I would make sure  
that Ranma joined us as a female, not a male."  
  
And, Khu Lon thought to herself, had Ranma fathered a child  
with Xian Pu before this, all the better.  
  
"You must understand, the Amazon society is matriarchal in  
nature. While we treat our men better than many other cultures,  
Japan included, treat women, men are not allowed to be true  
Amazon warriors. Those that do fight, do so as back-up, support  
if you will. Mu Tsu is one of the finest male fighters we have,  
but his fighting style is best suited to support, not lead, a  
war."  
  
Nabiki asked one thing. "But would the rest of the tribe  
accept her, considering she was born male?"  
  
Again, Khu Lon began to laugh.  
  
"Nabiki, consider the fact that Joketsuzoku has been close to  
Jusenkyo for centuries. Do you honestly think that this is the  
first time the Nyanniichuan has come into play for our tribe?"  
  
Nabiki had never thought about that. Was it possible? Had there  
been cases of men becoming women in the tribe's past?  
  
Khu Lon seemed to read Nabiki's mind. "Yes, child, there have  
been many cases where someone born male has become a true Amazon  
warrior via use of the Nyanniichuan. As a matter of fact..."  
  
The Elder gave Nabiki a stare that sent shivers down the young  
woman's spine. "What I am about to tell you is for your ears  
only, do you understand? You are not to talk about this to  
anyone, especially not Xian Pu. I'm not quite sure on just how  
she'd handle this news."  
  
Nabiki smiled and nodded. She was used to using secrets. This  
time, she would keep it. Nabiki was not foolish enough to go  
against the Matriarch of Joketsuzoku.  
  
"You know, child, that Xian Pu is my great-granddaughter."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what neither you or Xian Pu know, is that Xian Pu's  
grandmother was my son."  
  
Nabiki was truly stunned, even more so than by any of the other  
secrets she had learned today. "Your son? You mean your son was  
a victim of the Nyanniichuan?"  
  
Khu Lon frowned at Nabiki. "A victim? No, at least not a victim  
of Jusenkyo.  
  
"I was very young at the time, and still filled with all of the  
teachings of the Amazons. I truly believed in female  
superiority, so much so that when I gave birth to a son, I was  
saddened. Make no mistake, I loved my son, but I so wanted a  
daughter, an heir, someone to become an Amazon warrior.  
  
"My son sensed this, even at an early age. He wanted nothing  
more than my love, my approval. I did love him, but part of me  
held back, treating him poorly, because my child, my eldest child,  
was a man, not a woman.  
  
"I said when you told me about Ranma that I should have seen  
this coming. This is why, Nabiki. Because my son wanted my love  
and respect so much, he went to Jusenkyo and jumped, of his own  
free will, into the Nyanniichuan."  
  
Nabiki nodded, in icy realization.  
  
"In order to get my love, my son became my daughter. My  
arrogance took a great fall that day. I learned, by the harshest  
of truths, the nature of my own folly. But I did not make that  
mistake again. I have since tried to incorporate men more  
actively into our tribe. Prior to my attempts, men were not  
allowed to be warriors of any kind, let alone support. There are  
still factions within the tribe that want to do away with even  
that.  
  
"My son, who became my daughter, got the love and attention she  
so wanted from me. She became a strong and fine Amazon warrior.  
She never regretted what she had done, and the day that she  
died, in honor defending our tribe, was the saddest day of my  
entire life."  
  
Khu Lon slumped down, emotionally exhausted by her memories.  
Nabiki thought she saw an extra ten wrinkles grace the Elder's  
face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elder. Don't worry, I will never talk about this to  
anyone. This secret is safe with me."  
  
"I know." Khu Lon gave Nabiki a look of respect and  
understanding.  
  
"Elder, now what? Obviously, what Ranma has done doesn't change  
your plans for her. What are you going to do now?"  
  
Khu Lon jumped on top of her staff, and pondered for a moment.  
Eventually, she responded, "It changes things somewhat. It might  
make matters easier. Or it might make matters more difficult.  
Either way, it's time for me to end the games, and just deal  
with this upfront."  
  
Nabiki eyed the Amazon Matriarch with wonder. She was a little  
worried about what was going through the old woman's mind right  
now.  
  
"Child, I think it's time for me and the others to return  
home."  
  
"Home? To China?"  
  
Khu Lon chuckled. "Of course, China. Where else would I go,  
Detroit?  
  
"It will not be easy to drag Xian Pu away from here. Telling her  
the truth would only make matters worse. A little deception for  
her sake will be in order. Mu Tsu will be a little more  
understanding. He should be glad to hear that Ranma is no longer  
an obstacle for him to win Xian Pu's heart."  
  
"So, you're just going to give up and go home?"  
  
Khu Lon once again stared harshly at Nabiki. "Give up? No,  
child, I will not give up that easily. I will just change  
tactics. Since all the tricks and games never worked, perhaps  
being honest with her will. I should visit her and offer her my  
friendship. She will not see me willingly, I'm sure, but maybe  
she can be persuaded to let me talk to her." At this, the Amazon  
eyes focused themselves directly into the eyes of Nabiki.  
  
"You want me to arrange a meeting?"  
  
"Yes, child, I do. It will take a few days for me to get  
everyone and everything ready to leave for home. I take it you  
plan on speaking to Ranma directly soon?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yes, Kasumi and I were planning on visiting her  
later today, after I returned home from talking to you. What are  
you going to say to Ranma?"  
  
Khu Lon grinned. "One, I will apologize for my past actions  
towards her. Two, I will offer her membership in my tribe, no  
strings attached. And three, well she doesn't really realize how  
dangerous her situation is. I can offer her some assistance in  
that."  
  
"What kind of assistance?"  
  
"That is between me and her. I may have a way to protect her  
from hot water. It will take me some time to prepare this, so I  
could see her later this evening at the earliest. If that is all  
right with you."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yes, Elder, that would be fine. And I thank you  
for your patience in all of this. I wasn't quite sure how you  
were going to react to this news. I was worried that you, or one  
of the others, would do something foolish, and endanger Ranma."  
  
Nabiki began to rise up, and headed towards the door. Before she  
got there, Khu Lon stopped her.  
  
"We are not done here yet, child. There is one more thing I wish  
to speak to you about."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"You really don't know your sizes, dear?"  
  
Ranko shook her head. Once she started to shop for clothes, she  
realized she had no clue of what sizes would fit her. All of her  
clothes were purchased to fit Ranma's form, not Ranko's.  
  
"Not really, Auntie. I have a general idea of what fits me, but I  
don't know my exact sizes."  
  
"That can be easily fixed, Ranko. Here, let me find someone to  
help measure you. Now, dear, it's important to remember these  
sizes in the future, all right?"  
  
Ranko nodded, and watched as her mother went off to find some  
help.  
  
Looking around at the store, Ranko was still just a little bit  
afraid. Still, things had gone fairly okay so far. Not being  
forced to wear dresses and skirts was a big relief to her, and  
some of the slacks she looked through didn't look too bad, from  
her point of view.  
  
Thinking about her day so far, Ranko smiled. True, there were  
some frightening moments. But those were overshadowed by the  
good moments she shared with her mother. Mom seems so happy,  
Ranko thought. She is so happy to have someone in her life. I'm  
so mad she's been alone for so long. If I ever get my hands on  
Pop...  
  
Ranko's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's return.  
Another woman was with her, and Ranko tried to brace herself for  
what was to come.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I am going to ask you another favor, Nabiki."  
  
"Okay, what is this favor?"  
  
Khu Lon paused for a moment, then continued. "As I told you, I  
will offer Ranma membership in our tribe. I have come to see  
that Ranma would be a valuable asset to us, if she so wanted to  
join us."  
  
"Okay, I'm with you so far."  
  
"Ranma is not the only youngster I've met since coming here that  
I feel would be a good addition to our tribe. There are others  
that would be welcome as well. However, since I will be leaving  
soon, I don't have time to ask each one personally. I would like  
you to ask them for me."  
  
"Me?" Nabiki was taken aback. "You want me to offer Amazon  
membership to other warriors? I would be happy to do so; who do  
you want me to ask?"  
  
Stroking her chin with her finger, Khu Lon answered, "First,  
that boy Ryoga would be welcome."  
  
"Ryoga? He's already got a curse, so him jumping into the  
Nyanniichuan isn't a good idea."  
  
Khu Lon chuckled. "He would make a far better husband for us than  
Ranma would. If the right Amazon woman gets under his skin just  
so, he will be easily pliable. He would make a perfect husband for  
our tribe."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yes, he is rather easily swayed by women. Even  
Ranma has used his female form to use Ryoga just so.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"The chef, Ukyo. She is fierce and strong, and she has an almost  
obsessive devotion to those close to her. Yes, she would fit in  
quite well."  
  
"Okay, Ukyo, check. Anyone else?"  
  
"Your sister, Akane."  
  
Nabiki's eyebrows raised at that. "Akane? Considering the past  
between her and Xian Pu, is that wise?"  
  
"Once the romantic entanglements that separate the two  
disappear, those two could at least be cordial to each other.  
Akane's strength, and the power of her heart, would make her an  
excellent Amazon."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "I can't see Akane accepting this, but  
I'll talk to her about it, after she's calmed down some. I  
really don't want to bring this up to her now. Is there anyone  
else?"  
  
Khu Lon's grin grew two-fold. "Yes, there is one other person  
I'd like to offer membership into our tribe."  
  
"And just who would that be?"  
  
"Why, you, of course, child."  
  
Nabiki brought her hand up to her head, and thwapped it just a  
little, unsure if she had heard the woman right. "Me? But I'm no  
warrior."  
  
"True, but Joketsuzoku is like any other society. In order for  
our village to survive, it needs warriors, yes, but more than  
that. It needs leaders, and thinkers, and planners.  
  
"Your skills, your intelligence, your perseverance, your  
hard-headedness would be great assets to us. In some ways, I  
think you would do the tribe more good than your sister."  
  
Nabiki sat back in silence. This was a bombshell, just one more  
in a series of bombshells she had taken in the last 24 hours.  
Eventually she replied, "This is a great honor, Elder. I will  
need time to consider it. And I promise you, I will consider  
it."  
  
Jumping down off her staff, Khu Lon proceeded to guide Nabiki  
towards the exit. "That is all that I can ask. Now we are done  
here. You have things to do, and so do I. Take well, Tendo  
Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki left the Nekohanten. Walking down the street, towards her  
home, she wondered about a great many things. The Amazon's offer  
was high among the list of those things.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Kasumi was waiting patiently for her sister to return. Frankly,  
she didn't know any other way to wait. Busy preparing for lunch,  
a chore that had become second nature to her, Kasumi hoped that  
the meeting with the Saotomes would go smoothly. She did not  
want Ranma's life to get any more complicated than it already  
was.  
  
The sounds of voices came from outside. Kasumi wondered who it  
could be, Nabiki had left alone, and Akane wasn't due back for  
some time. Eventually, the door opened up, and it was Akane. She  
was not alone, and Kasumi was worried by the way her youngest  
sister held herself. Or rather, the way Akane's friend was  
holding her. Akane did not seem to have the strength to stand on  
her own two feet.  
  
"Come on, Akane, you're almost home."  
  
"Home? Yuka, I'm almost home?"  
  
Kasumi rushed over to give Yuka a hand with Akane. Together they  
managed to get Akane upstairs, and into her room.  
  
"See, Akane, you're home, safe and sound." Yuka tried her best  
to keep her friend from losing any more of herself than had  
already today. Yuka did not quite know what was truly bothering  
Akane, but from her actions at Furinkan, it must be pretty  
serious.  
  
"I'm okay now, really." As Akane said those words, Kasumi was  
not convinced. She looked pretty bad, worse than she did  
yesterday, worse than how she looked this morning. Kasumi  
watched as Akane grabbed her stuffed pig, held it tightly to  
her, leaned back and collapsed on her bed. After a couple of  
moments, Akane was out like a light.  
  
Kasumi led Yuka out into the hall, in order not to bother her  
sister. Once out there, Kasumi asked, "Yuka, what happened?"  
  
Shaking her head in sadness, Yuka replied, "Funny, I was going  
to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Yuka, please."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Yuka found her strength, a personal  
strength she thought she never had, but had found in herself  
after the day's events. "Sayuri and I were keeping Akane company  
today, we could tell something was bothering her, but she  
wouldn't tell us what. Then the self-proclaimed Blue Thunder of  
Furinkan High started on his normal routine, and that set Akane  
off."  
  
"Set her off, how?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. She seemed to have one of those energy type  
attacks that I saw Ranma and Ryoga use once."  
  
Kasumi nodded. She had witnessed Akane finding this power the  
day before.  
  
"Kuno was acting, well like Kuno. He started insulting Ranma,  
and Akane hit the jerk with this attack of hers."  
  
"Oh, my. I hope Kuno is all right."  
  
At this point, Kasumi saw a look in Yuka's eyes that scared her.   
It took a moment, but Yuka got the words out, although Kasumi  
could see the answer in her eyes.  
  
"He was hurt bad. An ambulance came and took him to the  
hospital. Sayuri went there to make sure he would be okay, and  
to contact his family. I haven't talked to her yet. May I use  
your phone?"  
  
Kasumi nodded, and led Yuka downstairs to the phone. Kasumi  
watched as Yuka made a call, and sighed as a look of relief  
seemed to grace the girl's face.  
  
After hanging up the phone, Yuka turned to Kasumi. "He's going  
to be fine. The doctors say he has some minor burns on his body,  
first degree burns only, thankfully. He also has a few broken  
ribs, and some other minor injuries. They expect him to be able  
to go home in a few days. Nothing serious, they just want to  
keep an eye on him."  
  
Kasumi let out a breath. "Good, Akane will be glad to know she  
did not hurt him too severely."  
  
"Yeah, she was really broken up when she realized how badly he  
was hurt. I hope she'll be okay." Yuka paused for a second  
before asking the question most on her mind. "So, Kasumi, just  
what is bothering Akane right now?"  
  
At that moment, Kasumi wished Nabiki was here. Kasumi knew  
Nabiki was working on ways to tell everyone about this. Kasumi  
did not feel ready to tell Yuka the whole truth, but she knew she  
had to say something.  
  
"Yesterday, Ranma broke up with Akane, and left us."  
  
Yuka's mouth hung open. "Ranma broke up with Akane? I don't  
believe that. I mean, sure he didn't show it well, but you could  
tell how devoted he was to her."  
  
Kasumi gave a sad smile. "Yes, he really does care about her."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "I'm sorry, Yuka. I'm just not ready to  
talk about the details right now. Maybe in a few days or so."  
  
"All right, I guess. I just can't believe this. When everyone  
hears about this..."  
  
"No!" Kasumi couldn't believe the force of her reply. "Yuka, you  
can tell Sayuri what I told you, but please do not tell anyone  
else just yet. Nabiki and I would like the official word of what  
happened to come from us, not the grapevine. We do not want  
rumors to get out of control, and make things worse than they  
already are."  
  
Yuka was stunned as well by Kasumi's forceful reply. In all the  
time she knew Akane, and had spent time around her sisters, she  
had never seen Kasumi quite like this. "If that's the case, this  
must be something really big."  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
Yuka grinned. "Sayuri hates keeping secrets, but I'll make sure  
she keeps quiet about this. For a little while. You and Nabiki  
had better not wait too long. It's not going to take too long  
for people to figure something is up."  
  
Kasumi smiled at Yuka. "Yes, it won't take too long. We'll let  
you know all about it, in time. Just give us the time, please."  
  
Yuka responded with a simple nod.  
  
"Now, Yuka, would you like to join us for lunch?"  
  
Yuka shook her head. "Maybe some other time. I should be going.  
I want to get together with Sayuri. We have a lot to talk  
about."  
  
Yuka said goodbye, and exited the Tendo home. Kasumi was alone  
again, worried about her youngest sister, hoping that things  
would turn out fine for her in the long run.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nabiki was deep in thought as she headed back to her home. The  
implications of everything that she had learned were running  
laps in her mind.  
  
As she reached an intersection, she stopped cold. Smiling to  
herself, she realized that there may be one place she could go  
to help deal with these issues.  
  
Checking her surroundings, Nabiki took a detour away from her  
home, and headed towards Tofu's clinic.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Xian Pu and Mu Tsu returned to the Nekohanten, and were  
surprised at what they found. A sign saying "Temporarily  
Closed" was gracing the front of the diner. Entering the  
restaurant, the dining area was empty, and Khu Lon was not to be  
seen.  
  
"Grand-grandmother?" Xian Pu yelled out, hoping to find out what  
was going on.  
  
A voice came from the back area. "I'm in the back right now,  
Xian Pu. Please, I don't want either you or Mu Tsu to come back  
here right now."  
  
"Great-grandmother, why is the Nekohanten closed?"  
  
A moment later, Khu Lon emerged from the back. "Child, something  
has come up in China, and we must return home. I want the two of  
you to start packing."  
  
"Packing? Leaving? But what about Ranma?" Xian Pu was very  
nervous. She didn't want to leave Ranma again, even for a short  
period of time. She was afraid that Akane, Ukyo, or someone else  
would gain an advantage with him while she was gone.  
  
"Our first priority, child, is with our tribe. They need us  
right now, and we cannot hesitate. Have no fear, Xian Pu, I'm  
sure Son-in-Law's feelings for you will not change."  
  
Xian Pu began to huff. "I do not like this, but if it is what  
the tribe demands, I will go. But this had better not take too  
much time."  
  
Nodding her head to her great-grandmother, Xian Pu headed  
towards her room to begin packing. Mu Tsu, however, did not  
move. He turned to Khu Lon, or at least what he thought was Khu  
Lon, and asked, "What is really going on here, Elder? This has  
something to do with Nabiki's presence here earlier, and she  
would not relay a message from our tribe."  
  
Khu Lon took her staff, and whacked Mu Tsu hard on his head.  
  
"Ow, why'd you do that?"  
  
"Just put on your glasses, fool."  
  
Mu Tsu reached to his head, and positioned his glasses over his  
eyes. Taking a close look, he saw he had been addressing a pot  
on service counter, and not Khu Lon.  
  
"Really, boy, your vanity is going to get the better of you one  
day. Is it so hard to keep your glasses on?"  
  
Turning to the actual Amazon Elder, Mu Tsu replied, "Look, you  
didn't answer my question. What is really going on here?"  
  
Khu Lon sat back in thought for a moment, then she stated, "Come  
with me. We will discuss this in a more private place. I don't  
want Xian Pu to hear what I have to tell you, either from my  
lips, or yours. Do you understand?"  
  
Mu Tsu nodded, and followed Khu Lon into a back storage room.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nabiki sat in the waiting room of the clinic, waiting for Doc  
Tofu to have a free moment. There was no one else waiting,  
Nabiki had lucked out in that department. Tofu was seeing one  
patient right now, and Nabiki hoped it wouldn't take too long.  
She still had a long day ahead of her, and she didn't want to  
spend too much time here.  
  
Eventually, Tofu escorted his patient into the waiting area, and  
after a moment, out of the clinic. Taking a deep breath, Tofu  
turned and looked to see who might be in need of his services.  
Finding Nabiki, and only Nabiki, waiting, Tofu exclaimed, "Ah,  
Nabiki. Usually it's one of your sisters, or one of your  
houseguests that pays me a visit. What can I do for you?"  
  
Nabiki stood up and answered, "I understand you have some books  
on psychology that you have loaned Kasumi?"  
  
"Ka-Ka-Kasumi?" Nabiki frowned as Tofu's glasses began to fog up  
just by the very mention of her eldest sister.  
  
"Look, my good doctor, we don't have time for this. Do you have  
some books on psychology or not?"  
  
Having collected himself, Tofu nodded. "If you're interested,  
follow me." And with that, Tofu headed back towards his office,  
followed by Nabiki. Once there, he opened up a set of doors, and  
Nabiki was stunned over the wide selection of books in front of  
her.  
  
"Hmm, Doc, this seems like quite an extensive selection of  
medical and psychological reading material for a simple  
chiropractor."  
  
With a grin, Tofu went to his desk, and brought out something  
from one of the drawers. "Maybe this will answer your question."  
  
Nabiki looked down at what Tofu had given her. "Wha... a GP's  
license? But..."  
  
Taking the license back from Nabiki, Tofu explained, "When I was  
beginning medical school, I started looking for a neighborhood  
that I wanted to set up practice. I found the area here in  
Nerima, and it fit with what I was looking for, with one minor  
problem."  
  
"And what problem would that be?"  
  
"The general populace here tended to the older patient, one who  
had their own doctors, ones they had been seeing for years. They  
would be hard pressed to trust a young out-of-school doctor.  
  
"My father was a chiropractor, and I had studied some of the art  
growing up. There was no long-standing chiropractor here, so I  
decided to get degrees in both general medicine and my family  
school. Those that would have problems trusting a young doctor,  
are more inclined to trust a young chiropractor, and I have a  
small number of patients who know I have a degree in medicine as  
well. I don't make it general knowledge, but I let those that I  
feel would be comfortable with me as a doctor into my little  
secret. Ranma for example."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yes. With Ranma's situation, he needed a doctor he could trust.  
It took some time to convince him that he needed to have himself  
examined medically, in both forms, to see how the curse affected  
his overall health. Fascinating case study, if I was so inclined  
to ever write about it. When you consider the major biological  
changes Ranma goes through on a regular basis, it's amazing he  
stays as healthy as he does, in both forms.  
  
"By the way, Nabiki, when you see Ranma, let him know it's time  
for another pint of blood."  
  
"Blood? What do you mean, Doc?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know? Me and my big mouth." Tofu began to  
chuckle. "So much for doctor-patient privilege.  
  
"Ranma has a rare blood type. It's not extremely rare, but rare  
enough to cause a problem if he ever needs a procedure that  
requires blood. So he comes in and donates a pint of blood for  
his own purposes. In case of an emergency, we'll have some of  
his own blood on hand to use, if we can't find someone with his  
blood type."  
  
Nabiki nodded, and turned her attention to the bookshelf.  
Glancing over the vast collection of books, she finally found  
the tomes dealing with psychology. Finding what she was looking  
for, she pulled the book out, and asked Tofu, "Doc, do you mind  
if I borrow this book for a while?"  
  
Glancing at the book, Tofu frowned a little. "Carl Jung? That's  
a little heavy, even for you, Nabiki. Is there any reason in  
particular you want this book?"  
  
Nabiki raised her eyebrow. "If you're familiar with his work,  
you should be able to figure that out yourself."  
  
Pondering that for a moment, Tofu was quiet, but finally spoke  
up. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a young martial artist  
we both know, would it?"  
  
Nabiki simply nodded.  
  
"Nabiki, did something happen to Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki sighed for a second. "Doc, I just had a long drawn-out  
conversation about this with Cologne, and I'm in no shape to do  
it again, right now. Tell you what, give me a day or two, and I  
promise I'll tell you everything."  
  
"This must be serious if you confronted the Amazons."  
  
"Oh, yeah, you can say that again."  
  
A bell was heard, signaling the arrival of someone in the  
clinic. "It looks like I have a patient, Nabiki. I'll wait, but  
don't take too long to tell me, okay? I might be able to help  
someway, I'd hate to see anything bad happen to Ranma."  
  
Nabiki's head dropped down. "Me too, doc. Me too."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko was feeling pretty good. She had food in front of her,  
her mother on the other side of the table, and a fair collection  
of new clothes sitting in bags that were sitting in the other  
chairs at their table. Thinking about the clothes, Ranko smiled.  
Blouses, slacks, underwear and pajamas. No dresses, no skirts,  
no frilly lingerie. The underwear she had purchased was fairly  
simple in nature, designed more for function than for style.  
  
"How's your lunch, dear?" Nodoka watched in joy at her young  
charge. Ranko had been so nervous walking into the store, but  
once she started shopping, it was as if all of her worries just  
went away. While she hadn't shopped with the gusto that Nodoka  
expected from a girl her age, she did seem to enjoy herself  
somewhat.  
  
"The food is very good, Auntie. Not as good as yours, but I am  
enjoying it."  
  
Nodoka smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, dear. This place is  
one of my favorite lunch spots. I come here a lot when I go  
shopping."  
  
Ranko continued eating her meal. Watching her mother carefully,  
Ranko was reminded of something that she had wondered from the  
moment she had been reunited (of sorts) with her. Though she  
wasn't sure she wanted to ask this, eventually her curiosity got  
the better of her. "Auntie, if you don't mind, there is one  
thing I've been meanin' to ask you."  
  
"And what is that, Ranko?"  
  
"Well, I was wonderin', well, about you and Uncle."  
  
"What do you mean, dear?"  
  
Ranko thought about how best to put this. "Well, it just seems  
that you and Uncle Saotome are so different from each other. I  
mean, how did you two get together?"  
  
Ranko shot back in her chair from what she saw in her mother's  
eyes. Pain. Pain and bitterness. Damn, I shouldn't have brought  
this up. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
"So, dear, tell me, did you enjoy shopping today?"  
  
It took all of her will power for Ranko to keep her mouth from  
gaping open like a trout. She's evading the question, Ranko  
thought. This really hurt her, and she's evading it. I could  
push her, but I don't want to cause her any more pain than she  
already has. But why is this hurting her?  
  
"It... it was kinda fun, I guess." Ranko played along with her  
mother. She wasn't going to push this too far, but she was  
worried about what lay behind this. What was it about her father  
that hurt her mother so?  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that, dear. Now finish up your lunch.  
We should be heading back home soon, your cousins are going to  
pay a call."  
  
"My cousins?"  
  
Nodoka nodded simply. "Yes, Kasumi and Nabiki will be over  
shortly. They want to talk to us. And I want to talk to them."  
  
Nabiki? This was getting curiouser and curiouser. Kasumi, Ranko  
could understand her coming, but Nabiki? Ranko tried her best to  
keep a frown off of her face, she didn't want her mother to see  
just what was going through her mind. The last thing she needed  
right now, was Nabiki pulling something, using this situation  
for her own purposes.  
  
Silently, Ranko returned to her lunch. Great, she thought, just  
when things were looking good for a change, this has to happen.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Khu Lon looked at Mu Tsu, who seemed like a deer caught in the  
headlights. He just stood there, saying and doing nothing.  
  
"Boy, are you going to stand there all day?"  
  
Mu Tsu looked down, and looked, really looked at the old woman  
in front of him. "This is a joke, right? Saotome would never do  
something like this. What are you trying to pull this time?"  
  
One more solid hit from Khu Lon's staff found Mu Tsu's head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Now be quiet, you fool. This is no joke, no trick. This is  
serious."  
  
Mu Tsu shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "You mean  
it? Ranma has really gone to his mother as a girl? I just can't  
believe it."  
  
Khu Lon shook her head in disgust. "You have been living here in  
Japan for some time now, and there are things about these people  
you still don't understand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Khu Lon sighed. "When I first started learning about Japan, and  
its people, I heard about a riddle. It is a riddle with no true  
answer, how one answers it says alot about the answerer. And in  
Japan, there is one standard answer to this question."  
  
"And what is this riddle?"  
  
"You are on the bank of a pond. Your wife and your mother are in  
a boat in the middle of the pond. All of a sudden, the boat  
sinks, and the two women are drowning. You only have time to  
save one of them. Which one do you save?  
  
"In Japan, the standard answer is you save your mother. You can  
always get another wife, but you only have one mother. Family is  
important in Japan, even more so than most other cultures in the  
world, Joketsuzoku included."  
  
Mu Tsu shook his head. "Ranma is hardly a traditional Japanese  
son. Would this really apply to him?"  
  
Khu Lon nodded. "One thing Genma has tried to instill into Ranma  
is parental respect, mostly for Genma himself. No, in the matter of  
family, for Ranma the traditional Japanese values still hold. Even in  
most other cultures, his need for his mother's love would drive him to  
many things. Considering their long separation, this is magnified even  
further for Ranma. Plus the feeling that no one else really cares for him,  
his actions aren't that surprising."  
  
Mu Tsu sighed in disbelief. "Xian Pu constantly shows how she feels  
about him. How can he not see that?"  
  
"And do you not show Xian Pu your feelings in the same way? And  
does she see your love?"  
  
His head drooping down towards the floor, Mu Tsu replied, "I see  
your point. So now we're returning home?"  
  
Khu Lon nodded. "Yes, it is time. I will go to Ranma first, and  
tell her that the Kiss of Death and Kiss of Marriage are  
nullified. And I will tell her other things, as well."  
  
Mu Tsu's head shot up. "Nullified? I know you are the Elder of  
our tribe, but that decision takes approval by the whole  
Council. You can't decide that on your own."  
  
A chuckle emerged from Khu Lon. "Quite true. Some time ago, I  
sent a message to the Council, asking for their approval in  
nullifying both the Kiss of Death and of Marriage, giving my  
reasons for doing so. And they agreed."  
  
"But if you did that, why keep quiet about it until now?"  
  
Once more, staff met head.  
  
"Think, boy. How would Xian Pu have reacted at such news?"  
  
Rubbing his head, Mu Tsu replied, "I get your point. The hard  
way. I take it you don't want me to tell her any of this."  
  
"Quite correct."  
  
A smile came to Mu Tsu's lips. "No problem, my lips are sealed.  
You know she will not take the news well once she does find  
out."  
  
"I know. I will deal with that once we are back home."  
  
"And what will you do about Saotome? I know you still want him,  
her, whatever, in our tribe."  
  
"Again, correct. I will offer her friendship, where before she  
had none. I will offer her a home with our tribe, where before  
she has had no true home. And I will offer her The Themis  
Potion."  
  
Mu Tsu's face went pure white. "The Themis Potion? Are you going  
to force Saotome to take it?"  
  
Shaking her head, Khu Lon answered, "No, I will offer it to her.  
The decision will be hers."  
  
"And this will help get her for our tribe?"  
  
A gleam came into Khu Lon's eyes. "Perhaps. Either she will take  
the potion or not. Either way, there is a good chance that she  
will come willingly to join us.  
  
"If she doesn't take it, eventually hot water will find her. You  
understand that as much as anyone, right, boy?"  
  
Mu Tsu nodded. His relationship with his curse had taught him  
that water always seemed to find him at the most inconvenient  
times.  
  
"While her mother might force Ranma to fulfill her oath in this  
case, I don't see a mother doing that to her child, no matter  
how much an honor pact means to her, and such a pact is very  
important here in Japan. But she still might reject Ranma, and  
force Ranma to look elsewhere to live. If I offer her friendship  
and a place to call home, after feeling rejected by her mother  
and her other friends, just where do you think she'll go?  
  
"And if she does use the potion, there is still a good chance  
her mother will learn the truth. Secrets have ways of being  
found out, no matter how hard one tries to keep them secret."  
  
"But what if her mother doesn't reject her?"  
  
Khu Lon smiled. "Then Ranma will have a chance at happiness. And  
as much as I want her for our tribe, that child has come to mean  
much to me. I want her to be happy, more than anything else.  
  
"But don't forget, Mu Tsu, about the omen. You were there when  
the hawk came to me, you know what it means as much as I. A  
great Amazon is destined to join us. It will happen, that cannot be  
changed."  
  
Mu Tsu stood in silence. He had much to think about. For some  
time now, he had wanted Ranma out of the picture as far as Xian  
Pu was concerned. He had though of many ways this could happen.  
This was not one of them.  
  
"Now leave me, Mu Tsu. You have packing to do, and I must return  
to the back where I am preparing the potion."  
  
Again, Mu Tsu's face went white. The very thought of the potion,  
and what it does, caused him to start shaking.  
  
Khu Lon noticed this, and grinned. "Now you see why I don't want  
you or Xian Pu to come into the back right now. I don't think  
either one of you want to be anywhere near THAT while I prepare  
it."  
  
Nodding his head vigorously, Mu Tsu began to head out. "I think  
I have some packing to do." And with that, Khu Lon was left  
alone.  
  
Sighing to herself, Khu Lon headed back to her work area. So  
much to do, she thought, so little time.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nabiki walked into her home. The day so far had been quite  
exhausting to her, and she knew she was far from done. As she  
walked into the living area, she stopped and did a double take.  
  
Akane was sitting there, with no life in her at all. The  
youngest Tendo sister had a look of utter defeat and depression  
about her.  
  
"Akane, are you all right?"  
  
Nabiki saw Akane's eyes come up and look at her. No word was  
said, but Nabiki didn't need any. Those eyes said everything.  
Akane was in bad shape, far worse than she was when Nabiki had  
left for the Nekohanten this morning.  
  
At that instant, Kasumi walked in from the kitchen. "Nabiki,  
would you mind joining me in here for a moment?"  
  
Without saying a word, Nabiki followed her elder sister into the  
kitchen. She was beginning to feel very frightened.  
  
As they reached the kitchen, Nabiki spoke up. "Kasumi, what is  
going on? What happened to Akane?"  
  
Kasumi sighed. "It was Kuno."  
  
"Kuno-baby? What did that jerk do?"  
  
Kasumi paused for a second before answering. "It wasn't so much  
what he did, but how Akane responded. Kuno started in on his  
normal 'Ranma's vile, I love you, come share my love' speech,  
and that got Akane mad. Very mad."  
  
Gulping hard, Nabiki asked, "What did she do? Did she beat him  
to within an inch of his life? If so, the jerk probably deserved  
it."  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "No, it isn't quite that simple. Remember  
how she reacted yesterday when she found out about Ryoga?  
Remember the ki energy that exploded out of her?"  
  
Nabiki nodded sheepishly. "She didn't, did she? Did she use that  
against Kuno?"  
  
"Yes. She focused that energy, and sent it after Kuno."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
Kasumi sighed. "He's in the hospital right now, but he'll be  
fine. But it's Akane I'm worried about. This hit her rather  
hard."  
  
"I'd imagine so. Poor kid. Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
Kasumi smiled at that. "I think so. When she first came home,  
helped by Yuka, she was completely out of it. She is better now,  
believe it or not. Maybe it would be best if we stayed here with  
her for awhile. Or maybe you can go see Ranko alone. I don't  
want to leave her right now."  
  
"I ... I don't think it would be a good idea if I saw Ranko  
alone. She wouldn't trust me without you, not that I could blame  
her. We'll both wait, until Akane's feeling better."  
  
Kasumi started to prepare a tray of tea and finger food. She  
hoped this would help Akane out of her doldrums. "How did the  
meeting with the Amazons go?"  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Better than I ever expected. We'll talk about it  
later. Let's go back to Akane right now. She really needs her  
sisters right now, right?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Tajima Yasuji looked at the man standing in front of him. He was  
rather large. If one only glanced, one would say he was fat and  
lazy. But Yasuji saw strength and discipline in the man's  
features.  
  
"You want me to what?"  
  
Saotome Genma eyed the man, and repeated his request.  
  
"I wish to be taken to China."  
  
Yasuji's eyes bore into the man harshly. "What do you think I  
run here, a passenger ship? I run a fishing boat, not the Queen  
Mary."  
  
Genma gulped. He couldn't afford the cost of using traditional  
transportation across the sea, and the method he used once  
before was out of the question. He would be making this journey  
alone, and such a trek would be too hazardous without someone  
along. Not to mention the curse. Genma had found out the hard  
way that wet panda fur weighed him down in the open sea. When he  
and Ranma returned to Japan after the tragedy of Jusenkyo, they  
stowed away on a boat returning to Japan. Genma had thought  
about doing that to return to China, but dismissed it. The  
stakes were too high, and if he had gotten caught, where would  
that leave his son?  
  
"I don't have much money, but I could pay some. It is really  
important that I go to China."  
  
Yasuji studied the man in front of him more carefully. He eyed  
the man's muscle tone, and tried to gauge his stamina.  
  
"Let me see your hands."  
  
Genma held out his hands for the fishing captain to see.  
  
"Hmmm, strong, but unfamiliar to everyday work. Still...  
  
"I'll tell you what. I have a major fishing trip coming up, and  
I am a bit shorthanded. I will take you to China, if you first  
work for it."  
  
"W-w-work?"  
  
Yasuji nodded. "Yes, work. It will not be easy, but you just  
might be able to handle it. Trust me, you will work harder than  
you ever have in your life. By the time you're done, you will  
feel you've earned your trip to China, and then some. That is  
the deal, do you accept?"  
  
Genma thought for a second, and accepted the man's offer. He  
just didn't see any other way. In order to help his son, he HAD  
to get to China, and if this is what it took to do so, so be it.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Akane, would you like some more tea?"  
  
The three Tendo sisters were sitting together in the front room.  
Kasumi and Nabiki flanked their little sister, trying to gauge  
how she was doing.  
  
"No thank you, really."  
  
Kasumi picked up a tray. "How about a snack cake?"  
  
Akane waved her hand, politely refusing. "I've had enough  
already. What are you trying to do, make me fat? I don't have  
the metabolism of a certain redhead we all know."  
  
Kasumi smiled at hearing that. Akane was able to mention Ranma  
without losing it. She seems to be getting better, Kasumi  
thought, she seems to be better.  
  
"Don't the two of you have something else to do? I seem to  
remember hearing about you guys visiting a friend. I'm fine, why  
don't you go and visit with your friend?"  
  
Nabiki took Akane by the hand. "Akane, we can do that later. You  
need us right now, after all you've been through."  
  
Akane shook her head furiously. "No really, I'm fine, you guys,  
I'm fine. I want you to go. I insist on it."  
  
"Akane," Kasumi interjected, "we don't want to leave you alone  
right now. We can visit her later."  
  
"No, you made plans, and I'm doing much better, thanks. I think  
I'd rather be alone right now, okay? Please, don't worry about  
me, I'll be fine. Go, already."  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki stood up, and gave each other an unsure look.  
Kasumi spoke up. "Akane, I really think that we should stay... "  
  
"Do you want to make me feel guilty for ruining your day? Go on  
now, get out of here before I chase you out!"  
  
Nabiki piped up. "Okay, if that's what you want. Is there  
something you want us to do before we leave?"  
  
"Nope, I'll be fine. Just leave the snack cakes with me, not  
that I'm hungry or anything. It would be a shame to let them go  
to waste after you went to all the trouble."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "All right, Akane. We won't take too long, I  
promise. We'll be back home in no time."  
  
Akane waved them off, and watched them go. Finally, she mused, I  
thought they'd never leave.  
  
****************************************************  
  
She surveyed her surroundings. The yard was small, much smaller  
than she was used to. There was little room for sparring here.  
But it was plenty big enough for what she had in mind.  
  
She was wearing her gi. It was the one item of hers that  
survived the wardrobe change from her shopping trip. It wasn't  
that the rest of her old clothes were bad, they just didn't fit  
her well enough. Or at least that was her mother's observation.  
Ranko agreed with it as well, thankful that her new clothes did  
not embarrass her too much.  
  
Ranko closed her eyes, and began to focus. She needed to find a  
focus, a center to concentrate on. Every kata begins with  
finding a center. One must first be at true peace with yourself,  
and let the Art emanate from that peace.  
  
For most of her life, her center was the praise and pride she  
received from her father. Of how proud he was of the man she was  
becoming. After Jusenkyo, she had to change her center, as her  
father's pride and praise was not as forthcoming as it was in  
the past. Then she focused on her self-confidence and her  
manhood. Now she needed to change it once again. Not that she  
had lost her self-confidence. But since she had turned her back  
on her manhood, it was time to find something else to use.  
  
She thought, trying to find something to focus on. When she  
thought of her mother, she knew she had found it. She focused on  
the love she had received from her mother, a love she had never  
truly received from anyone ever before. The love her mother gave  
her was real, despite the fact her mother didn't even know she  
was her child. And she felt the love she felt for her mother in  
return. She found her center.  
  
Ranko began her kata. The movements started slowly,  
deliberately. As the kata progressed, Ranko noticed a difference  
from when she practiced this kata in the past. This kata, which  
her father had taught her years ago, and which took her a long  
time to master. And after she was cursed at Jusenkyo, she had  
found her kata flawed, not as smooth as it once was.  
  
But this was different. This time the kata wasn't flawed. This  
time the kata was smooth. It took control of her, as if it had a  
mind of its own. It came easily. It came smoothly.  
  
It came naturally.  
  
And it was perfect. Perfect! Even before Jusenkyo, she had never  
done THIS kata perfectly, a fact that had always bothered her.  
But now, for the first time in her life, it was perfect. It was  
truly part of her. No, it was her. She didn't want it to end, it  
was so perfect, so pure. She had never felt the Art so purely as  
she did now. But alas, every kata must end, and eventually she  
finished it just as she started it, without a flaw. She stopped,  
exhausted by her exercise, filled with pride for her  
accomplishment. And then she heard a noise, off to her side, in  
the direction of the house. She opened her eyes and looked  
towards the noise, and saw her mother standing there.  
  
And she was applauding.  
  
"Ranko, that was beautiful! I have never seen a kata performed  
as well as I saw just now."  
  
Ranko beamed, and bowed towards her mother. "Thank you."  
  
Ranko was shocked to see her mother bow deeper in return.  
"You're welcome."  
  
Nodoka's face lit up in pure joy. "Ranko, where did you learn  
that kata? It looked like one my husband used to practice all  
the time. Never as well as you just did, though."  
  
"Uhh, Pop learned it from Uncle Tendo, and he in turn passed it  
on to me."  
  
"Your father must have been a fine teacher."  
  
This shot Ranko back. I've spent so much time deriding Pop, and  
putting him down, and demeaning his abilities. But was he a good  
teacher? Aren't I the martial artist I am today because of him?  
  
"Yeah, Auntie, I guess he was at that."  
  
Nodoka came up and led Ranko back into the house. "Dear, you've  
had a busy day, plus you're sweating from that kata. Why don't  
you go up and take a bath?"  
  
Erp! "Umm, okay, Auntie."  
  
"And I'll be right behind you, dear, to help scrub your back."  
  
Danger, Saotome Ranma, danger. "Err, Auntie?"  
  
Nodoka looked down and saw a nervous look on Ranko's face. "Yes,  
dear?"  
  
How do I get out of this? Think, Ranko, think. "Ummm, you know  
the way my father raised me, how he raised me like a boy?"  
  
Nodoka nodded.  
  
"Well, to keep me from revealing the fact that I wasn't a boy,  
he insisted that I always bathe alone, so no one would know I  
wasn't a boy. I'm just not comfortable bathing with other  
people."  
  
Nodoka looked down at her would-be daughter. "I see. And you  
still have a problem with this?"  
  
Ranko vigorously nodded. "Oh yeah. The first day I was at my  
cousins', Akane walked in on me while I was taking a bath. I  
never felt so self-conscious in all of my life. There was a lot  
of screaming involved. And when I went to Furinkan, I was always  
nervous in the locker room, and my classmates took advantage of  
that, and did some nasty things to me then."  
  
The elder Saotome smiled. "Okay, dear, go ahead and take your  
bath, and I promise I'll leave you alone."  
  
Ranko breathed a sigh of relief. Well, she thought, that's one  
obstacle handled. Only a half a dozen hundred to go.  
  
****************************************************  
  
I am going crazy. I am slowly, but surely, losing my mind.  
  
Tendo Akane sat by herself in her home. She had kept up a good  
face while her sisters were here, but now that she was alone,  
she sat and pondered her own state of mind.  
  
She looked down at her hands. These hands, she thought, through  
these hands I sent the power that hurt Kuno. I could have killed  
him.  
  
These hands. For how long have I used these hands to hurt and  
pummel Ranma? I never really cared before, I never really took  
it seriously. He was never really hurt, it all just seemed like  
a Warner Brothers cartoon, where someone would get pounded, and  
get back up without any damage. But this isn't a cartoon, this  
isn't a comic book, this is real. People get hurt.  
  
And I did damage. With these hands, I drove Ranma away. With  
these hands, I put Kuno in the hospital. Who will I hurt next?  
Sayuri? Ukyo? Kasumi? Who's my next victim?  
  
Akane brought her head down, and closed her eyes. Kasumi was  
right. I'm not ready for this. I can't handle this, and if I see  
Ranma now, I don't know what I'll do. But can I ever be okay?  
  
Will I continue to lose myself? Will I become crazy, just like  
her? Will I start running around in a leotard? Will I focus my  
attention on drugs, and flowers and gymnastics? Will my laugh  
become so annoying that it scares young children?  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho!"  
  
Akane shook her head in disbelief. Okay, that's it, I am losing  
it. How else can I explain that I just thought I heard...  
  
"Pay attention when I address you, peasant."  
  
Akane opened her eyes, and turned towards the voice. It wasn't  
her imagination after all, she was here. It was all just a  
freaky coincidence.  
  
"Kodachi, Ranma is not here right now. Why don't you just go  
home, and not come back later."  
  
Akane shot back when she saw the venom in Kodachi's eyes.  
"Ranma? I'm not here to see my darling Ranma, I'm here to see  
you, you little bitch!"  
  
And with that, Kodachi began to twirl a ribbon, and sent it  
towards Akane like a whip.  
  
"Ow! Stop that, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Kodachi looked out at one of her rivals for the hand of Saotome  
Ranma. "I think my message is loud and clear." And with that,  
she again struck with her ribbon, hitting Akane's chest.  
  
*WACK*  
  
"Hey," Akane screamed, "that hurts!"  
  
*WACK*  
  
"That is the general idea..."  
  
*WACK*  
  
"...you wicked, wicked..."  
  
*WACK*  
  
"...girl!"  
  
And once more, the ribbon flew towards Akane. This time,  
however, she reacted and did something that surprised even her.  
She managed to grab Kodachi's ribbon in mid-wack.  
  
"You filthy brat, no one, except for that red-haired hussy, has  
ever been able to do that. Why can't you be a good little girl,  
and take your punishment."  
  
Akane shook her head at that. "Punishment? But why, why are you  
doing this?"  
  
Kodachi reached into a bag, and pulled out a sphere. "Because of  
what you did to my brother, you little bitch!"  
  
"Your brother? But you hate your brother as much as, if not more  
than, the rest of us?"  
  
"True. But he is still my brother, and nobody is going to  
manhandle him other than myself and my darling Ranma. You have  
no right to injure a member of the house of Kuno!"  
  
And with that, Kodachi threw the sphere at Akane's feet. As it  
hit the ground, a gas was released, enveloping Akane. As the gas  
began to affect her, Akane lost her strength, falling to the  
floor, unable to keep her head up.  
  
"I hope you like my special tear gas."  
  
Slowly, Akane began to understand why the gas was named so.  
She began to feel her sadness and grief rise in great multitude.  
Soon, tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to stop the  
flow of tears, but she could not. Before long, the dam burst,  
and Akane was looking like a true daughter of Tendo Soun.  
  
"There, you little harlot! That should teach you some respect.  
That should teach you some manners. Didn't your mother ever  
teach you manners, peasant?"  
  
The tears were coming down hard. It was difficult for Akane to  
speak with the force of her sadness. "Mother? Don't you dare  
talk about my mother."  
  
"Oh, what's the matter, didn't your mother love you? Or maybe  
she was a bad mother. I got it, she was a bad mother who didn't  
love you."  
  
"No!" Though the tears were strong, Akane's words were stronger  
still. "No! My mother was kind, and gentle, and she loved me,  
she loved me!"  
  
The tears would not stop, no matter how hard Akane tried to  
make them stop, and she was trying very hard. "She was  
beautiful, and wise and I miss her so much, I miss her so much."  
  
The gas finally dissipated, but for Akane it was no help. The  
tears would not stop. "Now look what you made me do! I kept that  
promise for ten years. Ten years! You just made me break my  
mother's deathbed promise!"  
  
Finally able to collect herself, Akane looked up and glanced at  
her attacker. She was surprised at what she saw. Kodachi was  
standing there, but she was not gloating over what had happened.  
Instead, it looked almost like she had gotten a whiff of her own  
gas.  
  
"Mother... deathbed... promise?"  
  
Kodachi began to break down. She could feel her own emotions  
starting to take over. But she couldn't let this girl see that.  
  
"Kodachi? Are you all right?"  
  
Kodachi turned away. "No! Don't look at me. I can't let you see  
me like this! I can't let anyone see me like this!" And with  
that, Kodachi ran out of the Tendo house, all that was left was  
the sound of her sobbing.  
  
Akane was beyond stunned. "Kodachi? What in the hell just  
happened?"  
  
End chapter four  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five - Trials and Visitations

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in a church where a wedding has been,  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing a face she keeps in a jar by the door,  
Who is it for?  
All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?  
  
  
Saotome's Choice  
by JP Buckner  
ajaff@poky.srv.net  
http://onewest.net/~ajaff/manff.htm  
  
Chapter Five - Trials and Visitations  
  
"Eleanor Rigby": lyrics by Lennon and McCartney (Yeah, I like The  
Beatles, so sue me. Err, scratch that.)  
  
  
  
  
She let loose a great sigh. Her face was scrunched up, trying hard  
not to let the situation get the better of her. But she was failing.  
Her body began to shiver from the coldness of the water. Ranko fought  
back, trying to keep her teeth from chattering from the experience.  
  
This was not the first time Ranko had experienced a cold bath. Many  
times on the road, as Ranma, he had bathed in cold streams or ponds  
when no warm bath was available. But a dip in a cold stream was  
different than sitting in a cold tub of water. Ranko had learned that  
awful truth when cold baths had become a necessity during the  
full-body cat tongue experience. Ranko's face cringed as memories of  
that flooded her mind. Being stuck in her female form was bad enough,  
Ranko remembered, but the physical pain of even the most lukewarm of  
water that went with it was too much to bear.  
  
Ranko gritted her teeth, searching for her resolve. Hot water won't  
cause me pain right now, she mused, but it just might kill me. Slowly,  
a look of determination came to her face. She would do this. She could  
do this.  
  
Ranko sat back, hoping to find the peace that usually came to her  
from a bath. Alas, it was not coming easily. Maybe in time, she  
thought. And this is just baths. Other hot water dangers are out  
there, just waiting for me. At least I don't have school right now,  
she smiled as she thought about that. At least I have about a month  
before I have to worry about that. I wonder, she thought, I wonder  
how I'm going to deal with my classmates? My family home is a long  
way from Furinkan; maybe I won't have to show my face there. But what  
about a new school? What about showers, and about dealing with  
students who don't know anything about my past? It's always been  
tough enough for me whenever I went to a new school before, but now?  
How long will it take for the other students to notice I'm not what I  
appear to be? How long until they realize I'm different?  
  
Ranko shook her head in disgust over her thoughts. I've got a month  
before I have to worry about that. If I make it that long. Clearing  
her mind, Ranko sat back and listened to the still silence around  
her.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Silence.  
  
Two young women walked the streets in silence. One was silent, having  
just spent the last handful of minutes informing her sister of the  
events of the day. The other was silent as the meaning of those words  
came crashing down onto her.  
  
Kasumi shook her head in disbelief. "Nabiki, I'm just having problems  
with what Cologne told you. Can it possibly be? Do you trust her, do  
you believe her?"  
  
Closing her eyes before exhaling a deep breath, Nabiki replied,  
"Trust her? Kasumi, there are only two people in the world I trust,  
you and me. And half of the time I'm not so sure about me. No, I  
don't trust her. I know she didn't tell me everything. Why was she  
so hesitant to tell me how she was going to help Ranma with hot  
water?  
  
"But I do believe her. It fits in too well not to be true. I look  
back at Ranma, and everything that has happened, and yes, I do  
believe her. Kami help me, I believe her."  
  
The two continued on in silence. They watched, as people walked by,  
seemingly without a care or worry in the world. If they only knew,  
Kasumi thought to herself, if they only knew of some of the things  
that were going on around them.  
  
"Nabiki," Kasumi said quietly. "What are we going to do about Ranma?  
Doesn't he, she, have a right to know about this? How do we tell  
her?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Sis, I just don't know. It all depends on  
what she wants. If being Ranko and living with her mother is what  
she wants, what she really wants, then we shouldn't tell her. Not  
just yet. This will only make things more difficult for her, with  
everything else she has to deal with.  
  
"But if there's still a part of her that wants to come back, if she  
wants to try to return to her old life, then we have to tell her. We  
have to let her know what's truly at stake here. We just have to wait  
and see."  
  
The two marched on, nearing their destination.  
  
Inside the Saotome home, Nodoka gave a warm smile as she watched  
Ranko come out of the bathroom. She took a close look at the young  
girl's face. She could see far less of the worry, less of the stress  
that seemed to punctuate that face so often. Nodoka thought back to  
what her friend had told her about Ranko and stress. She thought of  
the many times she had visited the Tendo home, and looking back now,  
she could see the stress there on that face.  
  
A part of Nodoka, a part deep inside, tried to make the rest of her  
listen. She MUST become a proper young lady. She MUST be taught the  
ways of tradition, of the true path of a young woman. She MUST be  
shown the way of honor. You know the risk, the danger, if she does  
not follow this path. You must push her.  
  
But the rest of Nodoka, the core of her, rebelled against this voice.  
No, I must not push her. I must not make her life any worse than it  
already is. She has much potential, I can see it. I must guide her,  
not push her. She needs a mother, someone to watch over her. Maybe in  
time, she will be ready for the rest. But for now...  
  
Sighing to herself, Saotome Nodoka watched as Ranko gave her a big  
smile, and then entered her room. Nodoka closed her eyes, and tried  
to imagine Ranko's future. What would she be like as a woman? What  
kind of man would she love? What kind of mother would she be? Would  
she be a housewife, or perhaps would she try for a career as well,  
like Naoko? Would her martial arts be a hobby, or would they play a  
major part of her life? And where would Nodoka fit into this life?  
  
Various and conflicting images came to Nodoka, and she wasn't sure of  
what to make of all of them. She could see Ranko as so many things,  
that no one possibility seemed more feasible, more true to her. There  
were just so many possibilities. Nodoka never had this with Ranma,  
she knew his fate was written in stone from his birth. He would  
become Genma's heir, becoming a martial arts sensei, continuing the  
family school. And he would marry a Tendo, to combine the schools.  
For Ranma, the future was fairly certain in Nodoka's mind. But Ranko?  
  
Nodoka pondered on this for a while. Just whose future was better,  
Ranma's or Ranko's? The one whose path was laid out before him,  
or the one whose path was an enigma. And just what did Ranko want?  
What were her hopes and dreams? Nodoka thought she had a good idea of  
who this young girl was, but she realized she had no idea of just  
what Ranko wanted in life. If she was to become a part of Ranko's  
life, if she was to become her mother, she had to know.  
  
Nodoka's musings were interrupted by the front bell. Steeling herself  
for what was to come, she went to the front door, and greeted her  
guests.  
  
"Good afternoon, Auntie. I hope we have come at a good time."  
  
Nodoka nodded and replied. "Your timing is good, Kasumi. Ranko just  
finished her bath. Come on in." Standing aside to let the Tendo  
sisters enter, Nodoka kept a close eye on them. They seem a little  
preoccupied. There is something bothering them. Probably guilt,  
Nodoka thought, probably guilt for forcing their own cousin out of  
their house.  
  
"I am glad the two of you came here. I so want to speak to you both."  
  
Kasumi gulped. The tone in Nodoka's voice told her flat out the  
conversation was NOT going to be fun. Still, they came here to talk  
to both Saotome's, but first things first.  
  
"Auntie, we need to speak to you as well. But we need to talk to  
Ranko first."  
  
Nodoka's eyes narrowed in focus. "And why would that be? You plan to  
add more fuel to the fire?"  
  
Nabiki spoke up. "No, Auntie. We have to apologize to her."  
  
Nodoka froze in place, not quite sure of what to do next. Eventually,  
her face softened, and her body relaxed. "Apologize?"  
  
Nabiki lowered her head. "Yes. We've hurt her, I know. Me especially.  
She needs to know she is important to us. She needs to know she'll  
always have us, as friends if not family, if she wants."  
  
Nodoka stood there, considering her options. Eventually she nodded,  
and said, "All right. But it all depends on what Ranko wants. I'll  
go tell her you're here. But if she does not want to speak to you,  
I will not force her. Do you understand?"  
  
Both Tendos nodded, and watched as the Saotome matriarch went down  
the hall, and entered a room. Kasumi whispered over to Nabiki, "Well,  
that went well, don't you think?"  
  
Nabiki quietly replied, "Yes, but the worst is yet to come."  
  
The moments dragged as the two waited for Nodoka's return. In time,  
the elder Saotome came out of Ranko's room, and motioned to the  
sisters. "Ranko wants to see you two. Alone. But hear me, if you  
cause her any more pain, I promise that you will not be happy that  
you came here today."  
  
Kasumi nodded and bit her lip. Slowly, she and Nabiki headed towards  
Ranko's room. As she entered, she tried to appraise the young girl  
standing before them. She didn't seem that different, but yet. Her  
hair was different, out of its usual pigtail, and in a ponytail. The  
clothes, well Ranko was wearing Ranma's normal red and black  
ensemble, except the red blouse and black slacks fit Ranko better,  
and definitely did a better job of accentuating her current gender.  
And was Ranko wearing a bra? Kasumi wasn't sure of what to think,  
and kept quiet until Ranko's mother left the three of them alone.  
  
"Please, find a place to sit, you two. This place ain't much right  
now. It was Mom's guest room, but we'll manage."  
  
Kasumi tried to give Ranko a slight smile, and sat down on Ranko's  
bed, with Nabiki taking a seat beside her. Ranko found a chair to  
use, and the three waited in silence, unsure of just how to start  
this.  
  
Kasumi found her voice first, "Ranma..."  
  
Ranko quickly interrupted, "Kasumi, please, call me Ranko. The last  
thing I need is for Mom to hear someone call me Ranma right now."  
  
Kasumi slowly nodded. "All right... Ranko. How are you doing so far?"  
  
Kasumi watched as Ranko shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I guess. It's  
good to see you again, Kasumi, but why," Ranko paused and turned  
towards Nabiki, "is SHE here?"  
  
Nabiki glanced down towards the floor. "Ranko, I'm..."  
  
Nabiki looked back up, and saw fire in Ranko's eyes. "Why, Nabiki?  
Did you come here to laugh at the freak? Did you come here to see the  
boy who's living as a girl? Did you come here to try to blackmail me,  
to use this to make some extra yen for yourself? What are you up to  
this time, Nabiki?"  
  
Kasumi spoke up first. "Ranko, that is a rude way to treat a guest.  
Nabiki came here to..."  
  
Kasumi was interrupted by Nabiki's hand on her shoulder. "It's all  
right, Sis. I deserve that. After everything I've done, I can't blame  
her for that at all."  
  
Nabiki turned towards Ranko, and once again lowered her head in  
shame. "Ranko, I know I've done some mean things to you in the past.  
I know I haven't given you any reason, any reason at all, for you to  
trust me. If you hate me, and don't want to believe anything I have  
to say to you, I won't hold it against you. I just want to let you  
know, I have to tell you that... that..."  
  
An eerie silence gripped the room. Ranko sat back, waiting for what  
was coming next. After a moment, she couldn't take it anymore. "What,  
Nabiki? What is it you have to tell me?"  
  
Nabiki closed her eyes, and filled her lungs with a giant breath.  
Why, she wondered, why was this so hard to say?  
  
"I have to say I'm... I'm sorry, Ranko."  
  
Ranko harshly replied, "Sorry for what? Sorry your biggest cash cow  
is out of your life? Sorry you don't have me around to laugh at  
anymore? Sorry you didn't make more off of me while you had the  
chance?"  
  
"Ranko, that's enough! Nabiki came here to apologize to you. She is  
being sincere, if you do not believe her, believe me when I say  
that."  
  
Ranko turned towards Kasumi, and frowned. "I'm sorry, Kasumi, but I  
can't believe her. I told her yesterday that I wasn't gonna be fooled  
by her actin' again. She may have tricked you, but she ain't trickin'  
me. Nabiki hasn't been sincere to me once since I met her."  
  
The voice in Ranko's head spoke up. "That's not entirely true now,  
Saotome."  
  
Ranko quietly responded. "Huh, whatcha mean?"  
  
"Look at her. Take a good look at her, and remember. Remember if  
you've ever seen her like this before."  
  
Ranko turned her attention back to Nabiki. She could see the Tendo  
girl's head turned down, with her eyes cast towards the floor. There  
was a sadness etched there, as though sorrow itself was being put on  
exhibit.  
  
Ranko once again asked herself. "So? I still don't see what you  
mean."  
  
Ranko could almost swear she heard her voice sigh in disgust. "The  
first time, Saotome, the first time your mother came to the Tendo  
home. Remember that?"  
  
"Of course. How can I forget the first time I lied to Mom?"  
  
"Remember the conversation you, Akane, and her sisters had about your  
mother?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember that." And with that, Ranko closed her eyes and  
pictured in her mind that moment. That very moment when...  
  
Ranko opened her eyes in shock, and once again studied Nabiki's face.  
It was the same. The same as when Nabiki pleaded with Ranma to tell  
his mother the truth. The one time Ranma actually remembered seeing  
sympathy in Nabiki.  
  
"She... she could have been tricking me then, playing some game like  
she always does."  
  
"For what purpose, Saotome? In what purpose was there for her to see  
you possibly commit seppuku if your mother didn't accept your curse?  
And why would she throw away a golden opportunity, after all wasn't  
letting you hide from your mother as Ranko another way to blackmail  
you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you got a point there."  
  
"And how often did she USE that opportunity? How often did she use  
your mother to make money off of you?"  
  
Ranko had no answer to that question.  
  
Slowly, Ranko came to a decision.  
  
"Nabiki... I don't totally trust ya, but if Kasumi says it's okay, I  
guess I can give you another shot."  
  
The look on Nabiki's face after she said that clinched the deal for  
Ranko. It wasn't a smug look of victory, or of saying 'Ranko, you  
chump', but one of relief and gratitude.  
  
"Ranko, thank you. I know I haven't given you much reason to trust  
me, but I hope I can gain your trust in time."  
  
Kasumi watched the exchange with concern. She knew Ranko did not  
totally believe what Nabiki had said, but she was glad that at least  
Ranko was giving her a chance.  
  
"Ranko, how have you been holding up so far?"  
  
Giving a small grin, Ranko turned her attention towards Kasumi.  
"Fine, so far. I've had some rough parts, but so far things are going  
well."  
  
"It's not too late to turn back. You can come home with us, Ranko. If  
you really want to try again with Akane, I'm sure things will work  
out better. You can come back with us if you want."  
  
Ranko shook her head. "No, I can't. I won't. I want to stay here. I  
have to stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gazing back towards Nabiki, Ranko asked, "What do you mean, why?"  
  
"I mean, Miss Saotome, or should I call you Miss Tendo, I mean why do  
you HAVE to stay? Why do you want to stay? Why did you come here in  
the first place?"  
  
"Nabiki, I told you why Ranko did this yesterday..."  
  
"Kasumi, I know YOU told me. I want her to tell me. I want to hear it  
straight from the wild horse's mouth."  
  
Nabiki waited patiently, eyeing Ranko carefully. She watched as Ranko  
sat there, hesitating.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I came here because... because..."  
  
Ranko closed her eyes, and steadied herself. Talking about her  
thoughts, her feelings, was never easy for her, and now she knew she  
had to make those feelings perfectly clear.  
  
"For as long as I can remember, I stopped being a person to anyone  
close to me. For most of that time, I was Pop's heir, not really his  
son, but someone to try to reinvent himself in. He never really cared  
about me, just what I represented to him. Anytime I would try to talk  
about what I wanted, about what was on my mind, he would shut me up,  
always sayin' I was talkin' like a girl. Yes, he was like that even  
before Jusenkyo.  
  
"And when I arrived at your house, that didn't change. Everyone  
treated me like I didn't matter, like what I wanted was meaningless.  
Especially the people I wanted to get close to. Akane, she never  
listened to me, she never believed me or believed in me. Anything  
that happened was always my fault, any fights or glompings were  
always my doing. Even Happosai, anything he did was somehow my fault.  
  
"Ryoga and Ucchan, all I ever wanted from them was friendship. They  
were the closest things to friends I had livin' on the road. But  
Ryoga, he blamed all of his problems on me. Hell, if a space station  
crashed on his home, he'd somehow blame me. All he ever wanted from  
me was to get his revenge, and to take Akane away from me. And  
Ucchan? Sure she wasn't as bad as Shampoo or Kodachi, but her lame  
attempts to get me, or to break Akane and me up, were just  
frustrating.  
  
"Worst of all was what people expected from me. When anyone was in  
trouble, I had to put myself in one embarrassing position after  
another. And did I ever get any thanks? 'Good job, Ranma, I know  
that must of been rough on you?' No, it was always, 'What kept you  
so long? What was your problem?'"  
  
Ranko paused, trying to find the words to say next.  
  
"I wasn't a person to everyone. I was like a... a cooking utensil,  
you know one you use for a specific task, then put away when you're  
done with it. That's what I had become, something to use when needed,  
only to be ignored the other times.  
  
"I came here because with Mom, it's different. She doesn't see me as  
a thing, but as a person. Sure, she treats me as a girl, but I'd  
rather be treated as a girl by Mom than as a thing by everyone else."  
  
A tear formed in Ranko's eye. "And she cares about what I want, what  
I need. Earlier today, we went shopping for clothes. I was expecting  
her to make me wear dresses and skirts and stuff like that."  
  
Nabiki slowly nodded and asked, "And?"  
  
Ranko grinned. "Am I wearing a dress right now?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head.  
  
"Like I said, I was expecting her to buy dresses and stuff. And if  
she had asked me, I would have worn them. I would do anything for  
her, anything. But when we were in the store, she told me I could buy  
what I wanted to buy. If I didn't want to buy dresses, she wasn't  
going to make me.  
  
"I could tell, I could see, that it was important to her that I dress  
and act like a young girl, but I could also see that it was more  
important to her that I be happy. She did that, she put back her own  
needs for me! I've never had someone do that for me before."  
  
Ranko looked Nabiki straight in the eye. "That's why I came here,  
Nabiki. Because Mom is the one person who I feel cares about ME,  
about what I want, not about what they can get out of me. She  
doesn't know I'm Ranma, doesn't know I'm her son, but she still cares  
about me. She loves me, and I love her, and right now that's what I  
need.  
  
"And there's more."  
  
Nabiki's eyebrow shot up. "More?"  
  
Ranko nodded. "When I came here yesterday, I could feel the emptiness  
of this house. She's been lonely all these years, Nabiki. She's been  
all alone. She needs someone in her life, even more than I do. I left  
her all those years ago, when Pop took me away from her. I won't  
abandon her again. I won't let this house get empty ever again. She's  
my Mom, and I can't do to her what Pop did. I won't run out on her.  
And if that means being Ranko for her, so be it."  
  
Kasumi spoke up. "And what about Akane?"  
  
A sad frown covered Ranko's face. "I miss her. But this is best for  
her as well. Now she can get on with her life without having me  
around. Maybe now she can find a nice guy, instead of being stuck  
with me. She's better off without me."  
  
"Ranko, that's not true. I told you before, she does care for you."  
  
"I remember you tellin' me that. I know better, Kasumi, I know  
better. Don't worry, in time I'll just be a bad memory for her. I  
wish I hadn't caused her so much pain before, but it's over now.  
She'll be happy. That is what is important now."  
  
Kasumi let out an exasperated breath. "Ranko, you said no one treated  
you well? Wasn't there one person who always helped you out when you  
needed it? Wasn't there always one person you came to your aid when  
you were in trouble? How many times, Ranko, how many times did Akane  
help you out? And you say she sees you as a thing? That she doesn't  
care out you?"  
  
Nabiki glanced back towards Ranko. "That's right. Akane, she has  
helped you many times. Starting with that first day at Furinkan. I  
know I wasn't much help to you, but Akane? How many times did she put  
herself on the line for you?"  
  
Ranko slowly glanced down towards her feet. "That don't mean nothin'.  
Akane, she helps people. That's just the way she is. It don't mean  
she cares about me or anythin' like that."  
  
The three young women sat in silence for the longest time. As the  
moments mounted, Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other,  
communicating their thoughts without speaking. In time, Kasumi spoke  
up.  
  
"Ranko, if this is what you want, if this is what you need, you can  
count on us."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What my dear older sister is trying to say, Ranko, is that we will  
support you through this. If there is anything you want, if there is  
anything you need from one of us during this, all you have to do is  
call us, and we'll help."  
  
A hopeful smile graced Ranko's face. "Really, you mean that?  
Anything?"  
  
Nabiki smiled even larger than Ranko. "Of course. That's what friends  
are for."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Yes, Ranko, friends. Like I said before, if you ever need my help in  
any way, just call. I will gladly help you in any way I can."  
  
Ranko's smile fell for a moment. "For a price, I'm sure."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Nope, free of charge."  
  
"Free of charge... did I hear that just right?"  
  
Keeping eye contact with Ranko, Nabiki nodded and smiled once again.  
"Yep, you heard right, young lady. No price, no strings. After  
everything I've done, I owe you more than I can ever repay. I will  
help you any way I can."  
  
"Nabiki, I... I... thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, kiddo."  
  
Nabiki waited for a moment, wondering how to address the next topic.  
Well, might as well get it over with...  
  
"Ranko, Kasumi and I aren't the only ones who want to help you.  
Cologne wants to come over tonight to speak to you."  
  
"The old ghoul? Why would I want to see her?"  
  
"I understand your reluctance, Ranko. But believe me, she is more  
sympathetic to your situation than you might think. She has some  
things to tell you that you want to hear, honestly."  
  
"You think I should talk to her?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yes, I do. She wishes to help you, like we want to  
help you. But be careful."  
  
"Careful?" Ranko gave Nabiki a confused look.  
  
"Yes, careful. Remember, Ranko, no matter what she tells you, she  
has her own agenda. She wants to help you, but don't forget how  
manipulative she can be."  
  
Ranko sat there pondering this over. Eventually, she replied, "Okay,  
I guess I can hear her out. I'm not sure it's such a good idea, but  
I'll hear what she has to say."  
  
"Good. Now, why don't you tell us everything that has happened to you  
since you got here."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
Nabiki sighed in frustration. "Yes, everything. Your mother is going  
to talk to us after we are done talking to you, and it's important  
that we have our stories straight. You had to tell her some story to  
explain why you came here, and we need to be on the same page,  
understand? Besides, you're not that good at that sort of thing. Me,  
on the other hand, hey, what can I say. Some people got it, some  
people don't."  
  
Ranko chuckled, and responded, "Okay, I guess tellin' you makes  
sense." And slowly, Ranko began to tell Kasumi and Nabiki about what  
had happened. Ranko decided it would be best to leave out some  
things. She didn't feel too comfortable in talking about her dream,  
or of the voice in her head, just yet. So she concentrated on her  
conversations with her mother.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Akane was concentrating on one thing. And that thing made her mad. So  
mad that she was fuming.  
  
Well, no, not exactly. Akane had past the fuming stage about an hour  
ago, and was close to being downright seething. Infuriated. Truly  
angry.  
  
How dare she, Akane mused, how dare she just storm in my home, do  
that to me, and then run away like that? And what was I thinking?  
Following her, feeling sorry for her. I guess I'm the idiot now.  
  
Akane looked out over the part of town she was passing through. For  
the last couple of hours, she had been frantically searching for  
Kodachi, the Black Rose. But this flower had retreated into her bud,  
and Akane couldn't find her anywhere. Not the Kuno home, not either  
school, Furinkan or St. Hebereke, not any usual hangout. Of course,  
Akane wasn't quite sure of Kodachi's usual hangouts. By choice. But  
she had spent much of the afternoon investigating all of the possible  
ones.  
  
As Akane realized where she was, a smile made its way onto her face.  
The canal, one of Ranma's favorite places to come. Akane had liked it  
as well. It was soothing, pleasant. It was a good place to come and  
to try to escape one's problems.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Akane closed her eyes, and tried to remember  
the last time she had come here. It hadn't been too long, not that  
long ago, but when? Herb. That was it, Akane remembered. It was when  
Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse were out after Herb, to try to find the  
Kasuifuu. At home, to her family, Akane had put up a good front. She  
didn't want everyone to understand the fear that was inside of her.  
When she needed to let it out, to be alone, she came here, to the  
canal, away from everyone else, and she tried to deal with it.  
  
Now, she decided, now is a good time for me to use this place, to try  
to deal with everything that has happened. Kodachi, well I tried, no  
one can say I didn't try. I'll just come down here, toss a few stones  
into the canal, and feel better. I hope.  
  
Slowly, Akane began to climb down towards the canal. As she reached  
the bottom, she heard a slight sound off to the side. The sound of  
someone sobbing. Turning her head towards the sound, Akane stopped in  
shock as she recognized the figure sitting there.  
  
Here, she's been here the whole time. Did she come here because she's  
seen Ranma here before, or is it a coincidence? Either way, she's  
here now. Akane gathered her thoughts, and began to approach the  
young woman in front of her.  
  
"Kodachi? Are you all right?"  
  
Kodachi had her head down, and Akane thought she heard her murmur  
something.  
  
"Kodachi, what was that you said?"  
  
Kodachi's head came up with a start, and Akane jumped back from the  
sight. The young Kuno girl's eyes were red and puffy, as if she had  
been crying for hours. As her head came up, Kodachi responded.  
  
"I said, go away! Are you as deaf as you are stupid, you silly little  
girl?"  
  
"Kodachi, please, I just want to..."  
  
"How many times do I have to say it. Go. Away. Now. I don't want to  
see the likes of you right now. Just leave me alone."  
  
Akane couldn't take it anymore, as the frustration of all of the time  
she had spent looking for Kodachi came out.  
  
"Fine! You want me to leave you alone, that is just fine by me! I  
don't know what I was thinking. I thought maybe, just maybe, you were  
hurting, and needed someone to talk to. Stupid little me, trying to  
help YOU of all people, forget it. If you want to stay here and  
wallow in your problems alone, I just don't care. I'm going home now.  
Good-bye, Kodachi."  
  
Akane huffed, turned and headed out of the canal and towards her  
home. She was long out of range, and did not hear Kodachi's response.  
  
"Wait. Akane, please wait."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Waiting patiently had become second nature to Saotome Nodoka. Not  
that she liked it, but thanks to her life, she had no other choice.  
For the past few moments, she kept glancing towards Ranko's door.  
Part of her wanted to listen to the conversation within, but she  
kept that part of her in check. She wasn't totally convinced that  
leaving Ranko alone with her cousins was the best idea, but Ranko did  
want to speak to them, so she grudgingly gave in. And if Kasumi and  
Nabiki were here to apologize like they said... Nodoka closed her  
eyes and hoped that would be the case.  
  
Nodoka watched as the time slowly passed, until the pot did boil,  
and Ranko's door opened. Her breath slowly exhaled as she saw the  
look on Ranko's face, one of near relief, instead of distress. The  
three young girls seemed in decent enough spirits. Nodoka listened as  
Ranko addressed her cousins.  
  
"Thanks, you guys. I was a little worried when I heard you were  
comin' over. I'm glad we had this talk."  
  
The smile that came to Kasumi's face erased all traces of  
apprehension in Nodoka. She heard Kasumi and Nabiki say their  
good-byes to Ranko, then watched as they headed over in her  
direction.  
  
Kasumi spoke up first. "You wished to speak to us, Auntie?"  
  
Nodoka slowly nodded, then turned towards Ranko. "Dear, will you  
leave the three of us alone for a few moments?"  
  
Ranko nodded in response, and headed into her room.  
  
Nodoka motioned the two girls to follow her, and the three ended up  
in Nodoka's room. This time, Kasumi and Nabiki kept their feet, and  
the three stood by each other, waiting for the next shoe to fall.  
  
Nodoka broke the ice first. "Okay, first things first. Exactly what  
happened to send Ranko here? She said she got into a fight with all  
of you, but she wouldn't give me details. Exactly what happened?"  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki glanced at each other. Kasumi gave Nabiki a  
smile, telling her how wise she was to insist on speaking to Ranko  
first. Kasumi then turned to Nodoka.  
  
"Well, you see Auntie, it all started with Ranma."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Kasumi sheepishly nodded. "Yes. You see, Ranma has quite a number of  
admirers. This makes Akane quite upset. Even though the two have  
never really discussed their feelings with each other, both care  
deeply about the other. But all of those other girls trying to throw  
themselves at Ranma just makes Akane mad."  
  
A smile came to Nodoka's lips. "He has many girls after him? He must  
be a fine young man to have so many girls chasing him."  
  
Nabiki spoke up. "Oh, yes, Auntie, he is. I know of many a girl that  
would like nothing more that to be with him." Plus a few boys, Nabiki  
told herself.  
  
Kasumi picked up the story again. "Anyways, all this attention from  
other girls makes Akane quite jealous, and she has quite a temper.  
Of all the girls in Ranma's life, Akane is probably most jealous of  
Ranko. Ranma and Ranko are so close to each other, that it makes  
Akane see red."  
  
Nodoka nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yesterday, Akane and Ranma got into a silly little fight, like they  
have a habit of doing. This time was different, though. Ranma had  
taken enough, and he told Akane he was breaking off the engagement  
between the two, and he up and left. But not before saying a few  
choice words of his own.  
  
"After he left, Ranko tore into Akane. She was furious that Akane let  
her petty jealousy push Ranma away. Ranko said some pretty harsh  
things towards Akane."  
  
Kasumi stopped and took a breath. She noticed that Nodoka seemed  
entranced on every word she was saying. So far, so good. Now...  
  
"Akane, well if you know Akane like we know Akane, you would know  
she was not going to take that lying down. She tore into Ranko right  
back, accusing her of trying to steal Ranma away from her, telling  
her right to her face that she thought that Ranko was flaunting  
herself to Ranma. Akane called Ranko a lot of names I do not want to  
repeat. Ever."  
  
"How could she think such things about Ranko?"  
  
Kasumi frowned a little. "Akane does not really think that about  
Ranko. She cares for her, she was the first one to befriend Ranko  
when Ranko came to live with us. It is just that, when Akane gets  
mad, she'll often say and do things she would never say or do  
otherwise. She is really sorry about the way she treated Ranko, but I  
am afraid that if she saw Ranko right now, her anger would get the  
better of her, and more damage would be done."  
  
Nodoka studied the faces of the sisters for a moment before  
responding. "I see. What about Ranma? Where did he go?"  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki shared yet another glance. This time, Nabiki picked  
up the lead.  
  
"We don't know, Auntie. Uncle Saotome left to look for him. He told  
us he would find Ranma and bring him back to us."  
  
Nodoka once again looked at the Tendo girls. "All right. Now, Ranko  
tells me she never felt welcome in your home. What do the two of you  
have to say about that?"  
  
"We are sorry, Auntie." Kasumi hung down her head in shame as she  
answered Nodoka's query. "It was not that we did not care for Ranko,  
because we do. It is just that, well, after so many years of just the  
four of us living together, all of a sudden all of these people came  
and were living with us. Maybe if it was just Ranko, we could have  
handled it better, but with Ranko, Ranma, Uncle and Happosai..."  
  
Nodoka quickly interrupted Kasumi. "You are never to say that name in  
my presence. Ever. Do you understand?"  
  
Kasumi shrank back from the cold, hard glare that Nodoka was giving  
her. She had never seen the Saotome matriarch like this before, and  
she hoped that she would never see her this way ever again. Figures,  
she thought, figures the old pervert would do something that would  
make even this mild-mannered woman mad.  
  
"Of course, Auntie. I promise I will never mention that name in your  
presence ever again."  
  
Nodoka's hand quickly appeared on Kasumi's shoulder. "It's all right,  
dear. I'm sorry I barked at you like that. It's just that where HE is  
concerned, I..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ma'am." Nabiki spoke up, worried about what  
that freak could have done to this woman. "That pervert is not high  
on any of our lists. Frankly, if I could go the rest of my life  
without having to hear or utter his name again, I'd be happy."  
  
"As I was saying before, Auntie," Kasumi returned to the topic at  
hand, "with so many people coming to live with all of us in such a  
short time, I guess we never really gave Ranko the attention she  
deserved from us. I am sorry about that."   
  
Nodoka nodded her head, and smiled. "I believe that you are. Now, I  
must ask you two a question."  
  
"Ask away, Auntie." Kasumi waited patiently for what Nodoka had to  
say.  
  
"Would it be all right with you if I... if I... oh dear, asking this  
is harder than I thought it would be."  
  
Kasumi gave Nodoka her patented smile. "It is all right, Auntie. Go  
ahead, want do you want to know?"  
  
Closing her eyes, and finding her center, Nodoka asked. "Would it be  
all right with you if I adopted Ranko, and raised her here as my own  
daughter?"  
  
Nabiki spoke up first. "I think, if this is what Ranko wants, it  
would be all right by us."  
  
"And your father?"  
  
Once again, the sisters shared a thought with just a glance.  
  
"Don't worry about Father, I am sure I can convince him this is what  
would be best for Ranko." Kasumi couldn't believe she said those  
words so easily. She wondered to herself if she was dooming Ranma to  
a life not his own by agreeing to this. Was she dooming her younger  
sister? She knew Ranma needed to at least spend some time with his,  
no her, mother. Still, a sense of worry hung over Kasumi like a  
shroud.  
  
"I will speak to Ranko about this later. She has had a busy day, and  
I see no reason to burden her with this until later. However, if I am  
to adopt her, I will need the proper paperwork to make things  
official."  
  
"Paperwork?", Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yes, dear. Birth certificate, medical records, school records, and  
the like."  
  
Kasumi glanced over towards Nabiki for help, and saw from her face  
that this request did not surprise the middle sister at all.  
  
"Of course, Ma'am," Nabiki replied, "just give me a few days to get  
everything you will need together, and I will get them to you."  
  
Nodoka smiled once again. "Thank you, dear. Now let us continue in  
the kitchen, where we can share some tea and discuss less urgent  
matters."  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki let out breaths of relief. Both felt this talk  
could have gotten worse, much worse that it had. They followed their  
host into the kitchen, and after the tea was prepared sat down at the  
table and began to sample the offered beverage.  
  
Between sips of tea, Nodoka asked, "So, Akane was jealous of Ranma  
and Ranko. Tell me, is there a boy Ranko likes?"  
  
Kasumi began to choke, while Nabiki performed spit take #412. This  
question had come completely out of left field, and neither was  
remotely prepared for it.  
  
Nodoka shook her head in wonder. "I know Ranko has had some problems,  
but she is a teenaged girl. Don't tell me that there hasn't been a  
boy she has shown some feelings towards?"  
  
Nabiki started to big-sweat. This was one question, one contingency  
they had not considered when they went over the cover story with  
Ranko. Still, it deserved to be answered, but how?  
  
Eventually, Nabiki remembered something.  
  
"Well, there was this one time."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well..." Nabiki paused for a moment, trying to come up with the  
right words to explain this. "There was once when Ranko fell for  
this one boy, really hard." With the help of a magical fishing rod,  
Nabiki did not say aloud. "And when I say Ranko fell hard, I mean  
real hard. The boy was flustered by Ranko's affections, the whole  
mess ended badly, and Ranko moped around for days afterwards." Of  
course, it was Ranma who was moping, at the very thought of falling  
in love with Ryoga, but Nabiki once again kept her mouth shut on  
that.  
  
"I see. And this boy? Did he treat Ranko poorly? Did he try to take  
advantage of the situation?"  
  
Nabiki caught herself, again waiting for the proper words to say.  
"This boy really didn't care for Ranko, certainly not that way. He  
cares for another girl, and he found Ranko's devotion quite  
distressing. Ranko was really hurt by the way he treated her during  
this."  
  
"I see. Well, let's talk about you two, shall we? Tell me, what is  
going on in your lives right now."  
  
And for many moments, nearly an hour, the three women talked about  
things not dealing with Ranko, Ranma or Akane. The three talked about  
their own lives, about school and many other mundane and sundry  
things. Eventually, the hour got late, and Kasumi and Nabiki excused  
themselves from the Saotome home. Slowly, they began their journey  
back.  
  
After a number of silent minutes, Kasumi spoke up. "Nabiki, about  
the birth certificate and the other things you told Auntie Saotome  
you would get her, how are you doing to deal with that? Are you going  
to forge some papers?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Nope. I'm good, but I'm not THAT good. That  
kind of thing needs a professional. Now as far as the medical records  
are concerned, I think I can talk Tofu into helping out there. But  
the other stuff, well I know of some people who might help us."  
  
Kasumi eyed her sister carefully, "You know of some people? Just what  
kind of people are you getting involved with?"  
  
Nabiki shot back a glance towards Kasumi. "Don't worry, I'm not  
involved with these people, I just know of them. I have had no desire  
to ever do business with their likes before, but now their skill is  
needed. I have no desire to make a habit of it. They are just too  
dangerous."  
  
"Nabiki, if it is dangerous..."  
  
"Don't worry, Kasumi, I'll be okay. This will just be a business  
transaction, nothing more. For what we need, the type of records this  
will entail, this is not going to be cheap."  
  
Kasumi quietly asked her sister, "If this is not going to be cheap,  
can we afford it? With our finances the way they are?"  
  
Nabiki began to chuckle. "You can quit the act anytime, Sis. You  
know as well as I our finances aren't that bad. You know as well as I  
that I was just using that as an excuse for what I did to Ranma. I  
was only justifying my actions.  
  
"No, we are not that bad off financially. We're not rich, not by any  
stretch of the imagination, but we're not hurting that badly. This  
will put a little dent in my college fund, but I'll manage. After  
everything, Ranko deserves this chance to get to know her mother."  
  
****************************************************  
  
I can manage. I can get myself through this, Akane tried to tell  
herself.  
  
Sitting back at her home, Akane shook her head to herself. No, I'm  
only fooling myself. This is just too much, way too much for me to  
deal with. First Ranma, then learning about Ryoga, and now all of  
this thinking about Mother... I don't know, I don't know if I can  
handle this anymore.  
  
Mother... Akane reached for one last snack cake as she once again  
thought about her mother. Why, Kodachi, why did you have to do that  
to me? Why did you have to make me do that after all of these years?  
After all of these years, why did you make me betray my mother's  
last request? Why?  
  
As her hand approached the cake, Akane noticed that it was shaking.  
Bringing the hand in front of her face, she watched in quiet  
fascination as her hand seemed to move on its own accord, as if it  
were afraid and terrified of its own account. Bringing up her other  
hand, Akane noticed it was shaking too. She tried to force them, to  
will them, to stop, but they would not listen. Slowly, she brought  
her head down, to put between her hands in the hope that its presence  
would keep her hands from betraying her inner-most fears. And it  
seemed to help, just a little. The hands, they still shook, just not  
as violently as before. She could feel the movements of her soul come  
through her hands and caress her face.  
  
She began to feel the need to cry once again, but she would not let  
herself. She would not let her tears consume her once again. She was  
Tendo Akane, she was strong, she could keep her saddest emotions in  
check. It was who she was, she never let her grief control her.  
Never!  
  
*Plink*  
  
Akane's head jerked up, as she heard the sound from outside. It  
sounded like something entered the water of the pond, as if a small  
pebble or something...  
  
*Plink*  
  
And there it was again. There is something out there. Someone,  
perhaps. Slowly collecting herself, Akane stood up and when towards  
the door leading outside, to see if she was hearing things, or if she  
did have a visitor.  
  
As the door slid open, Akane gasped at the sight in front of her. Not  
for the first time today, or the second, this person had surprised  
her. She was sitting there by the pond, looking deep into the water,  
and Akane watched as she slowly tossed a small pebble into the water's  
embrace.  
  
*Plink*  
  
Finding her voice, Akane spoke up, "Kodachi?"  
  
The Black Rose turned to Akane, a wispy smile on her face. "I never  
really noticed how lovely your pond was before. It is quite  
beautiful. Almost soothing in a way."  
  
"Why... why did you come here again? Do you wish to attack me once  
more? You won't find me so easily defeated, if that's the case."  
  
Kodachi slowly shook her head. "What you said before, about wanting  
to help me. Did you really mean that? Or was it just the foolish  
remarks of a foolish girl?"  
  
Akane's blood began to boil. "I meant it! Of course, if you're just  
going to sit there and insult me, never mind!"  
  
Akane turned away, ready to head back into her house, when she  
heard Kodachi speak again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Akane turned back towards Kodachi. Kodachi had just apologized? What  
next, will the sky turn pink? Will water run uphill? Will someone  
actually enjoy her cooking?  
  
"You're sorry?"  
  
Kodachi nodded, and Akane noticed some sadness still in Kodachi's  
eyes. Whatever it was that set her off before...this isn't a trick,  
Akane thought, this is no trick.  
  
"Do you still wish to help? Even after everything?"  
  
Akane slowly nodded.  
  
"How much are you willing to help? Would you be willing to talk to  
me, freely?"  
  
Once more, Akane nodded.  
  
"Would you tell me about... would you tell me about your mother?"  
  
Akane began to lose her equilibrium. Before she lost her footing  
completely, she headed over to the pond, and sat nearby Kodachi. "My  
mother? Why do you want to know about my mother?"  
  
Kodachi once again gazed out into the pond, and picked up one last  
pebble. Tossing it up and catching it over and over again in her  
right hand, she closed her eyes, silently mouthed a few works, then  
tossed the pebble into the drink.  
  
*Plink*  
  
"It's important. Please. What kind of a woman was your mother?"  
  
Akane looked down, unsure if she wanted to speak of this to Kodachi,  
of all people. Finding a pebble of her own, she picked it up, and  
allowed it to join its cousin under water.  
  
*Plink*  
  
The act of tossing the pebble seemed to calm her down. Akane closed  
her eyes, and tried to think about her mother. After the events  
earlier that afternoon, it wasn't that hard.  
  
A smile came to Akane's face, and she started to speak, keeping her  
eyes closed as the vision of her mother came to her. "She was so  
beautiful. Daddy, he says I remind him of her, but I don't see it.  
She was so beautiful, and I'm just some short-haired, skinny, uncute  
tomboy. I look at her photos, and I wish I could be half the woman  
she was. And she was so kind. She was always there whenever I needed  
her, whenever I needed something. I don't have many memories of her,  
but the ones I do have I cherish. She was a strong woman, she never  
let Daddy get away with anything when she was around.  
  
"There was once, I was playing on a neighbor's swing. I was having  
so much fun, and swinging up so high. But they installed the swing  
set too low, and I ended up cracking my head on some pavement during  
one swing. I cried for a long time, and Mother, she came over and  
head me close and comforted me. There wasn't any major damage,  
or anything like that, but it hurt so much, and she quickly took that  
hurt away. And when I was calmed down, she went and laid right into  
our neighbors for being so foolish for building that swing so low.  
For about a week after that, whenever they saw her coming, they would  
hang their heads in shame, not wanting to make eye contact. And yes,  
they fixed that swing that very afternoon."  
  
Once again, Akane left the tears well up inside her. But this time,  
she would not allow them freedom. No, not again, not again.  
  
"And she was so clever, too. She pretty much ran the business end of  
the Dojo, she had such a way with numbers, and the like. I guess  
Nabiki gets it from Mother. Daddy, he can be so clueless about  
certain things.  
  
"Most of all, I guess, I remember the way she made me feel. I always  
felt so safe around her, I knew she would always be there for me. I  
knew she would never let anything bad happen to me."  
  
Akane opened her eyes, and saw Kodachi watching her intently. Akane  
half expected Kodachi to ridicule her for this, but all she saw in  
Kodachi was sympathy.  
  
Kodachi took a deep breath, and slowly words poured out. "Akane,  
would you tell me how... I mean how... how did your mother die?"  
  
Akane looked at Kodachi in shock, and shook her head. "No, please, I  
don't want to talk about that."  
  
But Kodachi's eyes would not let go of Akane. "Please. It's very  
important. Please."  
  
"You want something more to hang over me. You want more ammunition to  
use against me. No, I don't know why I told you as much as I did.  
After all you've done to me, I don't what came over me. This ends  
now." Slowly, Akane stood up, and turned towards her house. A hand  
grabbed Akane's arm, and she looked down towards Kodachi, expecting  
to see the worse.  
  
Akane froze as she realized that the grasp of Kodachi's hand wasn't  
forceful. She could feel the shaking in that hand, just as she felt  
the shaking of her own hands just moments ago. She saw tears in  
Kodachi's eyes, not crocodile tears, for real misery lived in those  
tears.  
  
"Please." Kodachi once more pleaded.  
  
Not completely understanding why, Akane sat back down, and paused.  
This was hard, so hard, and she just wasn't ready to deal with it.  
  
Moments of silence engulfed the pair, and those moments stretched  
on and on. Biting her lip, Akane tried to find her strength. Only  
closing her eyes and visualizing her mother in those last days gave  
her the strength she needed.  
  
"Cancer. She died of cancer."  
  
Akane once again felt Kodachi's hand reach out to her, and she  
felt... warmth there. Warmth and compassion from the last person on  
the face of the earth she ever expected to get such things from.  
  
"I was only five when the doctors told us. It was too late, they  
said. Too late for them to do anything but try to make things easier  
for Mother. They said... they said she'd be lucky to last two  
months."  
  
Akane opened her eyes, and this time she could not stop the tears  
from flowing. "Two months! Mother lived for over a year after that.  
If you could call what she went through living!"  
  
The tears came freely now, as Akane stopped all pretense of trying  
to keep them in check. "She was once so strong, so vital. She was the  
heart, the strength of our family. And we watched, all of us watched  
as she slowly lost that strength, as that cancer took away her  
strength. We watched as that cancer ate her, literally ate her from  
the inside out!  
  
"It was horrible, horrible! I watched as she slowly was eaten alive!  
Near the end, in the weeks before her death her body was nothing but  
a shell, a shell of this once strong, vital woman. The only thing  
that reminded me of her strength, her vigor, was her eyes. That was  
the only thing left where I could actually see my Mother, the only  
place left where my Mother was still alive."  
  
Akane paused and took one deep breath after another, regaining  
her own strength. "Imagine, Kodachi. A child, a six-year-old child  
watching her own mother dying like that. All of us tried to remain  
strong, for once Mother needed our strength to get by, instead of  
the other way around. We had to be strong for her. I had to be strong  
for her. I wanted to fall apart, and I wanted to lose myself in my  
grief. But I had to be strong. I had to."  
  
Kodachi nodded, then looked Akane straight in the eye. "And your  
promise?"  
  
Akane's tear-laden eyes turned downwards, and she replied, "Right  
before she died, she knew, she knew she didn't have much time left.  
When we were alone together, she smiled at me and she told me, she  
asked me..."  
  
A pause filled the air, the two just sat there, as the slightest  
sounds of the streets nearby amplified themselves in the still air.  
  
"She said, she told me 'Akane, don't be sad for me. I've had a good  
life, a wonderful life with your father and my wonderful daughters.  
Don't feel sad for me. Remember not these moments, but the joyous  
times we shared. Remember the joy, not the sorrow. Akane, I want you  
to promise me something. I want you to promise that you won't cry  
for me. I don't want you to cry for me. I know your Father, he will  
not be able to deal with this at all, and he needs you to be strong  
for him. Please, my wonderful little girl, please promise me you'll  
always remember the good times we had, and that you'll never cry for  
me'. And I kept that promise, I kept that promise off of these years.  
Until now."  
  
Kodachi frowned, and lowered her own head. "I'm sorry about that. I  
didn't understand."  
  
A smile came to Akane's face. "That's twice now you've apologized to  
me. I never expected to hear an apology out of your lips."  
  
A chuckle, not her patented laugh, came out of Kodachi's lips. "Don't  
get used to it."  
  
Akane tried to laugh at that, but she couldn't find any laughter in  
her right now. "Can you imagine, Kodachi. Imagine a child watching a  
parent die like that. To see their mother slowly eaten alive like  
that. I can't imagine a worse way for a child to see their parent  
die."  
  
"I can."  
  
Akane's eyes went wide as she watched the pain on Kodachi's face. She  
watched as Kodachi tried to find her own strength, her own center.  
  
Slowly, words came to Kodachi's lips. "I guess you deserve to hear  
my story. You deserve to know why I wanted to hear yours."  
  
Akane slowly nodded her head.  
  
Kodachi continued, "I was ten. Father was away on a business trip.  
It was late, and I went to take a bath before going to bed. My dear  
brother was watching some silly anime on tv, involving samurai and  
fair damsels and the like. I walked into the bathroom, and...  
and..."  
  
Once again, a hand found itself on someone's shoulder, in a  
sympathetic manner. This time, though, it was Akane coming to  
Kodachi's aide.  
  
"I walked in, and Mother was there, and... and she was in the furo,  
but that wasn't all. The water, it was... it was red. There was red  
all over the place. Mother... blood... too much blood. Blood was in  
the water. It was on the walls. It was on the floor. It was  
everywhere, everywhere.  
  
"And I screamed. I screamed so loud, the neighbors heard me and  
called the police. Tatewaki, he came in and he saw, and he didn't  
scream. He didn't utter a sound. I probably wouldn't have heard him  
if he did. When the police came, and broke down the door to come in,  
for both brother dear and I couldn't move, when they came I was still  
screaming."  
  
Kodachi tried to catch her breath. "To this day, none of us know why.  
None of us know why Mother slit her wrists and killed herself. She  
left no note, no explanation.  
  
"Ever since then, the sight of her in the furo visits me in my  
dreams. Constantly. And in my dreams I keep screaming, until I wake  
up screaming. All of these years, I've tried one thing after another  
to make the nightmares go away, to stop the visions from haunting me  
night after night."  
  
Kodachi closed her eyes, and tried to continue on. "First, I threw  
myself into gymnastics. I hoped that if I concentrated full-time on  
that, it would make the rest go away. And for awhile, it worked. But  
the nightmares wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to look elsewhere.  
  
"Then, I took up gardening. I found the tranquillity of the art of  
gardening quite soothing. And it worked, much longer than gymnastics  
did. But in time, the nightmares came back.  
  
"A couple of years ago, I tried drugs. At first, I tried the standard  
drugs, but they were no help, not at all. So I started experimenting.  
I began to make my own drugs, and potions and the like. I had to keep  
fine-tuning them, and experimenting, as the ones that worked only  
lasted a little while. In time, even the drugs lost their power for  
me, and I no longer use them myself, but the knowledge of drugs and  
potions that experience gave me helped me elsewhere."  
  
Akane began to shudder as a wicked grin graced Kodachi's face, but  
only for a moment. That expression was soon wiped out by the sadder  
one that existed there before.  
  
"Nothing worked anymore, and I could slowly feel my own sanity  
escaping me, but I could do nothing to keep it. Then I found  
something, I found one thing, one thought that kept the hounds of  
insanity at bay."  
  
Akane thought she had an idea of what this could be, and asked  
Kodachi, "Ranma?"  
  
Kodachi nodded at that. "Yes, Ranma. When the hounds come calling,  
all I have to do is think of my darling Ranma. I just have to think  
of the two of us, and how happy we can be together. When I think of  
Ranma, I have good dreams now, not those nightmares. Not all the  
time, anyways."  
  
Kodachi gave Akane a slight smile. "Don't worry, I know Ranma doesn't  
care for me the way I care for him. The way I need him. But just the  
thought of him is enough for me. Most of the time. Of course, maybe  
one day he will see me that way."  
  
Akane gave Kodachi a grin of her own. "Don't get your hopes up."  
  
A laugh once again filled the air. "Just like you to try to quash a  
girl's dreams. Akane, I'm not going to give up on my darling Ranma  
easily. You had better understand that."  
  
This time, Akane laughed in return. "That goes double for me. But,  
Kodachi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think, do you think we can at least stop the fighting and  
bickering and all of the crap between us. I'm kind of tired of all  
the craziness. Can we try to chase after Ranma as two civilized  
people, instead of a pair of lunatics?"  
  
Kodachi gave Akane a Huge smile. "I don't know, some of our  
activities have been kind of fun. Maybe we can just cut back on it,  
a little bit?"  
  
"That's fine by me."  
  
A harsh gleam came to Kodachi's eyes. "You realized this doesn't  
make us friends, or anything like that."  
  
Akane began to laugh. "Us? Friends? Heaven forbid!"  
  
Kodachi joined Akane in laughter, as the two just sat there, and for  
one moment in time, forgot their rivalry.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Auntie, that smells good!"  
  
Nodoka watched as Ranko inhaled the aroma coming from the dinner.  
Nodoka thought it would be fun to teach Ranko a dish she hadn't tried  
before. Even though this dish was different that what Ranko was used  
to, she seemed to pick things up very fast.  
  
"Here, dear. Take a taste."  
  
Using a spoon, Nodoka carefully scooped out a small potion of the  
meal for her 'niece' to sample. The look on Ranko's face told Nodoka  
all she needed to know.  
  
"Auntie, this is delicious. What is it called again?"  
  
"Stroganoff, dear."  
  
"Stohca.."  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "No, dear. Stroganoff. A dear friend taught me  
the recipe. Now just let it simmer for a while, stirring it from time  
to time."  
  
Ranko grinned. "A friend, huh? Does she have other cool recipes?"  
  
Nodoka began to chuckle. "Maybe, dear. You might have to ask her next  
time you see her."  
  
Ranko's eyes shot up in surprise. "I've met her?"  
  
"Yes, dear, this morning."  
  
Ranko thought for a second, wondering who her mother might mean. In  
time, a light came on. "Oh, you mean the doc?"  
  
"Yes, dear. Naoko, that is Doctor Yamamoto and I have known each  
other a long time."  
  
Ranko was about to reply, when the front bell rang. Nodoka headed  
towards the front door. As she left the kitchen, she told Ranko,  
"Watch that while I see who is calling, okay Ranko?"  
  
Ranko nodded, and stirred the meal just a little, taking the  
opportunity to taste just a little bit more of the dinner.  
  
"And Ranko," Nodoka yelled out from the front room, "be sure and  
leave enough to eat for dinner."  
  
Ranko smiled, and contented herself to close her eyes and just live  
in the aroma that surrounded her. In time, she heard her mother  
return to the kitchen.  
  
"Dear, there is a woman here to see you."  
  
"Ah. It must be the old ghoul."  
  
Nodoka frowned at Ranko's response. "Dear, that is not a nice thing  
to call somebody."  
  
A laugh came from behind Nodoka, and as Ranko looked down, she saw  
Cologne standing there. "It's quite all right, Mrs. Saotome. It's  
just a little game Ranko and I play, isn't that right, child?"  
  
Ranko frowned, and nodded. She began to feel very nervous with the  
Amazon Elder in the house. Even though Nabiki thought it would be a  
good idea to see her, Ranko still felt uncomfortable when dealing  
with the old woman.  
  
"Auntie, may I introduce you to Cologne, Matriarch of the Chinese  
Amazons."  
  
Nodoka looked over her guest. "Cologne? That is a rather odd name."  
  
Cologne chuckled. "That's not exactly my name, but it's close enough  
to my Chinese name that you can call me that. What is in a name,  
anyway? A rose by any other name would surely wither and die."  
  
Nodoka frowned at that. "That's not exactly a cheery way to put that  
now, is it?"  
  
"Perhaps not, but at my age you realize that all things must end  
someday. Save taxes and human stupidity. Those things last forever.  
  
"Would it be acceptable if I spoke to you niece alone, for a short  
time?"  
  
Nodoka turned to Ranko. "It will be a while until dinner is ready. I  
suppose you two can talk until then, if that's what you want, Ranko."  
  
Ranko gritted her teeth, and answered, "I guess we might as well get  
this out of the way." Leaving her mother in the kitchen, Ranko headed  
towards her room, with Cologne in tow.  
  
Ranko grumbled to herself. "This is getting to be busier than the  
Tokyo business district at rush hour."  
  
Cologne raised her eyebrow. "Did you say something, child?"  
  
Closing the door behind her to give Cologne and her some privacy,  
Ranko grunted. "Nabiki said I should listen to what you have to say.  
So I'm listening. What brings you here?"  
  
Cologne began to laugh. "You know, child, I will miss your fine  
conversational skills once I return home."  
  
"H-h-h-home? You're leavin'?"  
  
The Amazon Elder perched herself on her staff, and began to nod.  
"Yes, child. I am an old woman, and I miss my home. This adventure  
has been fun, and I feel years younger from everything, but I am  
homesick and it is time."  
  
Ranko leaned against the wall, allowing the strength of the wood to  
keep her standing. "I can't say I'll miss ya or anything like that.  
But what about Shampoo?"  
  
"She will accompany me. And Mousse as well."  
  
Ranko couldn't stand anymore, and slowly her body slid down the wall  
and she found herself in a sitting position. She stared intently at  
the Amazon, her mind trying to decipher what game was being played  
out here.  
  
"Before I leave, Ranko... it is all right if I call you Ranko, isn't  
it, child?"  
  
The young girl slowly nodded.  
  
"Before I leave, Ranko, there are some things I wish to discuss. For  
starters, you will be glad to know that the Kiss of Death and the  
Kiss of Marriage are no longer in effect."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they are no longer important. The time has come to move onto  
other things."  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Ranko asked, "But what about 3,000  
years of Amazon law?"  
  
"Law exists only for the betterment of our tribe. As Elder, it is up  
to me to determine our peoples needs. All laws have loopholes, when  
the needs of tribe exceeds the letter of the law."  
  
"But why..."  
  
"I cannot explain why. Not exactly. All I can say, Ranko, is that I  
am sorry for all of the problems that have existed between us, and I  
hope to start anew."  
  
Ranko's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, right. This is just another trick. You  
can't fool me so easily, ya old ghoul."  
  
"Ah, so young to be so untrusting. Would it help if I said I was  
sorry."  
  
Ranko studied the old woman intently before answering, trying to find  
some clue, some hint of what was to come.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt."  
  
Cologne nodded, and slightly bowed to her host. "Then apologize I  
will do. Child, I am sorry for any problems or pain I have caused  
you. I only did what I did because I respect you so much."  
  
"Respect? Yeah, whatever."  
  
The Amazon looked up towards Ranko and grinned. "Respect, of course  
I do, child. You are perhaps the finest fighter I have ever seen.  
Your skills are without peer. Your passion and determination are  
limitless. I am in total envy of your abilities. How could I not want  
someone like yourself for my people."  
  
Ranko grinned, and shot back. "Yeah, I am the best."  
  
Chuckling to herself, Cologne continued on. "And I still want you for  
our people, but I will no longer try to trick you. I know that is a  
useless cause. Instead, I will offer my friendship, and hope that one  
day you will come of your own free will to our camp."  
  
"Wait all you like, there is no way I will come and be some kind of  
stud farm for your tribe."  
  
"You misunderstand, child. I offer full tribal membership to you. As  
a warrior, not as breeding stock. As Matriarch, I can offer  
membership to outsiders I deem worthy to join our cause, and you are  
most worthy."  
  
Shaking her head, Ranko replied, "That's what you say now. But once I  
get there, you'll sing a different tune."  
  
"No child, hear this. On the honor of my ancestors, on over 3,000  
years of Amazon tradition, I promise you that I will do everything in  
my power to make you a true Amazon warrior, with power and  
responsibilities, and not some kind of a slave. I will not force you  
to marry Shampoo, or any other Amazon woman, against your will."  
  
Ranko stopped for a moment, grinned, then shot back. "But what about  
Amazon men? Knowing you, you'll probably try to breed me with your  
tribe's men to get what you want."  
  
Damn, it was worth a try, Cologne thought to herself. "Okay, I  
promise that you will not be forced to marry anyone without your  
consent. Satisfied?"  
  
"It's a start. Not that I'm comin' to China, or anythin' like that.  
But I have your word? No more games?"  
  
"I meant what I said. And if you choose not to come, I will not hold  
it against you, nor will I attempt any revenge on you, or anyone  
close to you. I also promise to keep Shampoo out of your hair.  
However..."  
  
"Hah! I knew there would be a catch!"  
  
Cologne took her staff, and quickly impacted it against the closest  
blunt object, namely Ranko's head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Grinning slightly, Cologne brought her staff back to an upright  
position. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I ask  
one thing of you in return. That if you decide not to join us, you  
promise never to wage war against our people. The Kiss of Death was  
put into effect many centuries ago to ensure that any outsider strong  
enough to defeat us in battle would not return and destroy us.  
  
"That is the deal. Do you agree?"  
  
Eyeing Cologne carefully, Ranko slowly nodded and said, "As long as  
you or your people do nothing against me or anyone close to me, you  
have yourself a deal. I promise, on my honor as a martial artist."  
  
Grinning broadly ear to ear (a sight that freaked Ranko out a tad),  
Cologne continued on. "Good. Now that we have that out of the way, I  
have to ask you, child, what are you going to do about hot water?"  
  
Ranko shot her eyes down towards the floor. "I don't know. It's going  
to be tougher that I first thought, I think."  
  
Cologne nodded in comprehension. "Yes, it will be difficult. The  
longer you go, the harder it will get. That's a part of the curse. I  
have a way that can help you. However, you may find the solution  
worse than the problem, I'm afraid."  
  
Ranko watched as Cologne reached into her robe, and pulled out a  
small vial. Looking at the vial, Ranko noticed a glowing green liquid  
inside of it. It seemed to almost be alive.  
  
"Wha... what is that?"  
  
Cologne placed the vial on the floor between her and Ranko. Slowly,  
she pushed the vial towards the younger girl, watching as Ranko's  
eyes followed it's progress. Eventually, the vial sat in front of the  
cursed martial artist.  
  
"Ranko, do you remember the Musk?"  
  
Cologne watched a recognition and hatred found their way into Ranko's  
eyes. "Herb. How can I ever forget HIM?"  
  
"Do you remember the way that they once used Jusenkyo for their  
people?"  
  
Cologne could almost see the bile rise up in Ranko's throat. "Those  
perverted bastards."  
  
"Jusenkyo is sacred to the Musk, and they have their use for it, for  
better or for worse. Jusenkyo is also sacred to our people, and like  
the Musk we have a use for it as well. However, our use is much  
different than the Musks."  
  
Ranko shot Cologne a questioning glance. "How so?"  
  
"The Musk, they used the springs, well just one spring, to strengthen  
their tribe. We, we use the springs for another purpose. We use it  
for punishment."  
  
"Punishment? Oh, like Shampoo?"  
  
Cologne nodded. "Precisely. There are two forms of serious punishment  
with the Joketsuzoku. One is death. The other, well as a cursed  
person yourself, you can imagine the horror of being forever trapped  
in a body not your own."  
  
Ranko slowly nodded, knowing no words needed to be said.  
  
"The potion you see in front of you, child, was developed many  
centuries ago by one of the first of the tribe to discover the  
mysteries of Jusenkyo. It was developed for a specific purpose, to  
punish in the most horrific way imaginable.  
  
"Think about it, Ranko. First the condemned is put into one of the  
pools, often chosen to fit the personality of the transgressor. Then  
they are given this potion, what we call the Themis Potion. Do you  
know what this potion does?"  
  
'I... I think I have a clue. It's like the Chisuiton, right?"  
  
Cologne applauded. "Yes! Got it in one, child. A cursed individual  
who takes this potion is frozen in their cursed form. They can not  
change back. Ever. Imagine the horror of a human trapped in the body  
of a animal, for the rest of their life. To be treated and used as an  
animal is used until the day they die."  
  
A look of sadness crossed Cologne's face. "Most who are punished this  
way die within weeks of the freezing. They simply lose the will to  
live. This could have been Shampoo's punishment for failing to kill  
you when she had the chance. Normally, Jusenkyo plus the Themis  
Potion is standard punishment for such a crime. But she was given  
clemency, because of the circumstances. However, if the Council of  
Elders ever believe that she has, to put it one way, violated the  
terms of her parole, the punishment will be carried out to its  
fullest, and the girl you know as Shampoo will never take her human  
form again."  
  
Looking back towards the potion, Ranko began to shake as she  
understood what that would do to her. "Why... why call it Themis?"  
  
"Themis was the name of an ancient goddess of justice. It seems  
fitting."  
  
"And you expect me to take this?"  
  
Cologne shook her head. "No, child, I expect nothing. I am merely  
offering it to you as a way to protect yourself from the blood oath  
made many years ago. This will solve your hot water problem. You  
would no longer have to worry about your mother finding out the  
truth of your existence."  
  
"But... but... but... isn't there some other way?"  
  
Cologne shook her head. "The waterproof soap could help you, but  
only for a short time. In time, the body develops an immunity to its  
powers, much like with many drugs. In time, the soap would have no  
effect on you and you would be back at square one. If you wish  
some, I could send it to you once I return to China. I have no more  
with me here. But it will take at least a couple of weeks for you to  
get it."  
  
I do have some here, Cologne thought to herself, but you don't have  
to know that.  
  
"The Chisuiton itself would be perfect for you, but ever since Prince  
Herb got cursed himself, he guards that like his life depended on it.  
He would never let either of us near it.  
  
"No, child. This is the only way to be absolutely sure. The only  
way."  
  
"But there's an antidote, right?"  
  
Cologne reached over and placed her hand on Rankos. "No, child. No  
antidote. Ever since the potion was developed, the wisest Amazons  
have tried to come up with an antidote, so that the magic of the  
potion could never be used against us. But the magic of the potion  
is stronger than anything we tried. Not even Jusenkyo itself can do  
anything. If you take this, you can jump into every pool at Jusenkyo,  
and none will affect you.  
  
"If you take this, you will be female forever. Nothing can change  
that. This is no cure, no antidote, no magic bullet. I warn you, if  
you use this, it is for the rest of your life."  
  
Closing her eyes, Ranko silently said, "If I do this, I give up my  
dream of a cure, forever."  
  
"Ranko, I'm sorry. What I have to tell you now will be hard for you,  
but you need to give up that dream."  
  
Opening her eyes like a flash, Ranko asked, "What do you mean by  
that?"  
  
"You may not believe me, but it's true. You can never be cured. You  
can never be a man all of the time. Ever."  
  
"You... you lie."  
  
"No, I speak the truth. I swear on my ancestors graves that it is the  
truth. Ever since we first discovered Jusenkyo and its secrets, we  
have tried, in vain, to find a cure, a counter. There is none. There  
is no magic, no spell, no dip in the nanniichuan that will change  
what is. Once Jusenkyo touches you, it never lets go.  
  
"Hear me, Ranko. You have a choice. Believe me when I tell you that  
you will never be 100% male ever again. Never. You can spend the rest  
of your life living in fear of water, living as half-man and  
half-woman, living as something other than whole, or...  
  
"Or you can chose to give up the dream, to live as all of something  
instead of half of something. You are lucky in that respect, Ranko.  
Unlike the others, your cursed form is still human. It is strong, and  
has much going for it. Unlike the others, you do not have to worry  
about being seen as something less than human, as dinner or some  
zoo exhibit perhaps."  
  
Ranko shot Cologne a glance. "Lucky? I'm lucky? I'm chased by  
perverts, treated like some little doll by some people, like a  
second-class citizen by others. Even my own father treats me  
differently because of my curse. And yet he still expects me to  
respect him, even when he's in his cursed form.  
  
"I have a girl that I love that thinks me a pervert, a boy I hate who  
thinks I'm his dream girl, a mother who sees me as some maladjusted  
tomboy, and you call me lucky? Do you know how many problems have  
been caused by this body?"  
  
Cologne shot Ranko a glance in return. "But yet, here you are using  
it, to get something you want. How many times have you USED this  
body, to scam extra food off vendors, to tease Ryoga, to have a laugh  
at some fool's expense, to try to learn some new trick or technique."  
  
"But, I'm still a guy! This isn't me. No matter how many times I  
change, no matter how much time I spend in this body, it isn't me.  
And now you say I should give up on the real me, my real body?"  
  
Cologne shook her head. 'No, Ranko. I'm just telling you the truth.  
If you want to use the potion, that is fine. If you prefer to be  
half-and-half, that is fine too. If you persist in believing one day  
you'll rid yourself of this female body, you are fooling yourself,  
but that is up to you. All I am doing is giving you options. On one  
hand, you can perhaps lead a normal life, be with your mother as  
Ranko, and never have to worry about water and being seen as some  
kind of pervert ever again. On the other, you can remain Ranma, or  
perhaps try to live as Ranko for awhile to get to know your mother.  
But if you try this, you know as well as I eventually your luck will  
run out. You know I am right about that."  
  
"I know, but still... I just can't give up on my manhood. Not  
totally, I mean, I can't live this way the rest of my life, can I?"  
  
"Only you can answer that, Ranko. Only you. And you do not have to  
decide right this instant. But remember, the longer you wait, the  
harder it will be to avoid the inevitable."  
  
Cologne got up, and went towards the door. "I will be leaving you  
now, child. In a few days, I will leave for China, probably never  
to return. If you wish to talk to me some more until then, you know  
where to find me."  
  
Ranko, nodded as watched as the old woman exited her room. Ranko  
reached down and gingerly picked up the vial that was sitting before  
her. She took it to the desk in her room, and carefully placed it in  
the back of the bottom drawer.  
  
Keeping an eye on the desk for a moment, almost expecting it to come  
to life on its own, Ranko sighed and returned to the kitchen. All of  
this thinking was making her hungry, and she couldn't wait to dig  
into that stroganoff.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Digging into their last reserves of energy, Nabiki and Kasumi  
returned home. Quietly, they entered the house, waiting to see how  
Akane was holding up. As they saw the sight inside their home, they  
froze in shock, glancing towards one another in disbelief.  
  
Akane was sitting in the house, watching a movie on television with a  
bowl of popcorn. Well, the popcorn was actually sitting between Akane  
and someone else.  
  
"Kodachi?", Nabiki whispered.  
  
Kodachi grinned, and turned towards Akane. "Your sister's real  
observant, isn't she Akane?"  
  
Akane smiled herself. "Yep. She's always been sharp to notice  
things."  
  
"What... what are you doing here?" Nabiki was rarely at a loss of  
words, but this sight was enough to make even her tongue-tied.  
  
"Well, before you interrupted, I was watching a movie! If you leave  
us alone, maybe we can actually see how this ends."  
  
Glancing at each other yet once again, Nabiki and Kasumi just  
shrugged their shoulders and headed into the kitchen. After  
everything that had happened, they weren't sure they wanted to know  
just right yet.  
  
"Can this get any weirder?" Kasumi asked once they reached the  
sanctity of the kitchen.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Can this get any weirder, Ranko asked herself as she lie in bed.  
  
Dinner and the rest of the evening went by in a daze for Ranko, and  
she couldn't get Cologne's visit out of her head. She couldn't even  
find peace in sleep, as she kept glancing towards her desk, and  
wondering.  
  
I can't. I just can't. It's asking too much. I can't do that.  
  
"What's asking too much?" When she heard this question, Ranko wasn't  
too surprised. She was waiting for this voice to return, in time.  
  
"To give up my manhood, forever. I mean, I can't live as a girl for  
the rest of my life."  
  
"Isn't that what you chose when you came here? To live as Ranko?"  
  
Ranko closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, but that's different. I  
could always, you know, if things got..."  
  
"You mean if it didn't work out here, you could become Ranma again.  
If you thought your mom would understand, you could level with her.  
If you found a cure, you could end the charade."  
  
"Ummm, yeah. Pretty much. How'd you know what I was thinking?"  
  
Laughter came from within her head. "Oh, I know how and what you  
think better than you do, Saotome. I know things about yourself that  
you don't even know. So, tell me, does that potion really frighten  
you so much."  
  
"Yes! If you know me like you say you do, you know that! I'm a guy!  
You know how much I went through to get the Phoenix Pill, to get  
that damned kettle, to get my manhood back again when I had lost  
it. And now, I'm supposed to give it up, without a fight? I don't  
think so."  
  
Silence sat in Ranko's mind as she waited for a reply eventually, one  
came.  
  
"And yet, you still have the potion. You haven't thrown it away, have  
you. You haven't totally disregarded it, have you?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No, Saotome, I will not. You will hear me. You are thinking about  
using it, aren't you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm not saying you will use it, I'm just saying you're considering  
it. Remember, I just told you, I know what your thinking. Don't lie  
to me, Saotome. You can never lie to me. You are thinking about it,  
aren't you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, Saotome?"  
  
"All right, yes, I am thinking about it, okay? Are you happy?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Why are you considering it?"  
  
"Hmmph, if you know me like you say you do, you know the answer  
better than I do, right?"  
  
Again, laughter found its way into Ranko's head. "True. But I want to  
hear it from you. You need to hear it from you"  
  
"Mom... it's mom. It has only been one day, a day and a half maybe,  
and already the thought of leaving mom, of hurting her should she  
find out the truth frightens me. I think, I think I need her more now  
than I did before I came here."  
  
"It's not too late to tell your mom the truth, Saotome. You don't  
have to use the potion. Do you really think your mom will force you  
to carry out the pact? There are other options. We went through that  
last night."  
  
A pregnant pause filled the air. "I don't know. Part of me, part of  
me thinks she wouldn't. But part of me isn't so sure. Honor, family  
honor, means so much to her. I just don't know."  
  
"Then give it time, Saotome. Get to know her. Find out for sure how  
she'd react. Right now, you're making a major decision based on  
hunches and fears. Whatever you decide, one way or the other, will  
affect the rest of your life. Don't rush into a decision you might  
regret down the road, Saotome. Whatever you do, be absolutely sure it  
is what you want to do."  
  
"I guess...I guess that makes sense. I'm just so scared. Scared  
she'll find out the truth, scared she'll hate me. I don't want her to  
hate me."  
  
"I understand, really I do. Now try to get some sleep. Who knows  
what the next day or two will bring. These next few days, Saotome,  
these next few days may be the most important days of your life. Not  
to put any pressure on you, but you need your, ahem, beauty sleep."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Humor, Saotome, is an important part of life. Never forget it. When  
you lose the ability to laugh at life, you lose life itself. Laugh,  
and the world laughs with you. Cry, and you're Tendo Soun."  
  
"How am I supposed to get some sleep if you don't shut up!"  
  
"Beats me. But I'll shut up, for now. Good night, sweet prince. Or  
should I say, princess?"  
  
"Oh, whatever."  
  
Sleep did not come easy into that good night, but it came. It came  
just the same.  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six - A Week in the Life

  
If you want to change your direction  
If your time of life is at hand  
Well, don't be the rule, be the exception  
A good way to start is to stand  
  
Put one foot in front of the other  
and soon you'll be walkin' across the floor  
Put one foot in front of the other  
and soon you'll be walkin' out the door  
  
Saotome's Choice  
by JP Buckner  
ajaff@poky.srv.net  
http://onewest.net/~ajaff/manff.htm  
  
Chapter Six - A Week in the Life  
  
Ranma 1/2 situation and characters are not owned by me. Last time I  
checked, my name was NOT Rumiko Takahashi. Last time I checked.  
"Put One Foot in Front of the Other", lyrics by Maury Laws and Jules Bass  
  
  
  
"Arrgghhhhh."  
  
Ranko woke up to the beginning of a brand new day. She stretched,  
trying to shake off the ever lingering vestiges of sleep. Slowly,  
she stumbled out of her bed, silently cursing whatever inner demons  
brought her THAT dream once again.  
  
"I've got to be a pervert, to keep dreamin' about bein' with me like  
that. It just ain't natural," Ranko whispered to herself.  
  
Continuing to stretch, Ranko walked over by her mirror, and began to  
remove her sleepwear. After removing her top, Ranko noticed her  
reflection and began to chuckle.  
  
Mom had a field day with me when I told her I slept in my bra the  
other night, Ranko thought to herself. Well, live and learn. I just  
wonder what other 'girl stuff' I'm going to end up learning during  
this. Nothin' can be as disgustin' as the stuff she told be about  
periods and junk. Ranko began to shudder at the very thought of her  
body doing something like that. It's just so weird that somethin'  
like that could be considered natural.  
  
Ranko thought about going out and making breakfast for her mother  
again. She closed her eyes, and she could nearly feel her mother's  
presence in the house. She's already up, I won't be able to surprise  
her again. Too bad, that was kinda fun yesterday. I'll just get my  
gi, and go in the back and practice some before breakfast. It won't  
be as rough as my mornin' spars with Pop, but it will have to do.  
  
Ranko went and picked up one of the sports bras she and her mother  
picked up the day before. In time, she was dressed and ready for her  
workout. She exited her room, and headed towards the kitchen to greet  
her mother. Her instincts proved right, for Saotome Nodoka was  
present in the kitchen, preparing the morning meal.  
  
"Mornin', Auntie."  
  
Nodoka turned towards Ranko and smiled. "Good morning, dear. I hope  
you slept well."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good. I see you wish to practice some before breakfast?"  
  
Ranko grinned and responded, "Uh huh. Uncle, Ranma and I usually spar  
before breakfast. I don't wanna slack off too much."  
  
"Your martial arts is very important to you, isn't it, dear?"  
  
"Yes, Auntie, it is. It's kind of hard to imagine my life without  
it."  
  
A gleam came into Nodoka's eye. "I see, dear. Well, then, go out and  
get your workout in. I'll call you when breakfast is ready. And after  
breakfast, we'll talk about your martial arts... and some other  
things, okay?"  
  
"Umm, sure, I guess."  
  
Ranko paused for a moment, not quite ready to leave her mother's  
company. Nodoka began to chuckle, and she picked up nearby serving  
spoon and shook It in her 'niece's' direction.  
  
"Go, already! Shoo! Scat! Don't distract me while I'm making your  
breakfast.  
  
Ranko threw up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm goin', I'm  
goin'." Ranko retreated towards the back yard, laughing on her way.  
  
Nodoka continued to chuckle. "Spirited young girl. Her mother must  
have been quite a hellion in her day." Turning her attention back to  
her meal, Nodoka began to hum the song, a song she hadn't hummed to  
herself in many years. Not since her husband and son left her.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nabiki groused and grumbled as she headed towards the Tendo kitchen.  
Why, she wondered, why does morning have to be so early? Today, she  
had to begin the chore of creating a past for Ranko. A paper past.  
Which meant dealing with people she had no great desire to deal with.  
Not to mention Tofu. If she was to get his cooperation with the  
medical records, she would have to come clean with him. Yesterday was  
stressful enough, what with Cologne, Ranko AND Mrs. Saotome. Today  
would be no better, but she made a promise to help, and she wasn't  
going to let Ranko down. This is payback, I guess. I heard somewhere  
that payback was a bitch. Well, it seems I'm proving that adage  
right.  
  
Nabiki slowly sat down at the table, holding her head in her hands.  
Her head was pounding, she felt like her blood-pressure was shot to  
hell, and if anyone said a word to her, she was ready to do her  
full-blown best impression of her younger sister.  
  
"Good morning, Nabiki." Nabiki brought her head up and saw Kasumi  
look down at her with her typical Stepford face. Some days...  
  
"Kasumi, how can you be so cheery so early in the morning, every  
morning?"  
  
Nabiki winced as she saw a forlorn look in her sisters eye.  
  
"Because I have to be, Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "No, you don't. Isn't it time you did  
something, something to get you out of this... this non-water based  
curse you're in?"  
  
"I... I... I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
Nabiki got up, and quickly gave her older sister a hug. "Kasumi, you  
can start the same way I started. Remember the doctor I told you  
about? He is as good of a place to start as any. I can give you his  
card if you like. All you have to do is say the word."  
  
Kasumi broke out of the hug, and looked Nabiki straight in the eye.  
Nabiki saw a single tear make its way down her sisters face.  
  
"I don't know. I'm afraid, I'm so afraid."  
  
Nabiki reached over, and exiled the lone tear from Kasumi's face. "So  
was I when I first went. And Ranma? Don't you think he was afraid to  
leave us and go to his mother? Even if he felt he needed to spend  
time with her, wasn't he afraid?"  
  
Kasumi hung her head down, her eyes intently studying the makeup of  
the floor. "But that's you and Ranma. You two were always strong.  
Much stronger than I have ever been."  
  
Nabiki brought her sisters face up, to once again make eye contact.  
"Pardon my language, but bullshit. You are strong. You are probably  
the strongest member of the Tendo clan. You are the one who held this  
family together when it was ready to fall apart. You are the one, who  
when you were 9 years old, decided you were the adult of this family.  
In all of the time you have been our mother-figure, so to speak, you  
have never let us down. Never. You have always put your family's  
needs above your own. Isn't it time to be a little selfish? Isn't it  
time to put your own needs first for once?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "That is just it, Nabiki. I do not even know  
what my needs are! I have been at this so long, I do not even know  
who I am anymore!"  
  
"You'll never find out staying here, and going on as if this was all  
that was in your life. Never. Kasumi, you have to take the first step  
yourself. You just can't expect all of your problems to solve  
themselves. You have to take some control in your life!"  
  
Kasumi slowly nodded. "I know you are right, but I am just not ready.  
I am just not ready. Maybe one day, but not right now. I need time."  
  
Nabiki nodded, and headed back to her seat at the table. Before  
reaching it, she stopped and turned back towards her sister. "Say,  
would you like some help with breakfast?"  
  
Kasumi's eyebrow shot up. "Why, are you offering?'  
  
A huge grin shot across Nabiki's face. "Me? No, heaven forbid. I  
could wake Akane up if you'd like. I'm sure she'd be real happy to  
help you with breakfast." Nabiki then began to chortle.  
  
A disapproving frown found its way to Kasumi's mouth. "Sis, that is  
not even close to being funny!" After a second, Kasumi began to join  
her younger sister in laughter.  
  
After a couple of moments, Kasumi regained her composure, and found  
some words. "To change subjects, Nabiki, I'm still in disbelief about  
the Amazons. I mean it is so strange that they are just leaving, just  
like that."  
  
"I know, I feel the same way. I won't miss the constant repair bills  
from Shampoo's frequent visits here. You'd think by now the girl  
would learn how to use a door. But the entertainment factor from  
their presence here has been quite enjoyable."  
  
Kasumi shot her sister a wicked glance. "And you didn't complain  
about all of the financial benefits their presence gave you."  
  
A smirk came to the side of Nabiki's mouth. "Hey, when opportunities  
like that come knocking, I am surely going to answer the door."  
  
Kasumi paused for a second. In time, she found her voice. "Nabiki,  
are you considering her offer? It is hard for me to imagine you or  
Akane going to China and becoming Amazons."  
  
"I can't see it either, Kasumi, but I'm not going to blow it off  
without thinking it all the way through. I mean, Akane and me  
Amazons? Just imagine it. Can you see Akane or me in one of those  
outfits Shampoo wears?"  
  
Kasumi began to blush just a little. "Akane, no. But you, sometimes  
you have no shame, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Hey, when I want to impress people, I don't go second class. It's  
all about control, Kasumi, it's all about power. People, men  
especially, are much easier to control if you knock their socks off  
first. Shampoo has the right idea about that, she just takes things  
to extremes at times."  
  
The two Tendo sisters shared yet another laugh, and Kasumi returned  
to her morning routine. Neither noticed that they were not the only  
ones up at this hour.  
  
Tendo Soun stood in his hiding place in the next room for a few  
moments more. I knew those two were not telling me everything  
yesterday. I knew something was up. So, Akane and Nabiki have been  
offered Amazon membership. Like there's any chance I'll let my little  
girls go there! Still, the part about the Amazons leaving. That's the  
best news I've heard in a long time. Akane, she needs to know this.  
I'll go tell her, she'll be so glad to hear that Shampoo girl is  
going to be leaving.  
  
Soun slowly crept towards the staircase, making sure his oldest two  
daughters did not catch him spying on them. He knew they wouldn't  
understand. The future of the Tendo clan was at stake. Making it  
without a sound to Akane's bedroom, he slowly opened the door and  
went in, closing the door behind him.  
  
Looking at his daughter, he saw she was still asleep in her bed,  
holding on tightly to THAT stuffed animal. Well, Soun thought, some  
old habits die hard.  
  
Brining his head down to his daughter's side, Soun whispered, "Akane.  
Akane, wake up."  
  
It was no good, Akane did not stir. Soun gently took his hand and  
started to slowly shake Akane. "Akane, please wake up. I have some  
good news for you."  
  
"Huh, wha... " Akane began to waken.  
  
"Akane, sweetheart."  
  
Her eyes opened, and she looked out, unfocused from the haze of  
sleep. Her unfocused eyes, plus her ears sent a quick message to her  
brain.  
  
"Pervert! Get out of my bedroom, now!" And in an almost instinctive  
movement, she grabbed the figure in front of her, and threw him to  
the wall.  
  
"Ooof!"  
  
A few seconds later, her eyes focused, and she saw her father, head  
down, splattered on the wall next to her door.  
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you. I thought... "  
  
Soun righted himself, and began to chuckle. "Think nothing of it,  
Akane. You handled yourself well. I see you are still strong in your  
training."  
  
"But daddy, that had to hurt."  
  
"Just a little, Akane. Ranma was right you know, you do hit hard  
enough."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Soun raised a hand, indicating that there was no more that was needed  
to be said. He walked over to Akane, and sat down next to her on her  
bed. "Sweetheart, I have some good news for you."  
  
Akane leaned in closer, her eyes wide in curiosity. "Oh, please  
daddy, tell me."  
  
Soun smiled and said, "I overheard Nabiki and Kasumi say that the  
Amazons will be leaving soon. They will be returning to China."  
  
A great smile crossed Akane's face. "Shampoo's leaving? She's really  
leaving?"  
  
Soun nodded.  
  
Akane brought her stuffed pig up to her face. "Did you hear that,  
P-Chan? Bimbo go bye-bye! I'm finally going to have that Shampoo out  
of my hair!"  
  
Tendo Soun brought his hand down to his daughter's shoulder, and gave  
her a giant hug. "You see, Akane, I told you. I told you everything  
would work out just fine!"  
  
"Yes, you did, and you were right. Now that I know about Ryoga, he's  
no longer a real problem between Ranma and me. And with Shampoo gone,  
that just leaves Ukyo and the Kunos."  
  
Soun nodded. "And I'm sure Saotome will soon bring the cure back with  
him, and Ranma won't have to hide from his mother anymore. The other  
problems will work out too, you just see. Everything will be fine,  
you two were meant to be together."  
  
Akane began to return her father's hug, at a level Soun could just  
barely tolerate. After a moment, she broke it off, and looked at her  
father with a questioning expression on her.  
  
"You said you overheard Nabiki and Kasumi say this? They didn't tell  
you straight out?"  
  
Soun shook his head.  
  
"Why... why would they keep this a secret?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart. But since they want to play games with us,  
let's play games with them. If they won't tell us the truth, we won't  
let on that we know the truth. Deal?"  
  
Akane grinned. "Oh, yeah. Fine by me."  
  
Soun held onto his daughter for awhile longer. I don't need to tell  
her that she's been offered a place in the Amazon tribe. I know she'd  
never want anything to do with the likes of them.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko finished her breakfast with, well not quite the gusto she was  
used to. She tried, she really tried, to keep her eating habits under  
control. After all, if her mother would be saddened to see Ranma eat  
that way, it was time to break herself from that habit.  
  
"So, dear, did you enjoy your breakfast?"  
  
Ranko's head nodded up and down in great enthusiasm. "You bet,  
Auntie! You're a great cook, I'd never grow tired of eatin' your  
food."  
  
"I'm real glad to hear that, Ranko. Now, there is a very important  
question I need to ask you."  
  
Ranko sat in silence, preparing herself for whatever this might be.  
  
"Dear, what would you think, well how would you feel if... Ranko, do  
you miss your mother?"  
  
"Yeah. I miss her a whole bunch."  
  
Nodoka tried to gather her courage to continue this. "I know I could  
never really replace your mother, dear, but how would you feel if I  
became your mother?"  
  
"Wha... whatcha mean?"  
  
Nodoka gave her young charge a smile, and tried to focus her eyes  
with as much warmth and understanding as she could. "Dear, how would  
you feel if I adopted you as my own child? How would you like to  
become a Saotome? Would you like to be able to call me mother, and  
not auntie?"  
  
Looking in the child's eyes, Nodoka could swear it seemed like the  
girl was trying desperately to hold back tears. As if crying right  
now would be a sign of weakness or something. She watched, and  
listened intently on Ranko's reply.  
  
"I... I... I would like nothing more than to be able to call you  
mother."  
  
These words brought tears into Nodoka's eyes. Unlike Ranko, the wife  
of Saotome Genma had no qualms about dealing with her emotions  
openly. "Really, dear?"  
  
"Really. Auntie. Ever since you first visited my cousins' home, I  
wanted so much to be able to call you mother."  
  
Nodoka couldn't believe her ears. "As far back as that?"  
  
Ranko slowly nodded.  
  
Nodoka tried to catch her breath. "Your cousin Nabiki will be  
bringing me your birth records, and other documents in a few days.  
When she does that, I can go and legally adopt you. You can become  
Saotome Ranko, my daughter, for real. If that is something you want."  
  
Ranko's mouth opened wide. The words she wanted to say came out  
without hesitation, for once the words she truly wanted to say  
matched the words she did say.  
  
"I want to be your child. I want you as my mother. I've dreamed of  
having you as a mother."  
  
Nodoka came over to the young girl, and gave her a warm embrace.  
"Then you are my child. From this moment on, you are my child. Even  
though it will take a few days for you to legally become my daughter,  
from this moment on, I am your mother, and I want you to call me  
that. Go on now, give it a try."  
  
"Mom... mother. It feels wonderful, Mom. Thank you, thank you!" Ranko  
closed her eyes, and returned her mother's embrace with as much  
emotion as she could muster. She could feel the tears building up  
inside of her, but she would not let them out. It just wouldn't be...  
manly, she convinced herself.  
  
"Mom," Ranko said, her voice cracking, "Mom, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, daughter."  
  
A part of Ranko winced at that. Daughter. She sees me as a daughter,  
not a son. Well, it's a start. Maybe in time. Maybe one day.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Man, this is harder work than I thought.  
  
When Saotome Genma signed up on a fishing boat, he was thinking a  
nice leisurely cruise and a relaxing time at sea. He was not  
expecting this.  
  
Genma looked around him. A number of the crew were with him,  
desperately trying to hold on to the large fishing net under some of  
the worst conditions he'd seen so far in his life. It has hard enough  
for him to hold on tightly to the net, but dodging the spray of the  
sea water made his job even worse. Well, at least it isn't raining,  
Genma reassured himself.  
  
Turning his head slightly, Genma could feel the captain's gaze peer  
into him. The fisherman had been rough on Genma since the group had  
started out this morning. The head of the Saotome School was annoyed  
by the captain's treatment, until he saw that his fellow crewman were  
treated just as harshly.  
  
"Eyes front! You should be watching what you're doing, not me!"  
  
Genma shrugged, and returned his attention to the task at hand. As he  
did so, he immediately saw his life pass in front of his eyes. A  
giant swell of water was about to splash the part of the deck where  
he was situated. And there was nothing he could do to avoid it.  
  
Moving ever so slightly, Genma tried to turn as much as he could, in  
an attempt to avoid as much of the water as possible. Watching in  
horror, he saw the wave crash against the boat, and begin its journey  
up the deck, towards him. Closing his eyes, he steeled himself  
against the inevitable, and he felt the coldness of the sea hit  
against him. He did not have to open his eyes, and look down at  
himself, to know the consequences.  
  
Instead of looking down, Genma did open his eyes and turned towards  
his crewmates. As expected, he noticed that all eyes were turned  
towards him. Most of the crewmen's faces were stuck in shock, mouths  
hanging agape. Every face in front of him was frozen in that  
tableaux. Every face save one.  
  
Captain Tajima just started at him impassionately, not showing the  
slightest bit of shock. If anything, his face showed more annoyance  
than anything.  
  
"Okay, men, break times over, back to work. We have fish to catch, if  
you want to feed your families. That includes you, Saotome. If you  
think this is going to get you out of work, guess again. Let's just  
see how strong of a worker a panda can be, shall we?"  
  
Slowly, the crew returned to the task at hand. In time, none of the  
men thought twice about working side by side with a panda. In time.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko did not want to leave her mother's embrace. It felt so good to  
be here with her right now, even under these circumstances.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Nodoka looked down at the young girl in her arms. "Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to me about my martial arts n' stuff?"  
  
Nodoka nodded, and released her daughter. "Dear, there are a few  
things we need to discuss, now that I'm your mother and not an aunt.  
First, I would like to talk to you about your martial arts."  
  
Ranko geared back, in order to prepare her for the worse. Please,  
don't want me to give up The Art. Please.  
  
"Where do you want to go with The Art, sweetheart? How far do you  
wish to take it?"  
  
Ranko looked at her mother with questioning eyes. She was not sure  
of what to make of this. "I don't understand, Mom. What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm asking about your future, dear. What do you want when you grow  
up? What do you want to be? What do you want to do? Where do you want  
to take The Art?"  
  
Ranko paused for a moment before answering. "Well, Pop, he wanted me  
to be a sensei one day."  
  
Ranko watched as her mother's head shook in resignation. "No, dear,  
that is not what I asked. This is not about your father. And  
sweetheart, calling your father 'pop' is very disrespectful.  
Especially now that he is no longer with us. I want you to be more  
respectful towards him in the future."  
  
Ranko's eyes turned down. "I'll try. But he acted like such a moron  
most of the time."  
  
"I understand, dear, but he was still your father, and he deserves to  
be treated with respect from his daughter. Raising you all by himself  
could not have been easy, I'm sure he did the best he could under the  
circumstances.  
  
"But as I said before, this is not about your father. This is not  
about what he wanted for you. It's about what you want. Do you want  
to be a sensei? Answer truthfully now, Ranko. Is this something you  
want?"  
  
Ranko looked at her mother in shock. "Nobody's every asked that of me  
before. Everyone always assumed that's what I wanted. No one ever  
bothered to ask."  
  
Nodoka gave her daughter the most reassuring smile she could. "Well,  
I'm asking now, Ranko. Is this something you want?"  
  
Ranko closed her eyes, searching into herself for the words. "I... I  
don't know. I've always assumed this was what was going to happen.  
I'd be a sensei, get married, raise a family, run a dojo. It was  
always there, in the future. I tried not to think about it, just  
dealing with the here and now. I never really thought about it, I  
guess."  
  
Nodoka reached over, and gave Ranko's hand a gentle squeeze. Ranko  
felt a sudden warmth from the gesture, feeling her own fears  
disappear for a brief moment.  
  
"Mom, I don't know if I want to be a sensei or not. I like The Art.  
No, I love The Art. I feel so alive when I do the simplest kata, and  
when I spar or fight, I feel alive in a way I don't feel in any other  
way. But to teach? I don't know, I don't know if I'd enjoy that as  
much as doing."  
  
"I see, dear. Well, then, maybe between the two of us, we can  
discover if that is something you want to do. Once we determine that,  
we can move on from there."  
  
Ranko slowly nodded and tried to give her mother a warm smile. It  
seemed to work, as Nodoka returned Ranko's smile and Ranko sensed  
the warmth coming from her mother.  
  
"Now, sweetheart, you mentioned that you were expecting to marry and  
raise a family as well. Is this something you want?"  
  
Ranko sat in silence, realizing she was walking in dangerous  
territory here.  
  
"Nabiki told me you liked one boy an awful lot. Did you think about  
being with him, and having children together."  
  
Ranko's eyes got very wide, and she tried her very best to keep from  
over-reacting to this. Nabiki said what? That I liked... a boy? Like  
that? What was Nabiki thinking?  
  
Ranko closed her eyes and tried to think. When Nabiki, Kasumi and I  
talked last night, this was one topic we did not discuss. Quick,  
Ranko, think, what was Nabiki thinking? Liking a boy like that,  
indeed, I mean the only person I ever thought about like that was...  
  
Ranko began to smile. I get it. I bet Nabiki got cornered into this  
question, just like I am right now. She knows how I feel about Akane,  
she probably talked about my feelings for Akane, changing the proper  
gender references when necessary. Well, I can go along with that.  
  
"Well, yeah, Mom, there was this one... boy. I liked him lots, but he  
didn't think much of me."  
  
Nodoka nodded at this. "So Nabiki told me."  
  
Ranko smiled to herself, yep, I got it right. You go girl.  
  
"Po... father arranged an engagement between the two of us. However,  
my fiance did not take too kindly to being stuck with me. And he let  
me know it, over and over again. Eventually, the engagement ended,  
and I'm sure he danced until dawn when I left his life for good."  
  
"I'm sure even now, dear, he's realized what a great mistake it was  
to let you out of his life. You are special, Ranko, and you deserve  
better than someone who cannot appreciate you for what you are. I'm  
sure in time, the young boys in this neighborhood will be beating  
down the front door to be close to you."  
  
That's what I'm afraid of, Ranko groused to herself.  
  
Nodoka sat still for a moment, lost in thought. In time, a smile  
graced her face, and she addressed Ranko. "Dear, if I were to leave  
for a couple of hours later this morning, do you think you would be  
fine here by yourself?"  
  
Ranko grinned and responded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe I can explore  
this neighborhood. It could be kinda fun."  
  
Nodoka beamed back. "This is a very nice neighborhood, dear. I'm sure  
you will enjoy it. And it's very safe, you shouldn't have any troubles  
in that regard. Especially with your martial arts expertise. I'm sure  
you will enjoy yourself."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko began to walk down the sidewalk in her new neighborhood. After  
her workout, Ranko had put on a light green blouse, and a pair of  
jeans. Ranko couldn't believe just how expensive those jeans were,  
she wondered just how her mother could afford them, as well as the  
other new clothes. Still, she liked the jeans. They did feel fairly  
comfortable, if just a little snug. The snugness reminded her too  
much of her current gender, or at least it reminded her of the  
absence of her former gender.  
  
It was a beautiful summer morning, just over an hour before the  
afternoon hit. Ranko felt the day couldn't be much better, but she  
didn't want to say so aloud. No reason to tempt fate and all.  
  
"Good morning, young lady."  
  
Ranko turned her head towards the new voice, and noticed a older  
woman, maybe in her fifties. The woman was standing outside a nearby  
house.  
  
"Good morning, ma'am."  
  
The woman smiled in return. Ranko thought that this woman and  
serenity could be on a first name basis, the peace in that smile was  
so true. Ranko wondered if perhaps she knew Kasumi.  
  
"I haven't seen you before, dear, and I thought I knew everyone in  
the neighborhood. Are you visiting someone?"  
  
Ranko nodded. "Yes, ma'am, in a way. I'm currently living at the  
Saotome home."  
  
The woman's eyes shot up. "With Nodoka? She so rarely gets visitors,  
it's so nice to see someone with her. Say, would your name be Ranko,  
by any chance?"  
  
Ranko grinned and vigorously nodded in reply.  
  
"Thought so. Nodoka has told me all about you and your cousins. So,  
how long are you staying with her?"  
  
Ranko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, yet. I hope for a while."  
  
"That's nice, I know how lonely she gets all alone in that house. I  
hope her husband and son return soon. I can't wait to see how Ranma  
has grown up since he left."  
  
Ranko was a bit surprised by this. "You knew Ranma before he left?"  
  
The woman began to laugh. "Oh, yes. I even helped baby-sit the boy.  
Most of the people in the neighborhood remember Genma and Ranma. This  
is a very stable neighborhood, little one. Most of the people living  
here have done so for many years. I remember when Nodoka and Genma  
moved in right after their wedding. They were so sad then, I never  
learned why, but in time the two became the life of the neighborhood.  
Especially after Ranma was born. I remember after first seeing Ranma,  
Nodoka had me give a reading for the child. I'm a bit of a fortune  
teller, you see."  
  
Ranko gulped hard at this. "Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, what  
future did you see for Ranma?"  
  
A smile came to the old woman's face. "Strange reading that was. I  
never told Nodoka everything I saw. I couldn't quite understand it  
myself."  
  
"I promise not to tell Mom anything you don't want me to tell her.  
But I want to know."  
  
The woman's eyebrows raised at this. "Mom?"  
  
Ranko nodded enthusiastically. "She plans to adopt me, to raise me  
as her child. It's not done yet, but she wants me to call her Mom."  
  
"I see. Odd that she's adopting you, I mean now that I notice it, the  
resemblance is quite striking. I would swear you were related.  
  
"Well, I see no reason not to tell you. Like I said, it really  
doesn't make much sense anyways. I'm not that good of a fortune  
teller. Now my older sister, who lives in Shinjuku, she's very good.  
If you ever want your fortune told by a real pro, I'll give you her  
card. But she's not cheap, not cheap at all."  
  
"Umm, Ranma's fortune?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course. I guess it's okay, since you're going to be his  
sister and all."  
  
Ranko tried hard not to grimace at that statement.  
  
"What I told your... mother was that Ranma would grow up and become  
one of the finest martial artists of his generation. That he would  
grow up strong, and that his ties to his mother would never waver. I  
told her that he would fall in love, and would one day give her fine  
grandchildren. That he would bring honor to the name of Saotome.  
  
"That is what I did tell her. All of which I saw. What I didn't tell  
her..."  
  
The woman began to stroke her chin, lost in thought for a moment. "I  
did not tell her that while I saw Ranma falling in love, and knowing  
happiness, that he would also know the true pain of what love can  
bring. That Ranma would experience a great emptiness in his life.  
That he would lose someone and something of great importance to him.  
That he would one day recover one, but not the other.  
  
"I did not tell her that Ranma would experience things no man would  
experience. That Ranma would only find true happiness by making a  
hard decision. I did not tell her that I saw Ranma as seeing himself  
all alone when he was never alone."  
  
The woman took a deep breath. "I know, I know, it doesn't make much  
sense now, does it? I can only see some things, not understand what  
they mean. Does anything that I have said make any sense to you,  
young lady?"  
  
Ranko shook her head.  
  
"Silly me, I've been rambling on and on for no reason, and here I  
haven't even introduced myself. My name is Tanaka Reiko, dear, and  
it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Ranko grinned to Reiko. "It was nice to meet you, too."  
  
A Cheshire grin came to Reiko. "Just one second, dear. Since you are  
new to the neighborhood, let me get you a welcoming gift. I'll be  
right back." Ranko watched as the older woman scampered into her  
house, and she waited for her to return.  
  
After a few moments, the woman returned, carrying a basket. "Here you  
go, dear. These are some goodies I was making for myself. They are  
probably better served for you and your mother. Tell Nodoka I said  
hi, and that she can return the basket to me at any time."  
  
Ranko waved her hand back and forth. "No, I can't take this."  
  
"Don't be silly, here I insist. You wouldn't refuse the kindness of  
an old woman now, would you? I think you'll find me to be a better  
cook than a fortune teller."  
  
Ranko took the offered basket, and smiled. "Thank you, ma'am. This is  
very kind of you."  
  
"Think nothing of it. I'm pleased to meet you, and I hope to see you  
from time to time. Kami knows this neighborhood could use a fine  
young girl like yourself. I'm sure the young boys in the neighborhood  
will agree as well." Reiko gave Ranko a playful wink at that last  
comment. Ranko inwardly winced.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Thanks again, ma'am. It was nice meeting you." Ranko  
watched in fascination as the old woman re-entered her home.  
Interesting old lady, Ranko thought. I really couldn't tell her that  
some of that babble made sense. I mean, experiencing things no other  
man does. Yeah, that's the story of my life, right there in a  
nutshell.  
  
Ranko began walking down the sidewalk, towards... home. It is my  
home, my real home, even if Mom doesn't understand that. Looking down  
at the basket she was carrying in her right hand, Ranko smiled. What  
do ya know, even when I wasn't tryin' to get free food, I get some.  
Some days there are advantages to this damn curse. Boy, I sure hope  
the old lady is a good cook. I'm getting hungry just thinking about  
it. Maybe I can dig in right now. Nahh, I'll wait until I get home,  
and share with Mom.  
  
Continuing to head down the sidewalk, Ranko began to whistle a happy  
tune. Keeping an eye on her surroundings, to get a better grasp of  
her new neighborhood, Ranko did not notice the figure approaching her  
from behind.  
  
All of a sudden, Ranko felt a breeze race past her. Her looked down  
to where she felt the disturbance, and noticed her hand was empty,  
the basket full of goodies was gone. Stunned, she brought her head  
up, and noticed the form sitting in front of her.  
  
The dog just sat there, looking at Ranko with innocent eyes. It was  
black, with short hair, and the thing that Ranko noticed most, was  
the basket sitting there in the dogs mouth.  
  
Ranko slowly began to approach the dog. "Nice doggie. Be a good  
doggie and bring my food back, okay? You want to be my friend, don't  
you, dog?"  
  
The dog's head tilted to one side, as if taunting Ranko. Then it  
quickly turned, and started to run down the sidewalk. Ranko quickly  
picked up the pursuit.  
  
"Hey! Come back here with my food, you mangy mutt!"  
  
Ranko began to chase the dog with fervor. She found the task daunting  
as she did not know the neighborhood. So she tried to keep the dog in  
sight, while at the same time keeping track of her surroundings. The  
last thing she wanted was to get lost. I will not become Ryoga, she  
muttered to herself.  
  
As the chase continued, Ranko was given a thorough tour of her new  
neighborhood. In time, she found herself in the middle of a park.  
Looking around, Ranko saw a handful of people, but the thing she was  
looking for was there, all right. In the middle of a grassy area sat  
the dog, the basket sitting down by his paws, watching Ranko as if he  
were expecting something.  
  
A crooked grin came to Ranko's mouth. "Well, ya gave me a merry  
chase, I'll give ya that, mutt. Now if ya don't mind, I'll take  
what's mine."  
  
The dog's head turned to the side, and as it did so, he stood up on  
all fours, and his tail began to wag furiously. A second later, Ranko  
noticed a young man headed her way. Barely acknowledging Ranko, the  
young man approached the dog.  
  
"There you are, boy. Where have you been, I've been looking all over  
for you."  
  
Ranko cleared her throat to get the young man's attention.  
  
"Excuse me, I take it that mutt is yours?"  
  
Turning to Ranko, the man replied, "Why yes, he is. He's not  
bothering you, is he?"  
  
"Bothering me? That little mongrel stole my food, and had me runnin'  
nearly half the district chasin' him. He practically kidnapped me!"  
  
The man began to laugh, and in time turned towards his dog. "Bad boy,  
picking on this young lady." Turning back towards Ranko, he said,  
"Sorry about that, miss. He just has a bad habit of playing games  
like that with young girls."  
  
"Oh really? I wonder where he might've learned THAT."  
  
Raising his hands in defeat, he replied, "Okay, you got me. I did  
teach him to do stuff like that. I figured it was a great way to meet  
pretty girls. It's been some time since I did that, and I thought he  
was broken of that habit. Sorry."  
  
A loud grunt escaped Ranko's lips.  
  
Turning his attention back towards the dog, the man said scoldingly,  
"Bad dog, bad dog. Let's give the young lady her basket full of food  
back, and apologize to her, okay, Prince?"  
  
Ranko shook her head in disbelief. "His name is Prince?"  
  
The young man nodded. At which point Ranko let out a raucous laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Ranko tried to collect herself in order to respond. "I can't believe  
it. *I* was kidnapped by a Prince!" The laughter couldn't stay  
contained any longer, and Ranko's glee became uncontrollable.  
  
The man stared at Ranko in shock. "I guess I'm missing something.  
Sorry to have bothered you, miss. Come on, Prince, let's leave the  
nice young lady alone, shall we?"  
  
The man then turned, and walked away, with Prince following close  
behind. Ranko stood there, alone save for the basket sitting all by  
its lonesome.  
  
Having finally collected her senses, Ranko walked over and retrieved  
the basket. Smiling to herself, she then took a closer look at her  
surroundings. The park was lush and green, and Ranko felt soothed by  
its atmosphere. In the distance, she noticed a couple of swings and a  
merry-go-round for the children to use. Off to her left, she eyed a  
small pond. Walking over to the pond, she nearly felt a sense of  
deva-ju.  
  
This pond, she reflected, is so like the one at the Tendos. It is  
very peaceful and calm, quite nice without all of the usual insanity  
that tends to take place near that other pond.  
  
Ranko sat down near the pond's edge, and gazed into the water. This  
is nice, she told herself. Without the canal, or the Tendos' roof, I  
could use a place like this when I need a quiet moment to myself.  
  
Finding a small pebble sitting on the pond's bank, she tossed the  
pebble into the pond.   
  
Ranko sat quietly, and watched as the ripples caused by the pebble's  
entrance spread across the pond. A smile came to her, and she stayed  
at the bank, oblivious to time and her surroundings. After many  
minutes, her stomach growled in hunger, and she slowly got up and  
left for home.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Well, my dear doctor, there you have the tale, more or less."  
  
Nabiki sat back and watched as Tofu took this all in. For the second  
time now, Nabiki had related this story, and she knew it was only the  
beginning.  
  
Tofu shook his head in disbelief, and pondered what he had just  
learned.  
  
"You want me to falsify medical records?"  
  
Shaking her head, Nabiki calmly responded. "It's not really  
falsifying records. All the important information would be accurate.  
Just a couple of minor details would need to be changed, that's all."  
  
"A couple of minor details? I would hardly call name and gender minor  
details. What you are asking is very shaky ground, ethically  
speaking."  
  
Nabiki smiled as best as she could. "The gender isn't a lie, at least  
not right now. Tomorrow, who can say? As far as ethics go, aren't you  
ethically required to do what's best for your patient? To first do no  
harm?"  
  
Eyeing Nabiki with skepticism, Tofu replied, "This is a fine line we  
are walking here. A very fine line, you realize that."  
  
"Yes, I am most aware of that. I've already made an appointment with  
some people to deal with the other aspects of the identity of one  
Tendo Ranko. The question is, will you help?"  
  
"Other people? Just who are you going to deal with, Nabiki? I hope  
you are not getting in too far over your head."  
  
Me too, doc, me too, Nabiki told herself. "Trust me, doc, you don't  
want to know the answer to that. Call it peace of mind, or plausible  
deniability, you are better off not knowing. I'd rather I didn't  
myself."  
  
Tofu brought a hand up to his chin, and lost himself deep in thought.  
After a few moments, he finally spoke up. "For Ranma's sake, I guess  
I can go along with this. However, you must answer me something  
truthfully, Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes, trying to gauge what was to come. "Shoot."  
  
"This has something to do with the book you borrowed yesterday. There  
is more than you are telling me. What is it really going on here,  
Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki looked down at the floor, and tried to gather her wits. Well,  
he is a doctor, she told herself, and the book is his. He could help  
with this. Slowly, Nabiki began to relate what Cologne had told her  
about Jusenkyo, and about how Nabiki believed that may have affected  
Ranma.  
  
"I see." Ono Tofu considered this, wondering if what Cologne and  
Nabiki suspected could be true. "Have you had a chance to read that  
book yet?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Things have been quite... hectic so far. I  
haven't had the chance yet."  
  
Tofu nodded in understanding. "Do you have the book with you?"  
  
Nabiki smiled and pulled out the book from the bag she had brought  
with her.  
  
Tofu gave Nabiki a wary smile. "You expected that question?"  
  
Nabiki returned a smile of her own. "I considered the possibility."  
  
Tofu reached out and took the book. Scanning the pages quickly, he  
came to one section and showed it to Nabiki. "Here, this is the part  
you would be looking for. No reason to read through the rest of the  
book. This is the part dealing with the subject of anima."  
  
Nabiki found a small piece of paper in her bag, and used it as a  
bookmark for the section of the book Tofu had shown her. "Thank you.  
I hope to be able to read this, once things calm down for a moment."  
  
"Come back here in a couple of days, Nabiki, and I should have the  
paperwork ready. If you should read that before then, maybe we can  
discuss this just a little more. I think you may be right, but  
neither one of us should jump to conclusions. Not just yet."  
  
Nabiki got up, and prepared to leave. "Thank you. I better leave now.  
I have an appointment, and these people don't like it when you are  
late."  
  
Tofu frowned at that, and watched as Nabiki left his clinic. Sighing  
to himself, he wondered if Ranma's life could get any more  
complicated that it already had.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko dried herself off from another cold bath. Her mother wasn't  
home yet, and the run through the neighborhood had given her quite a  
workout. She pondered on whether of not to peek into the basket. On  
one hand, she would have a clue of what lay in store for later. On  
the other, she might be tempted to give into her appetite here and  
now, and she really wanted to wait for her mother. Her stomach ended  
up winning this argument, so she headed over to the table where she  
had left the basket. Just as she reached it, the front door opened,  
and her mother walked into the house.  
  
Ranko raised an eyebrow as she saw her mother carrying a couple of  
bags. She smiled and approached the older woman. "Mom, would you like  
some help? Huh, Mom?"  
  
Nodoka smiled, and began a quiet chuckle. "No, dear, I'm fine. You've  
taken to calling me mom quite easily, haven't you, Ranko?"  
  
A playful grin found its way across Ranko's face. "Mom, I can't help  
it. I feel like I have a lot of lost time to make up for, ya know,  
Mom?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head in exasperation. "You, dear. The word is you.  
Work on that, will you, Ranko?"  
  
"Ya... I mean, you bet, mom. Now, whatcha got in the sacks?"  
  
Nodoka rolled her eyes, and muttered to herself. "Lots of work. I  
have lots of work ahead of me."  
  
Turning her attention back to Ranko, Nodoka responded. "I did some  
special shopping just for you. As far as what it is, you'll find out,  
right after lunch. Let me head into the kitchen, and get started on  
it, okay, dear?"  
  
"Okay, but before you start making lunch, I'd better tell ya... you  
about what happened to me today."  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko sat back in utter bliss. That old lady was right, she is a  
pretty good cook. I can't believe she went and made that much food.  
Almost like she was expectin' to give it to somebody, or somethin'.  
  
Nodoka wondered on she was going to pay Reiko back for this.  
Everything was there for a nice quiet meal for two, even some nice  
cold lemonade. Maybe I can fix something special for her, maybe one  
of Naoko's recipes. Reiko has always liked those dishes in the past.  
  
"That was really good, Mom. You sure got some pretty okay friends."  
  
"Yes, dear. My friends have been the one thing that has kept me going  
all of these years. It's not easy, living alone."  
  
Ranko cringed at this, feeling enormous guilt. Even though she knew  
it was her old man's idea to leave all of those years ago, she still  
felt bad about not only leaving, but from the hiding and the lying.  
Still she was glad to know that her mother wasn't totally alone. At  
least she has friends, Ranko sighed to herself, which is more than I  
can say.  
  
Nodoka slowly got up from the table, and smiled towards Ranko. "Now  
just sit right there, dear, and I'll get a little surprise for you."  
With that, Nodoka left for a moment, only to return with the bags she  
had brought back from her morning excursion.  
  
"Wha... what's in the bags, Mom?"  
  
"Why don't you look, and find out, Ranko."  
  
Ranko gulped for a moment, wondering it could be. Could be stuff like  
make-up or jewelry or stuff like that. Well, might as well get it  
over with. Slowly grabbing the first bag, Ranko peered into it and  
gasped. It was not what she was expecting.  
  
Ranko looked in shock as she took one item after another from the  
bag. Each item was similar to the one before, eventually she reached  
the bottom of the first bag, and turned her attention to the second.  
She found that bag was a repeat of the first, and in time both bags  
were emptied, and their contents were displayed on the table in front  
of her.  
  
Giving her mother a questioning look, Ranko asked, "Books, mother?  
You got me school books?"  
  
"Yes, dear. I understand school doesn't start again for about a  
month, so I thought it would be good for you to study until then."  
  
Ranko was way past simple curiosity now. "How do you know that school  
is out now, and that it doesn't start again for about a month?"  
  
"I asked around, sweetheart."  
  
Ranko shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe of all the things  
ya... you coulda got me, you'd get me school books."  
  
Nodoka slowly nodded. "I'm sure it has been tough on you, not staying  
in any one place long enough, especially for school. Changing schools  
all of the time can't be easy. Just how do you fare at school,  
Ranko?"  
  
"Well, um, I ain't much of a student."  
  
Nodoka sighed to herself. "I see. Well, until school starts up again,  
I would like you to work on your studies. I'll help you out, dear. I  
tutor a lot of the youngsters in the neighborhood. It keeps me busy,  
and I earn a little extra cash that way as well. I'm sure by the time  
school starts up again, you'll be just fine."  
  
Ranko eyed the books suspiciously. "I guess. I just don't want it get  
in the way of The Art."  
  
Nodoka sat down next to Ranko. "That's an odd thing to say, dear.  
Just what do you by that?"  
  
Ranko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just that Pop...  
I mean father, he always told me that schoolwork was a distraction to  
The Art."  
  
Nodoka brought her head down in her hands, and began to shake her  
head back and forth in disbelief.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Bringing up her head, Nodoka eyed Ranko and replied, "I'm sorry,  
dear. It's just that, well I hate to badmouth the dead and all, but  
it sounds to me like your father was a first class idiot."  
  
Ranko chuckled at that. "I've been sayin' that for a long time. Why  
do think so, Mom?"  
  
"Well, dear, I'm just reminded of something I used to hear my husband  
tell Ranma constantly when they were here. He would tell Ranma that a  
true martial artist can turn anything they are doing into training."  
  
Ranko eyed her mother in shock. "I've heard Uncle tell Ranma that a  
lot, too. You're right, I never thought about it before, but those  
two ideas don't really go together, do they?"  
  
Nodoka gave her daughter a slight nod. "No, dear, they don't. And  
Ranko, now that I am your mother, that means that my husband is now  
your father, and Ranma is your brother. You should start referring to  
them as such in the future."  
  
"I guess, I guess I can do that. I just don't know don't know what  
schoolwork would have to do with martial arts."  
  
"There's only one way to find out, dear. I'm sure if you put your  
mind to it, and concentrate on your studies, you'll be surprised."  
  
Ranko shook her head. "I don't know, Mom. I ain't never been good at  
that kinda stuff."  
  
Nodoka got up and grabbed one of the books on the table. Placing it  
in front of Ranko, she then placed her hand on Ranko's shoulder. "I  
think you can do it, dear. You just might surprise yourself. Think of  
it as a challenge."  
  
Ranko's head turned up towards Nodoka, and the elder woman swore she  
saw a gleam in the girl's eyes. I must have pushed the right button.  
  
"A challenge? I ain't never backed down from a challenge."  
  
"Good. Then let's get started, shall we?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Kasumi was midway through her daily routine of house cleaning. Done  
with all of the upstairs work, she headed downstairs to the front  
room. When she reached the living area, she found her father sitting  
there, with a contented look on his face.  
  
"Father, you seem to be in good spirits."  
  
Soun gleamed over towards his eldest daughter. "Yes, Kasumi, I  
haven't felt this good in some time."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Father. Not to spoil the mood or anything,  
have you given any thought to what you are going to do about what  
we talked about?"  
  
Soun's face shrunched up, and he asked, "What do you mean by that,  
Kasumi?"  
  
"I mean about Grandfather Happosai. Surely you remember our  
discussion the other day."  
  
Soun smiled as broadly as he could. "No fear, Kasumi my dear. Saotome  
will be back from China soon, and once we get Ranma back, we'll come  
up with a way to deal with The Master."  
  
Harsh words came to Kasumi's mind. Trying hard to keep those words  
from being spoken aloud, she gritted her teeth and found an  
alternative way of saying what she was feeling.  
  
"No, Father, forgive me for saying this, but what if Mr. Saotome  
doesn't come back? What if there is no cure? What if Grandfather  
shows up before he comes back? Father, please do not ask me to spend  
another night under the same roof with him."  
  
Soun shook his head. "Kasumi, please be reasonable. With Saotome and  
Ranma gone, I can't deal with him all by myself."  
  
Kasumi felt like mimicking her father's demon head technique. "Be  
reasonable? With everything the three of us have had to put up with  
since Grandfather has shown up, I think we have been very  
understanding, and are being very reasonable. No offense, Father,  
but if Ranma and the others can deal with him, so can you."  
  
"No, Kasumi, you don't understand. The Master lets everyone think  
they can deal with him. It's all just a big game for him. He's far  
more powerful than you know. If he ever got serious, there's no way  
I could deal with him. Kicking him out of what he considers his home  
would make him get serious. Saotome and I managed to trick him once,  
twenty years ago, but he'd never fall for that again. I can't deal  
with him alone."  
  
Kasumi walked over to her father, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Father, no one says you have to do this alone."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kasumi tried to give her father the most serene smile she could  
muster. "Father, there is no reason why you can't get help, if you  
need it. If something comes up that is more than you can handle by  
yourself, it is not a sign or weakness to ask for help. As long as  
you ask for help, and do not try to push your problems onto someone  
else, like you pushed Happosai on Ranma before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Really. Sometimes life gives us problems that we just  
can not deal with by ourselves. It is not weakness to get help, it is  
just common sense. Even Ranma understands that. When that Taro boy  
took Akane, Ranma did not try to rescue her by himself; he took  
Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse with him. A strong person knows when they  
are in over their heads."  
  
Kasumi stopped for a moment, her eyes beginning to glaze over.  
Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her father.  
  
Soun scratched his chin, and sat in contemplation. "Perhaps," he  
finally spoke up, "perhaps you are right, Kasumi. You have definitely  
given me something to think about. Perhaps I have tried to tackle  
this problem from the wrong angle."  
  
"Father, it gladdens me to hear you say that. Now if you will excuse  
me, I have other business to attend to."  
  
Soun gave his daughter a slight nod, and a small grin. "Of course,  
Kasumi. Thank you for your help. I'm sure your mother would be proud  
of the way you handle yourself."  
  
"Father, you flatter me." Kasumi turned her head slightly before  
smiling, giving her father a little more peace of mind. She then  
slowly turned, and exited the room, heading back upstairs. After a  
moment, she found the door she was looking for. Pausing for a moment,  
she closed her eyes, trying to find the strength in the step she was  
about to take. After a moment, she knocked on the door.  
  
From the other side of the door, Nabiki replied, "Yes?"  
  
Kasumi stood, pondering her words. "Nabiki, your doctor, could you  
please give me his card?"  
  
The door opened a few seconds later, and Kasumi found Nabiki standing  
there, card in hand.  
  
Kasumi began to laugh. "Am I so predictable, that you had that card  
ready at a moment's notice?"  
  
Nabiki began to chuckle as well. "What can I say? I know you pretty  
well, almost like a sister. I figured you'd come around sooner or  
later. I'm just glad it was sooner."  
  
Kasumi tentatively reached out, and took the card from Nabiki's hand.  
She looked at it, getting the feeling that there would be no turning  
back now.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nodoka sat there watching Ranko try to study. A part of her wanted to  
start banging her head against the table. Slowly, she brought her  
head down, resting on top of her arms as they spread on the table.  
  
"Mom? Is there somethin' wrong?"  
  
Nodoka brought her head up, and unsuccessfully tried to hide a frown.  
"Dear, I don't know how to tell you this other than to say, well,  
your study habits are just plain atrocious. It's no wonder you don't  
do well in school."  
  
Ranko just sat there in silence, unsure of how to respond to that.  
  
"Sweetheart, you jump all over the place in your studying, never  
focusing on what you need to follow. Maybe you need to use your  
martial arts training to help you in your studying."  
  
Ranko's eyebrows shot up at that. "Huh? How can The Art help me in  
studying?"  
  
"Dear, when you practice a kata, or spar, what's the first thing you  
have to do? What is the basic start of performing The Art?"  
  
Ranko thought for a moment before replying. "Focus. I need to focus  
and find a center."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Exactly, dear. You need to keep your mind calm, and  
concentrate on the task at hand. The same applies to other areas of  
life as well, not just The Art. Remember, for a true martial artist,  
The Art is life."  
  
Ranko grinned from ear to ear. "You are starting to sound a lot like  
Po... I mean father."  
  
"Well, I am the wife of a martial artist, dear, as well as being the  
mother of two.  
  
"Ranko, try to use your martial arts training for this. Clear your  
mind, find your center, concentrate on the task at hand."  
  
Ranko sat in silence for a moment, then began to laugh.  
  
"Dear, what's so funny?"  
  
A slight smirk came to Ranko's lips. "Martial Arts Book Learnin'.  
Might as well give it a try. Can't be any sillier than some of the  
other things I've gone through."  
  
"Wha... oh, never mind, dear. Before we start again, let me do one  
thing."  
  
Getting up from the table, Nodoka headed over to a stereo system  
sitting in the room. Looking through her music collection, she found  
what she was looking for. Nodoka smiled to herself as the music began  
to flow through the room.  
  
"Umm, Mom, what's that?"  
  
Closing her eyes to soak in the music, Nodoka replied, "This is  
classical music, dear. Mozart. I find classical music has a most  
calming effect on the mind. I think you will find it easier to study  
with this music in the background. Now concentrate on your English  
book, and I'll go grab us some tea."  
  
Ranko shrugged. Well, it's worth a shot. She closed her eyes, and  
tried to get in touch with the music. Focus, Ranko, focus. Try to  
relax. You can do this. This music ain't too bad, if it doesn't put  
me to sleep first.  
  
A couple of moments later, Ranko opened her eyes, and turned her  
attention to the book in front of her. Frowning to herself, she  
wondered what was the point. I can't see what learnin' this will have  
to do with anything. She began to read, and found it just as  
confusing as before. Patience, I must show patience. I can do this, I  
ain't gonna give up. Ranko continued to try to work her way through  
the book, when she watched her mother return.  
  
Nodoka began to approach the table, carrying a tray with a teapot and  
two cups. While approaching the table, she kept her eyes on Ranko.  
However, this caused her to not notice the skewed rug in front of  
her.  
  
A split second later, her right foot caught itself in the rug,  
causing Nodoka to trip. The tray she was carrying left her grasp,  
and the teapot flew towards the table. Towards Ranko.  
  
Ranko's eyes grew wide as she noticed the danger rapidly heading her  
way. She moved instinctively, with little time to spare.  
  
Nodoka slowly brought her head up after her trip. She looked in the  
direction of where the teapot was headed, towards Ranko's chair. Sure  
enough, Nodoka saw the remains of the accident, as the empty chair  
was covered in tea. The empty chair? Where's Ranko? Slowly, Nodoka  
turned her head, glancing for where the child went. It didn't take  
long.  
  
There was Ranko, crouching on the table, somehow dry from the  
splashing that seemed destined to find her. Two things came to  
Nodoka's mind, first how did the girl move so quickly? Second, why  
does she have the look of utter fear on her face?  
  
"Ranko, why... how..."  
  
Ranko sheepishly looked towards her mother, and began to stammer.  
  
"Well, uhh, ya see, ummm, I just got these new clothes, and they're  
really nice and all, and I didn't want them to get, ya know, ruined  
the first day I was wearin' them, yeah, that's it."  
  
Nodoka stared in disbelief. "That's very thoughtful, dear, but I  
think I could get tea stains out, without too much trouble. Let me  
get a towel and clean up the mess, while you get back to your  
studies. This is not an excuse to slack off, dear, get back to work."  
  
Exhaling a great sigh of relief, Ranko grabbed another chair, and  
tried to get back to her studies. Finding her calm did not come easily  
though, as the thought of what nearly happened sat heavily on her  
mind.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Akane sat quietly in her room, holding onto her stuffed pig. Her day  
had gone quietly. With her rehersals, Akane tried to keep her mind off  
of her concerns, to no avail. Afterwards, the rest of the day was  
uneventful, it had seemed like her sisters were keeping any possible  
conversations minor. The chats had become totally meaningless drivel,  
as if no one wanted to talk to her about the things that were really  
on her mind. The things that consumed most of her thoughts.  
  
Walking slowly to the bedroom window, Akane tried to lose herself in  
the pristine beauty of the nighttime sky. It was a clear night, the  
stars were especially bright, far brighter than Akane was used to  
seeing in the city.  
  
Ranma, Ranma is out there, somewhere in the city. A small tear found  
its way into her eye. He's out there, maybe even looking up at this  
sky right now. It's weird, ever since he came, I've been screaming to  
the high heaven how I wanted him out of my life. Now he is, and I  
feel so alone. So alone.  
  
A small smile began to form on her face. She turned down and began to  
address her inanimate companion.  
  
"P-Chan, everything will work out, I know it will. I just have to  
believe that, I just have to have faith. Father is right, things are  
working out. Shampoo is leaving, good riddance, and when Mr. Saotome  
returns with the cure, everything will be fine. I know it's going to  
be fine, but yet I still feel so alone. I really do miss that  
arrogant jerk. I guess what they say is true, you don't really know  
what you've got 'till it's gone."  
  
Moving slowly to her bed, Akane placed in the pig down, and looked it  
over very carefully.  
  
"The question remains, P-Chan, is what am I going to do with you? Not  
you, of course, but that little pervert. When I realized what he had  
done, I wanted so much to make a quick pork entree, but that's not  
enough. I want him to suffer, and suffer hard. I want him broken, and  
shamed, and in one piece so he can deal with it for the rest of his  
life. But what do I do?"  
  
Akane sat down on the bed next to the faux P-Chan, and watched him  
carefully, almost as if he were alive.  
  
"What's that you say? That... that would be horrible. It's sick, it's  
wrong, it's... it's perfect! Give the little pervert a taste of what  
he's been after, eh? I like it, but how do we make it work?"  
  
Again, Akane sat in silence, nodding her head in response to the  
one-sided conversation she was having.  
  
"Maybe you're right, maybe they can help. Not Shampoo of course, but  
Cologne, or maybe even Mousse. Yes, if there's a way to make this  
work, they would know. Thank you, P-Chan, thank you. I think I can  
sleep easier tonight, thanks to you."  
  
Akane turned back her covers, and got into bed. Cradling the toy in  
her arms, Akane tried to think pleasant thoughts to get her to sleep.  
Thoughts of her and Ranma together. Thoughts of Ryoga, and the  
revenge she hoped would one day be hers. Sleep finally came to her, a  
peaceful sleep, filled with tranquil dreams.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Order up!"  
  
Mu Tsu placed a delivery order up on the counter. Grimacing to  
himself, he was annoyed at the fact that not only did he have to  
spend time packing, he had to cover Khu Lon's work while she was out  
looking for a buyer for the restaurant. At first he was excited about  
being able to spend some time with Xian Pu without the Elder around,  
but the apple of his eye continued to ignore him as much as before.  
  
Xian Pu approached the counter, eyeing the order suspiciously. In  
Chinese, she mused, "Pretty big order, especially at this time of the  
day. Still, I have to do what I have to do. I'll be back soon, Mu  
Tsu. Don't slack off while I'm gone, or I'll let Great-Grandmother  
deal with you when she gets back from wherever she went." Taking the  
order in hand, the young Amazon then exited the Nekohanten, and  
proceeded to pedal her way to the delivery destination.  
  
Mu Tsu relaxed for a moment, as the restaurant was currently empty.  
Odd, he thought, Xian Pu is right. That is an awful big order for  
this time of day. A moment later, he heard the door open, and turned  
to greet whatever customer may be walking through the door. He  
stopped short when he saw who it was.  
  
"Akane? What brings you in today? Shampoo's not here right now,  
neither is the old crone. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Mu Tsu watched as a slight smile came to Akane's lips. "I know  
Shampoo's gone. I watched her leave. I didn't want her around, so I  
had some friends call in a order that should keep her away for  
awhile. I wanted to be able to talk to you or Cologne without any  
complications. Things tend to get a little... out of control when we  
see each other."  
  
Mu Tsu nodded in understanding. "So, what can I do for you, Akane?"  
  
Akane beamed a grin. "I could use your help. I'm glad you are here,  
Mousse. We've always gotten alone fine, even after you kidnapped me  
that one time."  
  
"Again, sorry about that, Akane, but I never meant you any real  
harm."  
  
"I know. You know, maybe we've gotten along better than most of the  
lunatics around here do because, in a way, we both want the same  
thing."  
  
Mu Tsu eyed Akane curiously. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Well, I want Shampoo out of Ranma's life. And you, you want Ranma  
out of Shampoo's. Different viewpoints, but in the end we are both  
wanting the same thing."  
  
"I guess you have a point there, Akane."  
  
Akane paused for a moment, bringing her head down, eyeing the floor.  
"Is it true, Mousse? Are the three of you leaving?"  
  
Mu Tsu nodded. "Yes, we are. We should be heading for home in a few  
days."  
  
"I'm both happy, and sad to hear that. I won't miss Shampoo at all,  
no offense to the girl you love, but I will be happy to see her out  
of my life. But I'll miss you, and Cologne too, in a way. I kind of  
like the old woman, even after everything that has happened. So, how  
is Shampoo dealing with the thought of heading for home?"  
  
Mu Tsu returned Akane's question with a sad look. "She doesn't know  
that it's for good. The Elder told her it was only for a short time.  
She doesn't know we are not coming back."  
  
Akane considered that for a moment. A mischievous look came to her  
eye. "Ahh, she is going to be surprised. Well, I certainly won't tell  
her the truth. I take it you won't either?"  
  
"True enough."  
  
"I suspect Cologne will have her hands full with her once Shampoo  
learns the truth."  
  
Mu Tsu slowly nodded. "So, Akane, you know. Now, what is it you want  
of me?"  
  
Akane paused for moment, looking for the words to say. "Well... you  
see, I could use some help with Ryoga."  
  
"Ryoga? What about him?"  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed, as hatred flowed through her veins. "The other  
day I learned that he had a curse."  
  
"I see, so you finally found out about that."  
  
Akane sent optical daggers in the direction of the master of hidden  
Weapons. "You knew? And you never told me?"  
  
Mu Tsu shook his head. "Wasn't up to me to tell. Anyway, both Shampoo  
and the Elder made it quite clear to me that they did not want you to  
know. Ignorance in that made it easier for them to try to separate  
you and Saotome. That was their theory, for better or worse."  
  
"I can't believe no one told me!"  
  
Mu Tsu let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about that, but I'm sure if  
things had gotten out of control, someone would have spoken up. I  
know Ryoga isn't the top carrot in the patch, but he never tried  
anything out of hand."  
  
Akane's fuming came to a new level. "Never got out of hand? The  
pervert slept with me! I thought you were my friend, and here you are  
defending him?"  
  
Mu Tsu eyed Akane carefully. "Yes, but it was just sleeping, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"What does Ryoga, or even Ranma have to say about this."  
  
Gritting her teeth, Akane shot back. "Ryoga wasn't around when I  
learned of this, or he would be pork flambe right now. And I didn't  
hear of this until Ranma left."  
  
"Then perhaps you should wait to hear what they have to say. Ryoga  
has always acted in an honorable way when I've been around him,  
Akane. Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Whatever. I take it you won't help me then?"  
  
Mu Tsu slowly took off his glasses, and closed his eyes in thought.  
"You have been kind to me, Akane. I should at least hear you out."  
  
Akane breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I was hoping that maybe  
you would have something that would..." Akane then proceeded to tell  
Mu Tsu the basics of what she was looking for.  
  
Keeping his eyes closed, Mu Tsu listened, then stood in stony  
silence. After a few moments, the wait became unbearable for Akane.  
  
"Well, can you help me or not?"  
  
Returning his spectacles to his face, Mu Tsu reopened his eyes, and   
watched Akane with a sad look. "Yes, there is something that would do  
what you ask. But I don't think it would be a good idea to give it to  
you."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Akane asked, "Why not?"  
  
Mu Tsu shook his head in sadness. "Think, Akane. Why do you think  
neither Shampoo or the old bat haven't used this on Ranma by now?  
Because it's too dangerous.  
  
"The stuff works exactly like you say. However, sometimes there are  
also side effects."  
  
"What kind of side effects?" Akane was most curious now.  
  
Mu Tsu leaned against the counter, and after a moment found his  
voice. "It depends. It works differently for different people. There  
aren't always side effects, but more often than not there are.  
Sometimes the effects can be good, such as clearing the mind and  
giving the recipient enlightenment. It can make them more virile or  
more fertile. Sometimes the oft chance of one of these drives members  
of our tribe to use the stuff, but it rarely works the way people  
want it."  
  
Turning his head down, Mu Tsu continued. "Most times, however, the  
effects are bad. The user becomes sterile, even impotent. They become  
consumed with depression, at times even suicidal. A few have become  
insane."  
  
Akane stood for a moment, then pulled up a nearby chair and collapsed  
in it. Finding her voice, she replied, "I don't care. Whatever  
happens to Ryoga, well as far as I am concerned, it's his own damn  
fault. He should never of used my trust the way he did. Will you help  
me, or should I wait for Cologne or even Shampoo to return? And why  
would you even have this stuff here in the first place, if it is as  
bad as you say?"  
  
Mu Tsu frowned. "I think Cologne brought it as leverage, as a last  
resort to assure Shampoo that Ranma would be hers. I doubt the old  
woman would have ever used it, she wants Saotome too badly to risk  
it.  
  
"As far as helping you goes, well you are my friend, but so is Ryoga.  
If I do give you the stuff, you have to promise not to use it in  
haste, to be absolutely sure about what your doing."  
  
Oh, I'm sure, Akane told herself. To Mu Tsu, she replied. "Of course,  
I won't do anything rashly. You have my word."  
  
Mu Tsu seemed relieved by that, and headed into the back of the  
restaurant. After a couple of moments, he returned, holding two small  
vials.  
  
"Here you go, Akane. These are two normal doses. Be very careful with  
them. You wouldn't want to touch or inhale the stuff yourself."  
  
Akane took the vials, and smiled. The white powder in the vials  
seemed to call to her, promising her peace of mind.  
  
****************************************************  
  
One, two, one, two, one, two.  
  
Ranko slowly, but steadily, moved down the streets of her  
neighborhood.  
  
One, two.  
  
For the past few days, Ranko had gotten into a simple routine.  
  
One, two.  
  
Each morning, she would awaken, and would head towards the kitchen.  
It had become a bit of a game with her mother. Whomever awoke first,  
ended up making breakfast that morning. If her mother 'won', Ranko  
would use the time to practice in the back. If not, she would  
practice after breakfast. This morning, the two reached the kitchen  
nearly simultaneously, and after a good laugh, had prepared breakfast  
together.  
  
One, two.  
  
After breakfast, and her workout, Ranko would begin to study. Her  
mother would work with her at first. As the morning progressed, the  
older woman would excuse herself for parts unknown, only to return  
later for lunch.  
  
One, two.  
  
After studying for awhile, Ranko knew she needed a form of exercise  
besides her katas. Taking a page from Akane's book, she took up  
jogging.  
  
One, two.  
  
Finding the park the other day, thanks to that stupid dog, had been a  
blessing for Ranko. She ended up incorporating the park into her jog.  
She would jog through the neighborhood, ending up at the park, where  
she would take a break. After revigorating herself by the pond, she  
would take a different route back home. Afterwards, it was a date  
with a cold bath, by which time her mother would return and lunch  
would be next on the schedule.  
  
One, two.  
  
After lunch, her days became fairly quiet. More studying, more  
practicing in the back, then dinner. After dinner, her mother would  
go over the days lessons and praise Ranko when a particular part of  
the lesson stuck, and scold her when it didn't. There was more  
scolding than praise, especially at first. Slowly, Ranko began to  
feel more comfortable with the school work. She wasn't totally there  
yet, but she did feel like there was a chance to make this work.  
  
One, two.  
  
Ranko smiled to herself as the melody of the music ran through her  
mind. At first, she thought her mother's idea of using classical  
music as an aid to her studying was stupid, but not anymore. The more  
time she listened to it, the more it seemed to help her concentrate  
on her task. So much so, that she asked for, and got, a portable tape  
player to wear while she was jogging or practicing her katas. She  
quickly found that the music got her in closer contact with The Art.  
Ranko always thought that she was in perfect harmony with The Art  
before. Well, live and learn.  
  
One, two.  
  
Over the music, Ranko heard the sound of someone yelling at her. She  
turned her head, and saw a older woman waving to her. Smiling, she  
waved back. One extra bonus of her daily jogs was that it allowed her  
to meet even more of her new neighbors. She had quickly become  
aquainted with many of the women in the neighborhood, and adjusted  
her route to pass by them each day. Ranko had gained, in no time, a  
small but constant group of watchers and well-wishers on her jogs.  
This group generally fell into two parts.  
  
The first group was made up of women like the one she just passed.  
Ranko had almost become adopted by many of these women, or so it  
seemed to her. Many had stopped by during the evenings, to visit  
Nodoka and see just how her 'daughter' was doing. While some of the  
'girl talk' of these women annoyed Ranko, she found their attention  
most satisfying. She liked having a group of people treat her kindly,  
without asking for anything in return. This group did not bother  
Ranko at all.  
  
One, two, keep the pace steady.  
  
No, it was the other group of watchers that bothered Ranko. It didn't  
take long for THEM to notice her presence in the neighborhood. It  
didn't take long for THEM to start watching, gawking, eyeing her as  
she made her way along her route each day. It didn't take long for  
the boys of her new neighborhood to come out in force and make their  
presence known to her.  
  
Perverts. Well, at least they are keeping their distance, and are  
just watching. For now. None of them are as forward as Kuno, or some  
of the other jerks I had to deal with.  
  
Ranko's eyes rolled as she saw a batch of the boys waiting ahead of  
her, standing there waiting for her. Keep your distance, you jerks,  
unless you want a quick beating. Some of these boys were younger than  
her, just at that right age when boys really started to notice girls.  
Ranko remembered full well when her attitude changed. Of course, she  
never stayed in one place long enough to get to know any of the girls  
she had met, not that she would have been able to talk to any of them  
or anything like that even if she had stayed. She remembered quite  
well how awkward she felt just thinking about girls. Good thing most  
of these boys are just like I was, she mused to herself. They're just  
not ready to deal with a real girl, let alone someone like me, just  
yet.  
  
Of course, some of these boys are older, even older than I am. What,  
don't they have anything better to do? The looks in some of these  
jerks eyes, you'd think they'd never even seen a girl before. Just  
the glares they are givin' me, I so much want to go over and pummel  
them.  
  
Ranko sighed. By the time I met a girl I wanted to know, and had  
wanted to be able to talk to, I found myself with so many problems.  
Not to mention, these problems conspired to make sure that Akane  
would see me as nothing but a complete pervert, and a total jerk.  
It's not fair, it's just not fair.  
  
As her jog continued, Ranko was thankful for one thing. She was  
definitely thankful that her mother had insisted that she wear the  
proper female undergarments. The panties still felt so weird to wear,  
but the bra. Man, as bad as these boys are now, just imagine how bad  
they would be if I were jogging without a sportsbra right now. They  
would be drooling a river. Especially now that my outerwear is not as  
baggy as it was before.  
  
Ranko winced at the thought. Anyways, mom was right. I was a fool to  
hold out on this as long as I did. It just makes sense for me to wear  
this, especially considering how active I am. I mean, even should I  
go back to my old life, I need to keep this in mind. Pops may not  
like it, but as long as I have this curse to deal with, I just can't  
ignore it, no matter how much I want to. It is a part of my life, at  
least for now. It's just common sense. And anyways, he's a fine one  
to talk, all of the times he goes panda to avoid responsibility.  
Yeah, some role model I got myself there.  
  
One, two.  
  
While most of my new routine had caused no troubles, there was one  
major problem. Hot water. That first day, when Mom nearly spilled the  
tea on me, I thought that was bad enough. It was only the beginning.  
Each day, it seems I have to deal with more hot water incidents than  
the day before. Yesterday, I had to dodge water four times. Four  
times! A spilled teapot, a bowl of soup, that's one thing. But a hot  
water heater breaking, right in front of me? Not to mention the hot  
water balloons. I mean, really, what kid in their right mind uses hot  
water in their water balloons? I don't even want to know where that  
flying hot water bottle came from. The old ghoul was right. It's  
almost like there's come kinda hot water conspiracy against me or  
somethin'. If it keeps up like this, I don't know much long I can  
successfully deal with it. Sooner or later...  
  
One, two.  
  
Ranko was in the home stretch now, her home in sight ahead of her.  
A smile came to her. A quick bath, and soon Mom will be home. I  
wonder where she has been going every day? Slowly stopping at the  
front door, Ranko exhaled a breath. Man, that was a good run. I can  
see why Akane enjoyed doin' that. Collecting her thoughts, Ranko  
opened the door, and entered her home. As she entered the house, she  
found her mother there, waiting for her.  
  
"Dear, did you have a nice run?"  
  
Ranko winked and gave her mom a big thumbs up. "You bet. I've come to  
really enjoy my daily runs. Well, parts of it, anyway."  
  
Nodoka motioned Ranko to take a seat. "Dear, why don't you rest for a  
few moments, then I have a surprise for you."  
  
Taking a seat, Ranko blinked in surprise. "What kinda surprise, Mom?"  
  
A mischievous grin came to Nodoka's mouth. "Well, if I told you that,  
it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it. Now rest, dear, you will  
want your full energy for this surprise."  
  
Ranko sat back, collecting her energy. I wonder what Mom's up to now?  
I'll find out soon enough, I guess. At first, her surprises kinda  
worried me, but they've all turned out fine so far. I'm sure this one  
will, too.  
  
A short time later, Ranko was walking with her mother in a nearby  
business district. Changing into her jeans, and a dark red blouse  
that reminded her of her Chinese outfit before leaving, she was busy  
taking in all of the sights around her. There were so many people  
here, including a lot of people her age. She watched in fascination  
as groups of teenage girls were busy roaming the streets, laughing  
and talking with each other. Ranko listened in as best as she could.  
The conversations seemed trivial to her, but the girls seemed to be  
enjoying themselves greatly. Man, that would be great, to just be  
able to have friends to hang out with, not a care in the world, and  
just have fun.  
  
Glancing over to her mother, Ranko watched as she slowly made her way  
through the streets, holding a bag with her. Prior to leaving the  
house, Ranko watched with curiosity as her mother entered Ranko's  
room and came out carrying something in a bag. Her mom had refused to  
answer when Ranko asked what it was she was carrying, so Ranko  
figured it was all part of the surprise.  
  
A short distance later, Nodoka stopped, and turned towards her  
daughter. "Dear, do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course, Mother."  
  
Nodoka smiled, and warmly told Ranko. "Then, dear, I want you to  
close your eyes, and let me guide you the rest of the way."  
  
Close my eyes? Just what is going on here. "Okay, Mom, if you say  
so." Ranko closed her eyes, and held out her hand. She felt her  
mother's hand grab on, and she tentatively moved as her mother guided  
her on her way. She stopped at one point, as her mother led her  
through what Ranko believed to be a series of doorways. In time, they  
stopped.  
  
"Okay, dear, you may open your eyes now."  
  
Ranko slowly opened her eyes. She began to look around, and as she  
did so her face dropped further and further.  
  
"A dojo? You brought me to a dojo?"  
  
Glancing around, Ranko couldn't help but notice the many people here,  
each in a gi practicing one form of the art or another. She watched  
as one man, around her father's age, began to approach her mother and  
herself. There was no doubt as Ranko watched him move, he was one  
with The Art. Not only was he fit, but his movements screamed of  
someone who had been studying for years.  
  
As he reached her, he bowed. "You must be Ranko. Your mother has told  
me so much about you."  
  
Eyeing her mother carefully, Ranko replied. "Has she, now?"  
  
Nodoka simply nodded. "These past few days, I have looking around for  
the right dojo, not to mention the right sensei, for you, dear. Of  
all of the dojo's I visited, Furukawa-sensei's is the one I felt most  
comfortable with."  
  
"Furukawa Jiro at your service, Ranko."  
  
"Nice to meet ya."  
  
Mr. Furukawa eyed Ranko impassionately, and asked, "So, Ranko, would  
you like to spar?"  
  
A grin the size of Tokyo Tower seemed to spread itself across Ranko's  
face. "You bet!"  
  
Nodoka passed the package over to Ranko. "Here, sweetheart, is your  
gi."  
  
Her new sensei pointed off to one area. "The women's changing area is  
over there. When you are ready, I will be here."  
  
Ranko grabbed her gi and rushed, as fast as she could, over to the  
changing area.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Xian Pu frowned, and looked over the now empty dining area of the  
Nekohanten. Business, not to mention her great-grandmother, had  
been keeping her hopping these last few days, and she had found  
little time to think.  
  
Now, she had a little bit of quiet time, though not much. Tables  
needed to be cleaned, floors needed to be swept, and countless  
assorted sundry chores were waiting to be done. Mu Tsu was busy in  
the back, taking care of the kitchen area. The dining room was her  
responsibility, and though she thought the task to be below a warrior  
of her stature, she still found herself dealing the mundane tasks on  
a daily basis. Her great-grandmother told her that even members of  
the Council were required to do mundane tasks for the tribe, that no  
task for the betterment of the tribe was ever beneath even the  
Matriarch. Whatever, she fumed to herself, like I ever see her do  
anything but stand and boss Mu Tsu and me around.  
  
Looking at the dining area carefully, Xian Pu decided to start by  
watering the potted plants that decorated the room. After going to  
the kitchen to fill up a pitcher with cold water (being especially  
careful not to spill any of the water on herself), she glanced around  
at the plants, wondering where to start.  
  
A second later, a frown covered her face. Something is not right  
here, she thought to herself. I can't put my finger on it, but  
something is out of place. Xian Pu closed her eyes, and began to  
visualize the way the dining area should look. Once she was  
comfortable with the proper image, she opened her eyes and began to  
compare her visual image with the one spread before her.  
  
Her eyes slowly moved around the room, comparing each and every nook  
and cranny. Coming to one section of the room, where one of the  
plants stood, she froze. Closing her eyes again, to regain the  
picture in her mind, she once more compared the two images. No doubt  
about it, she told herself. A playful smile came to her. Well if  
that's the way it is, it's time to have myself a little fun. I sure  
haven't had much of that these last few days.  
  
Xian Pu began to whistle an old Amazon battle song. If he only  
understood the meaning of this song, he'd be getting real nervous  
right now, she thought. She started at one edge of the dining area,  
beginning the routine of watering the plants as if nothing was out  
of place.  
  
Slowly, she made her way to the part of the room in question. Her  
right hand, holding the pitcher, began to rise as if she were about  
to water this plant like all of the others. Right before the pitcher  
got into position, her left arm moved, quickly, her left hand  
clinched into a fist burying itself with force into the midst of the  
plant.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" A second later, Xian Pu watched with  
amusement as a face made its way out of the plant. The nose on the  
face seemed a little red. Good, Xian Pu thought, direct hit. Am I  
good, or am I good?  
  
"That general idea. Now disguise girl tell Shampoo what you want."  
  
Tsubasa's eyes narrowed, and he started to fume.  
  
"Disguise boy! I'm disguise boy, not disguise girl!"  
  
Xian Pu waved her hand in disdain. "Whatever. You tell Shampoo why  
you here, no?"  
  
"I'm looking for my darling Ukyo."  
  
Xian Pu's eyes blinked a half dozen times in wonder. "Spatula girl?  
You got wrong restaurant. You lost, like lost boy."  
  
Tsubasa shook his head. "I'm not lost. The Ucchan is closed, I  
haven't seen her around, and I've looked everywhere. I was hoping you  
would know where to find her."  
  
Xian Pu's eyebrow raised in wonder. "Maybe Shampoo know, but why come  
to me?"  
  
His head dropping down in sadness, Tsubasa replied, "Well, first I  
went looking for Saotome. Not that he would have told me easily, but  
I figured he'd be the one person who'd know where Ukyo was. But he's  
disappeared too. So's his old man, and all of the people over at the  
Tendo dojo are acting real strange."  
  
"Hmph, them acting strange is not strange, it normal."  
  
Tsubasa began to laugh. "No, I mean strange for them. Akane's moping  
around a lot, and her sisters aren't much better. You don't think  
Ranma and Ukyo have run off together, do you?"  
  
Xian Pu eyes began to bulge, and Tsubasa swore the eyes themselves  
were Beginning to glow. "Ranma better not run off with spatula girl!  
Not if he know what good for him. Wait a minute, Ukyo at stupid  
convention, that what she tell Shampoo."  
  
"Convention?"  
  
Tsubasa received a nod in confirmation. "Yes, a convention dealing  
with oko... what do you call it again?"  
  
"Okonomiyaki." answered Tsubasa.  
  
"Yes, that is it. She is at convention dealing with okonomiyaki."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I personally prefer using rice flour to wheat, but I do know some of  
you like wheat.""  
  
Boring!  
  
"Of course, the secret to okonomiyaki lies in the stock, your own  
special sauce."  
  
Kid's stuff!  
  
Ukyo sat back in pure boredom. I can't believe father talked me into  
this. Ukyo, he said, this convention is very important, the Kuonji  
clan must be present. I will meet you there, and we will spent the  
time catching up on things. Yeah, that's what he told me on the  
phone. Then I get here, and guess what? He leaves a message saying he  
won't be able to make it, but at least the clan will be represented  
by my presence. Like I want to spend time away from Ranchan right  
now. How am I supposed to convince him that I'm the perfect fiancee  
for him when I'm not there?  
  
Father, sometimes you are such a jackass!  
  
And these lectures! Any decent okonomiyaki chef just out of diapers  
knows this stuff! I could cook circles around these clods in my  
sleep, and right now I'm halfway there! This is so dull!  
  
Ukyo continued in sit with the rest of the conventioneers, in total  
silence, when all of a sudden...  
  
"Aaachooo!!!!!"  
  
Ukyo's face began to turn beet red as the eyes of everyone in the  
room turned towards her.  
  
"Sorry," she replied meekly.  
  
Now where did THAT come from? It's not cold in here, and I don't see  
anything I'm allergic to. Very strange, if you ask me.  
  
In no time at all, the speaker returned to his lecture. Ukyo sat  
back, and mused over the indignity of it all. I am in hell, that is  
all there is to it.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Waaaahhhh!," Tsubasa cried, "It's all a lie! I bet there's no  
convention. It's just a stupid lie. I bet Ukyo's with Ranma now. Oh,  
I can't bear the thought of it!"  
  
Xian Pu picked Tsubasa up by the collar of his... dress. Figures, she  
mused, that cross-dressing girl would be chased by a freak like this.  
"Shut up! There no way Ranma run off with her."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Shampoo sure." Xian Pu was a little unsure, but did not want to show  
that to this boy. She placed Tsubasa down, and watched as the  
cross-dresser started dancing up and down in joy.  
  
"Yes, there's still a chance for me to win the heart of my darling  
Ukyo!"  
  
Xian Pu's eyes narrowed, and she slowly came up from behind Tsubasa,  
lining up for the proper angle. "Okay, you got what you came for. Now  
leave. Here, Shampoo help you go." Xian Pu reared back her right leg,  
and let loose a mighty punt. She watched as her uninvited guest flew  
out of the restaurant through the roof, screaming all of the way.  
  
Good riddance, she mused, and she returned to her chores. Well, that  
broke up the monotony for a moment. I guess I should be thankful of  
that, at least.  
  
Overhead, Tsubasa flew screaming across the Nerima skies.  
  
"Wheeeeeeee!"  
  
Slowly, he brought his finger up to his mouth, and after wetting the  
finger, held it out to gauge the wind around him.  
  
Hmm, he thought to himself, good hang time, decent velocity. Overall  
not bad, not as good as Ukyo, of course, but not bad at all. Not an  
e-ticket, but it will do.  
  
With that, Tsubasa watched the scenery unfold around him, and enjoyed  
the rest of his free trip.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko stood in the dojo, dressed in her gi. She slowly studied her  
opponent, standing across the way from her.  
  
He slowly bowed to her, and stated. "Okay, Ranko, let's see what  
you've got. Anytime you're ready."  
  
Bowing in return to show her readiness, she positioned herself into a  
ready stance. She watched as the sensei took up a stance himself, and  
slowly she began to move around him, waiting for the proper moment to  
make the first move.  
  
He made the first move, however. He charged her, firing a quick jab  
with his right hand. He's fast, Ranko thought, just not fast enough.  
Without hesitation, she dodged his attack. Jumping off to the side,  
Ranko riposted back with an attack of her own, sending her right foot  
out in a leaping thrust at his chest.  
  
He surprised her by grabbing her foot with his right hand and threw her  
backwards. Smiling broadly, she set up her left foot in order to land,  
and used the force of the landing to spring back with a counter-leap.  
Flying towards her target, she used the force of her momentum to  
execute a power kick with her left leg.  
  
"Oooofff!"  
  
Target hit! Ranko grinned as the sensei slowly got up from the force  
of her strike. She looked around at the other students in the dojo,  
as they watched with awe. Many of these students had their mouths  
open wide, in utter shock. Probably not used to seeing their sensei  
get hit. Good, give 'em a wake up call.  
  
Furukawa once again bowed towards Ranko. "Nicely done. You have great  
skill. I obviously underestimated you. Shall we try again?"  
  
Ranko nodded, and once again set herself into her ready stance. She  
moved around him, waiting for an opening. A grin flashed across her  
face as she spotted an opening. Quickly, she moved towards the  
sensei's left side, ready to jab at his exposed rib area.  
  
Except that the opening closed itself in a fraction of a second, and  
Ranko found her accelerating punch caught by her opponent. The sensei  
grabbed her arm, and threw her across the room, where she landed,  
head first.  
  
Rubbing her head, more in disgust than in pain, Ranko said, "Man, I  
can't believe I fell for that. I guess I underestimated you, too."  
  
Slowly he nodded, not allowing any expression to cross his face.  
"Then shall we continue?"  
  
Ranko got back to her feet, her eyes narrowed in concentration. I  
have to focus now, I have to be serious here. A slight nod, and Ranko  
faced her challenger once more.  
  
Slowly, the two combatants paced around the other. I will not rush  
into another mistake, Ranko kept telling herself. Ya ain't gonna fool  
me twice. Every so often, one or the other would feint an attack,  
gauging their opponent. Sometimes, the attack would not be a feint,  
but the attacker soon found their prey had easily dodged or parried  
the blow. This went on, minute after minute.  
  
He's good, Ranko told herself. Not as good as Pop or Ryoga, but he's  
pretty good. I think it's time to end this. Shame though, this has  
been a great workout.  
  
Ranko quickly feinted a power kick towards the sensei's left ribcage.  
As she had expected, he swung around to his right, dodging where the  
blow would come. Except, of course, that now the real attack came to  
the area he had moved into, with a series of rapid punches.  
  
Jiro managed to avoid or parry many of the punches. A few hit their  
mark, and he backed up, grimacing from the power of Ranko's attack.  
She pressed on her advantage, moving her body briskly, without going  
to full chestnut fist mode. It would be dishonorable to use the  
special techniques in a friendly little spar. Still, the speed of her  
blows kept him on the defensive, until he finally staggered and fell  
from the onslaught.  
  
Ranko moved to stand over him, waiting for his next move. He looked  
at her impassionately, and slowly raised his right hand, simply  
saying just one word.  
  
"Yield."  
  
Ranko held out her hand, and helped Jiro regain his feet. Slowly, he  
turned towards his students, the shock of their faces still evident.  
He wordlessly motioned them to get back to their practicing. Slowly,  
the students began to break up and return to what they were doing,  
muttering among themselves as they did so.  
  
Turning his attention back towards Ranko, he said, "You and your  
mother please come into my office. There we can speak without any  
distractions."  
  
Finding her mother by her side, Ranko followed the sensei into his  
office, where he took a seat, eyeing Ranko carefully.  
  
"Your are quite skilled, young lady. I am very impressed."  
  
Ranko's face beamed at the complement.  
  
"Your mother tells me you could use a place to practice and spar. Is  
this true? Would you like to use my dojo?"  
  
Ranko nodded furiously. "Yeah, I could definitely use a place other  
than the back yard. This seems to be a pretty cool dojo."  
  
Hiro's face cracked a smile, showing life for the first time since  
Ranko met him. "I tend to think so. Your mother also tells me that  
you might be interested in being a sensei one day."  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I'd like to find out."  
  
A twinkle came to his eyes. "Good answer. Perhaps we can make some  
kind of arrangement, eh, Ranko?"  
  
"What, what do you have in mind?"  
  
Furukawa Hiro got up, and slowly paced around the room, deep in  
thought. After some time, he turned back to his guests. "I will allow  
you the use of this dojo any time you wish, for practicing, sparring,  
whatever. Now, have you had any training in becoming a sensei?"  
  
"Well, Pop... father has been training me in The Art for as long as I  
can remember."  
  
Shaking his head, he replied, "That's not what I asked. Has he  
trained you in how to teach, as well as how to fight?"  
  
Ranko's eyes raised in wonder. "There's a difference?"  
  
"A big difference. Just because you can do something, and do it well,  
does not mean you are going to be capable to pass that information to  
others just like that. Teaching is a skill, Ranko, just like any  
other skill. It needs to be trained, it needs to be learned, it needs  
to be cultivated.  
  
"A lot of people think that someone who is exceptional at doing  
something is automatically a great teacher. This is not so. As a  
matter of fact, a lot of highly skilled individuals are poor  
teachers. They lack the patience needed to work with those who don't  
have the same abilities or drive that they have themselves."  
  
Jiro went over to his office door, and opened it, allowing Ranko to  
see the students out in the dojo. "Look at my students, Ranko. Only a  
handful of those I teach have the skills or desire to even strive for  
the levels in The Art that we have. But that handful is just the tip  
of the iceberg in the total number of students that I have. A dojo,  
if it wants to be a profitable business, must open itself up not only  
to those rare few who strive for what we have, but those who come  
here for other reasons.  
  
"Some of my students practice The Art as a hobby. Some use it as a  
way of staying in shape. I have classes of women who want to learn  
basic self-defense to give them the abilities to defend themselves  
against any mugger, rapist or maybe even a violent boyfriend or  
husband. The bulk of my students, Ranko, are children. Most of these  
children won't take to the same kind of rigorous training that we  
have."  
  
Closing the door, the sensei returned to his chair. Eyeing Ranko  
carefully, he continued. "Part of being a teacher, Ranko, is being  
able to understand your students, and figuring out what methods will  
work with each student. It requires great patience, and can be a lot  
of hard work. It can also be quite satisfying when you succeed. How  
are you in school, Ranko?"  
  
Ranko shook her head. "My marks aren't that great."  
  
"Try to work on that, Ranko. If you run a dojo, you must be able to  
know the basics of running a business. Math, not to mention business  
courses in college are a must. In fact, nowadays, Ranko, a college  
degree is very important. As I said earlier, most of my students are  
children, and it's the parents who decide whether or not they want  
you as their child's sensei. Parents will feel more comfortable with  
a sensei who has a college education."  
  
Ranko lost herself in thought. "I guess, that kinda makes sense."  
  
"As I said before, I will grant you use of this dojo. In addition, I  
will work with you on how to be a sensei, I will train you on the  
things you will need to know before you decide if this is something  
you want to do with your life or not."  
  
Ranko eyed him very carefully. "In exchange for?"  
  
Jiro smiled yet again. "In exchange, well first, I would like to spar  
with you on a regular basis. I would like to have someone good enough  
to keep me honest, even teach me a thing or two. Second, well I could  
use an assistant. After I feel you have learned enough about the  
basics of teaching, I would like to have you help me with some of my  
classes. This will naturally give you more insight on whether or not  
you really want to be a sensei. Of course, we will work around your  
school schedule, but that is the deal I am offering you. Do you  
accept?"  
  
Ranko wasted no time in her answer. "Yeah, I'd like that. Sparrin'  
with you on a regular basis would be fun. Maybe in time, I could  
even show you some special moves I've picked up."  
  
Jiro's eyebrow shot up at that. "Now you've got me curious. Okay  
then, it's a deal. Now, let's see if we can work out some kind of  
basic schedule."  
  
Some time later, Ranko left the dojo with her mother. The young  
martial artist was sporting a giant smile, and she turned towards  
her mother.  
  
"Mom, thanks a bunch! That sensei's pretty cool. I can't believe you  
went to all that trouble to find me a dojo."  
  
Nodoka smiled down at Ranko. "Believe it, sweetheart. That's what  
mothers do for their children."  
  
"Yeah," Ranko exclaimed, "It's so great to have a mother again! So,  
you looked at a bunch of different dojos?"  
  
"Yes, dear. A lot of them were very nice, but I never felt completely  
comfortable with the senseis. I really like Furukawa-sensei, though.  
I feel real good about him."  
  
"So do I, Mom. He's really cool, and a pretty good fighter to boot."  
  
Nodoka smiled at that. "Yes, dear, and there's one more perk about  
his dojo."  
  
"And what's that, Mom?"  
  
"There are a lot of manly looking young students there your age,  
Ranko." Nodoka looked down at her daughter, and gave her a playful  
wink.  
  
"Mother!" Ranko's face began to flush deep red.  
  
Nodoka began to laugh. "And that is another thing mothers have a  
tendency to do. Just be patient with me, dear. Being the mother of a  
teenage girl is new to me. I guess we'll both have to learn as we  
go, okay?"  
  
Ranko began to head down the sidewalk, whistling a happy tune. For  
some reason, she felt the need to look up. In doing so, she saw a  
glint coming from a window of the building in front of her. In  
horror, she watched as something left the window, and was heading  
down towards the street. She knew, she just knew what it was.  
  
Without hesitation, she moved. Grabbing her mother, she jumped back  
as hard as she could, trying to put as much distance between her and  
the impact area.  
  
"Ranko, what... oh my!" Nodoka watched as a large tub of water came  
crashing down in front of her, landing right where she and Ranko were  
just a split-second ago. She watched as the water splashed in a large  
area near the landing site. Somehow, she and Ranko had escaped getting  
soaked by the water. Nodoka's eyes got wide as she noticed steam  
rising from the tub. Walking over to the tub, she gingerly put her  
finger down into the water, testing it.  
  
"Ow... this water is boiling! I would like to find whomever is  
responsible for this. Somebody could have been seriously injured!"  
  
Or killed, Ranko mused to herself.  
  
Nodoka walked back over to Ranko, and exhaled a deep breath. "My,  
what a day. Ranko, while we are in the area, I believe there is a  
major sale going on nearby. Why don't we go take a look at it before  
going home. I could use a break after that."  
  
Ranko agreed, hoping this would help get her mind off of what nearly  
happened. Man, that was close. Too close. I don't know how much more  
of this I can take.  
  
Off to the side, a slight figure stood in the shadows. Watching the  
near miss, a crooked smile came to the aged face.  
  
This time, I didn't even need to arrange an incident. Yes, it is now  
working on its own accord, like a train wreck. Child, you need to  
face facts, you cannot keep this up. Soon, you will forced to deal  
with this, one way or another. I have done all that I can. It is safe  
to leave now. First, I must go see why Mr. Tendo called the  
restaurant, asking for me.  
  
Grabbing her staff, Cologne began to leave the area, making sure that  
she was not spotted by Ranko.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Kasumi sat quietly in the therapist's office. She looked down at her  
hands, watching as she twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"So, Miss Tendo, why did you come here?"  
  
"Well, ummm, ahhh."  
  
The doctor looked over towards Kasumi, and smiled. "It's all right,  
Kasumi. It's only natural to be nervous. Most of my patients have a  
hard time getting used to talking to me at first. Get comfortable,  
okay?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. She looked over to the side, and noticed a couch  
sitting there. "Would it be easier if I was laying on that? That is  
the norm, right?"  
  
The therapist chuckled. "The therapist's couch, I'm afraid, is an old  
convention that hasn't gone away that easily. Where you sit yourself,  
Kasumi, depends on where you think you would feel more comfortable.  
Some patients prefer the couch, maybe the old cliche soothes them.  
Some like the chair. If you'd feel more comfortable talking to me  
standing on your head in the corner, that's fine too, though I don't  
recommend it. It all depends on you, Kasumi."  
  
"I think, I think I will just sit here, doctor."  
  
"All right, now why did you come to me?"  
  
"Well, ummmmm, it is hard for me to say, really."  
  
Placing his notepad back on his desk, the doctor leaned over towards  
Kasumi and addressed her. "Before we start, maybe it would be best if  
I explained what it is I do, and what you can expect from me, okay?"  
  
Kasumi gave the doctor a slight smile. "Okay."  
  
"I am here, Kasumi, because sometimes people need help, help in a way  
that needs someone other than a close family member or a good friend  
to deal with. My job, Kasumi, is to help people find the answers to  
these problems. It's not to judge you, it's not to criticize or place  
blame, it's just to help. Are you with me so far?"  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
"My job, Kasumi, is not to tell you how to live your life. Many  
people think that's what I do. My job is to help you find the answers  
and most importantly, help you find what you want to do, what you  
need to do.  
  
"How I do this, Kasumi, is both simple and complex. I have you talk  
to me. I ask you questions, and you answer them. It is important that  
you answer honestly. Sometimes the questions will be difficult for  
you to answer. You must be honest, though, or any time you spend here  
is wasted. It is important that you are completely honest, not only  
with me, but with yourself. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
The doctor gave Kasumi a smile. "Now, before we start, I need to be  
completely honest with you, Kasumi. First off, it is going to take  
some time before we get any answers. The idea of someone having a  
major revelation or breakthrough in their first session is a myth. It  
doesn't happen that way in real life. If it were that easy, you  
wouldn't need me to help you. Any problems you may have to work  
through is going to take time to deal with. There are a number of  
reasons for this, the major one is trust."  
  
"Trust?"  
  
"Yes, trust. You see, Kasumi, like I told you before, in order for me  
to be able to help you, you have to be completely honest with me, and  
tell me things that you haven't told anyone else, things you might be  
unaware of yourself. You are going to have to trust me completely  
before you feel comfortable in sharing these secrets. The first step  
we must take is one of building that trust. You will start to talk to  
me about your life, nothing too personal, just a little background.  
This helps me in getting to understand who you are, and helps you in  
becoming comfortable talking to me. Do you understand?"  
  
Kasumi let out a giant breath. She sat back in the chair, releasing  
the iron grip she had on the armrests. "I think so, doctor."  
  
"Good, now shall we begin? What is your name?"  
  
"Tendo Kasumi."  
  
"What is your quest?"  
  
Kasumi's eyes raised in curiosity. "What you do mean by that?"  
  
The doctor grinned. "What do you want of life? What dreams do you  
have? Where do you see yourself in 5, 10 years?"  
  
Kasumi glanced down at the floor. "I'm not sure. That's part of why  
I'm here."  
  
"Okay, that's a start. What is your favorite color?"  
  
Kasumi sat back, dumbfounded. "What kind of a question is that?"  
  
"It's an icebreaker, really. Some of my patients get a chuckle from  
it. It helps if you are familiar with the movie."  
  
Kasumi shook her head in wonder. "What movie?"  
  
"Never mind, just out of curiosity however, what is your favorite  
color? It's just a little thing to help me know you a little better."  
  
Kasumi sighed in resignation. "Pink. I like pink."  
  
The doctor proceeded to write in his notebook. "Okay, good. Now, let's  
talk about your family. Tell me about the members of your family."  
  
"But why? Surely you know all about my family from Nabiki."  
  
The doctor placed his notebook down once again. "What your sister may  
or may not have told me is irrelevant to our sessions, Kasumi. First,  
what she has told me is from her viewpoint, not yours. It is  
important to get your viewpoint, your feelings on your family members,  
and your relationships with them.  
  
"Second, anything she has told me in her sessions are for her  
sessions only. I can't talk to you about anything she has told me,  
just as I can't talk to her, or your father, or anyone else about  
anything you tell me. Anything that happens in our sessions is  
between us, and us alone. It's called doctor-patient privilege, and  
it is a very important part of what we do here. Without it, it would  
be difficult to help anybody. Can you figure out why?"  
  
Kasumi sat back for a moment, thinking over his question. Eventually  
she answered. "Trust. It has to do with trust. I have to be able to  
trust you with my private most thoughts. If I feel you will share  
those with anyone, I can't be completely honest with you."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes, that is it precisely. It's all a matter of  
trust. Now, shall we try again? Tell me about your family. Let's  
start with Nabiki, first, shall we? Tell me about her."  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes, and began to talk. It was difficult at first,  
but soon she found it easier to talk to this stranger. It did not  
take Kasumi long to consider that coming here was a good decision.  
Just talking about the little things is relaxing me, she thought as  
the session continued. I think this was a good idea. I will have to  
thank Nabiki later.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Yawn! Here I am, shopping again. I just don't understand the appeal.  
I mean, go in, find what you want, get out. That's the way to shop. I  
don't see why girls have to make a whole day out it.  
  
Ranko mused as she looked around at the various clothes laid out. Her  
mom was right, there was a sale, a sidewalk sale, close to the dojo,  
and her mom was having the time of her life. Ranko looked over to a  
nearby group of tables where her mom was perusing the goods. I won't  
complain, mom was great to me earlier, findin' me that dojo and all.  
I'll just grin and bear it. I just hope this doesn't take TOO long. I  
am so bored.  
  
Ranko looked down at the item she was now holding, a maroon tank top  
with the outline of a dragon on the front. Not bad, she thought, I  
just might have to pick this one up.  
  
From behind her, Ranko then heard a voice, a voice that sent shivers  
down her spine.  
  
"Umm, ahh, excuse me, ummm miss. Umm, could you help me?"  
  
Ranko closed her eyes, and silently cursed. No, not him, not now.  
Just my rotten luck. Please, don't recognize me, don't recognize me.  
Slowly, she turned around, and prepared for the worst. Her stomach  
did a full back-flip when she saw him standing there, with a stupid  
look on his face. So far, so good, he doesn't recognize me yet. Well,  
let's play along.  
  
Ranko batted her eyes just a little, and raised her hand to her mouth  
in mock shyness. "Um, are you talking to me?"  
  
Ranko watched as the young man in front of her cast his eyes down,  
and once again began to stammer. "Umm, yeah. Could you tell me where  
I might find the Tendo Dojo?"  
  
"The Tendo Dojo?" Ranko tried her best to fein ignorance as to the  
place in question.  
  
"Ummm, yes. This is Nerima, is it not?"  
  
Ranko rolled her eyes. Ryoga, you are such a moron, she thought to  
herself. "Nerima? No, but it's not that far from here. Here, let me  
help you." Ranko then walked up to him, and gently turned him, so he  
faced 90 degrees to the right of where he stood before. Letting out a  
slight giggle, Ranko then pointed in that direction and said, "Nerima  
is that way. If you head straight in that direction, you won't miss  
it." Well, any normal person wouldn't, but you on the other hand,  
you'll be lost before you get 50 meters.  
  
Ryoga chuckled a little. "Thanks, miss. You have been very kind."  
  
"Don't mention it." With that, Ranko gave Ryoga a slight push to get  
him moving. Watching him leave, Ranko sighed to herself, that was  
easy. Too easy, if you ask me. This is still going to come and bite  
me in the butt, I just know it. Yep, just give it a little bit of  
time.  
  
Ryoga walked down the street, happy for the assistance he had just  
received. Nice girl, he thought to himself. She was pretty cute too,  
with those blue eyes and that...  
  
All of a sudden, Ryoga stopped cold. Slowly, the gears in his mind  
began to turn.  
  
Ranko, meanwhile, began to get very nervous. You know, she thought,  
it has never been THAT easy to get rid of him before. Yep, any time  
now.  
  
Ranko began to count to herself. Five.  
  
That was no ordinary girl, Ryoga concluded. That was Ranma! Damn you,  
Saotome, how dare you try to make a fool out of me!  
  
Four.  
  
What sick game are you up to this time, Ranma? Well, whatever it is,  
I won't allow it!  
  
Three.  
  
Ryoga began to turn, and started to scan the area for the object of  
his thoughts.  
  
Two.  
  
Ah! There he is! Pretending to be a girl again, I don't know why  
Akane puts up with him. Well, it's time somebody put him in his  
place.  
  
One.  
  
Ryoga felt the cold harsh feelings rise in him. Now is the time, I  
will defeat him once and for all. This time I will succeed!  
  
One?  
  
Ranko nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she finally heard the  
words she had heard so many times before.  
  
"Ranma! Prepare to die!"  
  
A grin came to Ranko's face, as she put herself into a quick battle  
stance. "Gee, P-Chan, it sure took ya long enough."  
  
"Don't call me P-Chan, Ranma!" Ryoga stood there, eyeing his rival  
for a sign to make his move.  
  
Ranko grinned. "Okay by me, Porky. As long as you don't call me Ranma  
right now."  
  
A look of disgust crossed Ryoga's face. "Oh, and why not, Ranma? What  
sick game are you playing now?"  
  
Ranko's eyes narrowed, and she spat her words back at Ryoga. "I ain't  
playin' no game, Ham-iki. Are you going to stand there all day, or  
are we gonna fight?"  
  
Ryoga began to scream, and rushed Ranko. His fists rapidly moved  
towards their target, only to meet air. "Damn you, stand still so I  
can clobber you!"  
  
Ranko shook her head in disappointment. "You wanna hit me, you're  
gonna have to earn it. Come on, I ain't got all day."  
  
Ryoga positioned himself for another attack. He was about to leap  
into action, when he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder. Turning  
around, he came face to face with an older woman.  
  
"Young man, why are you attacking my daughter?"  
  
"Ma'am, please, this is a man-to... did you say daughter?"  
  
Nodoka stood there, glaring harshly at the young man in front of her.  
"That's right. Now explain yourself, young man."  
  
Ryoga's face dropped, and he began to stammer uncontrollably.  
  
Ranko felt like screaming to the high heavens. Man, if it ain't one  
thing...  
  
"Mother, this is Hibiki Ryoga. Ryoga, this is Saotome Nodoka, Ranma's  
mother."  
  
"Yes," Nodoka added, "and now Ranko's as well."  
  
"Ranma's mother? Ranko? Wha... wha..." Ryoga stood in shock, trying  
to recall just what he had heard about Ranma's mother. Closing his  
eyes, he remembered some discussion he had overheard as P-Chan. How  
he had overheard Akane talking about a blood oath of some kind. Now  
what was it?  
  
Ryoga's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the elder Saotome.  
"Now, young man, will you explain to me just why it is that you  
attacked Ranko?"  
  
Ranko? Ranko! That's it, now I remember. Oh man, when I heard about  
that I didn't know whether to laugh at the jerk or pity him.  
Certainly not pity. The jerk deserves it after everything he's done.  
  
"You called Ranko your daughter? I don't understand."  
  
Eyeing Ryoga carefully, Nodoka responded. "I plan on adopting her,  
and raising her as my daughter. It hasn't been done officially yet,  
but as far as I am concerned she is my daughter. And you still have  
some explaining to do."  
  
Ryoga began to sweat, and sweat hard. "Well, umm, I, well..."  
  
Ranko shook her head in disgust, and spoke up. "You see, Mom, Ryoga  
he has a bit of a crush on Akane."  
  
"I do not!" Ryoga spat out.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, he gets mad at me when I try to keep him from  
getting too close to her."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "That is quite proper of you, Ranko. After all, Akane  
already has a fiance. Or at least had one. It would have been wrong  
for Ryoga to chase after her under the circumstances."  
  
"It's not chasing!" Ryoga's blood began to boil. "Akane never choose  
to be engaged to Ranma, and she certainly deserves better than the  
likes of him!"  
  
"By better, you mean someone who would attack a young girl in the  
middle of the street like a common hooligan? And young man, I will  
not have you bad-mouth my son. I have not seen him in over ten years,  
and I will not have his name tarnished by the likes of you."  
  
Ranko began to get very nervous. The last thing she needed was for  
Ryoga to do or say something stupid right about now. Watching him,  
she could see his eyes begin to glaze over. He's losing it, Ranko  
thought. I have to stop this in the bud, and right now.  
  
"Mother, it's okay, really. Let me deal with Ryoga. Alone. He tends  
to get flustered around strangers."  
  
"Are you sure, Ranko? He did try to attack you."  
  
Ranko tried her best to give her mother a reassuring smile. "Yes,  
mother. He won't try anything now, will you, Ryoga?"  
  
A smirk came to Ryoga's lips. "Yeah. I won't try anything." At least  
not now.  
  
Ranko stared at Ryoga, ready to pound the boy. "And anyway, I am a  
martial artist. I can defend myself from him."  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "Sparring in a dojo is one thing, but brawling  
in the streets is not acceptable behavior. However, if this is what  
you want, I'll leave you two alone for a moment. Remember I will be  
keeping a close eye on you. A very close eye." Turning to Ryoga, she  
coldly stated, "You had better keep your word, young man, and not do  
anything. You will behave like a proper gentleman, do you  
understand?"  
  
Ryoga meekly nodded under the force of Nodoka's rebuke. He kept a  
close watch as the woman slowly moved away, far enough to allow the  
two of them to talk in private, but near enough to keep a close eye  
on them.  
  
Catching his breath, Ryoga turned to Ranko and asked, "Okay, what in  
the hell is going on here, Ranma."  
  
"Ranko. Please, call me Ranko."  
  
A wicked grin flashed across Ryoga's face. "Sure, Ranko, I could call  
you that. No problem. I'll be glad to call you Ranko, you little  
freak."  
  
"Ryoga, I'm warning you..."  
  
"What, Ranko? You heard your mother. She doesn't want her precious  
baby girl to fight in the streets. You wouldn't want to disappoint  
her now, would you, Ranko? After all, I'm sure the two of you will  
have so much fun together. So, Ranko, what sick game are you playing  
right now?"  
  
Ranko closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "Look, here's the  
short version, okay?"  
  
"Okay, like I'm going to believe you."  
  
Keep calm, don't let him rile you up. "Look, I am just sick and tired  
of the way you and everyone else treats me, okay? Mom, I like the way  
she treats me, even if it is as a girl. She's the one person I feel  
really cares about me, not about what they can get out of me. Or  
pound into me."  
  
"Ah, wah, poor baby, sick of everyone mistreating you. Oh, my heart  
bleeds for you, Ranko. Not. As far as I am concerned, people treat  
you too well. Let me get out a tissue, the little girl needs a good  
cry. Boo hoo."  
  
Ranko began to grit her teeth. "Ryoga!"  
  
Ryoga began to laugh. "Oh come on, after all of the tricks and  
teasing you've given me, what's the matter, you can't take your own  
medicine? This whole thing is such a laugh, it's probably some sick  
ploy to get Akane. Say, wait a minute. What did your mom mean when  
she said Akane HAD a fiance."  
  
A sad look came into Ranko's eyes. "It means I broke the engagement  
with Akane when I left her home."  
  
"Hah, you see, this is some kind of... say what?"  
  
"You heard me, Ryoga. I am no longer engaged to Akane. It's over."  
  
Ryoga stood there in shock, not quite sure of how to take this news.  
"How... how did Akane react?"  
  
Ranko grinned. "I'm sure after I left, she was happy, happier than  
she has been in a long time. I'm sure she's thrilled that she's no  
longer engaged to someone that she hates."  
  
Ryoga's face fell, what seemed to him like half a kilometer. Hates  
you? You can't be serious, Ranma. You really think Akane hates you?  
Oh, if that were only true, it would have made things so much easier  
for me. I've heard her talk about you in her sleep. Hell, Ranma, it's  
obvious to all of us how she really feels about you. Why she cares  
for you, I just don't understand. All you ever do is hurt her.  
  
These were the thoughts going through Ryoga's mind. He couldn't bring  
himself to say the words, however. He just stood there in total  
shock.  
  
Ranko blinked, and moved her hand in front of Ryoga's eyes, hoping  
for a reaction. "Ryoga, are you okay?"  
  
Ryoga just stood there, his mind now in debate over two concepts.  
  
On one side was the argument, Ranma, how dare you do this to Akane?  
She loves you, and you treat her like this? You deserve to be  
punished for nothing more than breaking her heart.  
  
Then the other argument came into play. Akane, she's no longer  
engaged. That means, that means...  
  
Ranko breathed a sigh of relief when she heard some words faintly  
escape Ryoga's lips. "Akane's free."  
  
Ranko nodded enthusiastically. "Took you long enough to figure that  
one out, P-Chan."  
  
"Don't call me that." Ryoga was so stunned by this revelation, that  
he could only answer back in a low whisper. "Wait, this is still some  
trick. You'll do something to try to keep me from Akane, like you  
always do."  
  
"Nope, I won't."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Ranko raised her eyes to the heavens, and felt like banging her head  
against a wall. "Look, Ryoga, Akane is no longer my fiancee, so I have  
no business in who she sees or doesn't see. I promise you, Ryoga, on  
my word as a martial artist, that I will not interfere with Akane's  
love life. If she wants to be with you, that's great, man, but I do  
promise one more thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Ranko gave Ryoga as serious of a look as she could muster. "I promise  
if you ever hurt her, Ryoga, I will hurt you in return. She deserves  
to be happy. If she's happy with you, well as long as she is happy,  
that is what is important."  
  
"You mean this? You really mean this?"  
  
Ranko nodded.  
  
Ryoga grinned widely, eclipsing any doubts he may have had before.  
"Yes! The dojo, which way was it to the dojo again?"  
  
Ranko walked over and once more positioned Ryoga so he would be  
facing Nerima. "Okay, Nerima's that way. I could try to give you  
more detailed directions, but let's face it, that would be a waste of  
time. Head that way, and you'll be in Nerima before long. If you  
don't get lost on the way."  
  
Ryoga began to sputter. "Hey, I'm not that bad!"  
  
"Whatever. Now get going." And once more, Ranko gave Ryoga a slight  
push on his way, and watched as he began to head in the proper, for  
once, direction.  
  
Ryoga yelled back at Ranko. "Hey, buddy, thanks for the help!"  
  
Ranko let out a big sigh of relief. "Anytime, Ryoga, anytime." She  
continued to watch him leave, as he continued on his merry way. About  
a block away, Ranko flinched as a passerby bumped into Ryoga,  
altering his course. Ryoga took a right turn, when he should have  
continued straight.  
  
Can't even get one block. What a moron. Ah well, he'll find his way.  
In time. He always had a habit of making his way to Akane. Or me. One  
day, Ryoga, one day, maybe you'll get what you're looking for.  
  
Nodoka watched on as the young man left her daughter. Good, he  
behaved himself. There is something between those two, something  
Ranko isn't telling me. I wonder, could this be the boy both Ranko  
and Nabiki were telling me about? The one Ranko likes? Nodoka shook  
her head in disgust. No, my daughter can do better than that.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Soun stared impassionately at the shogi board. He sat at the board,  
shoulders slumped down, his eyes looking at the pieces in near  
expectation.  
  
"Hurry back, old friend. Already, I miss your company."  
  
"So, it is true. One fool has left, and the other is just sitting  
around doing nothing."  
  
Soun nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning slowly towards the door,  
he saw Cologne there, perched on her staff, eyeing him like a bird  
watches its prey. He began to feel his nerves begin to break.  
  
"What's the matter, you did invite me over here, didn't you? I could  
turn around and leave if you want."  
  
Biting his lip, Soun gathered what composure he had left. "No. I did  
invite you. We might as well get this over with."  
  
Cologne began to chuckle. "Such a fine way to treat a guest in your  
home. After everything we've been through, we could be a little more  
civil with each other."  
  
"After everything we've been through, it's amazing I haven't killed  
you, you old biddy," Soun muttered under his breath.  
  
Cologne jumped down, and quickly gave Soun a quick tap with her  
staff. "I may be an old biddy, but there is nothing wrong with my  
hearing, sonny boy. Now, you asked that I come here, I'm sure it  
wasn't for us to insult each other, true?"  
  
Soun grunted in response.  
  
"Well? I haven't got all day. I have things to do."  
  
Crossing his arms in front of him, Soun tried his best to show a  
serious demeanor. "I understand you are leaving us?"  
  
"Ah, you heard about that? Yes, it is true. Do you wish to give me a  
going-away party?"  
  
"I also understand that you are offering tribal membership to my  
daughters."  
  
A gleam came into Cologne's eyes. "You are well informed. This is  
true. Are you going to threaten me now, sonny boy? Are you going to  
tell me you don't want your daughters anywhere near my people? Is  
that what this is about?"  
  
Soun shook his head. "I am not going to threaten you. That would be a  
waste of my time, and yours. However, I did want to know whether it  
was true that Nabiki and Akane were offered membership into your  
tribe."  
  
"Yes, as I said before, this is true. Kasumi would be welcome as  
well, although I can't see her leaving her home. There is more to  
this than a simple question like that. Why did you call me here?"  
  
Soun closed his eyes once more, again trying to gather his strength.  
"Give me a moment, Elder, this is not easy for me."  
  
"Take your time. Just not too much, after all I am an old biddy, and  
who knows how much time this old biddy has left in her now, eh?"  
  
Soun slowly opened his eyes, and focused them on his guest. Finding  
the words within him, he finally spoke. "I... I... I need your help."  
  
Cologne grinned, and slowly brought a finger up to her forehead, and  
used it to draw an imaginary line down the middle. "I'm not an expert  
in such matters, but I do recommend the lobotomy. Quick, painless,  
relatively speaking, and soon all of your troubles will be behind  
you."  
  
"That is not funny."  
  
A cackle answered Soun's retort. "You, sonny boy, have no sense of  
humor. Now how, pray tell, may I help you?"  
  
Soun stood up, and walked over to the doorway, eyeing the pond in his  
yard. "You understand, asking anyone for help, especially dealing  
with him, is very difficult for me. But I don't know where else to  
turn."  
  
"You are not making any sense."  
  
Turning back towards Cologne, Soun glanced towards the floor, almost  
ashamed to look the woman in the eye. "My daughters, they have told  
me I need to deal with The Master. That they do not wish Happosai in  
their lives any longer."  
  
Cologne's eyebrow shot up at this. "You can hardly blame them now,  
can you?"  
  
"No. But you, of all people, truly understand just how dangerous he  
is. I wish I could deal with him myself, but I can't. So I am asking  
you for help."  
  
Cologne narrowed her vision, and gazed at Soun intently. "Dealing  
with him is dangerous, especially for someone like myself. Yes, I do  
understand just how dangerous he is. You must understand my position  
as well. Why come to me?"  
  
"One, you of all people understand what we are up against. To most of  
the people we know, Happosai is just an annoying little old pervert.  
Powerful, yes, but not that big of a problem. You know better.  
  
"Two, you and your people have dealt with him before."  
  
"Not with much success," Cologne interrupted. "Considering what he is  
capable of, and his damnable little talent, we are not equipped to  
really deal with him. I wish that were not so, but it is."  
  
Soun nodded, and continued. "And three, well as you just confirmed,  
you have offered tribal membership to my daughters. They now have the  
responsibilities of the tribe. And the tribe has responsibilities in  
return."  
  
Cologne began to chuckle. "I see. Clever. You say by my offering them  
membership, their well-being becomes our concern as well. So, what  
exactly do you want of me?"  
  
Soun smiled in response. "A promise. Call it a restraining order, of  
sorts. I'm sure not even The Master would want the wrath of your  
people to deal with. As long as he leaves my daughters alone, you  
will leave him alone. But if he harasses my daughters, well it is up  
to the tribe to come to the aid of its members, am I not right?"  
  
Cologne looked at Soun with shock. You are a much bigger fool that I  
gave you credit for. Do you really think THAT would stop him? Do you  
really think he would be afraid of the wrath of the Joketsuzoku  
people? Why, if I were to agree to such a plan, the first thing Happi  
would do is to...  
  
Cologne froze for a moment. She lost herself in her thoughts, and  
thought her idea through. Yes, that is exactly what he would do.  
This, this could prove to be a blessing in disguise. The old fool has  
been a pain in our side for decades now, it is about time we dealt  
with him once and for all. This could be the way to finally rid  
ourselves of this scourge to humanity.  
  
"I do not think Happi would take your word for it. It might be best  
if he saw it in black and white. We should put our agreement in  
writing."  
  
Soun stood there, mouth agape. He had expected the old woman to need  
some convincing. To come around so quickly was most surprising.  
  
"In writing, eh? Yes, that is a good idea. Let me fetch what we need.  
It should only take a moment."  
  
Cologne began to chuckle to herself as she watched Soun rush out of  
the room, frantically searching the vicinity. Yes, she told herself,  
this is risky, but the time has come. It is finally time for us to  
rid ourselves of the one blemish in our tribe's otherwise spotless  
history. Leave it to this fool to give us the means of our final  
victory.  
  
Soun quickly returned with everything in hand. In time, the two had  
written up an agreement which satisfied both parties.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko nervously paced in the front room. It had been a week since she  
had first come here, and a very important time was at hand. She was  
both excited by it, and scared. She had to be sure. She had to  
witness it with her own eyes. Luckily, Nabiki had informed her of the  
pertinent information over the phone, and the time was close at hand.  
  
"Ranko, dear, you seem preoccupied? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Ranko stopped pacing, and tried to give her mother a grin. It wasn't  
easy. "Mom, I need to leave for a little while. There's someplace I  
gotta go."  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "I don't know, sweetheart. It's getting late,  
and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be out by  
yourself."  
  
"Oh, geesh, Mom, I can handle myself. And I won't be gone long. This  
is something I need to do. It's kinda important."  
  
Nodoka was about to continue the argue until she saw the pleading in  
Ranko's eyes. "You promise you won't be long?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise."  
  
Any further protestations were stopped short by the ringing of the  
phone. "All right, dear. But if you are gone too long, I will be very  
upset. Now get going before I change my mind."  
  
Nodoka began to saunter over to the phone as she watched Ranko speed  
out of the house. The incessant ringing quieted as Nodoka lifted the  
receiver.  
  
"Good evening, Saotome residence."  
  
"Good evening, Nodoka."  
  
A gleam came into Nodoka's eye. "Ah, Naoko. Good to hear from you."  
  
"I have the test results back from Ranko. I have some good news for  
you. And some good news."  
  
"Well then, you'll have to tell me the good news first, won't you?"  
  
A slight chuckle was heard through the receiver. "First off, Ranko is  
in excellent health. She does show some warning signs of stress, like  
I thought, but it's not serious enough to worry about. As long as you  
don't add to the stress, Nodoka."  
  
"I understand. Don't worry, Naoko. I'm trying my best to take your  
advice, and things are going well so far."  
  
"Did you ask her about becoming her mother?"  
  
A giant grin crossed Nodoka's face. "Yes, and you were right about  
that as well. It was like I was a fairy godmother who granted the  
young princess a great wish. You should have seen her face, Naoko.  
Any doubts I had were washed away then and there."  
  
"Then this other news works out well for you, too. For both of you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Well, if you are even in need of more blood than we currently have  
on hand for you, Nodoka, you're covered. And so is she."  
  
"I... I don't understand."  
  
A slight pause filled the air before Naoko continued. "Nodoka,  
Ranko's blood, it's the same type as yours."  
  
"That's... that's unbelievable! Besides myself, the only people I  
know of with that type are my father and my son. Not even Seiji or  
Hitomi have that type. Ranko has the same type? This is beyond  
unbelievable."  
  
"I know, I know. It's quite a coincidence.   
  
Nodoka was close to shock. "It's almost like, it was meant to be.  
Like we are destined to be mother and child."  
  
Naoko paused before responding. "You know I don't believe in destiny,  
Nodoka, but you are right, there is something about this that rings  
true. Just the short amount of time I spent with her, I was convinced  
she was your daughter, your flesh and blood daughter. I'd almost  
swear she looks like you did at her age, Nodoka."  
  
"You are not the first person to mention that, Naoko. Do you know how  
many of my neighbors have said the same thing? I never really noticed  
it before, but she does bear a slight resemblance to the clan."  
  
"Slight? Nodoka, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you had an  
affair with her father behind Genma's back. So were you holding out  
of your old friend all these years? Is there something you haven't  
told me?"  
  
Nodoka was about to violently dispute that statement, when she heard  
loud guffaws over the phone. "Sorry, couldn't resist, old friend. I  
should be going now. Tell Ranko I said hi, and don't forget our  
dinner next week."  
  
Nodoka grinned. "Oh, it's that time already? I do enjoy our monthly  
get-togethers. It's your turn to treat this month, right?"  
  
"Good memory, as always, Nodoka. Yes, it's my turn. Till next week?"  
  
"Till then."  
  
Nodoka placed the receiver down, and stood in thought. You know, so  
many of my friends have mentioned that Ranko and I look alike. If I  
had ten yen for everytime someone said that... I'd have a lot of ten  
yen coins. Still, the more I think about it, the more I see it. Maybe  
it's just wishful thinking on my part. We do tend to see what we want  
to see, and I have always wanted a daughter. Nodoka shuddered as  
an old memory came back to her. I haven't thought about that for  
years. I can't believe I even considered doing something like that, even  
out of loneliness. Thank the kami I came to my senses in time.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Two figures stood side by side, the light of the moon shining over  
the dock. With sadness, the two looked at the vessel sitting in front  
of them, waiting for them to enter.  
  
Xian Pu turned towards her great-grandmother. "I do not wish to go. I  
hear Ranma has disappeared. Maybe he has run off with that strange  
Ukyo girl."  
  
Khu Lon felt like tearing into the youngster, but answered calmly  
instead. "No, child. Son-in-law is not with Ukyo. I know exactly  
where he is. Do not fret, great-granddaughter."  
  
A gleam came into Xian Pu's eyes. "You know where he is? He is all  
right?"  
  
"Yes, child, he is fine. He is just visiting family, that is all. It  
is break time for those that attend school here. There is nothing for  
you to be concerned about. Now, get onboard the ship. It will not  
wait for us forever. Mu Tsu is already on board, and hopefully the  
fool has not lost any of our belongings."  
  
Xian Pu stood silently, allowing the slight breeze to cool her down.  
It was a warm evening, yet she felt so odd. A part of her felt that  
she would never again see this place. The thought frightened her, for  
though she cared little for Japan, this was where her Airen was.  
Turning, and looking at the lights of the city one last time, Xian Pu  
felt a pang of loss in her spirit. It will be good to see my home  
again, but I feel like I'm making a big mistake. Ranma, I wish you  
could have at least come and said good-bye before I left. It would  
have been nice to see your face once more before leaving.  
  
Xian Pu tried to visualize Ranma standing there before her, giving  
her a lover's farewell. She closed her eyes, and nearly lost herself  
in the moment. After a few moments, she turned, and began her journey  
up the gangplank to the passenger ship. Halfway across, she stopped,  
and turned towards Khu Lon.  
  
"Great-grandmother, are you not coming too?"  
  
Khu Lon gave her great-granddaughter a smile. "I will be following  
you in just a moment, child. There is one last thing I must do before  
we leave. Now hurry on-board, and check on Mr. Part-Time. Make sure  
he has not lost anything."  
  
Xian Pu nodded, and continued her journey to the ship. Once aboard,  
she faced Tokyo one last time, and whispered, "Good-bye, Ranma, my  
love. I will be back, and you will forget the others and stay with  
me, forever."  
  
Khu Lon watched as the young Amazon slowly left the deck, and headed  
inside. Once she was sure it was safe, she turned towards a shadow on  
the dock, and spoke. "Okay, you can come out now."  
  
Ranko slowly exited the shadows, and eyed the Amazon Matriarch  
carefully. "You knew I was there?"  
  
"Of course, child. You are 100 years too late to fool me so. So, you  
have come to see us off?"  
  
Ranko tried her best to smile, but something seemed a little off to  
her. "I had to make sure that you guys were really leavin'."  
  
"Prudent under the circumstances."  
  
Ranko's eyes darted around, as she tried to find the words. "Well,  
you know, I won't miss you or anythin', but I do fell kinda sad to  
see you leave."  
  
"I'm sure, child, that we will see each other once more. So this is  
not good-bye. Not really. So tell me, are you doing well? Having any  
problems with hot water? Getting along with your mother okay?"  
  
Ranko grinned a smile that nearly lit up the nighttime skies. "Mom is  
great! Even better that I thought she would be. I can't begin to tell  
you how good it is to be with her. Hot water, that is a problem. I've  
been lucky so far, but it's getting tougher all of the time."  
  
Khu Lon nodded in sympathy. "I told you it would be difficult.  
Frankly, only one as gifted as you could have lasted this long.  
Honestly, though, it is only a matter of time. You know that, don't  
you?"  
  
Ranko's nod came slowly, as a frightened look came to her. "I don't  
know how much longer I can do it. Sooner or later, it's going to get  
me. I'm scared."  
  
"There is a way you won't be scared."  
  
"No!" Ranko shot back. "I won't do it. I can't do it. I just can't.  
But I don't know how much longer I can keep it up. Can you send me  
some of the soap when you get home?"  
  
Khu Lon nearly burst out laughing. You've already lost, you know  
that, don't you. "Of course, Ranko. But it will take a couple of  
weeks for us to return home, plus the time it will take the soap to  
make it here. Do you think you can last out three weeks, maybe a  
month?"  
  
Resignation came into Ranko's eyes. "That long? I don't know, I just  
don't know."  
  
Khu Lon reached up, and grasped Ranko's hand, giving the youngster  
some support. "I understand. I will do what I can. But I must leave  
now. Take care, Saotome Ranma. May the Ancient Ancestors watch over  
you."  
  
Ranko smiled in return. "And may the kami make your journey safe."  
  
Khu Lon walked over to the gangway, and headed up towards the ship.  
"Till we meet again, Ranma." And we will meet again, of that I'm  
sure.  
  
Ranko stood and watched as the ship eventually left the dock, and  
headed towards the sea. She felt a aura of loss, as she witnessed a  
major part of her recent life sail away. As the ship neared the  
horizon, Ranko spoke up.  
  
"Okay, Nabiki, I know you're there. You can come out now."  
  
Nabiki walked towards Ranko from another part of the dock. "Damn it,  
Ranko, you're just as spooky as that old woman."  
  
Ranko continued to watch the ship in the distance. "Are they really  
gone?"  
  
"You saw what I saw. They're gone. Barring some strange Amazon trick  
we are unfamiliar with, they are on their way home."  
  
Ranko took a deep breath, allowing the still air of the night fill  
her lungs. "Another chapter of my life closed. I hope."  
  
Nabiki watched over Ranko with concern. "What was it you two were  
talking about, you know the hot water thing."  
  
Ranko glanced over at Nabiki, and sighed. "Nothing. Not a damn  
thing."  
  
"Kiddo, I have something for you."  
  
Ranko watched as Nabiki held out a large envelope to her. Nervously,  
Ranko reached out and took the offered item.  
  
"What it is?"  
  
"A number of things really. Including a birth certificate for one  
Tendo Ranko."  
  
Ranko looked at Nabiki with a confused look on her face. "A birth  
certificate? But how?"  
  
Nabiki quickly waved her hand from side to side. "Don't ask, and I  
won't tell. You don't want to know. Trust me on this, okay?  
  
"Now go on home, Ranko. I'm sure you're mother is worried about you.  
She is expecting those papers you hold. With that, she can now start  
the wheels in motion to formally adopt you. Congratulations, Saotome  
Nodoka, it's a girl!"  
  
Ranko offered out her hand. "Thanks, Nabiki. I don't know how to  
repay you."  
  
A lone tear made it's way down Nabiki's face. "No, kiddo. This is the  
first of many payments I owe you." Slowly, Nabiki grabbed onto  
Ranko's outstretched hand. When Ranko grasped on, Nabiki pulled her  
in tighter, surprising the young girl with a hug.  
  
"You go home now, kiddo. Take care, and watch over that mother of  
yours."  
  
****************************************************  
  
I don't know what to do! I can't take the thing, but I can't hold out  
much longer.  
  
Ranko lay quietly in her bed. The quiet sounds of the night were  
amplified tenfold as she tried, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep. All  
night long, her mind kept coming back to the same thing.  
  
I can't! I just can't do it. But I can't leave mom either. It's even  
harder now that it was when I started. I can't leave. I don't want to  
leave. But I can't stay. I just keep going around in circles.  
  
Ranko slowly got out of her bed, and headed towards the bedroom door.  
I can't fall asleep like this, maybe some warm milk will help. Not  
too warm, though. I wouldn't want to spill hot milk on me now.  
  
Exiting her room, Ranko slowly began to tiptoe her way down the hall,  
towards the kitchen. As she passed her mother's door, she heard some  
sounds from within. Nervously, she opened her mother's door, just to  
check on her.  
  
"No, please, don't go. Please, don't go!"  
  
Ranko stood in shock as she heard her mother yell out.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
Ranko watched as her mother's head slowly turned towards her. She saw  
that the eyes were closed.  
  
Nodoka whispered, "Mother? Is that you?"  
  
Ranko stood there, unsure of what to do next. She's asleep? She's  
talking in her sleep?  
  
Once again, Nodoka spoke out. "Mother? Please answer me."  
  
She's dreaming, Ranko thought. She's dreaming, and she thinks I'm her  
mother?  
  
"Mother, please don't leave me!"  
  
That's it, Ranko decided. She's suffering in this dream, and if she  
thinks I'm her mother, well, I can play along. "Yes, daughter, I'm  
here."  
  
Slowly, Nodoka's eyes opened, and a chill ran down Ranko's spine.  
She's still asleep, but somehow she's seeing and hearing me in her  
dream. Ranko began to walk towards her mother's bed, eventually  
sitting down next to where her mother was laying. The eyes, her  
mother's sleeping eyes, followed her every step of the way.  
  
"I'm here, I'm right here... daughter."  
  
Nodoka reached out with her hands, and grasped onto Ranko's as if for  
dear life. "Oh, mother, mother, I'm so sorry. Please, believe me, I  
am so sorry."  
  
What is going on here, Ranko thought to herself. "It's all right.  
Everything is all right." Ranko tried her best to sound soothing,  
Kasumi-like.  
  
"No, it's not. I am so ashamed, mother. I brought disgrace to our  
clan. I am so sorry. Please, forgive me."  
  
Mother? Disgrace the clan? Certainly not the mother I know. I feel  
like I walked into that weird zone, you know, like on that TV show?  
  
"It's okay, daughter. I... I forgive you."  
  
A smile came to Nodoka's sleeping face. "You do? Oh, thank you,  
thank you. I've tried so hard, so hard, to live my life according to  
the code, to live by honor. I've tried so hard to redeem myself. I'm  
so glad, mother, I'm so glad you are here with me."  
  
"And I am glad to be with you."  
  
"Mother, you should see your granddaughter. I know, she's not your  
flesh and blood, but she is such a fine young girl. So full of life,  
so full of spirit. And she has a good heart, she does, mother. She  
has so much potential. She is going to be a fine woman some day. And  
somewhere out there is my son, your grandson. I know he's a good man,  
mother. I know he'll do the family proud. I only wish I could see him  
again. I so want my family to be complete."  
  
Ranko held back her tears as she listened to her mother. I won't cry,  
I won't cry. Oh, please, I don't wanna cry.  
  
Nodoka took a breath,. "Please, mother, promise me you'll won't  
leave. Promise you'll never leave me again."  
  
Ranko sat in silence. This whole exchange was terrifying her. What  
was it, what was it that gave mother such a dream? Why would she ask  
her mother never to leave her? Pop. I'm sure pop is involved somehow.  
Just like the old man to do something to his own family.  
  
"Please, mother, promise me you'll never leave."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ranko answered, "I... promise. I promise I'll  
never leave you again. Now get back to sleep, sweetheart. Morning  
comes early."  
  
As she smiled, Nodoka's head slowly turned back towards the pillow,  
and she began to drift back to deeper sleep. Ranko stayed there for  
most of the night, not letting go of her mother's hand. Eventually,  
she got too tired to continue, and she slowly released her mother's  
grip on her hand, and headed towards the door. She stopped one last  
time to look at the sleeping form of Saotome Nodoka.  
  
Quietly, she whispered, "I promise." Then she left, and headed back  
to her own room, and her own bed, where sleep found her in time.  
  
  
END CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven A Shock to the System

Oh yes, I'm the great pretender  
Pretending that I'm doing well  
My need is such  
I pretend too much  
I'm lonely, but no one can tell  
  
Oh yes, I'm the great pretender  
Adrift in a world of my own  
I play the game  
But to my real shame  
You've left me, to dream all alone  
  
Too real is this feeling of make believe  
Too real, when I feel,  
What my heart can't conceal  
  
Oh yes, I'm the great pretender  
Just laughing and gay like a clown  
I seem to be  
What I'm not, you see  
I'm wearing my heart like a crown  
Pretending that you're still around  
  
  
Saotome's Choice  
by JP Buckner  
ajaff@srv.net  
http://onewest.net/~ajaff/manff.htm  
  
Chapter Seven - A Shock to the System  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 is the legal, creative and intellectual property of   
Rumiko Takahashi and all pertinent companies.  
  
"The Great Pretender" lyrics by Buck Ram  
"Yesterday" lyrics by Lennon and McCartney  
  
NOTE to Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org readers. This is an  
incomplete draft of chapter seven. Though there are still a  
number of scenes left for this chapter, I haven't updated for  
so long, I figured those of you who have been chomping at the  
bit should have a little something to see this story has not  
yet been abandoned. This incomplete draft will end, abruptly,  
in the middle of a scene. Sorry about this.  
  
  
  
  
Night crept along the Tendo home like stealth cockroach, quiet   
yet nearly indestructible. It was the time of dreams, and those   
dreams were trying their best to make their presence known.  
  
One sister found herself in a funhouse mirror room. Kasumi looked   
around at the various mirrors, seeing different and conflicting   
reflections on their panes.  
  
Standing off to one side of the mirrors, was the carnival barker.   
There was something about his face that seemed familiar to   
Kasumi. The man pointed to the mirrors, and asked her, "Who are   
you?"  
  
Kasumi looked around at the various images of herself. In one,   
she saw herself in her favorite apron. In another, she was   
wearing a bridal kimono. There she was in an artist's smock, or   
in another, a businesswoman's suit. In yet another, she saw the   
image of herself with a look of loneliness on her face. One image   
followed by another, and yet another. She shook her head in   
dismay.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
The barker nodded, then pulled out a playbill, which he used to   
write something on the back of.  
  
"What is your quest?"  
  
Kasumi watched, as the barker seemed to... change. Now, in his   
place, was a samurai warrior? Looking down at herself, she   
noticed that she was wearing some kind of warrior's garb herself.   
Bringing her head back up, she saw that where the mirrors once   
were, now stood a number of paths, each heading in its own   
direction.  
  
Lowering her head, she answered, "I am not sure."  
  
Looking up towards the samurai, she watched him nod, then noticed   
him write something on a scroll.  
  
"What is your favorite color?"  
  
Kasumi blinked as another change occurred, this time turning the   
warrior to a doctor. Her doctor. Now Kasumi understood why the   
man had looked so familiar. Slowly, Kasumi began to replay, in   
her dream, her first therapy session.  
  
Other dreams were being played out in the Tendo home. In one   
room, Soun was dreaming about his late wife. The dream was a   
pleasant one, of when he had first met her, during his travels   
with his Master. He relaxed in his sleep, for the memories were   
of a finer time, when his life changed for the better. If only it   
could have been forever.  
  
In yet another dream, Nabiki found herself in a courtroom. She   
sat in the defendant's chair, with her lawyer by her side.   
Looking up, she saw that her lawyer was... Kuno? Doomed, she told   
herself, I am doomed. Glancing off to the side, she saw the   
prosecutors standing there, one male, one female. Both were   
Ranma. The trial began to start. She turned towards the front,   
and watched as the judge entered. She nearly wanted to scream   
when she recognized the face of the judge. It was a face she saw   
in the mirror far too often. Shuddering to herself, she knew this   
was not going to be a snap to get out of.  
  
Elsewhere in the Tendo home, the youngest member of the household   
was also lost in the visions of sleep. Akane began tossing and   
turning in her bed, as the dream played out.  
  
Abruptly, she sprang up, awake and breathing heavily. Catching   
her breath, Akane closed her eyes, and muttered, "No, please, not   
now. Not now."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko sat down on the grass. She had just completed yet another   
morning workout in the backyard, and sat alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you all right? You seem awful quiet."  
  
Turning her head, Ranko saw her mother standing in the doorway,   
watching her. Trying her best not to show how nervous she was,   
Ranko answered, "I just got some stuff on my mind, Mom. I got a   
lot to think about."  
  
Nodoka walked over, and sat down next to Ranko. "Anything you'd   
like to talk about?"  
  
Ranko shook her head. "No, Mom. I can't talk about this. Anyways,   
I ain't that good about talkin' about things."  
  
"Why not, dear?"  
  
Ranko looked up towards the morning sky, feeling the warmth of   
the rising sun's rays. Shaking her head, she replied, "It was the   
way I was raised, I guess."  
  
Nodoka gently guided Ranko's head, so she could look the young   
girl in the eye. "What do you mean by that, Ranko?"  
  
Her mother's gaze froze Ranko, filling her with courage. "Well,   
father raised me like a boy, and he would always tell me that   
boys had to constantly show strength to everyone, that it would   
be a sign of weakness to talk about feelings, and stuff like   
that. It's always hard for me to talk about things."  
  
Nodoka slowly nodded. "Your father is partly correct, dear. It is   
important for men to be strong, and to show strength to the   
outside world. But, dear, it is also important for men to be able   
to talk to someone, to have someone to share these things with."  
  
Ranko's eyebrows shot up at that. "It is?"  
  
Nodoka gave Ranko a reassuring pat on her arm. "Yes, dear, it is.   
Genma, your new father, it is true to the outside world he would   
need to show strength. When we were alone, Ranko, he would feel   
free to express his feelings to me. I know to you, it may sound   
odd; you only know the public face he puts up to everyone. But as   
his wife, I knew things about him, about his heart, that no one   
else knew.  
  
"Everyone needs someone to confide in, dear, it is just not   
healthy to keep everything inside all of the time. Sometimes, I   
think that is the greatest responsibility a wife has for a   
husband, to share the aspects of his life he can't share with the   
rest of the world."  
  
Ranko began to chuckle, and turned her head towards the ground.   
"You're right, it's hard to see Father like that. But what you   
said about a wife and all, that just sounds so, so..."  
  
Nodoka interrupted Ranko's thought. "So old-fashioned, dear?"  
  
Ranko nodded in response.  
  
"Perhaps it is old-fashioned. Perhaps it is a very traditional   
way of looking at things. But sweetheart, do not look down on the   
traditional way of things. The way of tradition, the way of   
honor, has kept our people, has kept our way of life strong over   
many years. I know you are young, and you think old ways are   
antiquated, and have no bearing on the world today. Just remember   
this, Ranko. The ways of tradition have worked this long for a   
reason. It is important to follow the old ways, even if you do   
not understand them as yet. One day, you will see that this is   
true. To ignore what has gone on before is to invite sorrow and   
pain into your life."  
  
"I hear you, Mom, but I just don't know. I just don't think I can   
talk about this."  
  
"Give it time, dear. If not me, then you need to talk to   
somebody. Just like I hope that Ranma is able to talk about his   
feelings with someone."  
  
Ranko shook her head. "Ranma ain't that good about talkin' things   
out either."  
  
Nodoka studied Ranko carefully. "Not even with Akane? She is, or   
was, his fiancee. I would hope that he would have been able to   
talk to her about things."  
  
A frown crossed Ranko's face. "No, Mom, Ranma couldn't talk to   
Akane about things. He wanted to, he just had problems doing so."  
  
Nodoka grasped onto Ranko's hand, and squeezed warmly. "How do   
you know this, dear?"  
  
"Well, um, Ranma told me."  
  
Nodoka's face fell in surprise. "Ranma told you?"  
  
"Yeah, he would talk to me from time to time about how hard it   
was for him to talk to Akane and stuff."  
  
Nodoka's mind was in free-fall. Ranma talked to Ranko about   
things he wouldn't talk to anyone else about? Even Akane? I   
wonder if, perhaps... yes, it is a thought. I'll have to talk to   
Ranma about this when I finally see him again.  
  
Nodoka stood up, and guided Ranko to her feet. "Come on inside,   
dear. Your breakfast is ready, and I know how important..."   
Nodoka stopped as she was standing in front of thin air. The   
mention of food had sent Ranko inside so fast, all Nodoka saw was   
a blur. Moving inside herself, at a much slower pace, Nodoka   
wondered to herself, that child is so full of life, she has such   
a spirit. How could Ranma not be drawn to such a spirited young   
girl? Yes, Ranma and I will definitely have a talk about this.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi looked out at the faces of their guests. Once   
more, Nabiki found herself relating the tale and this time it was   
a little easier. For one, the people she was telling didn't have   
as much of a stake in Ranma as Cologne did. For another, Kasumi's   
mere presence helped Nabiki's peace of mind. As she told the   
story, she watched as the guests ate from the snack tray that   
Kasumi had prepared and set out before them. Leave it to Kasumi,   
Nabiki thought, to try to make a story like this more palatable   
with food. Good food, Nabiki had to admit.  
  
Ending her tale, Nabiki studied the four sets of eyes across the   
table from her. She knew it was important that these four deal   
with this okay, after all if the closest friends of Ranma and   
Akane at Furinkan couldn't handle it, how would the rest of the   
student body deal with the problem?  
  
Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi and Daisuke just sat still, their eyes wide   
in total shock. Slowly, words came to Sayuri's lips. "No   
wonder... no wonder Akane has been acting the way she has. She   
must be besides herself."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "She has been getting better, but this has hit her   
real hard. I don't know what was worse, his leaving, or the   
thought of his believing she hated him."  
  
Yuka closed her eyes, and tried to find her voice. "I can't   
believe that part myself. It was obvious to all of us how much   
Ranma meant to her. I can't believe he couldn't see it."  
  
Nabiki gave Yuka a grin. "Oh, come on now. How many teenaged boys   
do you know that are aware of how girls really feel about them?"   
With that, Nabiki's eyes quickly darted towards the two young men   
in the room.  
  
Yuka turned towards Hiroshi and Daisuke and noticed the blank   
look on their faces. Suddenly, she began to giggle. Turning back   
towards Nabiki, she gave a quick wink. All four girls began to   
laugh.  
  
Hiroshi cleared his throat. "Okay, now what? What do we do now?"  
  
Kasumi's eyes sparkled as she replied. "Well, now that you know   
the truth, we want your help."  
  
The four quickly shared glances, and nodded. "Okay," Daisuke   
asked, "how can we help our buddy?"  
  
Nabiki raised her hand to get the others attention. "The four of   
you are the closest friends Ranma and Akane have at school.   
Between the five of us, we should have a pretty good idea of how   
everybody gets along with them."  
  
Nabiki made a dramatic pause, noticing she had their rapt   
attention.  
  
"Let's face it, not everybody at Furinkan is going to be   
sympathetic. Some have not been very friendly towards Ranma. Some   
are not exactly close to Akane. There will be some that would use   
this as an excuse to start the moronic daily challenges to Akane   
all over again. She is going through enough right now. I don't   
want that crap to start all over again. That is the last thing   
Akane needs."  
  
Catching her breath, Nabiki continued. "I've worked out a cover   
story to tell Kuno. I figure there are some at Furinkan it would   
be prudent to use the same cover story on. So now what the five   
of us need to figure out is, whom do we tell the truth to, and   
who gets the cover story? This is going to be tricky, the people   
who know the truth are also going to have to know who else knows,   
and doesn't know, the truth. Luckily, we have some time before   
school starts again to figure this all out. Of course, if Ranma   
comes back before then, all bets are off."  
  
Sayuri leaned over and asked Nabiki, "Okay, but what's the cover   
story?"  
  
Kasumi gave the answer. "Ranma is sick. He is very ill, and is in   
a hospital in another part of Tokyo seeing a specialist. This   
will explain his absence, as well as Akane's behavior. Plus, it   
should keep any other boy from hounding Akane, knowing that Ranma   
could be back soon and deal with him."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Except Kuno, of course. Alas, not even Ranma's   
presence keeps him from bothering Akane. Ranma's absence will not   
deter him either."  
  
Yuka stroked her chin. "That should work. If Ranma comes back,   
then he made a recovery at the hospital. If he doesn't..." Yuka   
stopped, not wanting to complete the thought.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments. Eventually, Daisuke   
raised his hand and said. "Umm, there is one thing I have to ask.   
If Ranma is now living as a girl, and all, I was wondering..."  
  
Nabiki studied Daisuke carefully. "Just what are you wondering?"  
  
"Well," Daisuke continued, "I was wondering now that Ranma's a   
girl, do you think it would be okay if I asked her out on a   
date?"  
  
Yuka blinked, hard. Her eyes began to glow red. Reaching over the   
table, she picked up the snack tray, got to her feet, and walked   
behind Daisuke. A split second later, she brought the tray down   
on top of the young man's head.  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
Hiroshi looked down at his friend, who was doubled over half   
dazed. What Hiroshi said next gave the Tendo sisters a strange   
case of deja vu.  
  
"No complaints, buddy. THAT you had coming."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ranko sat at the table, nervously awaiting her mother's report.  
She had spent a lot of time these last days trying to improve her   
study habits, and she felt there was some progress. Now that her   
mother was looking over a quick quiz she had prepared for Ranko,   
soon she would have her answer.  
  
Nodoka looked up from the papers, and noticed Ranko fidgeting.   
"Dear, don't be too nervous now."  
  
Ranko tried her best to calm down, and smiled a little. "I just   
want you to be proud of me, Mom."  
  
"Sweetheart," Nodoka replied reassuringly, "I couldn't be more   
proud of you. Despite everything that has happened in your life,   
you have turned out to such a fine young girl. Now, just relax,   
and let me finish looking over this test."  
  
Ranko nodded, and tried to relax. It wasn't easy, especially   
after being called a 'fine young girl,' but she tried. It has   
been, what, just over a week since I came here, and still I   
cringe when she calls me a girl. Well, what was I expecting?  
  
Ranko continued to watch her mother, and wondered, what am I   
going to do? I've got to figure something out, and soon. Do I   
risk telling her the truth? I mean, I got guts and all, I just   
don't want to see them. How would she respond if I told her the   
truth? Surely, she wouldn't ask me to do that. I gotta be sure, I   
just gotta be sure.  
  
"Mom?" Ranko whispered.  
  
"Ranko, please, let me finish this."  
  
"Mom, it's important."  
  
Stopping her task, Nodoka looked up, and noticed what appeared to   
be a frightened look on Ranko's face. "All right, dear, what is   
it?"  
  
"Well, umm, would you really, I mean if, well, you know."  
  
Nodoka closed her eyes, and tried to gather her strength. "No,   
dear, I don't know. What do you mean?"  
  
"Umm, I mean, umm, ya know, about Ranma. Would you really?"  
  
"Would I really what, dear?"  
  
Gather yourself, Saotome, you can get through this. Ranko tried   
her best to compose herself, to ask what may be one of the most   
important questions of her life.  
  
"If something happened, ya know, to Ranma, and you felt that   
he... that he..."  
  
Putting down the papers, Nodoka reached over and grabbed Ranko by   
the hands, to give the young girl some strength. "It's okay,   
Ranko, please, what about Ranma?"  
  
That's odd, Ranko told herself. Just having Mom hold my hands   
like this. It's like, I feel calmer now. I know I can do this.  
  
"If something happened, and Ranma wasn't really a man-among-men,   
it wasn't all his fault and all, but if something happened to   
him, would you... could you... would you still ask him to commit   
seppuku?"  
  
Nodoka looked at Ranko with deep concern. "Are you saying   
something happened to my son? Are you saying he isn't manly?"  
  
"No!" Ranko screamed out. "I'm just asking, what if. I gotta know   
if you would ask that of him. If you could ask that of him, being   
your son and all."  
  
"Ranko, please, why..."  
  
Ranko jumped up, and headed towards the far wall, her head turned   
away from her mother. Lowering her head, she tried once more to   
find the words.  
  
"If ya felt he didn't live up to the pact, could ya really ask   
that of him? Of your own flesh and blood?"  
  
Nodoka went towards Ranko, stopping just a step behind her.   
Slowly, she reached out and turned the young girl around so she   
could look at her. Grasping the girl's shoulders, Nodoka slowly   
nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, if I felt he did not live up to the pact. I would. There   
would be no other way. Honor would demand it."  
  
Ranko froze in horror. No, she screamed to herself. No! Her worst   
fears were coming true.  
  
"Mom, I don't understand. He's your son! I know how much he means   
to you. I know how much you mean to him."  
  
Nodoka looked deep into Ranko's eyes, and saw fear there. I have   
to make her understand, Nodoka thought. She MUST understand.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's all about honor. Yes, he's my son. Even though   
I haven't seen him in a long time, he holds a special place in my   
heart, in my life. But I can't let my feelings get in the way of   
my duties. Of the way things must be."  
  
Seeing confusion in the child's face, Nodoka continued. "Dear, if   
it came down to that, asking Ranma to commit seppuku would be the   
hardest thing I've ever done. I've had nightmares, horrible   
nightmares, where I see myself using the family blade, completing   
the act. It is one of my greatest nightmares."  
  
Ranko gritted her teeth, and nodded slowly. She had remembered   
that night, when she watched her mother perform the ritual in her   
sleep. That single sight was one of the most frightening things   
she had ever witnessed, and she had seen plenty in her life. Only   
when her father had put her through THAT training, only that   
frightened her more.  
  
"This is important, Ranko, so please try to understand. Honor...   
honor is not something you turn your back on because it is   
inconvenient. It is not something you bypass because it is too   
hard, or too personal. Face it, if you only followed the path of   
honor when it was easy to do so, what is the point of having a   
code of honor? It is when it is most difficult, when following   
the path of honor is the most painful, that is when honor is most   
important.  
  
"I know this doesn't make sense to you right now, but the way of   
honor, the way we have tried to live by for generations, is what   
makes us strong. It is what defines us. If we do not follow the   
way of honor, we risk losing everything that is important to us.   
Trust me on this, sweetheart, I know this is true. It is the way   
is has been done for generations. It is the way is must be done."  
  
Nodoka watched as emotions of fear and great pain found its way   
onto her daughter's face. Grasping her hard, she engulfed Ranko   
into a full hug. "I don't know why you're asking me this, dear. I   
know my son is a fine man. From what you and your cousins have   
told me about him, I do not understand your worry. I know Ranma   
is a man I can be proud of. Just as I am proud of the woman you   
are becoming, Ranko. Now stop this nonsense, and let me finish   
looking at your work."  
  
Ranko broke up the hug with her mother, trying her best not to   
show her fears, but she knew it wasn't working. She gave her   
mother a little smile, and watched as the older woman headed back   
towards the table. Standing still, her mind was working overtime.  
  
Now what do I do? She would ask that of me, she would! If the   
curse didn't give her just cause, all the lying would. I mean,   
what kind of man lies to his mother the way I've been lying to   
her all this time. I can't tell her, there's no way. I should   
have told her from the start. At least then, I'd only have the   
curse to worry about, not all of the lying.  
  
Trying to calm herself down, Ranko continued with her inner   
debate. I can't go. I can't stay. I don't know what to do. Man, I   
should never of come here. This was the stupidest thing I've ever   
done, but yet...  
  
But yet it has been so great to just be with her, to be around   
her. That's what makes this so hard. I love being with her.   
Still, I can't, not for much longer. If only I had been honest   
with her from the beginning.  
  
"Stop thinking that way, Saotome. It will drive us bonkers."  
  
Great! Of all the times for THAT voice to come back, why now?  
  
"Because you need me to talk to you now, that's why."  
  
Trying to keep calm, so not to worry her mother, Ranko screamed   
loudly inwardly to her voice. "Get out of my head, you... you   
voice you!"  
  
Ranko heard familiar chuckling from within. "Sorry, couldn't do   
that even if I wanted to. And there have been times I've wanted   
to. Let's face it, you're not always the sharpest razor in the   
kit. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I really am a part of you or   
not."  
  
"And what part would that be? The super annoying part?"  
  
"No, THAT would be your ability to speak before you think. If you   
think. As for what part I am, well, that's for me to know and for   
you to figure out. When you're ready."  
  
"Enough babble. Any thoughts of what I do now?"  
  
"Plenty, but it's your choice. It always has been."  
  
Ranko silently fumed. "Again with the choices."  
  
"There's always choices, Saotome. When you make one choice, you   
face two more in front of you. As long as you have choice, you   
have life. In my book, if I had one of course, life would equal   
choice.  
  
"Look at the choices in front of you now. You can tell your mom   
the truth, and hope she sees you as a real man. You can stay, and   
try to avoid hot water. You can leave, and become Ranma again.   
Or..."  
  
"I won't! I'm a guy! There's no way I could live as a girl for   
the rest of my life. No way in hell!"  
  
"That's up to you, that's your choice. Choices aren't always easy   
to make. Sometimes the hardest choices to make are the most   
important ones. Just make sure you choose well, Saotome. Your   
life, OUR life, depends on what you do next. You have to ask   
yourself, what is most important. You have to decide what you   
really want. None of the choices in front of you is perfect.  
All have their drawbacks. Some involve risk. Others mean giving   
up something important, your mother or your manhood and your   
identity. I wish there was an easy out here, but I don't see one,   
do you?"  
  
Ranko pondered in frustration. "No, I don't. If only..."  
  
"No if only, Saotome. No what ifs. What ifs are for losers. You   
can't change what happened, only what can happen. Deal with what   
is, not what could have been. You're a martial artist. You deal   
with a fight as is progresses. You look at the moves as they   
happen, and work out moves that are forthcoming. You spend too   
much time on the moves that were, and you've already lost the   
fight. This is the same thing. Deal with what you should do now,   
not what you should have done before."  
  
Turning her head down, Ranko noticed her hands begin to shake.  
I'm so scared, I know I'm not supposed to be afraid, but yet I'm   
so scared. I have to do something, and soon. But what?  
  
Ranko turned as she heard her mother's voice ring out.  
  
"Dear, I've finished looking over your work. Come on over, and   
let's talk."  
  
Catching her composure, Ranko headed back to the table, gearing   
herself up for what was to come. Maybe this will help take my   
mind off of my problems. Doubt it, but maybe. I just wish I knew   
what to do.  
  
Nodoka saw the nervous look on Ranko's face, and smiled to try to   
ease it. "It's all right, dear. I have some good news."  
  
"Ummm, yeah?"  
  
"Yes. I am very proud of you, Ranko. You have improved a lot in   
many of your subjects. You still aren't quite up to scholar level   
yet, but the improvement is incredible. I told you that you could   
do it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Nodoka nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, dear. In most subjects, you   
have made amazing progress. Alas..."  
  
Here it comes, Ranko thought. "Alas what, Mom?"  
  
"While you have shown great improvement in most of your subjects,   
you seem to still be having a problem with history."  
  
Ranko shook her head. "History. I just don't get the point. I   
mean, I sorta understand why I have to deal with math, and some   
of those other things. But I don't get why I should care about   
history. I mean, what's knowin' all these dates and stuff got to   
do with me?"  
  
"Ranko, you're missing the point. History isn't just about dates   
or facts. It's about people.  
  
"Take Tokugawa for instance. Forget about when he became shogun,   
and made Tokyo, then Edo, the capital. Tell me, just what kind of   
a man was he? What led him to do the things he did? What can we   
learn from that in how to deal with our life now? When a man does   
something that changes the lives of people around him, that   
moment becomes a part of history. It could apply to you, or me,   
or Ranma or the mailman as easily as it applies to Tokugawa. It's   
all history, Ranko."  
  
Ranko shook her head. "I... I just don't understand."  
  
A mischievous smile crossed Nodoka's face. "I may have a way to   
help you understand. I have some special books; books that might   
just help you see what I am saying. I think you should try   
reading these books, dear, not as a part of your normal studying,   
but maybe at night, as something to read before you go to bed.   
Are you willing to give this a try, dear?"  
  
Ranko nodded her head in affirmation.  
  
"Then let me go get a couple for you. It will just take a   
moment." Slowly, Nodoka rose from her seat, and headed towards   
her room down the hall. Ranko sat and wondered just what kind of   
books her mother was referring to. I haven't spent that much time   
looking at books, but I sure don't recall ever seeing any books   
like that.  
  
Ranko's curiosity continued as her mother returned to the table,   
carrying a couple of small books in her hand. She placed the   
books in front of Ranko, and broke into a smile.  
  
Ranko looked down at the books in front of her, and nearly went   
into a fit. No, she couldn't mean, but there they were, sitting   
in front of her. She gingerly picked up one of the books, and   
glanced at the back cover, reading the summary printed there.   
Slowly she began to shake.  
  
"Mom! These aren't history books! These are romance novels!"  
  
Nodoka winked at her daughter. "Actually, dear, they are historic   
romance novels. Now you said you'd give this a try. You're not   
going to back out now, are you?"  
  
Ranko slouched down, in resignation. "I guess I'll give it a try.   
I said I would."  
  
Hours later, Ranko sat in her bed, reading one of her mother's   
books. Man, she thought, I can't believe I got myself roped into   
this. It wouldn't be that bad of a story, if it weren't for all   
of the girly stuff. I mean, a noble samurai, trying to follow the   
path of honor, helping a small village from a group of bandits.   
Not too bad. Now all of the stuff about the village maiden, whom   
the samurai falls in love with, big yawn. Still, she is pretty   
strong and not the normal type of weepy girl I'd expect in a   
story like this. Yeah, she's pretty okay, I guess.  
  
Yawning, Ranko turned to look at the clock, and stopped in shock   
when she noticed the time. I've been reading this THAT long? No   
way, the clock must be busted or somethin'. There ain't no way I   
could have gotten into this that much  
  
Slowly, she placed the book on a nearby desk, and lay back,   
trying her best to find some sleep.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Home. I am finally home.  
  
She stood before the building. There was nothing special about   
this place, nothing truly more special about it than any of the   
other places she had lived over the years. For years, she had   
been focused on just one thing, preparing herself for the time   
she would see THEM again. During all of that time, no place, not   
even her family house, had seemed like home. Until now.  
  
A smile crossed her face as she thought of him. It was because of   
him, and him alone, that this place was home. For the first time   
in many years, she wasn't angry. She wasn't focused on revenge,   
not anymore. After she had seen him again, after an initial bout   
of hostility, all of that hatred burned itself away, as if it   
were never really there. What replaced it was hope. The hope for   
a happy ending to a hard life.  
  
Kuonji Ukyo closed her eyes, and thought of him. She envisioned   
his face, and lost herself in the sight of his eyes. It was those   
eyes, more than anything, which changed it for Ukyo. It was after   
they had first remet, and he had called her cute. For a second,   
she stopped, unsure of what to think. Then she looked into those   
eyes. What she saw there changed everything, for she saw not the   
eyes of the bastard she had prepared so many hard years for, but   
the eyes of the boy she once wanted to marry. The eyes are the   
windows of the soul, Ukyo once heard, and that glance into his   
eyes had confirmed the old adage for her. There was so much in   
those eyes, so much that he never showed the world. Ukyo had   
hoped one day to get close to the soul she had seen in those   
eyes.  
  
The okonomiyaki chef opened her eyes, and once more allowed the   
sight of her restaurant, her home, to fill her sight. Home, Ukyo   
thought, home is where my Ranchan is.  
  
Slowly, she walked inside, eyeing each piece of furniture, each   
speck of dust, as though they were old friends. Funny, she   
thought, ever since I came here, my life has become so bizarre.   
No, scratch that. Even more bizarre. I thought things couldn't   
get any stranger than they had been. I was wrong. Won't I ever   
live a normal life? Do I want to?  
  
Ukyo felt odd, as if there was something wrong. Her instincts   
were trying to tell her something, but what? Scowling, she tried   
to figure out what was wrong, before it was too late.  
  
"Ukyo!"  
  
The scowl deepened as she heard THAT voice. Quickly, she loosened   
her giant spatula, and deftly swung it hard, in the direction the   
voice carried from. A smile crossed her lips as she felt him leap   
hard into the blade; narrowly missing being touched by that...   
that... that creep.  
  
Pulling her spatula away, she saw him, dazed by the impact. He   
was wearing a fuku, Ukyo wondered if the boy had overdosed on   
Sailor Moon during her absence. Damn, why does he have to look so   
much like a cute girl, when I can't? Ukyo wasn't sure of what the   
worst thing about living as a boy was, but Tbusaba was definitely   
near the top of the list.  
  
"Ukyo," he muttered, still groggy, "you're home. I'm so happy   
you're home."  
  
Ukyo grunted, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. No   
reason to give him an opening.  
  
"I'm soooooo happy. I thought you might be gone for good. I guess   
that strange Chinese girl was right."  
  
Shaking her head in disgust, Ukyo responded, "Right about what?"  
  
Tbusaba began to cry. "Wahhh, I'm so happy! I was sooooo afraid   
you had run off with that disgusting Ranma person."  
  
Ukyo's eyes began to glaze over at the very thought. "One day,   
maybe one day it will happen." Shaking herself out of her dream,   
Ukyo studied Tsubasa closely, and asked, "Now why would you think   
that?"  
  
"Well, ummm..."  
  
Tapping her foot in impatience, Ukyo shot out, "Well? Out with   
it!"  
  
Seeing her eyes, Tsubasa began to sweat. The glare he saw   
triggered his survival instinct. "Well, you see, Ranma, he,   
well..."  
  
Ukyo's glare hardened, and Tbusaba felt he was one step closer to   
a one-way trip to parts unknown.  
  
"Well, he disappeared about two weeks ago. I was afraid..."  
  
A smirk came to Ukyo's face. "No, we didn't. Not that it's any   
business of yours if we did. He's probably off on a training   
trip. or some other fool scheme that idiot father of his cooked   
up for him."  
  
"Well," the expert of oft-kilter disguises answered, "His father   
is gone as well."  
  
"See. Told you. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Of course, Akane's been acting kinda of strange lately. And that   
Shampoo didn't seem to know where he was either, and then she   
goes and leaves too."  
  
The smile on Ukyo's face immediately changed directions. "What   
did you just say?"  
  
If Tsubasa's internal security radar system wasn't on full alert   
before, it was now. The danger levels that Ukyo was radiating   
forced said system to reach Defcom 2. If this gets any worse,   
Tsubasa thought, I hope they can identify me by dental records.  
  
"Shampoo left. So did the rest of the Amazons. About a week after   
Saotome disappeared."  
  
A snarl found its way to Ukyo's face. Quickly, she heaved her   
spatula in Tsubasa's general direction. Fortunately for the boy,   
he had been ready for this, and barely managed to move, narrowly   
avoiding sudden impact.  
  
"Jackass! Don't you see what's going on here?"  
  
Tsubasa gulped. Hard. Quietly, he said, "You're having a nervous   
breakdown?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Shaking in fear in front of the woman of his dreams, Tsubasa   
quickly added, "Umm, no, haven't got a clue."  
  
Returning her spatula to its place, Ukyo sighed, "Ranma hasn't   
gone on a training trip. That Chinese hussy kidnapped him, and   
spirited him away to China. Yes, it would be just like her to do   
that when I'm gone. I never should have listened to Father. And   
those Tendos, they let that slut steal my finance away without a   
fight!"  
  
"Umm, I don't think so, Ukyo. Shampoo was totally clueless to   
Ranma's whereabouts when I talked to her..."  
  
Shaking her head fiercely, Ukyo reached over and lifted up   
Tsubasa, bringing him up to eye level. "Fool! She was lying to   
you. You are so gullible sometimes. Haven't you forgotten when   
Ranchan tricked you, and you fell for him, thinking he was a   
she?"  
  
Tsubasa's face began to flush, and he cast his eyes downwards,   
not wanting to look his love in the eye. "Please, don't remind   
me. I felt so... dirty. Falling for a guy." Forgetting himself,   
the boy stuck out his tongue in disgust, in a very unladylike   
manner.  
  
Dropping the cross-dresser to the floor, Ukyo rushed towards the   
exit. "I swear, I'm heading to the Tendos, and if they let MY   
fiance go without a fight, well I'm going to make sure Akane   
makes a decent meal. As the main ingredient."  
  
Tsubasa watched as the chef left the restaurant. Part of him   
wanted to follow, and offer his support and understanding. The   
other part of him desired self-preservation in case things went   
wrong.  
  
He ended up staying put. After all, it might be difficult to win   
the heart of the woman he loved if she killed him first.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Free! Like this, right now, without all of the problems nagging   
at my brain, I feel so free! Man, if it could only last.  
  
Ranko was out in the streets of her new neighborhood, once again   
jogging. Her daily trip to the park had been invigorating,   
especially with everything on her mind. Odd, how sitting by a   
pond for a period of time can relax one so. Did I feel   
comfortable at the Tendos because of the pond, or did staying at   
the Tendos guide me towards ponds? Ranko thought she'd never   
really know the answer to that question.  
  
Still, it was a very nice day, and her jog was going smoothly   
without complications. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
A frown came to Ranko's face as that question was quickly   
answered. One of those boys that camped out and watched her had   
apparently gathered a backbone. She watched him separate from his   
friends and head towards her direction.  
  
Ranko steeled herself for what was to come. If a beating were   
going to be in the cards, she would be ready to start dealing.  
  
The young man made his way to Ranko, and tried his best to   
display a charming smile. Nervously, he spoke up, "Ummm, hi   
there."  
  
"Get lost," Ranko spat out. She turned her head, and tried to   
resume her routine.  
  
The young man quickly moved back into Ranko's field of vision. "I   
don't mean to bother you. It's just, well, I've been watching you   
jog by here every day, and I figured I'd at least introduce   
myself, darlin'. My name is."  
  
In a flash, the young man found himself face down on the   
pavement. He felt the young girl's knee in his back, and heard   
her speak sharply in his ear.  
  
"Now listen, and listen good. I ain't your darlin'. My name ain't   
cutie, sweetie or doll-face, and there's only one person who can   
get away with callin' me sugar or honey. And if you, or any of   
your pervert friends, dare call me a goddess, you'll find your   
insides all over your outsides. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal," the boy gasped out. A second later, he found himself   
pulled to his feet, face-to-face with the young girl, noticing   
fire in those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Good, now get back to your friends. I ain't gonna stop ya from   
lookin', but if you or any of your friends try more than that,   
trust me, ya ain't gonna like it."  
  
Nodding furiously, the boy began to back away, heading towards   
safer waters. "No problem, no problem at all."  
  
Ranko watched in satisfaction as the boy quickly rejoined the   
other boys. She felt elated as she watched him whisper to his   
friends, and reveled in the looks in their eyes afterwards. I   
don't care what they may think, just as long as they leave me   
alone.  
  
"That was a little harsh, don't you think, Ranko?"  
  
Turning her head towards the voice, Ranko quickly recognized one   
of her new neighbors, a woman just slightly younger that her   
mother, who seemed to drop by every other day.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mrs. Kurasawa."  
  
The older woman smiled. "I know that boy, sure he can be a tad   
annoying at times, but a young girl like yourself should find   
other ways of dealing with situations like that."  
  
A sideways grin came to Ranko's face. "Nah, I much prefer the   
more direct approach."  
  
"Does the direct approach always work?"  
  
Ranko paused for a moment, thinking about Kuno and some of the   
other jerks from her past. "Nah, but it sure makes me feel   
better."  
  
Mrs. Kurasawa brought up her hand to her mouth, and quietly   
laughed. It didn't take long for Ranko to begin laughing as well.  
  
"My, my," the woman gaily noted, "aren't you quite the scamp.   
Now, Ranko, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Ranko quickly nodded.  
  
"I'm making some lunch, and I need some ingredients on the top   
shelf, where I need a stepladder to reach. However, I've been   
feeling a little dizzy today for some reason." The woman grinned,   
and immediately began to pat her stomach. A slight grin came to   
Ranko as she noticed the bulge there. "Dear, would you mind   
getting it for me?"  
  
Ranko instantly beamed. "Sure, no problem! Be glad to help ya."  
  
Quietly following the woman inside, Ranko was escorted into the   
kitchen, where she noticed a stepladder by some cupboards.   
However, her attention was focused closely on a pot of water   
heating up on the nearby stove.  
  
"The spices are on the top shelf. I don't use this one that   
often; or else I'd have it a little lower down. Sorry about   
this."  
  
"No problem, ma'am."  
  
Mrs. Kurasawa eyed the young girl. "My, oh my. Each time I see   
you, I have so much trouble believing you're not Nodoka's flesh   
and blood. The resemblance is so amazing."  
  
"Ten yen!" Ranko blurted out.   
  
At Mrs. Kurasawa's questioning glance, Ranko explained. "Mom was   
so amazed from all the comments, she set up a change jar in the   
kitchen. Now any time somebody talks about how we look alike, one   
of us puts a ten yen coin in the jar. It's sorta become of a game   
now."  
  
A gleam came into the eyes of the older woman. A second later,   
she reached into her purse, pulling out a ten yen coin. "Here you   
go, this one's on me. So tell me, how full is the jar getting?"  
  
"Pretty dang full. Mom is already talkin' about settin' up   
another jar."  
  
As the two share a laugh, Ranko focuses on the task at hand, and   
slowly begins to ascend the stepladder. However, as she was about   
to reach her destination, she failed to notice one step was a   
little slick. In a flash, she slipped, and suddenly began falling   
towards where the pot of heating water was awaiting her.  
  
"Oh no!" She screamed, frantically moving her arms around, hoping   
to somehow avoid the watery fate ahead of her.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The Tendo family was relaxing as best they could. They had their   
eyes glued to the television.  
  
"And here you have it folks, our intrepid photographer has given   
us a shot of the legendary Ryugenzawa monster."  
  
Akane blinked for a moment, studying the scene on the picture in   
front of her. "Hmm, that's odd. Ryugenzawa. Why does that some so   
familiar to me?"  
  
Soun began to laugh. "Come on, Akane. Surely you don't believe   
the wild stories of monsters there, do you?'  
  
Akane shook her head. "I don't know. But somehow, that place   
sounds so familiar, almost like I've been there."  
  
Kasumi slowly sipped her tea, as a thought came to her. "Oh my. I   
remember, we all spent some time there, many years ago."  
  
Arms folded in front of her, Nabiki raised her eyes in thought.   
"Oh, yeah, I remember. Hey, wasn't that the place Akane got   
herself lost?"  
  
"I wasn't lost!" Akane shot back. Pausing for a second, Akane   
continued on, "Oh, yeah, I remember now." Shuddering to herself   
as the memories returned, Akane began to shake. The dream, she   
mused, that's the dream I've been having. It's telling me to go   
there. But I don't want to, not right now. Not now. What am I   
going to do?  
  
"You don't honestly believe the stories on monsters in   
Ryugenzawa, do you?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "After everything WE'VE seen, nothing   
would surprise me anymore. Who knows, perhaps Happosai set up a   
summer home there?"  
  
Soun's face turned ghostly white. "Not even funny, Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki was about to respond, when all of a sudden the door   
crashed open. Ukyo stood among the door's wreckage, steam rising   
from the top of her head.  
  
"Two weeks without any major repairs. Must be a new record."   
Nabiki muttered. "At least when she crashes in, she uses the   
door."   
  
"Where's my Ranchan!" Ukyo demanded.  
  
Akane leaped up, and found herself face to face with the   
okonomiyaki chef. "What do you mean, YOUR Ranchan! Ranma's MY   
fiance!"  
  
Kasumi sighed, and asked, hoping to defuse the situation. "Ukyo,   
how nice of you to visit. Would you like a nice cup of tea?"  
  
However, Ukyo was not to be so easily distracted. Her eyes   
sauntered down, locking themselves in with the hard stare being   
given her by Akane. "So, the uncute fiancee finally admits it! No   
matter. So, sugar, where is he? Please tell me you didn't let   
that bimbo drag him off to China."  
  
Noticing the tension levels rising, Soun got up and headed   
towards what was left of the door. "I think I need to spend some   
time practicing in the dojo."  
  
Nabiki shook her head, and continued to watch the fireworks   
playing out in front of her. It seemed to her that Akane was   
about to match Ukyo's steam output. Quietly, she wondered if   
anyone had ever looked into a way to harness this type of energy.   
If so, Nerima could end up becoming a major energy source for   
greater Tokyo, if not all of Honshu. One day's royalties alone   
from such an enterprise would put all of her past efforts to   
shame.  
  
Akane was so incensed, that she failed to notice her father's   
departure, or anything else for that matter. Sternly, she   
answered Ukyo's query. "Shampoo did not whisk Ranma away. Like   
it's any business of yours to begin with."  
  
Nabiki began to worry as she watched Ukyo's weapon hand begin to   
twitch. Great, this is the LAST thing we need right now.  
  
"Now listen here,' Ukyo spat, "Ranma's MY fiance, which makes   
him, and anything involving him MY business. If you have a   
problem with that, fine, let's deal with it, here and now!"  
  
"Suits me just fine!" Akane shot back.  
  
Nabiki quickly positioned herself between the two of the members   
of the Ranma fiancee club (Nerima division). "Whoa, you two. I,   
for one, could care less what you do to each other, but I would   
like to keep our home intact just a little bit longer."  
  
Sliding her eyes towards her younger sister, Nabiki continued,   
"Just back off, okay Akane? Let me deal with the guerilla   
griller."  
  
Ukyo began to snort. "Hmmm, bet you can't say THAT ten times   
fast."  
  
A gleam came into Nabiki's eye. "You're on. So, what are the   
stakes?"  
  
Ukyo's mouth gaped open as her eyes went wide. "What? Stakes?   
You're joking, right?"  
  
Nabiki slowly shook her head. "Please. I don't joke when it comes   
to wagers. Now let's see, how can we make this interesting?"   
Nabiki brought her hand up to her face, idly scratching her chin.   
"I think I've got it!"  
  
Slightly narrowing her eyes, Nabiki focused her attention on   
Ukyo. "Okay, if you win the bet, the Tendo family will cover your   
expenses for all of the free food you've given Ranma since you've   
arrived in Nerima. Plus, I'll come over to the restaurant, go   
over your books, and see if we can make Ucchan's more efficient.   
Sound okay by you?"  
  
Ukyo stood there frozen, as still as a victim of Medusa.  
  
"Well?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Alright," Ukyo finally replied, "and if you win?"  
  
A hungry smile came to Nabiki's lips. "If I win, first you owe me   
10,000 yen, up front. Plus, you'll come upstairs to my room and   
listen to what I have to tell you without any kind of scene.   
Okay?"  
  
Ukyo returned Nabiki's grin with one of her own. "Make it 5,000   
yen. I'm just a poor businesswoman, after all."  
  
"Fair enough by me. Now let's see if I remember this right. I   
called you a guerilla griller, and you said `I bet you can't say   
that ten times fast.' That sound right to you?"  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"Okay then, here goes." Nabiki then paused, and settled back,   
clearing her throat. Finally she spoke.  
  
"That ten times fast."  
  
  
Slowly, but surely, Nabiki brought her hand, palm up, towards   
Ukyo, waiting. Ukyo stood there for the longest time, before an   
agonized look came over her face. Checking her pockets, she   
eventually found five 1,000 yen notes, and placed them into   
Nabiki's outstretched hand. The chef quietly muttered, "I can't   
believe I fell for that. I should know better than to play games   
like that with you."  
  
A wicked grin came to Akane's face. "You're not the first person   
to fall for that. Of course, the last time she successfully   
pulled that on me, I was just 5 years old."  
  
Nabiki began to head towards the stairs, briefly turning around,   
beckoning Ukyo. "Come along, now. A deal's a deal."  
  
Ukyo followed, shaking her head in disgust during the entire   
journey to Nabiki's room.  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
Nodoka gaily hummed a festive tune, as she steadily made quick   
work on her household chores. It had been a long time since she   
had taken such simple pleasures from the mundane; but then again   
it had been so long since her existence had been more than just   
herself. Sharing a life, whether with her husband, her son or her   
new daughter, had meant so much to her. What a difference one   
person's presence can make.  
  
Pausing to look over her efforts, she inspected every inch for a   
possible infraction of the cleanliness she desired. A smile came   
to her face as she noticed just how perfect her home looked to   
her now.  
  
Home. For so long, home had been just a place, a place to wait   
for her family to return to her. The letters, the many letters,   
Genma had written her on the training trip had meant so much, but   
even the best intended letter cannot replace a smiling face, or a   
tender hug. Still, the letters were a comfort, for they allowed   
her know in her heart that her family was safe and sound. At   
least, until the letters stopped coming. When those letters   
stopped, Nodoka's world descended into free-fall. All of her   
worries, all of her worst nightmares, began to gnaw on her mind.  
  
Closing her eyes and sighing, Nodoka thought about the last   
letter, the last one sent before communication was broken. A   
letter informing her of her family's upcoming journey to China,   
and a place called Jusenkyo. That letter, which Nodoka had read   
countless times, worrying her to no end.  
  
For a long period of time, Nodoka lived in abject fear, fear that   
something terrible had happened. Only after visiting her   
husband's old friend, were her fears put to rest. The Tendos said   
Genma and Ranma were just fine. Even after visiting. that place.   
Nodoka shuddered as an old memory came to mind. A part of her was   
still worried; worried that something was being hidden from her.   
Something important.  
  
A wide smile came to her face. She thought of her first visit to   
the Tendo home. The time she first met Ranko, the young girl whom   
now shared her life.  
  
Strange, she thought. Almost from the very beginning, from the   
moment I saw her in the canal, I knew. I knew there was something   
special about that girl. And then she put herself on the line to   
help me. She has been a part of my thoughts ever since. Even with   
the rest of my, no our, family out there, I feel so much more   
complete now. The fear, the loneliness that has haunted me so, is   
just a distant memory.  
  
Nodoka stopped, as she heard noises from outside. Visitors,   
someone is coming, I should go and check to see who. She moved   
towards the door, and as she opened it she spotted two people   
approaching the house. It was her neighbor and friend, Kurasawa   
Sakura, with Ranko by her side. She was surprised to watch the   
expectant mother gently guiding Ranko along. Ranko's face was   
blanched, and she moved mechanically, as if she was in shock.   
Nodoka thought she made out the sounds of Ranko muttering to   
herself, but she could not quite make out the words.  
  
Eventually, Mrs. Kurasawa and Ranko reached the door. As they   
did, Nodoka thought made out what Ranko was muttering.  
  
"I can't hold out much longer. It wants me. I can't hold out much   
longer. It wants me."  
  
Nodoka shook her head, as Ranko kept repeating this over and over   
again, like some freaky mantra.  
  
Sakura smiled at Nodoka, and spoke up. "Nodoka, let's get her   
inside. She almost had the most horrible accident."  
  
Nodoka nodded, and helped guide Ranko into the house. Pulling out   
a chair, Nodoka led her daughter to it, and coaxed her to sitting   
down.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The young mother-to-be sighed, and answered. "She was helping me,   
when she slipped off of my step-ladder, and fell towards a pot of   
water I was boiling. I don't know how she did it, but she somehow   
managed to stop herself from falling into the pot. She grabbed   
the rim of the pot with her hands, and balanced the rest of her   
body straight up from that. If she hadn't, she would have been   
badly burned. I am so sorry, I should have been more careful."  
  
Ranko continued to stare ahead, eyes frozen wide open. Her mantra   
seemed no end to stopping. Nodoka was deeply concerned about her   
daughter's state of mind. She quickly thanked her neighbor, and   
guided her towards the door, explaining she needed time alone   
with her child. Once alone, she knelt next to Ranko, and took her   
hands, hoping to calm the girl down.  
  
A few moments later, Nodoka began to notice a change. Ranko's   
face began to relax, just a little. The glazed look in her eyes   
began to dissipate, and her facial features soften just slightly.   
Ranko began to take deep breaths, and her body slumped down,   
unlocked, and the girl began to shake just a little.  
  
Nodoka took her hand, and began to gently stroke her daughter's   
head, just slightly above her eyes. "It's okay, dear. You're safe   
now. You're home, and you're safe."  
  
Ranko drooped down in the chair, clenching her eyes shut, trying   
to find what strength she had. Taking deep breaths, she tried her   
best to find her control, to find her center.  
  
"I can't take this anymore, mom. I just can't. I don't know what   
to do."  
  
Nodoka tenderly grabbed Ranko, and brought her into a warm   
embrace. "There there, dear, everything's going to be fine. I   
promise you, everything is going to be fine."  
  
Her breathing becoming more regular, Ranko noticed that she began   
to feel a little calmer. Just sitting her, being held by my   
mother, I'm feeling so much better. If only it were forever. But   
it can't be, I know that now. It can't. Slowly, Ranko began tense   
up yet again.  
  
"It's no good, mom. It's just no good. I can't stay. It's gonna   
catch up with me sooner or later. I wish I could stay, but I   
can't."  
  
Nodoka tried her best to hold back the sadness she felt at those   
words. "What's the matter, dear? Don't you want to stay?"  
  
Ranko nodded slightly, with her head cast downwards. "I wanna   
stay, mom. More than just about anything. I wanna stay so bad.   
But I can't."  
  
"Why can't you stay?" Getting out those words without the sadness   
she felt was one of the hardest things Nodoka had ever done. But   
she had to, for Ranko's sake. "Why?"  
  
Bringing her head up, Ranko stared Nodoka straight in the eyes.   
The older woman swore she saw tears there, tears she was sure the   
young girl was fighting hard to keep inside.  
  
"Because if I stay, I'll become someone I'm not. I'll be turning   
by back on who I am, on the person I was."  
  
Each moment, Nodoka found it harder to keep her emotions in   
check. Something was definitely troubling her daughter, but we   
need to keep this calm, we have to keep control.  
  
"And this is important to you?"  
  
Ranko nodded vigorously.  
  
"If," Nodoka found it harder to fight back her own tears, "if you   
feel you need to go, then go, Ranko. I won't stop you."  
  
Ranko turned her head away, as if in shame. "I wish it were that   
easy. I don't wanna leave you alone. I don't wanna leave you,   
period. I'm just so confused."  
  
"Don't stay because of me, dear. If you stay, or if you go, don't   
worry about me. I'll be fine. Do what you feel you need to do.   
But Ranko?"  
  
"Yes, mom?"  
  
Nodoka caught her breath, reaching down into herself for some   
strength. "This person, this person you are afraid of losing.   
This person you were. Tell me, was this person happy? Were you   
happy?"  
  
Ranko sat there in complete silence.  
  
"Well?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Sometimes." Ranko whispered. "Sometimes. But then sometimes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ranko pursed her lips together, finding these words hard to come   
by. "Sometimes, most times lately, my life has been so outta   
control. Like I'm facing a real hard battle, one I can't win.   
Cause the opponent ain't some martial artist, or anythin' like   
that."  
  
Ranko tried hard to collect her thoughts before continuing. "So   
much of my life lately has been so crazy, and I have no control   
over my own life. I have no friends, no control, no future, and   
no hope at anything close to a normal life. I mean, I like a   
little excitement and all, but not all of the time. I hate being   
used by people. I hate being hated by people. Most of the times,   
I hate my life. But I can't complain, oh no, Pop would call me a   
little girl, Akane would say I was a pervert or somethin'."  
  
"Why would she call you that, dear?"  
  
Ranko's head turned aside, almost ashamed to shot her face to her   
mother. "Because I'm a freak! I'm a walkin' freak show! It ain't   
no wonder that Akane is always callin' me a pervert! It's no   
wonder she blames me for everything. Even now, I can't do   
somethin' right. I came here to feel better, and now I'm gonna   
hurt you when I leave. I don't wanna hurt you, mom, but I just   
can't stay anymore."  
  
Nodoka took a deep breath, and worked on finding her center. She   
thought of the most important people in her life, those she   
hadn't seen in many years, and the one sitting in front of her   
now. Slowly finding her calm, Nodoka slightly moved, so that   
Ranko's face was back in line with her.  
  
"Dear, you are NOT a freak. I know your life has been not been a   
normal, run-of-the-mill life, but you are not a freak. For Akane,   
or anyone else to think such things about you is criminal. You,   
Ranko, are a wonderful, extraordinary young lady, who has become   
something special despite having so much go against you in your   
life. If Akane, or anyone else can't see that, than they are the   
freaks, not you.  
  
"Ranko, if you wish to leave, I will not try to stop you. But,   
please, think about it. You are welcome here, for as long as you   
like. You can stay here, with me, and I promise, I will never see   
you as a freak. I will do everything possible to help you in   
whatever you need. I don't want to change you, dear. Well, not   
too much anyway. I just want to be your mother, and help you   
become the finest person you can be."  
  
Ranko leaned over, and embraced her mother in a fierce hug. "Mom,   
I'm so confused. I wish I knew what to do, but I don't. I'm   
trapped, mom, I'm trapped, and I don't know the way out."  
  
Mother and daughter stayed in each other's arms for the longest   
time, losing all track of time. Neither wanted to end the moment,   
each afraid it might be the last time.  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
"You have just got to be kidding!"  
  
Ukyo gave Nabiki a blank stare. She had listened quietly to all   
the middle Tendo sister had to say, but she couldn't hold it in   
anymore.  
  
"Ranchan would never! He would never!"  
  
Nabiki slowly raised an eyebrow. "Would I lie to you?"  
  
"Yes!" Ukyo shot back. "In a heartbeat!"  
  
A slight smile came to Nabiki's lips. "Would I lie to you when   
money wasn't involved."  
  
Ukyo opened her mouth, about to reply, when she stopped dead   
cold. "I still don't believe you," she eventually whispered.  
  
"Believe what you will. Makes no difference to me. However, it   
could make all of the difference to Saotome." Nabiki crossed her   
arms, and stared at the chef, almost daring her to disagree.  
  
"But. But Ranchan's a man! Every bit of one, despite his curse!   
There's a greater chance of his no-good excuse for a father   
becoming a Shinto priest than this! Now you are trying to tell me   
he's living as a girl, of his own free will? No, he wouldn't do   
that. Even if it was for a short period of time. Not even to   
spend time with his mother."  
  
Nabiki's lips curled up, positioning themselves into a smirk. Her   
eyes shone brightly, as she went in for the kill.  
  
"Oh, is that a fact? Come on now, Ukyo, you of all people should   
understand exactly WHY Ranma would do such a thing."  
  
Ukyo continued to stare at the girl in front of her. "Oh, really.   
And why would that be, sugar?"  
  
"Stand up," Nabiki quickly demanded. "Stand up and stand right   
there." Nabiki suddenly pointed to her left, where a full-length   
mirror stood.  
  
Ukyo just sat there, frozen in her own disbelief.  
  
"Well?" Nabiki asked. "We don't have all day."  
  
Ukyo shrugged, and slowly got to her feet. In spite of her better   
judgement, she headed towards the mirror, and stopped just in   
front of it.  
  
"Good. Now look into the mirror and tell me what you see."  
  
Taking a quick glance into the mirror, Ukyo responded, "I see me.   
So?"  
  
"Sorry, wrong answer. You don't get the grand prize, you don't   
even get a lovely parting gift. I asked you WHAT you saw, not who   
you saw. Now, try again."  
  
Ukyo's eyes flared at Nabiki, fire dancing lightly within them.   
Once more, she turned her attention towards the mirror, and   
spoke. "I see a teenaged girl. So?"  
  
"Are you sure about that? Let's just say you were a stranger, and   
you passed yourself on the street, knowing nothing about you or   
your past. What would your answer be then? What would that person   
see?"  
  
Ukyo's eyes shot down, unwilling to glance at herself in the   
mirror. She answered in a slight whisper, "I would see a young   
boy."  
  
Nabiki nodded slightly. "Yes, and why is that, Ukyo? Why are you   
dressed that way?"  
  
If looks could kill, the glare Ukyo immediately gave Nabiki would   
find itself facing a criminal charge. "You know the answer to   
that as well as I do."  
  
(SORRY IT CURRENTLY ENDS IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS SCENE. WITH ANY LUCK...) 


End file.
